Génesis
by Librodeleyendas
Summary: Una fuerza misteriosa amenaza el multiverso y tan solo un grupo de héroes dispares, reunidos por las circunstancias, podrá hacerle frente.
1. El genio y la superheroina

El genio y la superheroína

En un laboratorio un joven pelirrojo, de cabello rizado, con gafas semiesféricas, una bata blanca de laboratorio, guantes morados y pantalón y botas negros, esta trabajando en algún tipo de maquina cuando de repente empieza a sonar una alarma.

"Se ha detectado la obertura de una brecha dimensional." dijo una voz femenina.

"Indícame donde." dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a un monitor.

La ciudad de Townsville, un lugar idílico para vivir excepto por algún que otro ataque de monstruos y su delincuencia, pero nada de que preocuparse, dado que también es el hogar de las Supernenas, un cuarteto de superheroinas que defiende la ciudad de cualquier amenaza.

Las tres más jóvenes, están de camino al colegio, paseando, mientras mantienen una conversación. Ya no son aquellas niñas pequeñas que salvaban el día antes de la hora de acostarse, ahora ya tienen 13 años. Cactus a la izquierda, es la chica de pelo corto moreno con el mismo peinado de siempre y ojos verdes, con una camiseta de manga corta negra, unas muñequeras blancas con una línea verde, un pantalón verde oscuro, deportivas verde lima con líneas blancas y mochila verde sujeta con un solo tirante. Burbuja a la derecha, es la chica sonriente de ojos azules, con el cabello rubio en dos coletas sujetas por cintas azules, un vestido azul, mallas blancas, unos zapatos negros y una bandolera azul con estrellas blancas. En el centro, la líder del equipo, Pétalo, la pelirroja de cabello largo, hasta la cintura, adornado por un lazo rojo y un clip con un corazón, de ojos rosas, con camisa blanca de manga corta por encima de la cual un chaleco tipo jersey rosa, una corbata negra, una falda corta roja, calcetines cortos blancos, zapatos marrones y un maletín marrón.

De repente un ruido extraño inunda la ciudad y una grieta comienza a producirse en el cielo, da la sensación de que el cielo se rompe como cristal, dejando ver una zona azul eléctrico con aros blancos de la cual empiezan a emerger unas naves blancas enormes con forma triangular.

Tras la salida de unas 25 naves, la gente ya a huido en pánico sin saber que esta pasando, las Supernenas por su parte están en guardia sin saber que hacer, cuando de repente una de las naves abre una puerta y de esta surge un hombre de cabello corto negro, ojos negros, con un uniforme militar blanco con líneas negras en la unión de la chaqueta, hombros y puños y una G azul sobre el corazón.

"Soy el general Argus de las fuerzas Génesis, hemos venido a por la substancia X, vuestra tecnología y todo aquel que se nos quiera unir, esto puede realizarse por las buenas o por las malas esa es vuestra decisión, os damos 30 minutos para decidir." dijo el hombre de una forma que resonó por toda la ciudad.

En un instante las tres superheroinas se alzaron flotando frente a él.

"¿Para qué queréis esas cosas?" dijo Pétalo con cara seria.

"Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia." dijo Argus.

"¡Oh vamos! Si nos has amenazado, claramente es para alguna maldad." dijo Cactus. "¿Podemos empezar a destruir a los marcianos estos ya Pétalo?" preguntó golpeando el puño con la mano.

"Puedo aseguraros que nuestro objetivo es un bien mayor basado en el control, pero como cualquier otro héroe diréis que no accedéis e iremos a la lucha supongo que no hará falta esperar más entonces, aun más dada la actitud de esta señorita. Señores que comience el ataque." dijo Argus mientras cerraba la puerta de su nave.

"¡Cactus! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!" gritó Pétalo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Igualmente íbamos a tener que pelear con ellos, así que cuanto antes mejor!" protestó Cactus.

"¡Sí, pero aun así!"

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Burbuja al ver como un montón de robots con forma humanoide, blancos y de visor azul comenzaban a disparar-les láseres rojos desde sus armas.

De las naves surgieron cientos de robots humanoides blancos con un visor azul, algunos en el cielo volando, otros en tierra, atacando a todo al que veían con sus rifles láser, pero no de forma letal, sino aturdiendo, entonces unas plataformas descendían capturando a la gente y llevándola a las naves.

Las Supernenas iniciaron de inmediato el ataque, destruyendo tantos robots como podían pero ante tal numero, la gente iba siendo capturada sin remedio. A los diez minutos de combate, una esfera eléctrica azul cae destruyendo varios robots y junto a sus hermanas desciende Cristal, la cuarta Supernena, una chica de piel oscura, cabello largo azul eléctrico y ojos lilas, vestida con una blusa lila, pantalones blancos, zapatos negros y una diadema azul oscuro con un corazón y tres líneas, una rosa, otra azul cielo y otra verde.

"Siento llegar tarde pero todo esta lleno de robots." dijo Cristal.

"No pasa nada." respondió Burbuja.

"Deberíamos volver a casa para evitar que consigan la substancia X y proteger al Profesor." dijo Pétalo.

"Yo me encargo de abrir el camino." dijo Cactus mientras generaba un caza Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor con su aura de energía verde y comenzaba a disparar misiles a los robots.

Las cuatro chicas avanzaban juntas cuando las naves empezaron a disparar con cañones láser cortando-les el paso.

"¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!" gritó Cactus.

"¡Cactus, Cristal, atacad a las naves, nosotras nos abriremos paso a casa!" gritó Pétalo.

Cactus y Cristal ascendieron disparando sus ataques a las naves mientras Pétalo generaba un ventilador con su aura rosa, enviando a los robots a volar y Burbuja generaba con su aura azul un diablo de Tasmania e iba devorando a tantos robots como podía.

Cuando las chicas parecían no conseguir nada, una ráfaga de misiles de diferentes colores impacto contra una de las naves derribando-la.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" gritó Cristal.

"¡No lo se pero ha sido genial!" exclamó Cactus emocionada.

Al girarse para comprobar el origen de los misiles vieron un robot gigante blanco y negro, con la cabeza cuadrada y un visor negro con aspecto de gafas, una esfera amarilla en el pecho y puños morados, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

"¡Cuidado chicas, es blanco, podría tratarse de un robot enemigo!" gritó Pétalo alertando a las demás.

Todas se quedaron alerta y vieron como la cabeza del robot se levantaba, dejando a la vista una ristra de misiles que se dispararon pero no contra ellas, sino contra las naves enemigas.

"¡Toma ya! ¡Es de los nuestros!" gritó Cactus, alzando el puño al aire.

Pétalo voló hasta la cara del robot. "Gracias por la ayuda, necesitamos que alguien se encargue de las naves mientras nosotras impedimos que lleguen a nuestra casa. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con ello?" El robot asintió con la cabeza y empezó a disparar sus láseres, hacia el enemigo.

Las chicas consiguieron abrirse paso hacia casa pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde, la casa estaba destruida y tanto el Profesor como la substancia X habían desaparecido.

"No puede ser, llegamos tarde." dijo Burbuja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"¿Pero si ya tienen lo que querían por qué sigue el ataque?" señaló Cristal.

"¡Porqué es una invasión!" dijo Cactus señalando hacia el ataque, con cara de no es obvio.

"Bien, pues nadie ataca a nuestra ciudad, nos roba y secuestra a nuestro padre y sale impune de ello. ¡Supernenas, adelante!" dijo Pétalo con total decisión y entonces las cuatro retomaron el ataque con más fuerza.

Al cabo de poco otro grupo de personas llegó volando a la ciudad y comenzaron a atacar las tropas enemigas. "No temáis, ya están aquí los Amigos de la Justicia" dijo un hombre vestido con un casco dorado con la forma de un águila, un traje blanco con el pecho azul con estrellas blancas y una capa a rayas rojas y blancas que en combinación forman la bandera estadounidense y guantes y botas azules, al que todos conocen como el Mayor Glory, líder de los Amigos de la Justicia, el grupo de superhéroes defensor de la Tierra.

"¡Krunk aplasta!" gritó el musculoso de pelo y piel purpura, tan solo vestido con un pantalón verde, mientras aplastaba tantos robots como podía.

"Oh yeah" gritó Valhallen, dios vikingo del rock, de larga melena rubia, con una camiseta rasgada sin mangas y mallas negras, un cinturón negro con puás metálicas y botas largas doradas hasta la rodilla, mientras rasgaba su guitarra eléctrica rosa en forma de V enviando ondas sónicas que destruían los robots.

Junto a ellos todo el equipo luchando, Antorcha Tiki , Bala Humana, Capital G... Todos juntos contra los robots como podían. Por su parte Cactus había convertido su aura en un tanque M8 y aplastaba a los robots en tierra mientras disparaba a los que volaban. Burbuja convirtió su aura en un rinoceronte y arrollaba con todos embistiéndolos. Pétalo optó por luchar normal lanzando de vez en cuando chinchetas gigantes de energía rosa. Por último, Cristal tenia su pelo elevado brillando, haciendo uso de todo su poder telequinetico y atacando con esferas eléctricas.

Cuando el combate parecía inclinarse a favor de los héroes, la nave líder abrió su compuerta y de ella salieron un centenar de robots de 2m y medio de altura y con una coraza muy ancha, blancos y de visor azul y con muchas armas pesadas por el cuerpo, tras ellos, en espera al borde de la compuerta, tres individuos, en el centro el general Argus, a su izquierda, una chica adolescente rubia, con una coleta, ojos azules, vestida con un mono azul brillante con una G blanca sobre el corazón, a su derecha, un hombre repeinado con el pelo negro, un bigote imperial, ojos marrones, un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, un traje rojo muy elegante, camisa blanca y pañuelo rojo al cuello, zapatos elegantes negros y blancos y un bastón con una gema roja en el mango.

Entonces la chica desapareció repentinamente de la vista de todos, Argus salto al campo de batalla y el ultimo se quedo en la nave levantando su bastón en dirección al robot aliado de los héroes, su gema empezó a brillar y él dijo "Ĉiela fajro" y del cielo empezaron a caer bolas de fuego impactando por sorpresa sobre el robot.

De repente Valhallen noto múltiples impactos y salió volando noqueado, viéndose, en donde él estaba , aparecer a la chica, tras lo cual empezó a correr a tal velocidad que solo se veía una estela del color de su mono y a su paso fue noqueando a varios de los miembros de los Amigos de la Justicia. "¡Uhhhhuuuhh! ¡Nadie es más rápido que Sparks!" gritó emocionada la chica tras ver lo que acababa de hacer.

Argus fue en dirección a Krunk con mucha calma y Krunk fue corriendo intentando aplastarlo con sus puños, ante lo cual, Argus levanto el brazo izquierdo frenando el impacto con facilidad y con el derecho le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo envió a volar a más de cien metros y todo seguido abrió esa mano disparando un rayo de energía negra con el centro blanco oscuro, que dejo fuera de combate a Krunk con una gran explosión.

Los robots enemigos fueron y se llevaron a los héroes vencidos a la nave líder y cuando el Mayor Glory intento impedir que lo hicieran, fue frenado por Sparks que llegó a toda velocidad frente suyo.

"¿Habéis visto eso?" dijo boquiabierta Cactus.

"Sí, son muy fuertes. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó asustada Burbuja.

Cristal y Pétalo se miraron seriamente y asintieron con la cabeza, entonces dijeron al unísono "Seguimos luchando.".

Mientras Sparks atacaba sin compasión al Mayor Glory, con una ráfaga de golpes a alta velocidad, Argus se giró mirando a las Supernenas y estas se prepararon para el combate, pero entonces se escucho el sonido de un vuelo a alta velocidad y al mirar al cielo se veía una silueta negra con una estela amarilla que aterrizó entre ellas y Argus.

"Al fin llegó el ultimo héroe de este mundo." dijo Argus preparado para el combate.

"¡Chicas, es Mono!" gritó Burbuja mientras daba saltos de la emoción.

"Uuuuuaaauauauh" dijo el simio vestido con un mono negro que le oculta la cara, una M amarilla en la frente y otra en la cintura, la cola amarilla y guantes amarillos en las manos y pies.

"Dice que él se encarga de Argus y que nosotras vayamos a por el resto." dijo Burbuja, la única que podía entenderlo.

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo el resto.

Mientras las Supernenas seguían destruyendo todos los robots, Mono y Argus iniciaron su combate. Ambos volaron a alta velocidad el uno contra el otro y impactaron con los brazos cruzados al frente, al separarse, iniciaron una secuencia de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo a alta velocidad, sin asestar ni un solo golpe directo y frenándose puño contra puño, patada contra patada, con tal fuerza que generaban ondas de choque que empezaron a romper el suelo. Cuando uno de estos golpes les mandó a cierta distancia el uno del otro, Argus comenzó a disparar múltiples rayos de su energía a toda velocidad y Mono los esquivó todos, volando entre ellos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Argus, él cual cargó su aura de energía negra y de interior blanco oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo, alzó las manos abiertas apuntando hacia Mono y disparó un rayo de energía enorme que le pilló por sorpresa y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

"Rigardu la mallumon." dijo el hombre del bastón, lo que genero un agujero negro rompiendo el brazo derecho del robot aliado, todo y eso el robot siguió disparando, eliminando múltiples robots enemigos y derribando una nave más.

"Glavo de la tero." dijo el hombre del bastón causando que múltiples lanzas de roca salieran del suelo atravesando la pierna izquierda del robot aliado y con un empujón por parte de los robots enemigos, este cayó al suelo perdiendo la extremidad en el proceso. Antes de que el robot pudiera levantarse, el enemigo alzó una vez más su bastón y dijo "Karmesa lumo de la diino." entonces un circulo mágico lleno de símbolos apareció delante de él y del centro de este salió un enorme rayo de energía color carmesí impactando contra el robot y haciéndolo explotar, no sin antes tener tiempo de salir de él algo sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

Mono disparó su energía amarilla contra Argus y este la desvió de un golpe con el brazo como si no fuera nada, ambos volaron para impactar de nuevo pero entonces Argus desapareció de repente y golpeó por sorpresa a Mono desde la espalda con las dos manos contra la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo, todo seguido disparó un rayo de energía que causo una explosión devastadora. Todo y eso Mono se levantó, muy mal herido, se dirigió contra Argus para darle un puñetazo, pero este le cogió la mano y le disparó un gran rayo a bocajarro, quedando Mono inconsciente en su mano y lanzando-lo contra el suelo.

Las Supernenas estaban luchando contra los robots cuando vieron horrorizadas lo que había pasado, ya tan solo quedaban ellas, no tan solo eso, sino que Mono, el héroe más grande de la Tierra, había perdido fácilmente sin poder hacer nada.

"Chicas, ¿y ahora qué?" dijo Burbuja entre llantos.

"¡Deprisa, unámonos!" gritó con urgencia Cristal.

Cuando empezaban a acercarse para formar su superaura combinada, Sparks pasó corriendo golpeándolas a todas y separando-las. "No en mi guardia, chicas" dijo con tono burlesco.

Entonces algo pasó muy rápido y golpeó a Burbuja en el estomago noqueando-la de un golpe, era Argus.

"¡Burbuja, no!" gritaron todas.

"¡Pagaras por esto!" gritó furiosa Cactus, entonces se lanzó contra Argus y se enzarzaron en una ráfaga de puñetazos.

Mientras, Cristal y Pétalo fueron a salvar a Burbuja del robot que se la iba a llevar, pero entonces Sparks corrió frente a ellas deteniéndolas. "Ah, ah, ah." dijo moviendo el dedo índice en señal de negación, "Ella es nuestra.".

Ambas empezaron a atacar a Sparks pero era demasiado rápida y no podían tocarla ni sobrepasarla, entonces se elevaron fuera de su alcance pero los robots las frenaron, cuando de repente un rayo negro y blanco oscuro en el centro atravesó a Pétalo por el abdomen.

"¡Agggh!" gritó Pétalo mientras caía al suelo y escupía sangre por la boca.

"¡Pétalo!" gritó horrorizada Cristal al ver a su hermana sangrando en el suelo, al girarse vio a Cactus inconsciente cargada por un robot y a Argus cargando un rayo enorme contra Pétalo. Entonces bajó hasta ella e hizo un escudo con su energía frenando el rayo que no se detenía. "¡Pétalo, ¿puedes moverte?!" preguntó asustada.

"No mucho, uggh... Pero podre seguir" dijo dolorida Pétalo, mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

"¡No! Yo los retendré, tienes que irte y buscar ayuda. Alguien quedara que pueda luchar, pero si nos cogen a todos ahora nadie podrá pararles. Unnng." dijo Cristal sosteniendo el ataque con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Entonces vete tú! ¡Yo estoy mal herida, no podría hacer nada y tú eres más fuerte! ¡Además nunca me iría sin vosotras! ¡Cough, cough!" dijo Pétalo con los ojos llorosos mientas tosía más sangre.

Entonces Sparks corrió hacia Pétalo, "De aquí no se va nad...¡ Ahhhh!" gritó al ser interrumpida por una D dorada que la golpeó y explotó lanzando-la al suelo.

Detrás de las dos Supernenas aterrizó un joven pelirrojo, de cabello rizado, con gafas semiesféricas, una bata blanca de laboratorio, guantes morados y pantalón y botas negros.

"¡Llévate-la por favor, no podre aguantar más el escudo!" gritó desesperada Cristal.

El joven asintió y cogió a Pétalo al estilo princesa, "¡¿Qué?! ¡No, suéltame, no puedo irme!" se quejó Pétalo, pero el chico ya la tenia sujeta y el dolor le impedía realizar el esfuerzo de soltarse. Entonces el chico tiró una capsula que explotó liberando humo y salió volando con sus botas a reacción.

"Huir no les servirá de nada, este mundo ya ha caído." dijo Argus incrementando definitivamente el poder de su rayo.

A lo lejos se oyó una explosión, Pétalo se giró horrorizada, "¡Cristal, noooo!" gritó la Supernena mientras golpeaba, con la poca fuerza que podía aplicar, al joven que la había alejado de sus hermanas y la llevaba volando a algún lugar. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?" le preguntó la chica llorando.

"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero ella tenia razón, la acción más lógica en este punto de la batalla era retirarse y encontrar otra forma de combatir, me hubiese gustado ser de más ayuda y salvaros a todas, pero con mi capacidad, esto es lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar." dijo el joven con cara de preocupación.

"Pero si hubieras actuado antes, o sino al menos haber salvado a alguna de las otras." dijo Pétalo entre sollozos.

"El enemigo me impidió llegar antes, salvar a Cristal con el escudo puesto no entraba en mis posibilidades y tus otras hermanas no había forma de que yo pudiera alcanzarlas, por otro lado, en teoría nos quieren vivos, todo y eso casi acaba contigo y si, por suerte, hubieras sobrevivido al impacto, con esa herida no se por cuanto tiempo habría sido. Por si no te has dado cuenta, aun estas perdiendo mucha sangre, así que por favor, trata de no moverte mucho hasta que te lleve a algún lugar seguro y te trate esa herida." dijo seriamente el joven. "No todo esta perdido, aun hay esperanzas mientras al menos quedemos nosotros dos." le dijo sonriendo.

Pétalo se calmó mientras prestaba atención a las palabras que le dijo aquel joven, su razonamiento, salvo quizás por la ultima esperanzadora parte, era totalmente lógico, era algo que ella misma hubiese visto si no fuera por la situación de peligro para su familia. "¿Quien eres?" preguntó la joven confundida por la situación en la que estaban.

"Oh, perdón, que grosero por mi parte no presentarme, aunque pensé que una parte ya la habrías imaginado porque hablaste conmigo antes." dijo el joven.

"¿Hablé contigo? No recuer... espera, ¿eres el piloto del robot?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí, me llamo Dexter, el chico genio, y soy científico, por ese mismo motivo mi asistencia en el campo de batalla no era tan eficiente como la de otros." respondió.

"¿Científico? ¡¿Pero eso es imposible cuantos años tienes?!" preguntó confundida.

"Tengo 13 años, y aunque te sorprenda que haya construido un robot o incluso las botas a reacción que estoy usando, como ya he expresado, soy un genio, un superdotado." dijo Dexter con total seriedad.

Pétalo se dio cuenta de que le había ofendido, "Perdón."

"No pasa nada, suele ser la reacción natural y más después de haber visto a mi robot, Robo-Dexo 2000." dijo tristemente el científico, lo cual sorprendió a la superheroína.

"El robot debía importarle mucho" pensó ella. "¿Cual es el plan entonces?" preguntó.

"Ir a mi casa en Genius Grove, entrar con discreción en mi laboratorio secreto, curar tu herida, prepararnos y usar mi puerta dimensional para viajar a otra dimensión y buscar refuerzos." dijo con total naturalidad el joven.

"¡¿Espera, qué?! ¡¿Ir a otra dimensión?!" dijo confusa la superheroína.

"Me explicare, yo solo estaba en el campo de batalla porque detecte la obertura de una fisura dimensional, de la cual salió el enemigo, de lo que se deduce que esta fuerza invasora viene de otra dimensión y puesto que necesitamos refuerzos para vencerlos y todos los héroes conocidos han sido derrotados, eso nos deja dos opciones, buscar aliados desconocidos en un mundo en plena invasión o arriesgarnos, suponiendo que como en este mundo, en otros haya también héroes capaces e intentar convencerlos de que nos ayuden, con un poco de suerte incluso gente con experiencia ante esta amenaza y dada la situación esta segunda parece la línea de acción con más probabilidades de éxito." dijo Dexter.

Pétalo se tomó su tiempo para analizar el plan, tras unos segundos le dijo "Parece que es nuestra mejor opción. ¿La puerta funcionara?".

"Digamos que es funcional," dijo el joven poniendo cara de duda, "pero también es cierto que nunca la he atravesado. Pero no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que la primera vez que la abrí surgió un monstruo de ella y desde entonces solo he enviado drones exploradores y no he encontrado ningún mundo habitado por seres inteligentes, pero todo y eso funcionar, funciona." terminó con total seguridad.

"¿Entonces, me estas diciendo que no estas seguro de si servirá y aunque podamos viajar iríamos a ciegas?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Se como suena, pero todo y eso sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción." le aseguró él.

Cuando Pétalo iba a responder-le se escucharon unos pitidos y en las gafas de Dexter parpadeaba una luz roja.

"Ordenador, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó al aire Dexter mientras Pétalo le miraba preguntándose que pasaba.

Desde las gafas se escuchaba una voz gritando histérica, "¡Dexter, soy yo Dee Dee, unos robots han entrado en casa diciendo que venían a robar la tecnología de casa y han capturado a papá y mamá y yo he venido al laboratorio corriendo para avisarte! ¡¿Qué hago?!".

"Dee Dee, tranquila, escóndete donde puedas, yo ya estoy en camino. Ordenador, activa la seguridad del laboratorio y procura que no la encuentren, también mantén la comunicación activada." dijo el joven con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupada Pétalo.

"Están en mi casa intentando saquear mi laboratorio, han capturado a mis padres y mi hermana mayor se ha encerrado en el laboratorio." respondió con un ligero tono de rabia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó todavía más preocupada.

"Si queremos salvar a nuestras familias y al resto del mundo solo nos queda una opción, llegar antes de que roben el portal y cruzar-lo." dijo él con total seriedad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y Dexter aceleró todavía más. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, desde sus gafas, se oyó una explosión seguida de disparos y a Dee Dee gritando.

"Dexter, se llevan a Dee Dee." dijo la voz electrónica de Ordenador.

"Maldita sea. Bien Ordenador, activa la puerta dimensional a un destino al azar que no hayamos probado todavía, prepara el kit de huida de emergencia cerca de esta y activa la autodestrucción del laboratorio, tras eso descarga-té en mis gafas y borra todo antes de que puedan obtener algún dato, no pueden conseguir ningún invento ni estudio nuestro." dijo el joven enfadado con la situación.

"De acuerdo." respondió Ordenador.

"¿Auto-destruirlo?" preguntó Pétalo claramente sorprendida.

"Puede ser exagerado, pero si consiguen mi tecnología podrán saber como hacerme frente y podrían seguirnos. De esta forma tardaremos más en volver pero hacer otra puerta dimensional será sencillo para mi." respondió Dexter.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a casa de Dexter, la cual estaba rodeada por robots con una nave enfrente, al mirar podía verse que en casa de Mandark, el rival de Dexter, pasaba lo mismo. Sin mucho tiempo y en vista de la situación, solo podían hacer una cosa.

"Pétalo, necesitare tu ayuda, entraremos por la ventana de mi cuarto y tendremos que abrirnos paso hasta la puerta, ¿podrás atacar de alguna manera?" preguntó pensativamente el joven.

"No puedo moverme mucho, pero si cargas conmigo podre cubrirte." afirmó la Supernena.

Entonces, en la misma posición que iban todo el rato, Dexter rompió su ventana con una D dorada y entraron volando a gran velocidad. Como la puerta al laboratorio estaba abierta, entraron directamente, los robots al verlos empezaron a disparar-les, pero Pétalo los destruía disparando su visión láser, mientras Dexter los esquivaba. En aquel momento, Pétalo quedo asombrada al ver el increíble laboratorio en el que se hallaba, pero tuvo que concentrarse de nuevo en los robots.

"Coge esa mochila de ahí por favor." le pidió Dexter al pasar cerca de una mochila morada y así lo hizo ella.

Entonces siguieron adelante hasta tener a la vista el portal azul abierto en el laboratorio, cuando unos robots llegaron tras ellos, pero antes de que pudieran atacarles les cortaron el paso los Dexbots de seguridad. Entonces Dexter estiró el brazo y cogió una bolsa de deportes morada a los pies del portal y entraron por el portal sin frenar ni pararse a pensar.


	2. El Dragón Americano

El Dragón Americano

La ciudad de Nueva York, el hogar de millones de personas, además del de millones de criaturas mágicas, todo y que la población humana desconoce su existencia, para ellos tan solo son mitos, debido a que no suelen entrar en contacto y esto se debe a un defensor que mantiene el equilibrio entre las dos comunidades, protegiéndolas la una de la otra y siendo, en general, el defensor del mundo mágico y este defensor es el Dragón Americano, titulo que recae en las manos del adolescente de 15 años, Jake Long, famoso en la comunidad mágica por haber destruido al clan de los cazadores y haber sellado en otra dimensión al Dragón Oscuro, todo y que no fue él exactamente en ninguno de los dos casos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jake venció al Dragón Oscuro y recuperó a su novia, la ex cazadora Rose. Después de aquella batalla hubo mucho por arreglar dado que la policía informó a los padres de Rose de la fuga del loco que iba tras su hija y al ir a su habitación esta había desaparecido. Debido a que la situación se produjo por culpa del Dragón Oscuro y a que Rose no solo conocía el mundo mágico, sino que había demostrado ser de confianza tras su colaboración en la derrota del clan de los cazadores y del Dragón Oscuro, el consejo de dragones no solo le permitió conservar su memoria, sino que le perdonaron cualquier delito cometido contra la comunidad mágica y le permitieron contarle la verdad a su familia. Por otro lado, lo de la fuga y la policía buscando a Jake, fue algo más complicado de solucionar, sobretodo debido a que se había fugado fundiendo el techo del furgón, pero, con un poco de magia, consiguieron que todo se olvidara y creyeran que fue cosa de un joven aprendiz de mago realizando un gran truco de escapismo. Por su parte cuando Rose volvió a casa con Jake, primero hubo una pequeña confrontación por parte de sus padres que ella calmó rápidamente, todo seguido vino la explicación conjunta de su historia a sus padres y hermana gemela, ante la cual los padres creyeron que él le había lavado el cerebro, hasta que se transformó en dragón delante de ellos y se desmayaron, cuando se despertaron acabaron la historia y no les quedó más remedio que creérselo.

Cuando el viaje a Hong Kong terminó, Jake y Rose siguieron su relación a distancia, todo y que a los padres de ella no les acabara de gustar la situación, como tampoco les gustó que ella decidiera seguir siendo de ayuda a la comunidad mágica y colaborara con el Dragón Chino, pero no pudieron impedírselo de ninguna manera, ni que su hermana quisiera aprender de ella. Por su parte Jonathan, el padre de Jake, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la parte dragón de su familia y todo y que le costo, dejó a sus hijos seguir con su deber. Y para Jake todo comenzó a ser más fácil, con su padre conociendo el secreto no tenia que mentir sobre sus salidas, su abuelo, como prometió, redujo el entrenamiento y tuvo más tiempo libre y pudo disfrutar del verano más o menos en paz, siempre hay algún problema en la comunidad mágica, pero nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado y como añadido, se libró de Haley, su hermana pequeña, durante un tiempo gracias al curso de ballet que él le consiguió.

Una vez acabado el verano llegó la hora de iniciar el curso en su nuevo instituto, algo que les encanto dado que no habría más Rotwood ni Brad, puesto que este ultimo había vuelto a repetir curso. Jake comenzó a hacerse más amigo de Nigel Trhall y tuvo una charla algo complicada con Danika Hunnicutt, Trixie consiguió a Kyle Wilkins como novio y Spud convenció a Stacey y su relación se hizo más o menos publica, todo y que ella decía que salía con él para mejorarlo.

En la actualidad, el Dragón Americano esta en clase de mitología junto a sus amigos, una clase mucho mejor que las antiguas con Rotwood dado que su profesora no creía que lo mitológico fuera real y no intentaba descubrir-le, cuando de repente sonó la alarma de emergencia y por megafonía habló el director.

"¡Esto no es un simulacro, es una emergencia real, se esta produciendo una invasión alienígena, dirigíos todos con calma al auditorio!" gritaba por megafonía desesperado.

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula dirigidos por su profesora, cuando el teléfono de un joven en particular empezó a sonar, el joven de pelo de punta negro con reflejos verdes, ojos negros, vestido con una chaqueta roja con elementos amarillos sobre el corazón y en las mangas, pantalones cargo cortos azules, calcetines blancos y zapatos grises y azules, se aparto de los demás para contestar, seguido de otros tres jóvenes.

"Hey Fu, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Jake contestando al teléfono.

"Chico tienes que venir a la tienda del abuelo de inmediato." le respondió Fu Dog desde el otro lado de la llamada.

"¿Pero y eso que dicen de los alienígenas?" preguntó intrigado por la situación.

"Por eso mismo chico, están en todas partes y no solo capturando humanos, están capturando a criaturas mágicas en todas partes, incluso en el Bazar del Mago, por tanto es un asunto del Dragón Americano, así que ven aquí cuanto antes y no te preocupes porque te vean, necesitaras luchar contra los robots alienígenas esos para llegar aquí." le explicó Fu.

"De acuerdo, estoy en camino." dijo Jake colgando.

"Hey. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Jakie?" Dijo la chica afro-americana con el pelo negro en dos moños, ojos negros, vestida con una sudadera azul oscuro con capucha, sobre un suéter de manga larga azul claro ambas dejando su ombligo al aire, pantalones verdes con un cinturón negro y zapatos azules.

"Al parecer son robots alienígenas y están capturando criaturas mágicas, tengo que ir a la tienda del abuelo para ayudar. Será mejor que vayáis al auditorio, por lo que dice Fu la calle es peligrosa." respondió Jake con cara de preocupación.

"¿Robots? ¡Qué guay!" gritó el chico de pelo castaño, ojos negros, con un gorro verde, camiseta azul con la cara de un alienígena sobre jersey naranja, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalones marrones y zapatos azules.

"Oh venga Spud, vamos tenemos que irnos, nosotros cubriremos tu ausencia. Ve con cuidado Jakie." dijo Trixie mientras se llevaba a Spud.

"Yo te acompañare, si la cosa es tan mala como dices necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas." le dijo el chico de acento ingles, pelirrojo, ojos negros, con suéter de cuello alto negro, chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos.

"De acuerdo, vamos Nigel." dijo Jake mientras se dirigían al exterior.

En la entrada del instituto vieron como el cielo estaba lleno de naves blancas triangulares y de robots humanoides blancos, con un visor azul y rifles láser disparando a la gente mientras esta huía.

"¡Ay madre!" dijo Jake contemplando la escena.

Entonces ambos se miraron, y Nigel chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que le apareciera su capa azul oscuro.

"¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake mientras se veía envuelto en llamas y donde él estaba de repente estaba un dragón alado, musculoso, rojo, con su mismo pelo y ojos, garras negras, el abdomen amarillo y escamas verdes, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera.

Los dos comenzaron a abrirse paso atacando a los robots, Nigel con sus hechizos y Jake a golpes y de vez en cuando escupiéndoles fuego. Entonces vieron como un grupo de robots se dirigía al instituto.

"¡Jake, sigue adelante yo me encargo!" le gritó Nigel mientras se marchaba para defender a los compañeros del instituto.

Jake siguió adelante rompiendo tantos robots como podía y fundiendo a los demás todo y eso el trabajo de llegar a la tienda del abuelo no era fácil.

Mientras enfrente de Millard Filmore, un dragón azul claro con el pelo y los ojos negros, el abdomen amarillo, cuernos no puntiagudos, alas pequeñas y cola con puntas, luchaba contra los robots.

"¡Miren, ¿lo ven?! ¡Es un dragón, las criaturas mágicas existen!" gritaba emocionado el director Rotwood.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Son alienígenas!" le dijeron los alumnos.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó frustrado Rotwood mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

Al mismo tiempo enfrente de Manhattan Elementary, un dragón alado pequeño de color rosa, ojos negros, pelo negro en dos coletas, abdomen de un rosa más claro, garras negras y escamas lilas, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera, también se enfrentaba a los robots lo mejor que podía.

En el helipuerto de un rascacielos en Hollywood, California, una chica pelirroja con el pelo largo, ojos verdes, con una camiseta morada, pantalones negros con una línea purpura en los lados, zapatos y guantes grises y un cinturón de herramientas marrón y un chico rubio con el pelo corto, ojos marrones, pecas, con camiseta negra, pantalones cargo grises, cinturón de herramientas marrón y guantes y deportivas negros, contemplan el ataque.

"¡¿Otra vez alienígenas?! ¡Pero si acabamos de capturar a Dementor! ¡Yo quería ir a casa a descansar K.P.!" dijo exageradamente el chico.

"Lo siento Ron, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada." dijo la chica.

Simultáneamente en Hawaii, en la isla de Kauai, en el pequeño pueblo de Kokaua, una niña pequeña de piel morena, pelo largo negro, ojos marrones, con un vestido rojo con un estampado de hojas blancas y sandalias azules, le grita a unos robots que se están llevando a una criatura similar a un koala pero de color azul, con el abdomen y unas manchas en sus ojos azul claro, dos manchas azul oscuro, una en la espalda y la otra tras la cabeza, nariz redonda azul marino, ojos almendrados sin pupila negros, garras negras, orejas tipo conejo y cola pequeña, que esta inconsciente.

"¡Stitch, no, soltadlo!" gritó la niña.

"Pequeña niña, nosotros no poder hacer nada ahora, tener que retirarnos y pedir ayuda." dijo un ser gordo de piel morada y rosada en la cara, cuatro ojos, orejas pequeñas colgantes, tres pelos negros en la cabeza, cuatro dedos en las manos, con una camisa hawaiana amarilla con estampado de estrellas rojas, pantalón corto azul con una línea blanca a cada lado y botas grises, mientras sujetaba a la niña.

Al mismo tiempo en Hong Kong, donde es de noche, en su casa, una chica rubia de pelo largo en una trenza, ojos azules, vestida con una camiseta rojo oscuro bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones rojo oscuro, pendientes tipo bola blanca y cinturón, guantes y botas negros, que lleva una lanza verde con una extraña cuchilla en cada extremo, esta discutiendo con sus padres mientras su hermana los mira preocupada.

"No puedes salir, es peligroso Rose." dijo su madre claramente asustada.

"Además son robots o alienígenas, no criaturas mágicas." dijo su padre.

"Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando puedo ayudar. Quedaos aquí y manteneos a salvo, en mi habitación hay más armas por si os hacen falta." dijo la chica mientras salía por la ventana.

De vuelta en Nueva York, un dragón tipo serpiente de color azul marino, abdomen amarillo, ojos verdes, pelo blanco, bigote de Fu Manchu con barba tipo parche de alma, garras azul claro, cuernos y escamas blancas, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera, esta luchando contra los robots enfrente de Canal Street Electronics, cuando de repente una llamarada funde un grupo de robots y tras ella aparece Jake todavía como dragón.

"Abuelo ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué diantres esta pasando?" preguntó Jake.

"Entremos." respondió el dragón azul mientras entraban en la tienda y activaba unas campanillas que generaron una barrera.

Al entrar ambos se envolvieron en llamas y volvieron a su forma humana, donde estaba el dragón azul ahora había un viejo muy bajito de pelo blanco, bigote de Fu Manchu con barba tipo parche de alma, ojos negros, cejas gruesas, vestido con una túnica azul con el cuello y los puños amarillos. Todo seguido, de la trastienda salió un Shar Pei de pelo gris, lleno de arrugas, ojos negros, con un collar rojo y caminando sobre dos patas.

"¡Hey chico, al fin llegas, deprisa no tenemos tiempo!" le dijo el perro a Jake mientras lo empujaba a la trastienda.

"¡Hey, Fu! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Jake quejándose.

"Jake, este ataque había sido predicho por Kara y Sara y ya estábamos preparados para esto." le dijo su abuelo.

"Si aquí tienes tu equipaje." dijo Fu mientras le daba una bolsa de deporte roja y una mochila verde.

"¿Como que mi equipaje?" preguntó confundido Jake.

"Sí, tienes que irte Jake." respondió su abuelo.

"¿Irme, a donde? ¿No querrás que huyamos de aquí?" preguntó Jake aun más confundido.

"Lo siento Jake, pero este es un viaje que vas a tener que hacer tu solo." respondió su abuelo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero y la batalla?! ¿Por qué tengo que irme?" preguntó Jake enfadándose con ese sin sentido.

"Escucha joven dragón, se que no quieres dejar a nadie atrás y que, como siempre, lucharías hasta el final, pero las Oráculos fueron muy precisas, esta batalla es parte de una guerra más grande. Como recordaras por tu aventura con el Krylock, existen otras dimensiones, algunas habitadas por humanos e iguales a este mundo salvo por pequeños detalles, pues la fuerza que nos ataca no solo nos ataca a nosotros sino que lo hace en otros mundos porque ni tan solo procede de este. Según la predicción de las Oráculos, la única forma de ganar esta guerra es que tú huyas de este mundo y te unas a héroes de otros mundos para vencer a la fuerza detrás de esto, es más, sin ti, esos héroes no pueden ganar. Además, todo y tener que mantener el secreto de la comunidad mágica, en algunos de esos mundos no es un secreto o ni tan solo existe y si quieres poder luchar junto a esos héroes, deberás de poder confiar en ellos, incluso como para revelar este secreto." le explicó su abuelo mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"¡Uoh, uoh! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Nunca me habías hablado de otros mundos en sí, además ¿otros héroes? ¿Una guerra?! ¡No, esto es demasiado!" gritó Jake dando vueltas por la trastienda.

"Se que es demasiado Jake, pero no solo has acabado con las mayores amenazas del mundo mágico, sino que a lo largo de los años me has demostrado estar más que preparado, además esta es una misión para el mejor dragón y ese eres tú el Dragón Americano." respondió su abuelo mostrándole confianza.

"Sí, bueno, soy el mejor, y si lo han predicho Kara y Sara... ¿Pero y vosotros? ¿Y papá, mamá y Haley? ¿Y mis amigos? ¡¿Y Rose?!" preguntó preocupado Jake.

"Lo siento chico, pero nadie más puede ir, solo hay poción para una persona, es la misma que la ultima vez y no he podido conseguir más veneno de Krylock, de hecho, es un milagro que haya encontrado el que he usado con el poco tiempo que nos han dado." respondió Fu agitando una botella de poción.

"Además no tienes de que preocuparte, todos no sabemos defender y no parece que maten a nadie, así que si quieres salvarnos, cumple la predicción, confió en que lo harás." le dijo su abuelo.

"¡De acuerdo, dejadle esto al DragAm, salvare todos esos mundos y volveré!" dijo Jake con determinación.

"Bien en el equipaje tienes ropa, comida, tu monopatín, tu fetiche de los sueños, nunca se sabe si te hará falta, un kit básico con pociones e ingredientes, varias guías mágicas, un diario mágico para que registres tu aventura, un amuleto contra la magia negra y cosas malas en general y unas fotos que pensé te gustaría tener." le contaba Fu, enseñándole, al final, la famosa foto de Rose y Jake en el baile.

"Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido y ve con cuidado. Ahora concéntrate en el destino que te espera y cruza el portal." dijo su abuelo.

Entonces Fu abrió la botella y lanzó su contenido al aire formándose un portal. "Buena suerte chico.".

"Volveré pronto tras salvar al mundo otra vez." dijo Jake con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el portal.


	3. El chico fantasma

El chico fantasma

Amity Park, hogar del héroe Danny Phantom, el héroe que salvó la Tierra del Des-asteroide y que protege Amity Park de los fantasmas, sí fantasmas, porque Amity Park es el lugar más encantado de la Tierra, pero el famoso Danny Phantom, gracias a que es medio humano y medio fantasma, usa sus poderes fantasmales para proteger tanto a humanos como a fantasmas de cualquier mal.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Danny Fenton, más conocido como Danny Phantom, salvó la Tierra del Des-asteroide y reveló su identidad al mundo. Tras aquello la prensa quiso entrevistarle y él les dijo que prepararan una rueda de prensa en dos días y entonces lo explicaría todo, el gobierno también quería hablar con él pero había sido un día muy largo y él necesitaba descansar, así que ya tendrían su oportunidad de tener respuestas. Una vez en casa, lo primero fue contarles toda la historia a sus padres, omitiendo algunos detalles considerando que no eran muy oportunos de contar como lo de su clon o lo de su otro futuro, sus padres se disculparon por haberle atacado tantas veces y se preocuparon por como había obtenido sus poderes. Después, en la rueda de prensa, Danny le contó su historia al mundo, sin demasiados detalles, solo los necesarios. Tras aquello, habló con el gobierno, consiguiendo en el proceso, gracias a haber salvado el mundo, que el equipo Phantom fuera el encargado oficial de casos fantasmales y que se desmontara a los Hombres de Blanco, sobretodo dado el daño que causaron y podrían haber causado, además él y su equipo se harían cargo tanto de la tecnología de los Hombres de Blanco, como de la que se encontrara en propiedades de Vlad Masters.

Cuando por fin comenzaron de nuevo las clases, claramente todo había cambiado, toda aquella gente que se metía con Danny, Sam y Tucker dejo de hacerlo y querían ser sus amigos, pero ellos continuaron su vida como siempre e ignorándolos un poco. Paulina intento conseguir salir con Danny pero, muy a su pesar, este ya tenia novia, Sam, la chica gótica, algo que ella no podía comprender e intentaba mostrarle a Danny que ella era mejor, sin efecto alguno. El señor Lancer, por otra parte, les seguía tratando como siempre, salvo que les dejaba salir cuando había un ataque y luego les ayudaba a ponerse al día de lo que se perdían, además, si lo necesitaban, les daba pequeñas clases de refuerzo. Por su parte, Valerie, habló con Danny para pedirle explicaciones y una vez todo aclarado, se disculpo con él por el malentendido y él le pidió que se uniera al equipo Phantom, a lo cual ella aceptó.

En la ciudad, la gente que les veía pasar, se acercaban pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, lo cual hacía que su vida no fuera nada normal y a veces les complicaba su trabajo, pero todo y eso, no se arrepentían de lo que había pasado y simplemente pasaban más tiempo en casa, puesto que tarde o temprano se cansarían como con cualquier otro famoso al que puedes ver a diario.

En cuanto a la caza de fantasmas, se volvió más sencilla con la colaboración de sus padres y Valerie, a los cuales tuvo que adiestrar y enseñar como actuar correctamente para que no atacaran porque sí a cualquier fantasma. Sus padres experimentaron con él, de una forma no invasiva ni dañina y consentida, con lo cual pudo entender mejor su condición, entender y mejorar más sus poderes y sus padres pudieron mejorar el equipo del que disponían.

Al cabo de un tiempo, como no quería vivir robando y escondiéndose en la calle, Vlad ya no era un problema y parecía que a su 'primo' le iba bien tras revelar su secreto, Danielle, la clon de Danny decidió aceptar la oferta que él le hizo en el pasado y fue a verle. Aquello llevó a una explicación a sus padres y hermana que se enfadaron con él por ocultarles aun cosas, pero aun así aceptaron a Dani y decidieron adoptarla. Tras eso, la estudiaron para asegurarse de que no había problemas con ella como los que ya tuvo en el pasado y en cuanto se puso al día con sus estudios comenzó en el instituto. Más adelante, tras haber entrenado con Danny, mejoró sus poderes y se unió en las batallas contra los fantasmas.

Con el tiempo todo se normalizó un poco, como Tucker tenia sus ocupaciones como alcalde, Sam y Danny pasaban mucho tiempo a solas y tras revelar su identidad, a los padres de Sam, Danny ya no les parecía tan mala influencia, no les gustaba en lo que estaba metida su hija, pero más o menos lo aceptaban. Danny se sacó el carnet de conducir, por si a caso, y comenzó a aprender un poco de tecnología con sus padres. Tucker modernizó la ciudad contra los fantasmas. Jazz estudiaba en la universidad mientras seguía ayudando al equipo. Los padres de Danny se adaptaron a sus hijos medio fantasmas y Dani se adaptó bien a una vida familiar más o menos normal.

En la actualidad, Danny Fenton, tiene 17 años y esta en clase, es el chico de pelo negro, ojos azul hielo, con una camiseta blanca con el cuello y el borde de las mangas rojos y un circulo rojo en el pecho, pantalones tejanos azules y deportivas blancas y rojas. Está siendo otra de esas aburridas clases en que le cuesta concentrarse cuando la PDA de un chico de piel oscura, ojos turquesa, pelo negro, con gafas, una camiseta de manga larga amarilla, pantalones cargo verdes, cinturón negro, botas marrones y boina roja, comenzó a sonar.

"¿Qué ocurre Tucker?" le preguntó Danny.

"Tenemos que salir todos ahora mismo." respondió Tucker mientras cogía su mochila.

"Señor Lancer, tenemos que salir." dijo Danny mientras él, Tucker, una chica gótica de piel pálida, con el pelo negro con una coleta, sujeta con una cinta verde, encima en la parte de atrás, ojos violetas, labios pintados de morado, con una gargantilla negra, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un ovalo morado en el centro, que deja su ombligo al aire, una falda negra con una cuadricula verde sobre unos leggings morados, botas de combate negras y un brazalete negro en cada muñeca y una chica afro-americana con el pelo largo, rizado y negro, ojos verde oscuro, con una cinta naranja en el pelo, una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, una falda naranja, zapatos blancos, pendientes triangulares amarillos, un colgante naranja y dos brazaletes en cada muñeca uno naranja y el otro amarillo, se levantaban cogiendo sus cosas y salían de clase.

"¿Bien Tucker, qué problema hay?" preguntó la chica gótica.

"No lo se Sam, solo se que es un ataque masivo en todo el pueblo." respondió Tucker.

"Entonces, Tucker, da la alarma a todo el pueblo para que se refugien y avisa al resto del equipo, Sam, ve a buscar a Dani y uníos a la batalla cuando podáis, Valerie, tú y yo iremos delante." dijo Danny.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondieron los demás.

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny. En ese momento un anillo de energía blanco apareció alrededor de su cintura y se dividió en dos uno yendo hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo transformándole, de modo que su pelo se ha vuelto blanco, sus ojos verde brillante y su piel ahora aparenta bronceada. Su ropa es sustituida por un mono negro con el cuello, el cinturón, unos guantes hasta el antebrazo y las botas de color blanco y una D blanca en el pecho que en el interior forma una P. Sumado a todo eso su cuerpo esta rodeado por un brillo blanco fantasmal.

En ese momento Valerie pulsó un botón en su reloj y se le puso automáticamente su traje de cazadora de fantasmas rojo y negro con un casco cuyo cristal oculta un poco su cara.

Entonces se separaron cada uno a su objetivo, pronto empezó a sonar en el instituto la alarma de ataque fantasma y los alumnos empezaron a dirigirse al auditorio. Danny y Valerie llegaron al exterior y se quedaron atónitos al ver el panorama ante el que estaban, en el cielo había múltiples naves triangulares de color blanco y la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un ejercito de robots humanoides blancos con un visor azul, disparando con rifles láser a la gente y capturándola.

"¿Qué diantres? ¿Un ejercito de robots?" preguntó sorprendido Danny, con una voz con efecto de eco debido a su transformación.

"¿Technus?" preguntó Valerie.

"No lo se, mi sentido fantasma no se ha activado en ningún momento, además Technus es más de negro y verde no blanco y azul y tampoco creo que las naves sean su estilo." respondió Danny.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó ella.

"No lo se pero no parece que sea cosa de un fantasma, quizás los Hombres de Blanco buscando venganza pero no creo que atacaran a la gente. Mejor será que comencemos a luchar." respondió él mientras se ponía en la oreja un auricular verde con una F negra.

Entonces Valerie golpeó sus pies causando que bajo ellos apareciera su tabla voladora negra con forma de U y los dos se elevaron en el aire, en el brazo de Valerie se formó una pistola y empezó a disparar rayos rosas mientras las manos de Danny brillaban verde y disparaba ecto-rayos verdes, destruyendo a los robots. De seguida llegaron Tucker y Sam, ambos con un Fenton rayo de muñeca y una Fenton ecto-pistola y una chica similar a Danny, con la piel bronceada, pelo blanco con su mismo peinado excepto por una coleta detrás, ojos verde brillante, con una camiseta de manga larga que deja su ombligo al aire, blanca en la derecha y negra a la izquierda dividida diagonalmente y con el mismo logo que Danny, pantalones anchos negros con rayas blancas extendiéndose hasta las botas en los laterales, un guante blanco en la izquierda y uno negro en la derecha, botas blancas y con un brillo fantasmal alrededor de su cuerpo, y los tres ya con sus Fenton auriculares puestos.

"¿Qué diantres es esto?" preguntó la chica fantasma con un eco en su voz.

"No tengo ni idea Dani, pero comenzad a atacar. Tucker mira a ver que puedes descubrir con tu PDA pero creo que no es cosa de fantasmas." respondió Danny.

"¿Pero eso es posible?" preguntó Sam mientras disparaba.

"Ni idea, pero están secuestrando gente así que debemos pararlos." respondió Danny mientras disparaba sus ecto-rayos a los robots.

"Danny, tus padres están luchando frente a tu casa y no podrán venir aquí y Jazz esta sola, haciendo lo que puede en la universidad." le dijo Tucker.

"Haced lo que podáis aquí, yo mirare de ir a ayudarlos." dijo Danny.

Entonces Danny avanzaba volando a alta velocidad destruyendo robots y cuando una nave estaba próxima la atravesó intangible y al salir por el otro lado esta estaba congelada y se estrelló sobre un montón de robots. Valerie iba disparando desde el aire cubriendo a Sam y Tucker que no podían avanzar del lugar, Sam iba disparando a los robots mientras Tucker usaba su PDA, las armas antifantasmas no estaban pensadas para este tipo de adversario pero parecían ser eficaces igual. Por su parte Dani iba también volando por todas partes disparando con sus ecto-rayos y de tanto en tanto, con rayos de hielo a todo robot al que veía. Al cabo de un rato de lucha se escuchó una gran explosión.

"¿Eso venia de nuestra casa?" preguntó Dani preocupada por el auricular.

En ese momento Danny se volvió intangible y voló en dirección a la explosión, solo para ver horrorizado un cráter en llamas donde antes estaba su casa. "¡Han volado nuestra casa!" gritó Danny enfadado por el comunicador.

"Tranquilos, si están secuestrando a gente vuestros padres estarán bien." dijo Sam.

"Eso espero." respondió Dani secándose una lagrima.

"Bueno, ahora sabemos que son una autentica amenaza y que están dispuestos a cosas como esa, así que id con cuidado." dijo Danny.

La batalla continuo durante un rato con cada uno de ellos destruyendo tantos robots como podía, pero, por mala suerte, el numero resulto ser exagerado y consiguieron abrirse paso dentro del instituto capturando a los estudiantes y profesores. A partir de cierto momento se podían oír ruido de batalla en otros puntos de la ciudad, pensando que podían ser sus padres Danny decidió ir a investigar pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó Sam por el comunicador.

En ese momento Danny, Dani y Valerie se giraron y vieron como los robots se llevaban a Sam y Tucker y cuando intentaron ir a ayudarlos, los robots se pusieron en medio. Danny y Dani se volvieron intangibles y fueron a traspasarlos, pero al intentarlo fueron electrocutados y vieron que los robots brillaban con una luz verde.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó aturdida Dani.

"Deflectores de espectros. ¿Tienen tecnología antifantasmas? ¿Pero como?" se cuestionó Danny.

Entonces ambos atacaron a los robots con sus ecto-rayos pero ya era tarde, Sam y Tucker ya no estaban a la vista.

"¡Maldita, sea! ¡Chicas seguid atacando, yo mirare de buscar a la gente en las naves!" gritó Danny.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondieron las chicas.

La batalla continuó con Danny derribando dos naves más y Valerie y Dani, cada una por separado, destruyendo robots. Por mala suerte, no parecía que los robots se acabaran y cada vez que destruían uno, otro ocupaba su lugar. Al cabo de un rato de combate, Dani notó un pinchazo en su espalda y vio que dos cables se le habían enganchado y estos le enviaron una corriente eléctrica destransformándola y haciéndola caer al suelo. Cuando los anillos se disiparon su piel ya no estaba bronceada, su pelo ahora era negro y sus ojos azul hielo y su ropa se sustituyó por un jersey con capucha azul, pantalones cortos rojos y deportivas blancas y azules. Al girarse vio como un hombre rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y colgando solo un poco por detrás, ojos azules, con gafas rectangulares de montura negra, con un uniforme militar blanco con líneas negras en la unión de la chaqueta, hombros y puños, con un chaleco antibalas negro con una G azul sobre el corazón, dos muñequeras metálicas blancas con botones, en todo el antebrazo, guantes blancos y botas metálicas blancas, recogía en la herramienta del brazo derecho los cables que le habían impactado.

"¡Chicos un hombre ha anulado mis poderes!" gritó Dani desesperada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle, vio como le disparaban los robots y entonces se la llevaron.

"¿Dani? ¡¿Dani?! ¡Maldición!" dijo Danny mientras buscaba donde podía estar su hermana.

Al mismo momento los robots consiguieron derribar a Valerie y también se la llevaban, Danny lo vio e intento ir tras ella pero los robots se lo impidieron. Entonces, con la furia que le provocó que hubieran capturado a todas las personas que le importaban, empezó a atacar con toda su fuerza a los robots destrozando decenas en cuestión de segundos, pero se dio cuenta de qué si quería salvar a sus amigos y familia eso no seria suficiente. Entonces tomó una arriesgada decisión y se elevó mucho en el aire, al ver que no debía quedar nadie en Amity Park y todo y el riesgo de poder dañar a la gente capturada, Danny cogió aire y liberó el Grito fantasma más grande que nunca había liberado, dando una vuelta entera en el aire mientras lo realizaba para afectar a toda la ciudad. En ese momento todos los robots salieron volando y se rompían o explotaban por la fuerza del ataque, las naves también fueron arrastradas y se estrellaron todas, algunas explotando, al mismo tiempo cualquier cosa no sujeta al suelo salió volando, todos los cristales de la ciudad se rompieron y en algunos edificios aparecieron grietas. Cuando acabó de dar la vuelta, descendió al suelo y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, exhausto, entonces apareció el anillo blanco a su alrededor y se dividió en dos el uno yendo hacia arriba el otro hacia bajo y dejándole con su apariencia normal. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó pasos acercándose y levantó la cabeza para ver quien era, frente suyo había un hombre rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y colgando solo un poco por detrás, ojos azules, con gafas rectangulares de montura negra, con un uniforme militar blanco con líneas negras en la unión de la chaqueta, hombros y puños, con un chaleco antibalas negro con una G azul sobre el corazón, dos muñequeras metálicas blancas con botones en todo el antebrazo, guantes blancos y botas metálicas blancas, seguido de unos veinte robots.

"Un poder impresionante Phantom, me va a gustar estudiarte." dijo el hombre.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Danny exhausto.

"Capturadle." fue lo único que dijo aquel hombre.


	4. El chico del reloj

El chico del reloj

En un callejón se abre un portal azul, al cabo de unos minutos, de él sale volando un chico pelirrojo, de cabello rizado, con gafas semiesféricas, una bata blanca de laboratorio manchada de sangre, guantes morados, pantalón y botas negros y con una bolsa de deportes morada en una mano, llevando en brazos a una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, hasta la cintura, adornado por un lazo rojo y un clip con un corazón, de ojos rosas, con camisa blanca de manga corta por encima de la cual un chaleco tipo jersey rosa, una corbata negra, una falda corta roja, calcetines cortos blancos, zapatos marrones, con una mochila morada en las manos y con una herida sangrante en el abdomen. Nada más salir frena y aterriza mirando a su alrededor. El portal desaparece al momento.

"Edificios, parece ser que hemos llegado a un mundo habitado, en un callejón, parece el lugar más seguro para llegar, hemos tenido suerte." dijo el chico.

"Sí, pero mira." dijo la chica señalando a la calle.

Desde el callejón podía verse la calle y el cielo llenos de naves triangulares blancas y de robots humanoides blancos con un visor azul y rifles láser disparando a la gente.

"Estamos en nuestro mundo de nuevo." dijo la chica.

"Ordenador, informe." dijo el chico.

"Estamos en otro mundo, pero al parecer está siendo invadido por las mismas fuerzas que el nuestro." se escuchó desde las gafas del chico.

"Vale, eso es lo peor que nos podía pasar. ¿Qué hacemos ahora Dexter?" preguntó la chica.

Entonces Dexter la dejó en el suelo. "Bueno, lo primero será curarte esa herida, ya has perdido mucha sangre y no es conveniente que te desmayes por ello, aunque aquí y con el equipo que tengo, solo podre realizarte los primeros auxilios, cuando tengamos acceso a equipo medico de verdad podre curarte de verdad. Además, parece que los robots todavía no nos han detectado." le dijo mientras abría la bolsa de deportes y de ella sacaba un pequeño botiquín.

En otro punto, dentro de un despacho, aparece un portal rojo de la nada. Del portal sale un chico de pelo de punta negro con reflejos verdes, ojos negros, vestido con una chaqueta roja con elementos amarillos sobre el corazón y en las mangas, pantalones cargo cortos azules, calcetines blancos, zapatos grises y azules, mochila verde y con una bolsa de deportes roja en la mano. El portal desaparece tras salir él.

"Qué extraño. Creí que la poción me llevaría donde me esperaba mi destino, junto a esos héroes a los que me tengo que unir, pero en su lugar estoy en un despacho." dijo el chico en alto para si mismo.

En ese mismo instante la puerta cayó al suelo y entraron unos robots blancos con visor azul y rifles láser.

"¡Ay madre! ¡¿También estáis aquí?! ¡Adelante dragón!" tras gritar lo ultimo, el chico quedó envuelto en llamas y al disiparse, en su lugar había un dragón alado, musculoso, rojo, con su mismo pelo y ojos, garras negras, el abdomen amarillo y escamas verdes, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera.

Los robots dispararon contra el dragón, pero este se apartó ágilmente y escupió una llamarada destruyendo a los robots. Saliendo del despacho vio a muchos más robots en el edificio y se abrió paso destruyéndolos a todos.

En el callejón, Dexter esta terminando de curar a la chica cuando un robot se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda.

"Dexter..." comenzó a decir la chica hasta que Dexter le puso el dedo índice frente la boca.

"Pétalo, disimula." dijo Dexter mientras alargaba la mano hacía la bolsa de deportes.

Cuando el robot iba a atacarle, Dexter se giró a alta velocidad, golpeando al robot en la cabeza con una llave fija de doble boca, del tamaño de su brazo, rompiéndolo.

"Bueno, ya estas lista." le dijo Dexter a Pétalo, mientras apoyaba la llave en su hombro y guardaba el botiquín.

"Vaya... Creía que eras un científico." dijo Pétalo sorprendida.

"Y lo soy, pero eso no impide que sepa defenderme." respondió él.

"Eso es bueno, porque creo que estamos en problemas y todo y el vendaje, no creo poder moverme mucho." dijo ella señalando a la salida del callejón, donde los robots se dirigían hacía ellos.

"No hay problema." dijo él mientras se ponía la mochila morada.

Entonces Dexter pulsó un botón en el tirante y la mochila se abrió formando un exoesqueleto robótico de color blanco, con dos líneas rojas en cada pie y un respaldo morado donde se apoya el piloto. Cuando ya estaba formado, bloqueó el láser enemigo con un brazo y después formó una ametralladora láser y disparó una serie de ráfagas destruyendo a todos los robots que se habían acercado.

"Impresionante." dijo Pétalo con los ojos como platos.

"Coge la bolsa y sube, podrás atacar desde aquí aunque no puedas moverte. No nos queda más remedio que luchar." dijo él dejándole un sitio a su lado de forma que él pueda seguir pilotando.

Entonces Dexter formó dos cañones láser en los brazos del exoesqueleto y comenzó a disparar mientras salían del callejón y Pétalo iba disparando láseres por sus ojos.

En otra parte, el dragón a conseguido salir a la calle y se gira a mirar de donde ha salido.

"Ayuntamiento de Amity Park, espero no haberme metido en un lío con el destrozo que hemos hecho hay dentro." se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces elevó el vuelo y continuó luchando ferozmente. Tras un buen rato de batalla, cuando empezaba a cansarse, escuchó un lamento espectral muy fuerte que se acercaba a su dirección y preocupado por lo que seria, decidió ponerse a cubierto. Cuando el sonido llegó a donde él estaba, tuvo que cubrirse las orejas y pudo ver como todos los robots eran arrastrados y destruidos, como se rompían los cristales y se fisuraban edificios y el suelo.

"¡No se que ha sido eso pero debería ir a investigarlo!" dijo el dragón gritando para poder oírse, debido a que el ruido le había ensordecido.

En otra parte Dexter y Pétalo llevan mucho rato luchando y ella cada vez realiza menos ataques debido al agotamiento por culpa de la perdida de sangre, todo y eso, no es problema, porque el exoesqueleto de Dexter no afloja. Entonces las gafas de Dexter emiten un pitido con una luz roja a la vez que se empieza a escuchar un lamento espectral.

"Dexter se acerca una energía desconocida muy poderosa, es conveniente resguardarse." dijo Ordenador desde las gafas.

Entonces Dexter llevó el exoesqueleto tras un muro y ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos cuando llego la onda de sonido y energía. Desde allí pudieron ver como todos los robots eran arrastrados y destruidos, como se rompían los cristales y se fisuraban edificios y el suelo.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" preguntó Pétalo confusa.

"¡No lo se, pero era muy poderoso y Ordenador no pudo identificar la energía! ¡Ordenador sigue escaneando! ¡Iremos a investigar!" dijo Dexter.

Para no gritar más, Pétalo levanto el pulgar para afirmar y Dexter llevó el exoesqueleto en la dirección del sonido.

En otro punto de la ciudad.

"Un poder impresionante Phantom, me va a gustar estudiarte." dijo el hombre.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Danny exhausto.

"Capturadle." fue lo único que dijo aquel hombre.

"¡No tan rápido!" gritó una nueva voz.

Entonces apareció un borrón negro y azul, moviéndose a alta velocidad, que atacó a todos los robots, no dejando ni uno entero. Después se paró entre el hombre y Danny y pudieron ver que se trataba de un ser humanoide azul con brazos delgados, piernas largas, tres garras en las mano y dos en los pies, una cola con rayas negras, casi similar a un velociraptor, vestido con un mono negro de manga corta con una franja verde en el medio, un casco puntiagudo negro con una visera en forma de X azul, una rueda negra bajo cada pie y en mitad del pecho, un circulo saliente con un símbolo como un reloj de arena verde y negro.

"¿Quien eres tú?" preguntó sorprendido aquel hombre.

Entonces aquella criatura levanto su visera revelando dos ojos ovalados verdes unidos con unas líneas negras. "Creía que ya habíais oído hablar de mi y que planeabais venir a buscarme." respondió la criatura.

Entonces el hombre se fijó en el símbolo del pecho. "El portador del Omnitrix.".

"10 puntos para el señor." dijo la criatura.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a disparar un láser desde las armas de sus brazos y la criatura bajó la visera y esquivó todos los disparos corriendo.

"¿No crees que te estas acelerando un poquito?" preguntó la criatura mientras corría.

El hombre insistió y entonces la criatura le dio una ráfaga de golpes muy rápidos, dejándole dañado y en el suelo.

"¿Hemos acabado de jugar?" le preguntó la criatura.

"Sí, por ahora. Veo que lo que decían de ti era cierto." respondió el hombre mientras pulsaba un botón en su arma derecha. Entonces el hombre desapareció con una tenue luz blanca.

"¿Donde ha ido? ¿Y que es lo que decían de mi?" preguntó la criatura, con la visera levantada, mientras miraba alrededor buscándole.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Danny, todavía confundido por lo acontecido.

Entonces la criatura toco el símbolo de su pecho y quedó envuelta en un flash de luz verde, al apagarse, en su lugar había un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra con una raya verde en medio extendiéndose hasta las mangas y un 10 blanco en el centro, pantalones cargo marrones con bolsillos al lado de las rodillas, zapatos blancos y verdes y un reloj blanco con líneas verdes, con la placa cuadrada de color negro con dos líneas verdes formando un reloj de arena. Entonces se acercó a Danny y le alargó una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Soy Ben y estoy aquí para ayudar." respondió el chico.

Entonces Danny cogió la mano y se puso en pie. De repente, desde el cielo, como salidos de la nada surgen varios rayos láser impactando en la tecnología del enemigo y destruyéndola.

"Ahora ya no habrá forma de investigar con su tecnología, que exagerado." dijo Ben mirando con sorpresa lo que había pasado.

Danny, por su parte no dijo nada, solo miraba confundido. Antes de que Danny comenzara a preguntarle cosas a Ben, escucharon un ruido y vieron llegar un exoesqueleto robótico de color blanco, con dos líneas rojas en cada pie y un respaldo morado donde se apoya el piloto, llevando en la mano una bolsa de deportes morada y con un chico pelirrojo, de cabello rizado, con gafas semiesféricas, una bata blanca de laboratorio manchada de sangre, guantes morados y pantalón y botas negros y una chica pelirroja de cabello largo, hasta la cintura, adornado por un lazo rojo y un clip con un corazón, de ojos rosas, con camisa blanca de manga corta por encima de la cual un chaleco tipo jersey rosa manchados de sangre, una corbata negra, una falda corta roja también manchada, calcetines cortos blancos y zapatos marrones, montados en él. Al mismo tiempo, por otra calle, llegó volando un dragón alado, musculoso, rojo, con su mismo pelo y ojos, garras negras, el abdomen amarillo y escamas verdes, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera, cargando una mochila verde y una bolsa de deportes roja.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos, si no me equivocó." dijo Ben, mirando al grupo.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" preguntó Danny.

"¿Nos esperabas?" preguntó confundido Dexter.

"No y más o menos, esperaba a otros tres pero no sabía a quien." respondió Ben.

"¿Supongo que vosotros sois los héroes a los qué debo unirme?" preguntó el dragón.

"¿Eres un dragón parlante?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Claro, no lo ves." respondió el dragón.

"¿Por qué nos esperabas? ¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes al respecto?" preguntó Dexter, la primera a Ben y la segunda al dragón.

"Chicos, esperad, yo no soy el que tiene las respuestas." respondió Ben.

"En realidad, ese soy yo." dijo una nueva voz con acento inglés.

Al girarse, vieron aparecer de la nada a un hombre de unos 40 años, con el pelo corto y negro con la parte de abajo gris, ojos negros, vestido con un abrigo blanco con elementos dorados, hombreras doradas y bolsillos marrones, sobre un chaleco marrón, pañuelo blanco en el cuello, gafas verdes colgando del cuello, pantalón negro, cinturón marrón con bolsillos, rodilleras, coderas y botas color café, en su mano izquierda un gante negro sin dedo, su brazo derecho es robótico, color gris, y lleva un bastón marrón con una bola dorada.

"Profesor Paradox, ¿no deberíamos de haber llegado antes?" preguntó Ben.

"Lo siento, pero la mera presencia de ellos aquí causó que no pudiera viajar en el momento preciso." respondió Paradox.

"¿Entonces, es usted quien nos dará respuestas?" preguntó Dexter.

"Sí Dexter, pero antes, ¿alguien quiere un chicle?" dijo Paradox mientras sacaba una bolsa con bolas de chicle.

"¿Como sabe mi nombre?" preguntó confundido Dexter.

"Es un viajero del tiempo, suele saberlo todo." respondió Ben.

"No todo, pero casi." aclaró Paradox.

"De hecho, él no es el único que ha venido a daros explicaciones." dijo una nueva voz.

Al lado de Paradox, apareció un portal verde giratorio del que salió un fantasma anciano sin piernas, de piel azul pálido, ojos rojos sin pupilas, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, una larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica lila, una capa con capucha violeta, un cinturón negro, un reloj de bolsillo, un engranaje negro en la capa, un reloj dentro del pecho, un bastón con un cronometro en la punta y un brillo blanco fantasmal alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Un fantasma?" preguntó sorprendida Pétalo.

"¡Clockwork!" gritó Danny dirigiéndose hacía él.

"Siento que volvamos a vernos en unas circunstancias tan malas Danny." dijo Clockwork.

"Yo también." respondió Danny.

"Se que tenéis muchas preguntas, pero antes de eso creo que tenéis algo más importante que hacer, ¿verdad, Dexter y Pétalo?" dijo Clockwork.

"Cierto, ¿sabéis donde esta el hospital?" preguntó Dexter.

"Es verdad, la sangre, ¿estáis heridos?" preguntó Ben.

"Solo yo, él esta manchado por mi culpa." respondió Pétalo.

"Puedo guiaros hasta allí pero no creo que quede ningún medico." dijo Danny.

"Su herida es grave, pero con el equipo adecuado, creo que podría curarla." dijo Dexter.

"Esperad, creo que yo puedo ayudar." dijo el dragón.

"¿Eres medico?" preguntó sorprendido Dexter.

"No, pero podría tener algo que nos resulte útil." respondió el dragón.

Entonces cogió su equipaje, se alejó y se puso a buscar en él, al cabo de un rato se acercó a ellos con una botellita con un liquido rosa brillante dentro.

"Es una poción curativa, no estoy seguro de su efecto completo ni cuanto tardara, pero debería de curar tu herida en menos de 20 minutos, depende de lo grave que sea." dijo el dragón.

"¿Una poción mágica?" preguntó Dexter con incredulidad.

"Sí, bueno, soy un dragón así que..." dijo el dragón rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces Dexter bajó a Pétalo del exoesqueleto y ella cogió la poción.

"¿Qué lleva?" preguntó la chica.

"No estoy seguro, pero te la tienes que beber, así que, por experiencia, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas." respondió el dragón.

Dexter y Pétalo se miraron con cierta duda.

"Tranquilos, aunque no lo conozcáis, os aseguro que podéis confiar en él y en todos los aquí presentes." dijo Clockwork, cambiando al aspecto de un hombre adulto.

"De acuerdo." dijo Pétalo, entonces abrió la botella y se la bebió. "Ugh, esta muy amarga." dijo poniendo cara de asco.

"Bueno, toda medicina efectiva lo es, así que yo creo que debe ser buena." dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pues yo creo que ya podemos comenzar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Paradox.

"Sí, mejor será. Se que tenéis preguntas, pero lo mejor será que os pongáis cómodos y escuchéis nuestra explicación, probablemente os aclare todas vuestras dudas." dijo Clockwork.

"Dexter, puedes guardar el Dextransformable, se que tiendes a estar alerta, pero no te va a hacer falta. Jake, tu abuelo ya te contó que tendrás que confiar en ellos, así que si quieres puedes, bueno, ya sabes." dijo Paradox.

Entonces Dexter pulsó un botón y el Dextransformable se volvió su mochila morada de nuevo. Jake los miró con dudas, soltó un suspiró y se envolvió en llamas y al disiparse en su lugar vieron a un chico de pelo de punta negro con reflejos verdes, ojos negros, vestido con una chaqueta roja con elementos amarillos sobre el corazón y en las mangas, pantalones cargo cortos azules, calcetines blancos y zapatos grises y azules.

"¿Eres humano?" preguntó Dexter.

"Sí, es una larga historia, ya lo hablamos luego." respondió Jake.

"Bien, yo soy Clockwork, el maestro del tiempo y conozco todo lo que pasa, pasó y va a pasar. Para comenzar este es mi mundo y el de Danny, Dexter y Pétalo vienen los dos de otro mundo y Jake de otro, estos tres mundos han sido atacados por el mismo enemigo y en todos los casos el ataque ha sido casi idéntico, pero tranquilos la gente que se han llevado estará bien y los recuperareis si todo sale como debe salir." explicó Clockwork, cambiando a la forma de niño.

"Yo soy Paradox, un viajero del tiempo y provengo del mismo mundo que Ben, al cual he traído aquí por su experiencia y porque, aunque aun no hayan atacado su mundo, es un objetivo de ese enemigo." explicó Paradox.

"El enemigo al que os enfrentáis se hacen llamar Fuerzas Génesis y están haciendo lo mismo por todo el multiverso, ¿con que fin?, no lo sabemos, pero en todos secuestran a sus habitantes y roban su tecnología y cualquier objeto y/o energía que les sea de utilidad." explicó Clockwork.

"Lo único que sabemos seguro, es que están reuniendo un ejercito y adquiriendo toda fuente de poder que encuentran. Ya han vencido varios mundos y héroes, lo cual supongo que no os inspirara mucha esperanza, pero vosotros habéis sobrevivido y os habéis reunido." explicó Paradox.

"Además, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, su líder, Génesis, podría ser una entidad algo similar a nosotros dos, pero no sabemos mucho al respecto." dijo Clockwork, volviendo al aspecto anciano.

"En conclusión, el típico villano todopoderoso intentando conquistar el multiverso. Pero ha cometido errores, vosotros cuatro habéis escapado, sois héroes a los que han subestimado, os habéis encontrado y queréis ir a por ellos para salvar vuestros mundos y familias, así que os preguntamos, ¿estáis dispuestos a hacerles frente, juntos y salvar el multiverso?" concluyó Paradox.

"Desde el principio me apunte para eso." dijo Ben dirigiéndose a los demás y alargando su mano derecha.

"En cuanto me contaron la visión sabia que me necesitaríais, así que contad conmigo." dijo Jake poniendo su mano sobre la de Ben.

"Se han llevado a la gente que me importa y han atacado Amity Park y como su héroe y porque es personal, podéis contar conmigo." dijo Danny colocando su mano.

"Tienen a mis hermanas y mi padre, además de haber robado la substancia X, estoy dentro." dijo Pétalo colocando su mano.

"El único motivo por el que estábamos aquí era buscar refuerzos para salvar nuestro mundo. No soy exactamente un héroe, pero puedo servir de ayuda, así que si me queréis, acepto." dijo Dexter colocando su mano también.

"Eso ha sido fácil." dijo Paradox.

"¿Pero como lo haremos? ¿Mi portal esta destruido y necesito materiales y días para construir otro." dijo Dexter.

"Sí y yo no tengo ingredientes para una poción de viaje y esperar para encontrar un Krylock podría ser eterno." dijo Jake.

"Tranquilos, utilizad el resto del día para descansar, prepararos y poneros al día. Os recomiendo que os pongáis al corriente de vuestros poderes y habilidades, además de vuestras historias y mirad de ser sinceros porqué vais a tener que aprender a trabajar en equipo para poder ganar." dijo Clockwork.

"También necesitareis entrenar, puesto que habéis visto de lo que son capaces y deberéis mejorar para poder ganar. Y no todos los mundos han visto gente como vosotros, así que en cada mundo deberéis decidir como disimular, que contar y a quien uniros. Iréis a mundos medievales, mundos sin humanos, mundos con sus propios héroes y mundos normales que creen que gente como vosotros solo sale en los cómics." explicó Paradox.

"Tened en cuenta que no sois los únicos en este conflicto, los héroes de cada mundo lucharan por salvar su mundo y pueden consideraros aliados o amenazas, además habrá otros viajando y luchando contra ellos. ¿Quién sabe?, quizás algunos incluso se unan a vosotros, de vosotros dependerá." dijo Clockwork, cambiando a su forma de hombre adulto.

"Mañana a las 10 os vendremos a buscar y os llevaremos a un mundo donde podréis obtener todo lo necesario para continuar en solitario. Os recomiendo una base móvil con todo lo que necesitéis para el viaje." dijo Paradox.

"Antes de marcharnos, Danny, tienes que saber que solo han atacado Amity Park y la han vaciado entera, que entraron en la Zona Fantasma y se han llevado a todos los fantasmas, algunos habiéndose unido a ellos y se han llevado el Termo que me diste así que por si acaso tendrás que contarle a ellos 'to-do'." le dijo Clockwork.

"Maldita sea, ¿no irán a liberarlo?" preguntó enfadado Danny.

"Es posible. Bueno os dejamos para que estrechéis lazos, equipo." dijo Clockwork, entonces él y Paradox se fueron como habían venido.

"Bueno, este es tu mundo. ¿Dónde podemos quedarnos para charlar?, después ya podremos empezar a prepararnos." le preguntó Ben a Danny.

"Mi casa a sido destruida, podemos ir a casa de Sam, pero, si no os molesta, antes me gustaría pasar por el ayuntamiento, debo comunicarle al gobierno la situación y con suerte no habrán robado toda la tecnología y nos hará falta si lo que me ha dicho Clockwork es verdad." respondió Danny.

"En realidad, el ayuntamiento esta casi intacto, yo aparecí allí dentro antes de que entraran los robots." dijo Jake.

"¡Genial! La casa de Tucker tiene tanta tecnología que seguro que la han atacado y no creo que hayan dejado nada útil en ningún otro lugar." dijo Danny.

Una vez en el ayuntamiento Danny puso al corriente de la situación al gobierno y pidió que al día siguiente empezaran la reconstrucción, entonces rebusco en el despacho y encontró dos Fenton ecto-pistolas y un Termo.

"Bueno, tendré que imprimir planos, no soy bueno construyendo pero necesitaremos más equipo." dijo Danny.

"Déjame eso a mi. Ordenador, descarga el contenido de este ordenador." dijo Dexter, entonces una luz azul salió de sus gafas y descargó los archivos.

"Vaya, impresionante." dijo Ben.

Tras eso fueron a casa de Sam y una vez acomodados comenzaron a hablar.

"Bien, como han dicho, deberíamos ponernos al día y como soy el héroe con más experiencia multiversal, comenzaré yo." dijo Ben.

"Adelante." dijo Dexter.

"Me llamo Benjamin Tennyson, pero llamadme Ben, aunque en mi mundo me conocen como Ben 10 y tengo 17 años, todo comenzó..." comenzó a contar Ben.

Al cabo de un buen rato terminó su historia y todos le miraban asombrados.

"A ver si lo hemos entendido, ¿te puedes transformar en millones de alienígenas, llevas en esto desde los 10 años, salvas el mundo de villanos tanto humanos como alienígenas, y has salvado tu universo y el multiverso tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta?" preguntó asombrado Danny.

"Sí." respondió Ben con una sonrisa.

"Vale tío, me lo creo todo menos lo de las chicas peleándose por ti y causando una guerra intergaláctica, con eso solo estas intentando fardar." dijo Jake.

"Lo se, suena increíble, pero no me lo invento y fue un infierno, no te gustaría haber vivido algo así." dijo Ben. "Por cierto, veo que, salvo a Danny, no os sorprende saber de la existencia de alienígenas."

"En nuestro mundo es normal." respondió Pétalo.

"En el mío no, pero he conocido a algunos." dijo Jake.

"Espero que en algún momento me dejes analizar el Omnitrix." dijo Dexter señalando el reloj de Ben.

"Por mi bien, pero es muy complejo y no creo que a Azmuth le haga gracia si se te ocurre replicarlo. Danny, te toca, al fin y al cabo pareces el segundo más mayor del grupo." dijo Ben.

"Vale, yo me llamo Daniel Fenton, pero llamadme Danny y la gente de mi mundo me conoce como Danny Phantom, tengo 17 años y todo comenzó cuando..." comenzó a explicar Danny.

Al terminar le miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Así que estas medio muerto?" preguntó Ben.

"Se podría decir así, aunque no es exactamente correcto. Os enseñaría mis poderes pero necesito recargar fuerzas después del Grito Fantasma de antes." dijo Danny.

"Ya, aquello fue terrorífico, me ensordeciste, aniquilaste una armada y el sonido te metía el miedo en los huesos." dijo Jake.

"¿Y no os preocupa lo de mi futuro?" preguntó preocupado Danny, rascándose el cuello.

"Algo, pero si ya esta resuelto no veo ningún problema." respondió Dexter.

"Ya ves, eres un héroe y la verdad, hasta yo tengo varios Bens malvados por el multiverso." añadió Ben.

"Esperad, ahora que me recuerdo, puedo enseñaros unas fotos de mis poderes y aventuras." dijo Danny sacando su móvil y enseñándoles una serie de fotos, él en modo fantasma, una lucha con un fantasma robótico, él saliendo del vestuario de las chicas con una sonrisa en la cara...

"¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué te colaste en el vestuario de las chicas?!" gritó enfadada Pétalo.

"Sí tío, vale que se te pasé por la mente como hombre que eres, pero eso esta mal." dijo Jake, a lo cual Pétalo le echo una mirada de enfado, mientras Ben solo podía reírse.

"¡Tiene una explicación, lo juro! ¡Era una pelea con un fantasma y me arrastró dentro, pero solo me fotografiaron a mi y Sam me la envió como broma!" dijo Danny mientras se escondía tras el sofá.

"Bueno, siendo así..." dijo Pétalo calmándose.

"Vale, vale, uf. Tu turno Jake." dijo Ben cogiendo aire para parar de reírse y secándose una lagrima.

"De acuerdo, pues yo soy Jake Long y tengo 15 años y mi historia es muy diferente a las vuestras seguro, en mi mundo existe..." comenzó Jake.

Tras explicar su historia todos le miraban con emoción.

"Se que puede sonar grosero, pero tu historia de amor es mejor que Romeo y Julieta y la verdad, me alegro de que todo os saliera bien al final." dijo Pétalo.

"Gracias." dijo Jake.

"¿Entonces existe Papa Noel?" preguntó Danny.

"Sí." respondió Jake.

"Genial, se acabaron las peleas navideñas de mis padres." dijo feliz Danny.

"Sabía de cosas así, pero no en algo tan amplio y mitológico." dijo Ben.

"El mejor amigo de mi hermana Burbuja es un unicornio parlante, no me parece tan raro." dijo Pétalo.

"Es todo un nuevo conocimiento que adquirir, pero al fin y al cabo los mitos debían surgir de algo." dijo Dexter pensativo.

"Os toca." dijo Ben a Pétalo y Dexter.

Los dos se miraron y Dexter le indico a Pétalo que ella primero.

"Entonces comienzo yo, en realidad nosotros nos hemos conocido hoy en la batalla así que os contare mi historia y él después la suya. Me llamo Pétalo Utonium y tengo 13 años y la verdad es que no me gusta contar esto, pero dada la historia de Dani, lo sinceros que estáis siendo y que el enemigo podría estar haciendo esto, mis hermanas y yo fuimos creadas en un laboratorio..." comenzó a explicarles Pétalo.

Al terminar la historia todos la miraban con una mezcla de emociones dispares.

"Bueno, primero, que te crearan, no nos importa a ninguno." dijo Danny con cara de comprensión y compasión.

"Y segundo, impresionante, desde tan pequeñas y lo que habéis logrado, es increíble." dijo Ben con emoción.

"Gracias." dijo Pétalo con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces, solo quedo yo." dijo Dexter.

"Pues venga, empieza." dijo Jake.

"Me llamo Dexter Watt y tengo 13 años, a pocos días de los 14 y todo y que digan que soy un héroe, en realidad soy un científico. Mi historia es..." explicó Dexter.

Cuando terminó, todos estaban confundidos.

"Es cierto que eres más un científico, pero todo y que muchos problemas hayan sido por tu culpa y lo que has intentado hacerle a tu hermana no parece muy normal, has hecho muchas heroicidades y estas aquí, así que ten por seguro que también eres un héroe. No todos los héroes tienen poderes, algunos usamos tecnología." dijo Ben levantando el Omnitrix.

"¿Pero por qué nunca has revelado tus inventos, logros y descubrimientos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Bueno, con tu padre ya sabes como va esto, de esta forma no tengo al gobierno encima, puedo investigar o crear lo que quiera sin problemas y puedo tener una infancia más o menos normal." respondió Dexter.

"Es lógico, mis padres solo podían hacer lo que hacían, gracias a que el gobierno pensaba que eran tonterías sin sentido." dijo Danny.

Tras las explicaciones, Pétalo ya estaba curada, sin ni tan solo una cicatriz y pasaron el resto del día preparándose para su aventura. Danny tenia prendas de repuesto en casa de Sam y consiguió el resto de cosas en tiendas, anotando lo que cogía para pagarlo más adelante, a Pétalo no le gustó la idea pero no tenia nada con ella y la ropa de Sam no era su estilo, así que hizo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban esperando que les vinieran a buscar. Dexter se había cambiado la bata por otra limpia, Ben tenía su equipaje, preparado antes de venir a este mundo, en una mochila tipo bolsa marrón, Danny llevaba una mochila de acampada morada y Pétalo llevaba su equipaje en una maleta rosa y se había cambiado de ropa, todo salvo el lazo, el clip, y los zapatos, seguía llevando calcetines blancos, pero ahora llevaba una camiseta de manga corta roja y una falda corta rosa. Entonces apareció, en la casa, frente a ellos, Paradox.

"Hola chicos, ¿un chicle?" dijo Paradox mostrándoles la bolsa de chicles.

"No, gracias." dijo Pétalo, los demás negaron con la cabeza.

"¿Estáis listos?" preguntó Paradox.

Todos se miraron y dijeron a la vez "Sí.".

"Vámonos." dijo Paradox extendiendo su brazo robótico y abriendo un portal azul en el que todos entraron.


	5. Ya se qué vamos a hacer hoy

Ya se qué vamos a hacer hoy

Al salir del portal, nuestros héroes se encuentran en mitad de la carretera de otra ciudad.

"Ya estáis aquí, a partir de este momento os las apañareis solos." dijo Paradox desapareciendo sin dejarles tiempo a preguntarle nada.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Paradox no nos ha dicho qué buscamos." dijo Jake.

"Eso es habitual en él, supongo que simplemente nos lo encontraremos." dijo Ben.

"Propongo que salgamos de la carretera y investiguemos este mundo para saber que buscamos." dijo Dexter.

"Buen plan." dijo Danny.

"¿Como lo hacemos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Ordenador, busca una conexión a internet, inicia una búsqueda y dame cualquier dato relevante que encuentres." dijo Dexter.

"Sí, también podemos hacer eso." dijo Ben.

Mientras esperaban a que Ordenador les diera la información, por la calle de enfrente, pasaron un chico con el pelo marrón elevándosele en la parte delantera, ojos marrón oscuro, con un chaleco suéter rosa oscuro con líneas marrones horizontales, sobre una camisa de manga corta amarillo pálido, pantalones cortos marrón claro, calcetines largos blancos, zapatos sin cordones marrones y una mochila verde oscuro, con tirantes negros, bolsillos negros en los laterales y líneas negras y amarillas en diagonal en el bolsillo delantero, una chica pelirroja con el pelo ondulado y hasta los hombros, ojos azules, con una chaqueta blanca sobre una camiseta negra, una falda rosa, calcetines blancos y deportivas rosas y un chico de piel oscura, pelo grueso negro, ojos negros, con una camiseta de manga corta amarilla oscuro sobre una de manga larga blanca, tejanos azul claro y deportivas blancas y azul oscuro con cordones blancos.

"¿Estáis seguros de que es buena idea ir a visitar a Phineas y Ferb?" preguntó el chico sin mochila.

"Oh, vamos Zack, no seas exagerado, no tiene porque pasar nada, además, ya estamos acostumbrados a esas cosas." dijo la chica.

"Sí, lo se Melissa, pero la última vez que les vimos pasó lo de la invasión de los pistachones." dijo Zack.

"Pero no tuvieron nada que ver con eso, además, su presencia neutralizaba el efecto de la ley de Murphy. ¿Verdad, Milo?" dijo Melissa.

"Claro, pero por si acaso he venido bien preparado." dijo Milo agitando su mochila.

De repente se abrió una brecha en el cielo, con el interior azul eléctrico con aros blancos y de ella empiezan a salir unas naves triangulares blancas. Cuando la brecha se cerró, de la nave, comenzaron a salir robots humanoides blancos con un visor azul y rifles láser, que atacaban a la gente.

"¡¿Veis lo que os decía?!" preguntó Zack mientras corrían a refugiarse.

"¡Milo, dime que tienes algo útil en tu mochila para una invasión de robots!" gritó corriendo Melissa.

"No, vengo preparado para una invasión de pistachones, una de llamas, una de pájaros y una de payasos, pero no tengo nada para robots." dijo Milo.

"¡¿Podemos ir ya a refugiarnos a algún lugar seguro?!" gritó Zack.

"¡Diogee, vete a casa!" gritó Milo.

Entonces, de un cubo de basura, salió un perro color crema con la nariz y dos manchas en la espalda marrones y las orejas colgantes, ladró y se fue corriendo de allí.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de héroes, al ver aparecer a las Fuerzas Génesis, se preparan para la batalla.

"Esto es inesperado." dijo Danny dejando su equipaje, como los demás, en un callejón.

"Conociendo a Paradox, creo que él ya lo sabia." dijo Ben.

"Pues entonces tendremos que luchar." dijo Pétalo.

"Seguramente a esto se refería con 'obtener todo lo necesario'." dijo Dexter.

"¿Pues a qué esperamos?" preguntó Jake.

Todos se pusieron en medio de la carretera, frente a los robots. Dexter pulsó el botón de su mochila y desplegó el Dextransformable, Pétalo comenzó a flotar y Ben corrió la pantalla de su Omnitrix dejando a la vista su núcleo y una pantalla holográfica, en la que comenzó a buscar el alien que quería.

"¡Héroe en acción!" gritó Ben mientras golpeaba el núcleo, entonces quedó envuelto en una luz verde y al disiparse, en su lugar había un humanoide con un cuerpo de roca roja y magma amarillo, con la cabeza en llamas, dos dedos en los pies y el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Inferno!" gritó Ben al acabar la transformación.

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny, transformándose.

"¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake, transformándose.

Entonces Dexter formó su ametralladora láser y comenzó a disparar, Jake escupió una gran llamarada y Ben disparó otra con sus manos, Danny disparó un gran ecto-rayo con sus manos y Pétalo disparó láseres por sus ojos, el ataque combinado de los cinco destruyó a todos los robots de la calle en la que estaban.

"No esta mal." dijo Danny mirando a los demás con una sonrisa.

"Pero todavía tenemos todo un ejercito que destruir." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Y a que esperamos? ¿Listo para caldear el ambiente Jake?" preguntó Ben con una sonrisa.

"¡Pues claro que sí!" dijo Jake.

Los dos se elevaron en el aire, Jake con sus alas y Ben propulsándose con llamas desde los pies y comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas destrozando múltiples robots. Danny y Pétalo se giraron y se elevaron para atacar a los robots de detrás, los ojos de Danny se volvieron azul hielo y lanzó un ecto-rayo azul de hielo con sus manos a la vez que Pétalo soplaba liberando su aliento de hielo y entre los dos congelaron toda la calle. Dexter extendió los brazos a los lados formando cañones láser y disparo ráfagas cubriendo los laterales del grupo.

En un callejón algo alejado de la batalla, Milo, Zack y Melissa contemplaban la batalla atónitos, sin darse cuenta de que unos robots se les acercaban.

"¿Son superhéroes?" preguntó sorprendido Zack.

"Eso parece." respondió Melissa.

"A mi no me suenan de nada." dijo Milo.

"Son adolescentes, es posible que sean nuevos." dijo Melissa.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Pétalo al ver que los robots iban a atacar al trió de adolescentes. Cuando intentó acercarse para salvarlos, un cartel del edificio del lado se cayó y el viento lo hizo caer sobre los robots, aplastándolos. "¿Estáis bien?" preguntó confundida ante el golpe de suerte que habían tenido.

"Sí, gracias a la ley de Murphy." dijo Melissa.

"¿La ley de Murphy?" preguntó Pétalo todavía más confusa.

"Sí, algo que suele pasar estando yo presente." respondió Milo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Pétalo. Entonces unos robots se acercaron y ella se puso delante de ellos para protegerlos, cuando los robots iban a disparar, sus armas comenzaron a echar chispas y explotaron destruyendo a los robots.

"Eso quiere decir." respondió Melissa.

Pétalo les miraba sorprendida. "Bueno, es igual, id a refugiaros al interior de algún edificio mientras nos encargamos de esto." dijo mientras disparaba láseres por sus ojos destruyendo otro grupo de robots que se acercaban.

"No me lo tienes que decir dos veces." dijo Zack mientras salía corriendo y sus amigos fueron detrás de él.

En otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de animales con fedora marrón con una cinta negra, luchaban contra los robots como podían, cuando comenzaron a noquearlos, apareció en el cielo un parapente rojo con la cara de un ornitorrinco verde azulado con el pico naranja, ojos marrones y un fedora como el de los otros animales. Del parapente saltó sobre los robots el ornitorrinco del dibujo, pudiéndose ver su cola de castor y sus patas palmeadas naranjas y además caminaba sobre dos patas, comenzó a atacarlos con artes marciales muy precisas y los destruyó, se reunió con los otros animales y siguieron luchando.

Dexter atrapó a un robot con la mano del exoesqueleto y le dio una descarga eléctrica inutilizando, después se giró y disparó una ráfaga láser con su ametralladora derribando un grupo que se acercaba a Danny. Danny entonces disparó dos ecto-discos cortando a varios robots con ellos y se volvió intangible, voló a través de varios robots, con sus ojos brillando azul hielo, y tras traspasarlos, todos estaban congelados. Jake ascendió muy alto perseguido por varios robots y después dio un giro brusco, cayendo en picado contra ellos, comenzó a girar y escupió una llamarada formando un tornado de fuego que los destruyó a todos. Pétalo formó con su aura un aspirador moderno con hélice en el interior y comenzó a aspirar robots que se rompían con la hélice que los comprimía en el interior. Ben tocó el Omnitrix en su pecho y quedó envuelto en una luz verde, cuando esta se disipó, en su lugar había una criatura similar a un sasquatch con el pelaje amarillo y negro en la cabeza, manos, entrepierna y pies, con las manos, la cara y los pies grises, ojos verdes con pupila negra, con dos tornillos en los lados de cada muñeca y en el cuello, tres cuernos amarillos con forma de rayo en la cabeza y un cinturón verde y blanco con el símbolo del Omnitrix en el centro.

"¡Shocksquatch!" gritó Ben, entonces cargó electricidad en sus manos y lanzó una descarga eléctrica, destrozando múltiples robots. "¡Así es como uno se deshace de la tensión!" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres un sasquatch?" preguntó Jake descendiendo a su lado.

"¿No me has escuchado? Soy Shocksquatch, un Gimlinopithecus del planeta Pattersonea." dijo Ben.

"¿Un alíen?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, con poderes eléctricos." dijo Ben mientras cargaba otra vez sus manos y las colocaba en el suelo, lanzando una descarga contra más robots.

Entonces les pasó una chincheta enorme de color rosa. "Chicos, concentraos, son demasiados para nosotros solos y nos llevará demasiado vencerlos a todos, además no sabemos que más nos tendrán esperando." dijo Pétalo lanzando más chinchetas a los robots.

"Tranquila, estamos en ello oficinista." dijo Ben con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Pétalo rodó sus ojos.

Mientras Dexter disparaba con su ametralladora láser, Danny llegó a su lado y disparó varios ecto-rayos.

"Los robots están empezando a centrarse solo en nosotros." dijo Danny.

"Sí, alguien los debe estar dirigiendo y nos habrá considerado una amenaza." respondió Dexter.

"Eso nos facilita el trabajo. ¿No?" preguntó Ben que se acababa de acercar a ellos con Pétalo y Jake.

"Ciertamente nos quita la responsabilidad de tener que proteger a los civiles, pero también nos pone en una lucha contra un ejercito cuyo único objetivo somos nosotros." dijo Dexter.

"Vale serán más agresivos con nosotros, pero nosotros podremos serlo también con ellos." dijo Jake.

"Además, con toda nuestra experiencia, esto, por el momento, es algo fácil." dijo Danny.

"Sí, pero mejor será ser rápidos porque no sabemos que más habrán traído." dijo Pétalo.

En ese momento los robots comenzaron a rodearlos y al verlo, se pusieron en circulo y cada uno de ellos liberó un gran ataque, Ben soltó un gran rayo, Danny un ecto-rayo, Dexter disparó su ametralladora láser, Pétalo sus láseres por los ojos y Jake escupió una gran llamarada, provocando la destrucción de un gran número de robots. De repente se escuchó un grito en el aire.

"¡Ba-caw!" sonó en la zona con una voz mecánica.

Entonces una lluvia de láseres y huevos cayó sobre los robots de su alrededor y a su lado descendió un hombre con una armadura negra con los hombros, la cara, el pecho, los codos, las rodillas y la punta de las botas amarillos, un circulo rojo en el pecho, ojos rojos y la cara en forma de pico.

"¿Estáis... bien?" preguntó aquel hombre confundido al ver a quien acababa de ayudar.

"Perfectamente." respondió Ben lanzando una descarga eléctrica a los robots.

"¿Eres un héroe del lugar?" preguntó Dexter mirando con interés la armadura del hombre.

"Algo así. ¿Y vosotros?" preguntó el hombre.

"También." respondió Danny disparando más ecto-rayos.

"¿Puedes ayudarnos? Porque la verdad, toda ayuda nos vendrá bien contra un ejercito tan grande." preguntó Pétalo lanzando más chinchetas.

El hombre entonces sonrió. "Creo que el número no será problema." dijo señalando hacía arriba.

Entonces en el cielo se vio un enorme avión de papel maché del que saltaban robots con aspecto de niños, unos con la cabeza triangular, pelirrojos, con el pelo corto y puntiagudo, con antenas en la cabeza, ojos azul oscuro, con camisetas de manga corta a rayas naranjas y blancas, guantes blancos, pantalones cargo cortos azules y deportivas azules, los otros con la cabeza con forma de F ,nariz de lata, pelo revuelto verde, con antenas en la cabeza, ojos azul oscuro, con camisas de manga corta color crema, guantes blancos, pantalones morados más arriba de la cintura, cinturones morado claro, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros, cayendo sobre los robots enemigos y destruyéndolos. Por detrás llegaron unos seres de madera con los brazos y las piernas como arboles y el cuerpo y la cabeza como casas, uno naranja, el otro rosa y destruían tantos robots como podían. Por todas partes comenzaron a aparecer más maquinas de fantasía, una montaña rusa, un tiburón gigante, cepillos, el culo de un ornitorrinco... muchas pilotadas por niños, todas atacando a los robots.

"¿Un ejercito? Eso nos facilita el trabajo." dijo Jake.

"Sí. Por favor encargaos de los robots, nosotros cinco iremos a por las naves, deben de tener a gente secuestrada y puede que obtengamos datos de utilidad para nuestra misión." le dijo Dexter a el hombre de la armadura.

"Sin problema." respondió el hombre de la armadura, mientras de su culo salían unos cohetes y elevaba el vuelo.

Entonces Ben tocó el Omnitrix y quedó envuelto en la luz verde, al disiparse, en su lugar había una mantarraya humanoide roja, con el Omnitrix en el pecho, dos líneas negras con forma de rayo desde los hombros hasta el Omnitrix, branquias a la altura de los brazos, ojos verdes, dos cuernos amarillos y membranas amarillas bajo los brazos. "¡Turbo-Raya!".

"¡Vamos chicos!" dijo Dexter mientras en su exoesqueleto se formaban unos cohetes y se elevaba hacía una nave con los demás siguiéndole.

"¿Como lo hacemos?" preguntó Jake.

"Ordenador infrarrojos." dijo Dexter con las lentes de sus gafas volviéndose rojas. Tras mirar un rato dijo señalando "Solo hay gente en esa nave, las demás solo tienen robots."

"Entonces yo iré con Dexter y sacaremos a la gente de hay con mi 'talento especial', vosotros destruid las demás." dijo Danny.

"¡Buen plan! ¡Vamos chicos!" gritó Ben volando a alta velocidad hacía una nave, una vez allí, comenzó a disparar rayos verdes de energía por los ojos y la cola por toda la nave, causando que esta explotara.

Pétalo fue a otra nave y atacó con sus ojos láser al motor de la nave derribándola y explotando al caer. Jake comenzó a rasgar el metal de otra nave con sus garras y a escupir llamaradas dentro de las oberturas provocando que la nave explotara. Mientras Dexter le indicó a Danny el lugar exacto y entraron en la nave, intangibles, a través de la pared, para sacar a la gente.

"Que sensación más extraña." dijo Dexter con un escalofrío.

"Te acabas acostumbrando. Hemos venido a rescatarles, por favor cójanse al robot o a mí y les sacaremos de aquí." dijo Danny.

La gente se cogió a ellos, Danny los volvió intangibles y los sacaron de allí, dejándolos en un edificio. Entonces fueron con los demás para seguir destruyendo las naves.

"¿Habéis acabado?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, solo queda una persona y creo que debe ser su líder, dado su ubicación y la experiencia de nuestro mundo." respondió Dexter.

"Pues entonces acabemos con el resto de la flota y después iremos a por él." dijo Jake.

"¿Chicos, eso es un grupo de rock tocando en mitad de la batalla?" preguntó Ben sorprendido.

Entonces todos se giraron y vieron a tres hombres tocando la batería, la guitarra y el bajo a la vez que escuchaban como cantaban algo de sublevarse y acabar con los robots.

"Eso parece." dijo Danny totalmente confuso.

"Este mundo empieza a encantarme." dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, fueron directos hacía las otras naves que quedaban y las destruyeron con facilidad. Cuando solo quedaba la última atacaron directamente a los motores para forzarla a aterrizar. Una vez se estrelló en el suelo, se abrió una puerta y comenzaron a salir muchos robots con un hombre joven de pelo corto castaño, ojos negros, con el uniforme militar de las Fuerzas Génesis y dos armas tipo ametralladora en las manos. Al momento el grupo disparó de forma combinada sus ataques, dejando solo al hombre.

"¡¿Qué os habéis creído?! ¡Nadie puede vencer al teniente..." dijo aquel hombre apuntándoles con las armas, hasta que le impactó una pelota roja en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos y vieron el Dextransformable con un cañón humeante en el brazo.

"¿Le has disparado una pelota?" preguntó Danny.

"Sí, le necesitamos para interrogarle y la mejor forma era noquearle y capturarlo." respondió Dexter.

"Ya. ¿Pero una pelota?" preguntó Jake.

"Este exoesqueleto lo diseñe primero para jugar al dodgeball, así que nunca retire la función dado que sirve como arma no letal." respondió Dexter.

"Chico, eres genial." dijo Ben mientras se reía.

"¿Como lo atrapamos?" preguntó Danny.

"Yo me encargo." dijo Pétalo formando un rollo de celo enorme en su mano, con su aura rosa. Entonces ató al hombre con él.

En ese momento la batalla ya había terminado y los diferentes niños y el hombre de la armadura se acercaron a los héroes. Dexter guardó el exoesqueleto y Ben pulsó el Omnitrix y se destransformó.

"Ya hemos acabado con todos los robots." dijo aquel hombre.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda." dijo Danny.

"No ha sido nada." respondió el hombre. Entonces comenzó a abrirse la armadura mostrando en su interior a dos niños iguales a los robots que caían del avión de papel maché.

"¿Sois dos niños?" preguntó sorprendido Jake.

"Sí, yo soy Phineas y él es Ferb." dijo el pelirrojo mientras el peliverde solo saludó con la mano. "¿No vais a preguntar si somos demasiado jóvenes para esto?".

Los héroes se miraron entre si con una sonrisa. "No, en absoluto." dijeron a la vez.

"Por cierto, ¿no eres demasiado joven para ser farmacéutico?" preguntó Phineas a Dexter.

Los demás le miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, soy un científico!" dijo Dexter muy molesto.

"Perdón, es que en Danville siempre que vemos a alguien en bata blanca, solemos pensar que es un farmacéutico." respondió Phineas.

"Aun así te has ganado un mote de por vida." dijo Ben riéndose cada vez más.

"¿Y vosotros quienes sois?" preguntó Phineas.

"Aún nos queda trabajo, tengo que entrar en la nave y recopilar todos los datos que pueda, pero como ellos nos han sido de ayuda, los demás os podéis quedar aquí y ponerles al corriente de la situación." dijo Dexter.

"Voy contigo, tengo buena mano con la tecnología." dijo Ben enseñando el Omnitrix. Entonces los dos entraron en la nave.

En el interior no encontraron nada, todo robot o arma estaba en la batalla y tuvieron que quedar destruidos. En la sala de mandos pudieron encontrar un ordenador al que Ordenador se conectó y copió todos los datos, tras aquello salieron de la nave. En el exterior los héroes restantes le resumían la situación y su historia a los niños que les habían ayudado.

"¿Entonces, estas muer...?" le preguntó a Danny, con preocupación, una niña de pelo largo negro, ojos azul marino, con un lazo rosa en la cabeza, una camiseta blanca bajo un vestido rosa con dobladillo plisado, un cinturón morado, calcetines blancos y zapatos rosa.

"¿Muerto? No, tranquila Isabella, solo soy medio fantasma, sigo perfectamente vivo pero con poderes fantasmales." respondió él.

"Yo no me lo creo, los fantasmas no existen." dijo un niño de pelo corto castaño, ojos azul profundo, con camiseta negra con una calavera blanca, pantalones cortos verde caqui y botas de montaña rojas.

"Buford, yo no diría esas cosas." le dijo con miedo un niño indio con el pelo negro rizado, ojos marrones, con una camiseta azul pálido bajo un peto azul, calcetines azul claro y zapatos azules de suela blanca.

"¿Qué tiene de malo Baljeet? No es como si fuera a..." dijo Buford hasta que fue interrumpido por Danny que se volvió intangible y entró en su cuerpo, entonces los ojos de Buford cambiaron a verde brillante. "Soy Buford y soy un tonto que no entiende las cosas que le acaban de contar." dijo haciendo un baile ridículo. Danny entonces salió de él. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó confundido al ver a todos los presentes riéndose.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando dices que no crees en fantasmas delante de un fantasma." dijo Danny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces salieron Dexter y Ben de la nave.

"¿Qué tal os ha ido?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Tengo los datos del ordenador y Ordenador los esta descifrando, por lo demás, la nave esta vacía." respondió Dexter.

"¿Cual es el plan entonces?" preguntó Danny.

"Siguiendo la sugerencia de Paradox, necesitamos un medio de transporte entre mundos, al ser posible una base móvil, podríamos usar esta nave si la reparamos, pero es muy probable que nos confundieran con el enemigo si no cambiamos su aspecto y, la verdad, si utilizamos su tecnología podrían detectar nuestros viajes y seguirnos." explicó Dexter.

"Usemos su nave pero modifiquemos su tecnología para que eso no pase." dijo Ben.

"Es una opción, pero habría que adaptarla para poder vivir en ella, ya has visto que no tiene nada muy útil, sinceramente, se requieren tantos arreglos que creo que sería mejor construir algo de cero, además sería más seguro de esa forma. Todo y eso no disponemos de presupuesto ni materiales, así que lo mejor será, como mínimo, reutilizar los materiales que podamos de la flota enemiga. Contando todo eso, estaremos atrapados unos días aquí mientras lo preparamos todo." concluyó Dexter.

"Bueno, en cierta manera sí que tenemos prisa por ir a por el enemigo, sobretodo aquellos que saben seguro que han capturado a su familia, pero tenemos que acabar con ellos y no se puede hacer con prisas, hay que hacerlo bien, así que tú eres el mecánico del equipo, tú decides que hacer." dijo Jake.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, en este tema tú eres el único con el conocimiento necesario para tomar decisiones." dijo Danny.

"Decidas lo que decidas nos parecerá bien." dijo Pétalo.

"Cuenta mi Omnitrix en tus cálculos, tengo cuatro aliens que te podrán ayudar a desarrollar lo necesario y a construirlo más rápido." dijo Ben.

"Esperad, creo que os podemos ayudar en eso." dijo Phineas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dexter.

"Todo lo que hemos utilizado lo hemos construido nosotros, así que podemos ayudaros a construir lo que sea y podemos conseguir cualquier material que necesitéis." respondió Phineas.

"Agradeceríamos mucho la ayuda pero no podremos pagaros ni los materiales." dijo Dexter.

"Habéis salvado nuestra ciudad y estáis intentando salvar el multiverso así que no os vamos a pedir nada a cambio, además el dinero nunca nos a resultado un problema y os podremos ahorrar mucho tiempo." dijo Phineas.

"Sí, suelen tardar menos de medio día en construir algo." dijo Isabella.

"Espera, ¿habéis construido esto en el rato que habéis tardado en llegar desde su aparición?" preguntó sorprendido Ben.

"En realidad no, tardamos ese tiempo en cada cosa, pero normalmente al final del día suelen desaparecer misteriosamente, pero hoy, en cuanto hemos sabido lo qué pasaba, hemos mirado al jardín y todo había aparecido misteriosamente en él y entonces hemos decidido venir a ayudar." respondió Phineas.

"Vuestra ayuda será bienvenida. ¿Tenéis un lugar donde podamos trabajar?" preguntó Dexter.

"Sí, seguidnos." dijo Phineas montando en la armadura.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" preguntó Danny señalando al teniente enemigo.

"Nos lo tendremos qué llevar y cuando despierte le interrogaremos, después no se qué haremos con él." dijo Dexter.

"Si no usamos su nave deberíamos de destruirla por si acaso, ¿no?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, será lo mejor." dijo Dexter.

Entonces Danny y Pétalo dispararon juntos, él un ecto-rayo y ella sus ojos láser, destruyendo la nave, después todos siguieron a Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos.

En una base secreta subterránea, el ornitorrinco con fedora, esta sentado frente a una pantalla en la que hay un hombre con el pelo corto blanco, mono-cejo, con bigote, ojos azul oscuro y un uniforme militar verde con el cuello y unas líneas en los hombros gris oscuro y dos M moradas sobre el corazón.

"Agente P, han hecho un gran trabajo, la idea de permitir a tu familia luchar nos ha permitido ganar la batalla. Pero ahora tenemos un nuevo problema, en la batalla había cinco individuos desconocidos, con unas habilidades fuera de lo común, que han sido claves en la batalla y que pueden saber algo más de este enemigo. ¡¿Carl donde esta la imagen?!" dijo el hombre de la pantalla.

Entonces en la pantalla se asoma un joven pelirrojo, con el pelo rizado, ojos verde oscuro, pecas, gafas de aluminio moradas y una camisa blanca. "¿No ha salido? Ahora lo arreglo." dijo saliendo de plano. En pocos segundos la imagen de los cinco héroes estaba en pantalla.

"No sabemos quienes son ni si podemos confiar en ellos, así que necesitamos que los investigues, por suerte para ti se dirigen a tu casa con tus dueños, así que ve y descubre lo que puedas." dijo el hombre.

"Grrrr." el ornitorrinco hizo ese sonido, saludó y se fue.

En el jardín de Phineas y Ferb, se encuentran Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet y nuestros héroes, los cuales ya se han destransformado.

"Será mejor que no le contéis nada de esto a vuestros padres, cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo. Oh, estas hay Perry." dijo Phineas cuando el ornitorrinco se acercó a ellos sin sombrero, los ojos como bizcos y caminando a cuatro patas.

"¿Qué diantres es eso?" preguntó Ben.

"Es Perry, nuestro ornitorrinco mascota, no hace gran cosa." respondió Phineas.

"¿Eso es un ornitorrinco? ¿No son marrones?" preguntó Pétalo.

"No, son verdes." respondió Baljeet.

"Esa será una de las pocas diferencias entre nuestros mundos, incluido el hecho de tenerlos de mascota." dijo Dexter.

"No, eso sigue siendo raro aquí también." dijo Buford.

"Con eso me vale, no es que yo sea el más indicado para considerar algo raro." dijo Ben.

"Bueno cerebritos, id a construir nuestro transporte mientras yo vigilo a este individuo." dijo Jake.

"Sí, comenzaremos con los planos y con la maquina de viaje entre mundos, eso es lo más importante y mi maquina tal cual no valdrá, necesitare modificarla." dijo Dexter.

"No será difícil, hemos construido muchas naves y lo de la maquina de viaje, bueno, la segunda vez que se rompen las leyes de la física siempre es más fácil. Espera, ¿ya habíamos hecho algo así antes?" preguntó Phineas pensativo, como si hubiera recordado algo.

"No recuerdo nada así." dijo Isabella.

"No me suena." dijo Buford.

"Yo creo que no, pero tengo una sensación de déjà vu." dijo Baljeet.

Ferb solo se encogió de hombros y los demás les miraron confundidos, al mismo tiempo el ornitorrinco comenzó a sudar y a mirar a todas partes con preocupación.

"En mi álbum no hay nada de viaje entre dimensiones." dijo un niño pelirrojo, con el pelo corto, ojos azul oscuro, gafas redondas magentas y una camiseta azul oscuro con el cuello blanco, que se asomó por detrás de una valla.

"Si Irving dice que no, debe ser verdad." dijo Phineas más tranquilo.

Entonces el ornitorrinco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ben comenzó a buscar en su Omnitrix y lo pulsó, cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había un humanoide bajito, con solo cuatro pulgadas de altura, similar a una rana, de piel gris, ojos verdes con la pupila negra con forma de raya, con un mono verde, con los guantes sin dedos, los tobillos, el cuello y una línea en la cintura negros y el Omnitrix en la espalda.

"¡Materia Gris! ¿Comenzamos chicos?" preguntó Ben.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó asustado Baljeet.

"Tranquilo, que soy yo, Ben, si ya os lo hemos contado y nos habíais visto con la transformación." dijo Ben.

"Ya, pero sigue siendo sorprendente, no es como si todos los días viéramos a alguien transformándose." respondió Baljeet.

"¿Y este Materia Gris, que hace para que te hayas transformado en él?" preguntó Dexter.

"Galvano, la especie que creó el Omnitrix, básicamente ahora soy un genio capaz de entender vuestra conversación y ayudar en el proyecto con facilidad." dijo Ben.

"¿Así que esta especie lo creó?" preguntó Dexter sorprendido.

"Sí, pero démonos prisa, solo soy tan listo en esta forma y si se me acaba el tiempo no seré de ayuda." dijo Ben.

Entonces el grupo se reunió en una mesa y comenzaron a diseñar el vehículo dimensional que nuestros héroes utilizarían para salvar el multiverso. Cuando acabaron la fase de diseño, Phineas e Isabella comenzaron a hacer llamadas y al cabo de poco comenzaron a llegar camiones con piezas. Entonces, cuando ya se había destransformado, Ben volvió a buscar en el Omnitrix y lo pulsó, al disiparse la luz, en su lugar había un pequeño diablillo rojo, con cola con punta en forma de flecha, orejas puntiagudas, ojos verdes con pupila negra, larga nariz, con traje de aviador negro con una línea verde en hombros que baja por el pecho, guantes sin dedo verdes, cinturón verde con el Omnitrix, bufanda blanca, gorro de aviador verde y gafas de aviador verdes en la cabeza.

"¡Duendecillo!" gritó Ben.

"Vaya, un diablillo. ¿Ahora qué puedes hacer?" preguntó con curiosidad Pétalo.

Ben miró el plano y cogió algunas de las piezas que habían llegado, entonces, en cuestión de segundos, montó algo de lo que tenían que construir. "Esto." dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Impresionante." dijo Pétalo.

"Vaya, pues sí que tenias alienígenas que facilitarían el trabajo." dijo Dexter impresionado.

"Ferb, apunta que tenemos que construir un reloj como el suyo." dijo Phineas, Ferb sacó un cuaderno y lo apuntó.

Entonces el grupo estuvo construyendo a una gran velocidad, hasta que de repente vieron una nave pequeña, alargada, blanca, con llamas pintadas en el morro y el motor a la vista, aterrizar en el jardín. De la nave salió un ser humanoide pequeño, de piel blanca, ojos azules, con un bigote negro y un casco rosa.

"Hola, chicos os traigo las piezas que me habíais pedido." dijo el alienígena.

"Hola Meap." dijo Phineas.

Entonces Ben se destransformó solo y del Omnitrix surgió una voz. "ADN desconocido detectado, iniciando escaneado." dijo la voz, entonces el núcleo del Omnitrix se elevó y emitió una luz amarilla que recorrió de arriba a abajo a Meap. "Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz, entonces en el holograma del Omnitrix apareció un símbolo representando la nueva especie del Omnitrix.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó asustado Meap.

"Perdón, eso a sido el escáner de ADN del Omnitrix, mi reloj que me permite convertirme en los alienígenas de los que tengo el ADN y cada vez que detecta uno que no tiene, lo escanea." dijo Ben rascándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, si no es peligroso no pasa nada." dijo Meap.

"¿Entonces, ahora te puedes transformar en Meap?" preguntó con ilusión Phineas.

"Exactamente." dijo Ben enseñándoles a todos el nuevo icono de su Omnitrix.

"Eso es muy raro." dijo Meap.

"No se si tienes tiempo libre pero ahora que tengo tu ADN, me vendría bien si pudieras darme datos de tu especie y tu planeta, así sabré como actuar si me transformo en ti y Azmuth estará contento de saber de donde proviene el ADN, además, ahora soy más responsable y me preocupo por estas cosas." dijo Ben sacando un cuaderno y lápiz para apuntar.

"De acuerdo." dijo Meap con cara de confusión.

"Vale, cuando acabe con esto, Duendecillo volverá para ayudaros." dijo Ben alejándose del lugar con Meap.

"¿Me lo parece solo a mi o ese alíen tenia la misma voz que el actor Lorenzo Lamas?" preguntó Danny.

"¿Sí, verdad? Yo también lo creo." dijo Pétalo.

El grupo siguió trabajando a un buen ritmo y al cabo de poco Duendecillo volvió a la acción, siguieron así hasta que Jake les avisó.

"Chicos, se ha despertado." dijo Jake.

"Seguid trabajando chicos, nosotros le interrogaremos." dijo Dexter y los cinco héroes fueron hacía el teniente enemigo.

"¡Soltadme! ¡¿Acaso, no sabéis quien soy?" dijo el hombre.

"Ilumínanos." dijo Dexter.

"¡Soy el teniente Clark Erian de las Fuerzas Génesis y no podéis retenerme!" gritó el hombre.

"¿Y qué hacías aquí?" preguntó Danny.

"Podéis amenazarme, torturarme o hacerme lo que queráis, no podréis sacar nada de mi." dijo el teniente.

"¿Como lo interrogamos? No es que tengamos mucha experiencia en ello." dijo Danny.

"Yo solo capturo, nunca interrogo, pero no podemos dañarle, estaría mal." dijo Pétalo.

"Podríamos engañarle, pero no tengo experiencia en esto. ¿Qué dices tu Ben? Al fin y al cabo tú eres el 'policía' del grupo." dijo Dexter.

"Se como hacerlo, aunque quizás no lo consideréis del todo correcto." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había una pequeña hada de piel azul, con tres marcas rosas, dos en las mejillas y una en la barbilla, ojos verdes sin pupila, pelo azul junto hacía arriba, alas de hada moradas, tres dedos en las manos, dos en los pies, guantes blancos y un vestido verde con dos líneas negras en zigzag y el Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Pesky Dust!" dijo con una voz chillona.

"¿Eres un hada?" preguntó Jake sorprendido.

"No prrrr, un Nemuina." dijo Ben.

"Pues es un alíen muy mono. ¿Y ese prrrr?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Forma parte de prrrr la forma de hablar de la especie." dijo Ben.

"¿Y qué puedes hacer en esta forma?" preguntó Dexter.

"Interrogarle prrrr." dijo Ben, entonces extendió su mano hacía el teniente y le lanzó un polvo verde que hizo que se durmiera, todo seguido entró en él. Al cabo de poco rato salió de él. "Ya esta purrrr.".

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Jake.

"He entrado en su sueño prrrr y lo he manipulado para sacarle la información prrrr." dijo Ben destransformándose.

"¿Y qué has descubierto?" preguntó Danny.

"Por su rango no le dan mucha información, ni tan solo tiene las coordenadas del mundo base y no ha visto nunca a su líder. Solo sabía que tenía que capturar a mucha gente, en especial a unos tales L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. y destruir un lugar llamado O.S.A.C.." dijo Ben.

"¿Vale y ahora qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo entregamos a la policía de este mundo o lo retenemos nosotros en nuestra nave?" preguntó Danny.

"No pertenece a este mundo así que lo primero puede resultar problemático y lo segundo puede ser considerado secuestro y nos complicaría mucho retenerlo durante mucho tiempo y tener que mantenerlo." dijo Dexter.

"Tengo solución a eso." dijo Ben yéndose hacía su equipaje. Cuando volvió llevaba en su mano una pistola con el cañón aparentando una linterna con bombilla roja.

"¿No pensaras matarle, no?" preguntó preocupada Pétalo.

"No, esto no es una pistola, es un generador de vacío." dijo Ben.

"¿Un generador de vacío?" preguntó Danny.

"Básicamente abre un portal al Vacío, una dimensión prisión en la que se encierran a los peores criminales de mi mundo. Allí retendrán a cualquiera que capturemos y después los podremos enviar a donde haga falta cuando todo acabe." explicó Ben.

"Es un buen plan, adelante." dijo Dexter.

Entonces Ben disparó y de la pistola surgió un portal rojo al que tiraron al teniente y después lo cerraron.

Todo seguido fueron a reunirse con los niños que todavía trabajaban en la nave y cuando los vieron, se quedaron asombrados al ver que el ritmo de trabajo se había acelerado desde su ausencia e iban mucho más rápido al ritmo de una canción que decía algo de Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH.

"¿De donde viene esa música?" preguntó Ben.

"De este reproductor." dijo Phineas enseñándole el aparato oculto. "¿A que anima a trabajar?"

"La verdad es que sí." respondió Ben.

Los cinco héroes se unieron a la construcción de la nave, utilizando sus dones para solucionar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo Jake soldando con su aliento de fuego. Al cabo de poco Duendecillo se giró sorprendido.

"¿Alguien más a visto esa cabeza de bebé gigante flotante?" preguntó Ben.

"Sí. ¿Qué diantres era eso?" preguntó Danny.

"Es algo normal aquí, será mejor que continuemos." dijo Phineas.

"Este mundo es muy raro y que lo diga yo." dijo Jake.

Tras un largo tiempo, la nave estaba terminada y fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para la nave, las habitaciones, el día a día y el viaje en sí. Cuando terminaron, hicieron un tour por la nave y se instalaron en ella. Era una nave gris metálico con forma de caza pero enorme.

"Bien aquí esta el comedor, la cocina... la holo-sala de entrenamiento... el laboratorio, la piscina... y por supuesto el dispensador de regaliz, un fallo que no cometes dos veces." dijo Phineas mientras les enseñaba todas y cada una de las cosas que habían construido en la nave.

"Además, he instalado a Ordenador en el sistema informático central de la nave, así que la tendremos como asistente y nos podrá ayudar con lo que necesitemos." dijo Dexter.

"Es una gran nave." dijo Danny.

"Y se podrá vivir bien en ella." dijo Ben.

"¿Entonces, cual es el plan?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Mañana por la mañana partiremos al mundo de estas coordenadas, lo único que se podía descifrar y tenia algún sentido de los datos que obtuvimos. Quizás nos lleven directo a la base enemiga y no estemos preparados aún para ganar, pero siempre podemos retirarnos, además es la única pista que tenemos de momento." respondió Dexter.

"Es un plan. A mi me vale." dijo Jake.

"Seria buena idea ir a nuestros mundos ya atacados pero este plan es el más lógico." dijo Pétalo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Danny.

"Yo me apunto a lo que sea." dijo Ben.

"Pues mañana iremos a por ellos. Esta noche dejaremos la nave en modo camuflaje para que vuestros padres no os digan nada." dijo Dexter.

"Ningún problema." dijo Phineas.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en el jardín para la despedida.

"Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Cuando todo acabe os devolveremos la nave." dijo Dexter.

"No hace falta, es un regalo para unos héroes." dijo Phineas.

"Sí, suelen hacer estas cosas, una vez le regalaron un estadio de Monster Trucks a Buck Buckerson." dijo Buford.

"Definitivamente adoro este mundo, lo único que le falta es un Mr. Smoothy." dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

"E Isabella, da el paso, no esperes demasiado o no conseguirás nada." dijo Pétalo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Isabella totalmente sonrojada.

"Hasta yo me he dado cuenta y mis amigos dicen que nunca veo lo evidente en estos casos." dijo Danny.

"Os dejamos un comunicador por si volvieran a atacar este mundo." dijo Dexter.

"Os deseamos suerte con vuestra guerra y que volváis victoriosos y con grandes epopeyas que narrarnos." dijo Ferb.

"¿Puedes hablar? Creíamos que eras mudo." dijo Jake.

"No, solo es alguien de pocas palabras." dijo Phineas.

"Bueno, adiós amigos." dijo Ben.

Nuestros cinco héroes entraron en la nave, al cabo de poco esta elevó el vuelo y frente suyo se formó un portal verde por el que la nave desapareció.


	6. El Ranger verde

El Ranger verde

Cerca de una ciudad, en el aire, se abrió un portal verde del que salió una nave imperceptible al ojo humano, dado que llevaba el camuflaje activado. En esta nave, nuestros cinco héroes se hallan haciendo planes.

"Dinos Dexter, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Danny.

"Estados Unidos, California, en un pueblo llamado Angel Grove." dijo Dexter.

"Bueno, nuestro país, eso facilita las cosas." dijo Pétalo.

"Sí, pero Ordenador a encontrado lo que tiene de diferente este mundo, los Power Rangers." dijo Dexter.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Ben.

"Los héroes de este mundo. Al parecer cada tanto tiempo, desde hace 25 años, monstruos o alienígenas atacan la Tierra y un grupo de 5 o más individuos con trajes de colores y cascos aparecen en el lugar y acaban con la amenaza." explicó Dexter mientras Ordenador enseñaba imágenes de los diferentes Power Rangers.

"Supongo que ahora la pregunta es ¿debemos contactar con ellos?" dijo Jake.

"Seria difícil hacerlo, al parecer cada equipo es diferente y aparece en un lugar distinto y todo y que las identidades de algunos son conocidas, o están retirados o no se les puede encontrar. Podríamos avisarles de la situación y obtener algún dato sobre que hace nuestro enemigo en este mundo, pero no se si será la mejor idea." dijo Dexter.

"¿Tenemos alguna pista más?" preguntó Danny.

"Hemos podido detectar una fuente de energía bastante interesante en los afueras de esta ciudad, que da la casualidad que fue el lugar donde aparecieron por primera vez los Power Rangers." dijo Dexter enseñándoles el mapa energético y una estatua de 6 Power Rangers en el centro de Angel Grove.

"¿Y puedes detectar al enemigo?" preguntó Ben.

"Lamentablemente no, creo que tiene que haber alguna forma pero no pude obtener ninguna pista de lo que estudié en la batalla anterior y no puedo detectarles de otra forma, aunque se que encontrare un modo tarde o temprano." dijo Dexter pensativo.

"Entonces lo más lógico, todo y que deberíamos de hablar con esos héroes, sería ir a mirar la fuente energética, ya que las coordenadas nos han enviado justo a su lado." dijo Pétalo.

"Sí, suena como lo primero que irían a ver, teniendo en cuenta lo que están haciendo en los otros mundos y que todavía no ha habido ningún ataque." dijo Dexter.

"Pues vayamos, si están en este mundo les pararemos y si todavía no han llegado, nos adelantaremos." dijo Jake.

"Por mal que suene, espero que estén aquí o que no tarden en venir, porque sino estaremos atrapados en un mundo sin pistas y sin saber a donde ir para ayudar a la gente capturada." dijo Danny.

"Bien, antes de salir, por si nos separáramos o para avisarnos sin que el enemigo pueda oírnos, he hecho unos comunicadores fáciles de utilizar y muy discretos, se colocan en la oreja y con un toque se activan, además están diseñados para adaptarse a vuestras transformaciones." dijo Dexter dándoles una especie de semiaro que se coloca detrás de la oreja, cada uno con el color personal del usuario, morado, rosa, rojo, blanco y verde.

"Yo podría usar mi Fenton auricular." dijo Danny.

"Lo se, pero ya he añadido sus capacidades a estos y están diseñados de manera que vayan mejor juntos y no puedan hackearlos fácilmente." explicó Dexter.

Entonces los cinco se pusieron los comunicadores y dirigieron la nave al lugar de la fuente de energía. Pronto llegaron a una zona montañosa en las afueras de Angel Grove y sin acercar la nave demasiado, pudieron ver a un grupo de robots de las Fuerzas Génesis excavando en el lugar, en una zona elevada en la que se podían ver los escombros de un edificio y la marca de una explosión.

"Están excavando en el lugar exacto de la fuente de energía." dijo Dexter.

"Pues sea lo que sea la energía o lo que estén buscando no podemos permitir que lo consigan, ¿verdad?" dijo Danny.

"La mejor forma de conseguir respuestas y vencerles es pararlos ahora." dijo Jake.

"¿Entonces les atacamos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Es el mejor plan. ¡Vamos!" dijo Ben buscando en su Omnitrix.

La nave se aproximó lo máximo posible para que no la percibieran y se quedó flotando a poca altura, la puerta se abrió y en el borde estaban los cinco héroes ya preparados, Dexter pulsó el botón de su mochila y desplegó el Dextransformable.

"¡Héroe en acción!" gritó Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó en su lugar había un humanoide rojo, musculoso y alto, con cuatro brazos, cuatro ojos verdes, mostacho, dos dedos en los pies, con una camiseta de tirantes negra con una gran línea verde vertical en el centro, pantalón negro, cinturón verde y blanco con el Omnitrix en el centro y guantes negros sin dedos con el puño verde. "¡Cuatro Brazos!".

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny, apareciendo los anillos y transformándole en Danny Phantom.

"¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake, quedando envuelto en llamas y transformándose en dragón.

Una vez todos listos para el combate, bajaron de la nave y fueron corriendo o volando hacía el enemigo, cuando fueron avistados comenzaron los disparos y los robots se dirigieron hacía ellos. Jake comenzó a fundir a los robots con sus llamas, Dexter disparó su ametralladora láser, Danny disparó sus ecto-rayos, Pétalo disparó sus láseres oculares y Ben iba golpeando con sus cuatro manos, destrozando a los robots con facilidad y bloqueando los láseres con los brazos sin que le hicieran nada. Al cabo de pocos robots destruidos, de entre una línea de robots que estaban disparando, salieron unos humanoides grises con líneas negras en el pecho, algunos de ellos con bolas enormes tipo maza en lugar de manos, que se abalanzaron sobre los héroes y comenzaron a atacarlos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Son alienígenas?" preguntó Danny dejando que le traspasaran para congelarlos.

"No lo se, si lo son el Omnitrix no detecta su ADN, o eso o ya están en mi lista y no los he desbloqueado." dijo Ben mientras le daba un puñetazo a uno.

"¿Que hacemos entonces? No podemos matarlos porque somos héroes pero aparentan ser muchos, si se levantaran de nuevo tendríamos un problema." dijo Pétalo mientras noqueaba a varios a golpes.

"Pues tendremos que ser muy rápidos." dijo Jake cogiendo a uno y lanzándolo contra un grupo que se le acercaba.

"Por más que esté de acuerdo con la tendencia heroica de no matar, os recuerdo que en teoría estamos en una guerra, así que si no nos quedara más remedio tendríamos que hacerlo." dijo Dexter disparando a los robots para cubrir a sus compañeros.

El combate siguió un rato de esta manera, noqueaban a varios de esos seres y avanzaban hacía los robots pero entonces aparecían más seres o los noqueados se levantaban y volvían al combate, hasta que de repente un rayo de energía verde golpeó a esos seres destruyéndolos. Todo seguido al lado de ellos llegó un hombre con un uniforme de cuerpo entero verde con marcas blancas en el pecho, guantes largos y botas blancos con triángulos verdes en los bordes y el borde dorado, brazaletes dorados por encima del codo, un cinturón blanco con una hebilla metálica rectangular con un circulo rojo con las letras POWER RANGERS en blanco y una moneda dorada con una pata con tres dedos en el centro y una funda negra de daga en él, una protección dorada sobre los hombros y el pecho con un rombo sobre el pecho, un casco verde con la boca dibujada de color gris metálico, el visor negro y la forma de un dragón con ojos negros y un punto rojo y con una daga gris metálico con el centro verde y negro, con agujeros, la empuñadura negra y la misma moneda en ella y comenzó a luchar junto a ellos.

"No os preocupéis por esos seres, son Masillas, monstruos creados con arcilla y magia oscura, tenéis que destruirlos." dijo aquel hombre.

"¡Eres uno de esos Power Rangers de la estatua!" dijo Danny.

"Soy el Ranger verde, pero creo que ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando acabemos con ellos." dijo el Ranger verde.

Entonces Ben aplastó con sus cuatro puños a un Masilla haciéndolo explotar. "Pues si podemos matarlos, entonces será hora de ponerse en serio, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo." dijo pulsando el Omnitrix, al disiparse la luz, en su lugar había un humanoide grueso de hombros anchos, con garras negras, piel blanca con la cabeza y una línea que baja hasta la entrepierna y otras en los brazos negras, los ojos verdes, coraza amarilla en la espalda, hombros, brazos y laterales de la cintura y el Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Rayo de Cañón! Ahora las cosas nos van a salir rodadas." dijo Ben con una sonrisa y entonces se puso en forma de bola amarilla y comenzó a rodar aplastando a todos los Masillas y robots que podía.

"Cierto, no podemos quedarnos atrás." dijo Jake lanzando llamaradas que destruyeron a más Masillas.

El resto siguió el ejemplo y comenzaron a destruir Masillas, Dexter se quedó atrasado con la ametralladora láser cubriéndoles, Danny lanzó múltiples ecto-rayos y Pétalo usó sus ojos láser, Ben iba rodando por todo el campo de batalla sin sufrir daños por el láser de los robots y Jake los quemaba. Por su parte, el Ranger verde, los iba golpeando, cortando con su daga y disparando rayos de energía verde, para él era incluso más fácil que para los demás, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Al cabo de pocos minutos el campo de batalla estaba vacío y los héroes se reunieron para ir a la zona de excavación, desde la que un hombre de pelo corto castaño con ojos marrones y el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis les comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora láser.

"Es el último enemigo en la zona." indicó Dexter con las lentes de sus gafas rojas.

"Entonces ya sabéis que necesitamos hacer." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix. "¡Pesky Dust! Os lo dejo a prrrr vosotros." dijo Ben en su nueva forma.

"Permitidme." dijo Danny volviéndose intangible y volando a alta velocidad hacía el hombre, una vez frente suyo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Ben llegó lanzándole su polvo verde, durmiéndole y entrando en él.

Todos se reunieron en el lugar esperando a Ben.

"¿Qué esta haciéndole vuestro amigo?" preguntó el Ranger verde.

"Interrogándole." respondieron todos a la vez.

Al poco Ben salió de él. "No sabe nada demasiado útil. Es un teniente prrrr enviado directamente desde la base central, pero no sabe donde esta situada prrrr, solo sabía que tenia que dirigir esta excavación y que una vez terminada, los robots llamarían a sus superiores en una prrrr base situada en este mundo, la cual tampoco sabe donde esta, para que vinieran a relevarle." Ben pulsó el Omnitrix volviéndose humano de nuevo. "No sabía ni qué estaba buscando, lo único qué sabía era que tenía todos esos refuerzos ocultos por si les descubría algún Power Ranger." terminó de explicar Ben.

"Al parecer tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo para descubrir que quieren y detenerles." dijo Dexter.

"Además de ver si podemos descubrir donde esta su base principal." añadió Pétalo.

"Podría mirar de extraer información de los robots pero dudo mucho que sea posible." dijo Dexter.

"Por lo que puedo ver sabéis mucho más de este enemigo que yo. ¿Os importaría compartir vuestra información conmigo?" preguntó el Ranger verde.

"En realidad habíamos pensado que tendríamos que contactar con los héroes de este mundo, así que seria lo indicado." dijo Danny.

"Vayamos a la nave, deberíamos enviar a este hombre al vacío y estaremos en un lugar más tranquilo para hablar." dijo Ben.

Entonces la nave se aproximó al lugar, pilotada por Ordenador y todos subieron a ella, Ben envió al vacío al teniente y todos salvó el Ranger verde se destransformaron.

"Bien antes de nada, yo me llamo Dexter, la chica es Pétalo, él es Danny, Jake, y por último Ben." dijo Dexter presentando al grupo.

"¿No tenéis problema en revelar vuestras identidades?" preguntó el Ranger verde.

"No, la verdad, los únicos que en realidad las ocultan son Jake y, en teoría, Dexter, pero como este no es nuestro mundo." dijo Ben.

"Entiendo, supongo que entonces os debería devolver el favor." dijo el Ranger verde, entonces su traje desapareció y pudieron ver que era un hombre con el pelo corto marrón oscuro, casi negro, ojos marrones, vestido con una chaqueta verde musgo sobre una sudadera negra con capucha, un pantalón gris y zapatos negros. "Me llamo Tommy Oliver y soy el líder de los Power Rangers. Para poder unir toda la información que poseemos deberíais empezar vosotros que conocéis a nuestro enemigo y después yo completare con mi información lo que falte.".

"Me parece la mejor manera, bien sentémonos, es una larga historia si añadimos un poco nuestro historial para que estés al corriente de todo." dijo Dexter.

Entonces todos se sentaron y comenzaron a contarle todo lo que Paradox y Clockwork les habían contado, sus historias, al menos una versión resumida, y lo que les había pasado hasta llegar aquí.

"Entonces buscan algún acceso a la Red Morphing, por eso excavaban aquí, por que era la antigua residencia de Zordon y por tanto uno de los lugares con más conexión a ella." dijo Tommy.

"Supongo que eso debe ser la energía que detectamos. ¿Podrías explicárnoslo?" preguntó Dexter.

"Bien, pues esta es la historia de los Power Rangers..." comenzó a explicarles Tommy.

Cuando terminó, todos estaban emocionados con la historia.

"Lo reconozco, los Power Rangers moláis mucho." dijo Ben.

"En base a lo que nos has explicado, parece ser que están reuniendo a villanos y armas de este mundo y que su principal objetivo sois los Power Rangers o vuestra fuente de poder." dijo Dexter.

"En ese caso tendré que avisar al resto para que estén alerta y vigilen las diferentes zonas donde los villanos puedan conseguir algo." dijo Tommy.

"Si quieres lo puedes hacer desde nuestra nave, solo tendrás que decirle a Ordenador como hacerlo." dijo Dexter.

Tommy le indicó a Ordenador el tipo de llamada que iba a realizar y en pantalla pudieron verse múltiples individuos respondiendo a los que les contó la situación, con los demás viéndolo todo.

"¿Por el momento habéis visto o notado algo extraño?" preguntó Tommy.

"No.".

"No, pero la comunidad mágica esta revuelta por algo.".

"Gosei no ha detectado nada extraño.".

"En Corintia nada.".

"Aquí en Aquitar no hemos notado nada extraño.".

"Lo único fuera de lo común aquí es el concierto gratuito que va a dar mañana por la noche la nueva estrella de internet Ember McLain, que apareció solo hace un día.".

"¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser!" gritó Danny golpeándose la cara con la mano.


	7. Música, fantasmas y ninjas

Música, fantasmas y ninjas

"Lo único fuera de lo común aquí es el concierto gratuito que va a dar mañana por la noche la nueva estrella de internet Ember McLain, que apareció solo hace un día.".

"¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser!" gritó Danny golpeándose la cara con la mano.

"¿Qué ocurre Danny?" preguntó Tommy.

"¿Ordenador, puedes enseñarme un momento el video de esa cantante? Seguramente se titule Remember." pidió Danny.

Ordenador puso en pantalla el video y en él se veía a una adolescente con la piel blanco pálido, con el pelo cían en una coleta con efecto llameante, ojos verde brillante con maquillaje negro formando unas líneas, pintalabios violeta, con un top negro con un solo hombro, pantalones de cuero negro, un guante negro que cubre el brazo derecho entero, un brazalete negro en el izquierdo, un cinturón plateado, botas plateadas con plataformas de calavera y una guitarra con el cuerpo y la punta con forma de llama, un cuello largo, de color morado y con llamas azules dibujadas, cantando una canción que dice:

Yeah! Oohh!

It was, it was September  
Winds blow, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has mended  
You're wrong, now bear the shame  
Like dead trees, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Oh woah woah!

Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name

"Vaya, no canta nada mal. ¿Pero qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Pétalo.

"¿Dime Dexter, introdujiste los datos que copiaste en mi mundo?" preguntó Danny.

"Sí, aunque aún no los hemos revisado." respondió Dexter.

"¿Ordenador, puedes abrir los archivos fantasmas? La contraseña es TechfreakloveshisPDA. Cuando lo abras sabrás cual busco en especifico." dijo Danny totalmente serio.

En pocos segundos en pantalla apareció un informe de la cantante describiendo sus poderes y encuentros con Danny.

"Una de dos, o en este mundo existe otra fantasma idéntica o la Ember de mi mundo es de los fantasmas que se unieron a Génesis y la han enviado aquí a atacar." dijo Danny señalando al monitor.

"¿Es una fantasma?" preguntó sorprendido Jake.

"¿Y una de tus enemigas?" preguntó Ben.

"Sí, y si va a dar un concierto tenemos un problema, tiene el poder de hipnotizar con su música, sobretodo a los adolescentes y cuanto más popular se haga y más la aclamen, más poderosa se hará." explicó Danny.

"Eso es un problema, la gran mayoría de los alumnos de nuestra academia tenían pensado ir." dijo el hombre en pantalla.

"Probablemente los querían utilizar para llegar a vosotros, deberíais de explicarles la situación y prohibirles ir." dijo Tommy.

"Y nosotros deberíamos de ir para ayudar, que quede claro que no menosprecio la habilidad de los Power Rangers, pero dudo mucho de que sepan como enfrentarse a un fantasma." dijo Danny.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Cam, les voy a llevar a la academia, necesitareis que os enseñen como luchar contra los fantasmas. En cuanto a los demás, permaneced alerta y avisad a este número cuando descubráis algo, yo me quedare con ellos como guía." dijo Tommy colgando.

"Dexter necesitaremos varios Termos y ecto-armas, ¿crees que podrás hacerlos?" preguntó Danny.

"Ven conmigo al laboratorio, enséñame que cosas quieres y veré si tengo los materiales para hacerlas, lo demás será fácil." respondió Dexter con una sonrisa.

"Yo ayudare, estoy acostumbrada a ayudar a mi padre y también soy un poco científica por mi parte." dijo Pétalo.

"Contad con Duendecillo, así iremos más rápido y podremos formar un arsenal." dijo Ben.

"Tommy, indícale a Ordenador donde hay que ir y ella nos llevara." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo. ¿Puedo antes ir a buscar una cosa?" preguntó Tommy.

"Sí, sin problema, siéntete como en casa y has lo que tengas que hacer." dijo Dexter.

"Pues yo me quedare por aquí en vista de que en eso sí que no puedo ayudar." dijo Jake.

Tras recoger su equipaje, Tommy volvió a la nave y partieron a su destino mientras los demás trabajaban en el laboratorio. En no mucho tiempo llegaron a un gran edificio de estilo japonés oculto en las montañas.

"Dexter, hemos llegado." dijo Ordenador.

"Bien, iremos a presentarnos y después construiremos el armamento que has elegido." dijo Dexter.

"Os dejare con ello a solas para entrenarles pero cuando acabéis quiero que os unáis a nosotros." dijo Danny.

"Que quede claro que yo ya se como luchar contra fantasmas." dijo Ben.

"Sí pero no creo que sean iguales a los de mi mundo." dijo Danny.

"Creo que en eso puedes tener razón." dijo Ben.

El grupo se dirigió a la salida de la nave, mientras esta aterrizaba en el exterior del edificio.

"¿Donde estamos Tommy?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Seguimos en California, en Blue Bay Harbor, en un lugar secreto entre las montañas conocido como la Academia Ninja del Viento y deberíais de guardar el secreto tanto de su existencia como de su localización." explicó Tommy.

"¿Ninjas en California? ¿Soy al único que le parece raro?" preguntó sorprendido Ben.

"Con mi experiencia, me parece normal." respondió Jake.

"Cierto." dijo Ben.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudieron ver el edificio y todos lo contemplaban asombrados, frente a la nave se hallaban esperándoles dos hombres, uno asiático, con gafas, el pelo corto negro, ojos marrones, con un uniforme de entrenamiento negro con líneas verdes y una chapa verde con una estrella dorada sobre el corazón, el otro de piel oscura, pelo corto negro peinado hacía arriba, ojos marrones, con un uniforme de entrenamiento negro con líneas rojas y una chapa con un símbolo rojo y negro sobre el corazón.

"Bienvenidos Tommy y compañía." dijo el hombre de las gafas.

"Hola Cam, Shane. ¿Habéis solucionado ya lo de vuestros alumnos?" preguntó Tommy.

"Sí, pero ahora abra que pararle los pies a esa cantante." respondió Cam.

"Bueno, por eso os he traído al experto, os presento a Danny Phantom y sus amigos, Ben 10, Pétalo, Jake y Dexter. Chicos, ellos son Cam, el Ranger Samurái Storm verde y Shane, el Ranger Ninja Storm rojo y líder de los Power Ranger Ninja Storm." dijo Tommy haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

"Bueno, cuando estéis listos deberíamos hacer un entrenamiento para que sepáis como luchar contra fantasmas." dijo Danny.

"Podemos comenzar después de comer, os invitamos, adelante." dijo Shane indicándoles el camino.

Entonces fueron al comedor, donde mientras comían intercambiaban historias, al acabar, Dexter, Pétalo y Ben volvieron a la nave para preparar el Fenton armamento y el resto se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de la academia, donde les esperaban un hombre con el pelo algo largo y castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, con uniforme de entrenamiento negro con líneas amarillas y una chapa como la de Shane y una mujer con el pelo largo rubio, ojos azules, uniforme de entrenamiento negro con líneas azules y la misma chapa que los otros dos.

"Os presento a Dustin y Tori, dos maestros más de la academia y los Power Ranger Ninja Storm amarillo y azul, chicos, ellos serán nuestros maestros y compañeros contra los fantasmas." dijo Cam.

"Un placer, aunque Danny es el maestro, yo solo compañero, me llamo Jake, los demás están en la nave preparando el armamento que nos hará falta." dijo Jake.

"Sí y aunque aún no tengamos las armas, podemos comenzar igualmente el entrenamiento." dijo Danny.

"Bien chico, ¿como piensas prepararnos contra los fantasmas?" preguntó Dustin.

"Así. ¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny transformándose. "Poniéndoos a pelear contra los poderes básicos de todo fantasma de mi mundo."

"¿Eres un fantasma?" preguntaron sorprendidos Dustin y Tori.

"Medio, larga historia, luego tendremos tiempo. Todos vais a luchar conmigo y sobre la marcha os iré explicando como, podéis usar todo el poder que queráis solo procurad no matarme. Bien, los poderes básicos son vuelo, invisibilidad, intangibilidad, posesión, telequinesis, teletransporte y ecto-energía." explicó Danny.

"Será divertido. ¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake transformándose.

"Y el otro es un dragón, esta gente de otras dimensiones es increíble." dijo Dustin.

"¿Entonces todos contra ti a la vez con todo lo que tenemos o de uno en uno?" preguntó Tommy.

"A la vez pero individualmente." dijo Danny con una sonrisa mientras se duplicaba a si mismo formando cinco copias.

"Como te gusta presumir." dijo Jake.

"Bueno, es divertido." respondió Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Chicos, creo que nos lo vamos a tener que tomar en serio. ¡A metamorfosearse!" gritó Tommy sacando un aparato rectangular dorado y negro, con un aro rojo y un circulo verde en el centro, lo apuntó con las dos manos hacía delante y en el circulo verde apareció una moneda dorada con líneas blancas. "¡Tigre blanco! ¡Power Ranger blanco!" entonces quedó transformado con un uniforme de cuerpo entero blanco, con guantes y botas blancos con el puño y extremo dorados, unos brazaletes dorados muy finos en el brazo, una armadura negra sobre el pecho con los hombros dorados y en el centro el símbolo dorado de las líneas del tigre, un cinturón dorado con soporte para espada en el que hay una espada corta blanca con la empuñadura con forma de cabeza de tigre y la moneda del tigre y un casco blanco con visor negro y un diseño dorado de rayas de tigre.

Al mismo tiempo Shane, Tori y Dustin se pusieron en la muñeca un aparato rectangular negro y dorado, con botones rojos y un disco el de Shane rojo con unas alas blancas, el de Tori azul con una cola de mamífero acuático blanca y el de Dustin amarillo con una cabeza de león blanca. Los tres hicieron girar el disco al mismo tiempo. "¡Power Ranger Ninja Storm! ¡Ha!".

"¡Poder del aire!" gritó Shane, quedando transformado con un uniforme de cuerpo entero rojo con las mangas plateadas y un dibujo en blanco de unas alas dentro de un circulo en el pecho, con protecciones rojas en las muñecas, guantes blancos, botas rojas con el borde negro y dorado, un cinturón negro con un rectángulo dorado en el centro, el aparato de transformación en la muñeca izquierda, el cuello blanco, un casco rojo con visor negro y adornos dorados y una espada con la empuñadura roja con detalles dorados en una vaina negra en la espalda.

"¡Poder del agua!" gritó Tori, quedando transformada con un uniforme de cuerpo entero azul con falda con las mangas plateadas y un dibujo en blanco de una cola de mamífero acuático dentro de un circulo en el pecho, un pantalón plateado, con protecciones azules en las muñecas, guantes blancos, botas azules con el borde negro y dorado, un cinturón negro con un rectángulo dorado en el centro, el aparato de transformación en la muñeca izquierda, el cuello blanco, un casco azul con visor negro y adornos dorados y una espada con la empuñadura roja con detalles dorados en una vaina negra en la espalda.

"¡Poder de la tierra!" gritó Dustin, quedando transformado con un uniforme de cuerpo entero amarillo con las mangas plateadas y un dibujo en blanco de la cabeza de un león dentro de un circulo en el pecho, con protecciones amarillas en las muñecas, guantes blancos, botas amarillas con el borde negro y dorado, un cinturón negro con un rectángulo dorado en el centro, el aparato de transformación en la muñeca izquierda, el cuello blanco, un casco amarillo con visor negro y adornos dorados y una espada con la empuñadura roja con detalles dorados en una vaina negra en la espalda.

Cam sacó un colgante de una bolita verde con cuatro líneas doradas y un disco negro con el dibujo de una estrella, lo cogió con la mano haciéndose más grande y lo movió hacía delante con las dos manos. "¡Power Ranger Samurái Storm! ¡Poder del samurái verde!" gritó, quedando transformado con un uniforme de cuerpo entero verde con las mangas plateadas y una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas en el pecho, con protecciones verdes en las muñecas, guantes blancos, botas verdes con el borde negro y dorado, un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada con dos espadas cruzadas dibujadas y con una funda para una espada de empuñadura verde y dorada, con una armadura dorada sobre los hombros y parte del pecho y un casco verde con visor negro rodeado de dorado en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas.

"Impresionan." le dijo Jake a un Danny.

"¿Como es que te has transformado en un Ranger diferente?" le preguntó otro Danny a Tommy.

"Como ya os conté tengo cuatro transformaciones y estando con los ninjas esta me pareció más indicada." respondió Tommy.

"Bien entonces emparejémonos y a luchar." dijo un tercer Danny.

Cada uno se puso de rival con un Danny diferente, quedando el autentico frente a Tommy y comenzaron a luchar. El Danny que se enfrentaba a Dustin se torno intangible para esquivar un ataque.

"Como podéis ver a los fantasmas de mi mundo se les puede golpear, pero también pueden evitar muy fácilmente cualquier ataque." dijo aquel Danny para todos.

"Pues eso es genial porque en mi único encuentro con fantasmas yo no podía hacerles nada pero ellos a mi sí." dijo Jake esquivando ecto-rayos.

Tommy levantó su espada y de los ojos de la cabeza de tigre de la empuñadura salieron dos rayos láser que impactaron contra una ecto-cúpula de energía.

"Como podéis ver, la ecto-energía se puede usar de muchas formas aunque no todos los fantasmas son tan hábiles con ella." dijo aquel Danny.

Entonces uno de los Dannys sorprendió a Tori y se metió en ella. "Tal como os decía, tendréis que estar alerta para que no os pase algo así." dijo desde el cuerpo de ella para salir después.

"Eso ha sido muy desagradable, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer." le dijo la Ranger azul con un escalofrió, ante lo cual todos se rieron.

Tras una hora de entrenamiento, Ben, Pétalo y Dexter llegaron al lugar con el armamento ya listo.

"No habéis tardado nada." dijo un Danny.

"Hubiéramos llegado antes pero el farmacéutico y la oficinista tenían que prepararme los materiales y hacer ciertos ajustes y arreglos a los diseños." respondió Ben con una sonrisa señalando a los otros dos.

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad me piensas llamar así?" preguntó Dexter irritado.

"Ya te lo dije, Phineas te dio un mote de por vida." dijo Ben sonriente.

"¿Y a mí?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Me pareció gracioso dados tus poderes." respondió simplemente Ben.

"¿Entonces los cambios?" preguntó otro Danny.

"Nada del otro mundo, solo mejoras de mi estilo en la tecnología de tus padres, pero nada importante." respondió Dexter.

Entonces se tomaron un momento en que Danny les explicó como usar las armas a todos y volvieron al entrenamiento para el que Danny tuvo que hacer tres duplicados más, Dexter activó su Dextransformable y Ben buscó en el Omnitrix.

"Bien lo tengo. ¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz verde se disipó, en su lugar había un fantasma verde pálido con cola en lugar de piernas, garras en las manos, líneas negras por el cuerpo, un solo ojo todo verde con pupila negra, sin boca ni nariz y con unos grilletes verdes conectados por cadenas del mismo color en el cuello, los brazos, las muñecas y la cintura, teniendo el Omnitrix en el pecho conectado a las cadenas. "¡Espectral!" gritó con una voz fantasmal.

"Espera, ¿hay dos fantasmas?" preguntó Dustin.

"Alienígena, exactamente un Ectonurite." respondió Ben.

"No mentías con lo de que tenias un alienígena idéntico a un fantasma." dijo Jake mirándolo atentamente.

"Y casi los mismos poderes." dijo Ben.

"¿Y a que venia lo de modo fantasma?" preguntó un Danny.

"Bueno yo creo que queda bien con la situación." dijo Ben con una voz alegre que indicaba que de tener boca estaría sonriendo.

"No te lo niego. ¿Listo para el héroe en acción?" preguntó otro Danny.

"Empecemos." dijo Ben.

"Creo que después necesitaremos que nos pongáis al día." dijo Tori mirando al grupo de héroes de otro mundo con confusión.

Entonces el entrenamiento continuó y todos aprendieron a como usar el Fenton armamento y a luchar contra los fantasmas. Durante la cena los héroes de otros mundos pusieron al corriente a los Rangers y ellos compartieron también algunas de sus historias. En la noche, Tommy decidió dormir en la academia, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la nave dado que la habían acomodado para estar bien allí. A altas horas de la noche, uno de los héroes se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Pétalo, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ordenador.

Pétalo se sorprendió y se secó las lágrimas. "¿Eres Ordenador?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Sí, como ya sabes, por seguridad, hay cámaras en toda la nave y he visto como te despertabas de golpe llorando y me he preocupado." dijo Ordenador.

Pétalo se quedó un momento confundida con lo que le había dicho. "No pasa nada, solo ha sido una pesadilla."

"¿Sobre tu familia?" preguntó Ordenador.

"Sí." dijo ella con tristeza.

"Lo siento, si necesitas alguna cosa o hablar del tema, eso a veces ayuda." dijo la Inteligencia Artificial.

"No, tranquila, estoy bien. Aunque creo que iré a por algo para beber." dijo Pétalo levantándose de la cama.

Pétalo, en su camisón rosa y con el pelo suelto, se fue flotando a lavarse la cara y después a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, a la vuelta, cuando pasaba frente al laboratorio, escuchó unos fuertes golpes y vio unos flashes de luz roja.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Es Dexter, esta trabajando en algo en el laboratorio." respondió Ordenador.

"¿A estas horas?" preguntó sorprendida Pétalo.

"Sí, le suele gustar trabajar hasta tarde para avanzar más y con continuidad cuando hace algún proyecto que le importa. Aunque me dijo que le avisara de aquí a unos 15 minutos para irse a dormir. Si quieres puedes pasar, no creo que le moleste y me vendrá bien para asegurarme que acaba y se va a dormir." dijo Ordenador.

"De acuerdo, te ayudare. ¿Entonces hace mucho lo de dormir poco?" preguntó Pétalo con una sonrisa.

"Como todo genio a veces esta días seguidos sin dormir y comer." respondió Ordenador.

"A mi padre también le pasa pero normalmente le paramos." dijo Pétalo.

"Esa es una de mis funciones." dijo Ordenador.

Entonces Pétalo entró flotando al laboratorio, donde encontró a Dexter sin su bata blanca, en una camiseta de tirantes blanca y en lugar de sus gafas unas gafas de soldador moradas, totalmente sudado, mientras golpea con un martillo una plancha de metal al rojo vivo. Cuando se fijó bien, pudo ver que estaba musculado, no en exceso, pero tenía músculos.

"Bueno, eso explica lo que le hizo a aquel robot con la llave." pensó Pétalo mirando el trabajo de fuerza que estaba realizando el chico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dexter sumergió el metal en agua y examinó su trabajo.

"Hola Dexter. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Pétalo.

En ese momento, en otra dimensión, Isabella acaba de despertarse con mala cara, mirando alrededor, como buscando algo.

Dexter pegó un pequeño salto de la sorpresa y se giró a mirar a la persona que le había hablado. "Oh, eres tú, no te había oído entrar." dijo él sorprendido.

"Perdón, entre el ruido que hacías y que he venido flotando, no había pensado que te sorprendería." respondió ella.

"¿Te he despertado con el ruido? Lo construí para que eso no fuera posible." preguntó él.

"No, tranquilo, simplemente no podía dormir." respondió ella.

"¿Pesadillas por lo de la familia?" preguntó él.

"Sí." dijo ella con tristeza.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" preguntó él.

"No, tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú qué haces trabajando tan tarde?" preguntó ella.

"Suelo hacerlo y teniendo en cuenta que he perdido mi laboratorio tengo mucho por construir." dijo él pensativamente.

"Sí, pero deberías dormir, cansarte no ayudara a la batalla." dijo ella.

"Tranquila estoy acostumbrado y controlo mis horarios, además es mi forma de ayudar. Tras lo qué vimos en nuestro mundo quedó claro que debemos hacernos más fuerte, pero yo no soy un luchador, así que entrenar me servirá de poco, pero esto es lo que yo se hacer, la ciencia y todo y que me de rabia admitirlo, aquel mago acabó con Robo-Dexo, mi mejor creación en el ámbito del combate, con mucha facilidad, así que estoy trabajando para llegar más allá y poder ser de utilidad en el campo de batalla, salvar a mi familia y compensar a mi robot caído." explicó Dexter con un aire de tristeza.

"Te entiendo." dijo Pétalo con una sonrisa triste.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, solo entrena y todo saldrá bien, lo dijeron los maestros del tiempo y si ellos lo dicen." dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Sí, estamos con ninjas y otros héroes, mañana debería entrenar seriamente con ellos." dijo ella algo más alegre.

"Sí, para un hombre de ciencia como yo, todo esto es un poco de locos, pero bueno tendré que acostumbrarme." dijo él.

"Por cierto, te quería preguntar, ¿Ordenador tiene emociones? Quiero decir, es que antes dijo que se preocupó por mí y la forma en que habla." preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí claro, pensé que lo habíais entendido, es una Inteligencia Artificial, sí, pero también tiene emociones, voluntad y libre albedrío, todo y eso me es fiel a mi y es mi mejor amiga." dijo Dexter con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, es impresionante, ¿pero como es posible?" preguntó ella.

"Sinceramente, ni yo mismo lo se, yo la programé, pero lo demás vino solo por su parte, al menos eso creemos. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ordenador la has hecho pasar porque es hora, no?" preguntó él con una sonrisa.

"Sí, he aprovechado que se levantó porque sabía que así te convencería de parar seguro." dijo Ordenador con un tono alegre.

"Bueno, me rindo, iré a ducharme y me acostare. Pétalo, si los demás preguntan di que me levanto tarde por esto." le dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo, yo también voy a volver a la cama. Buenas noches." dijo Pétalo mientras se iba flotando.

"Buenas noches y si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo y Ordenador." le dijo Dexter.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron para entrenar y planificar el ataque de esa noche, aunque Dexter no se presentó hasta varias horas más tarde.

"Hemos enviado ninjas a investigar y nadie sabe donde se hospeda Ember, solo sabemos que a las 10 de la noche estará en el auditorio de la ciudad." dijo Shane.

"Entonces el plan es obvio, nos colamos para que no nos reconozcan y les paramos antes de que salgan al escenario, pero por si acaso deberíamos evacuar el lugar para que no puedan controlar a nadie." explicó Danny.

"Es cierto, no creo que haga falta algo más complicado." dijo Cam.

Tras un día de entrenamiento y de Dexter encerrado en su laboratorio, llegó la hora y fueron al lugar del ataque de Ember.

"Bueno, vosotros sois los héroes de aquí, así que deberíais ir a evacuar a la gente mientras los demás nos infiltramos por donde podamos." les dijo Danny a los Power Rangers.

"Bien, pues solo hay una forma de hacerlo sin causar alarma, entremos y busquemos la alarma de incendios y si cualquier cosa, recurriremos a los Power Rangers." dijo Tommy.

Entonces se separaron, los Rangers fueron a la entrada del publico mientras los demás fueron a la parte de atrás del auditorio.

"¿Dexter, puedes mirar si hay alguien dentro?" preguntó Danny.

Las lentes de las gafas de Dexter se volvieron rojas. "Despejado." respondió él.

"Bien, cogeos de mi mano y vamos a dentro." dijo Danny, todos le cogieron, los volvió intangibles y entraron por la pared.

"Qué sensación más rara." dijo Jake con un escalofrío.

"Te acabas acostumbrando." dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡¿Estamos en el baño de mujeres?! ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!" le gritó enfadada Pétalo al ver donde estaban.

"¡Ei, tranquila! ¡¿No ves que no lo hecho expresamente?! ¡Es pura coincidencia, una serie de infortunios!" dijo Danny moviendo las manos de forma defensiva.

"Oh, cierto." dijo Pétalo calmándose.

"Pues chico, entonces eres un imán para meterte en líos con las mujeres." se burló Ben.

"Creo que, según nos contaste, te pasa algo similar." dijo Danny, ante lo cual Ben dejó de sonreír.

"Yo sigo diciendo que estaba vacilándonos, que no era verdad." dijo Jake.

"Chicos, no es por molestar, pero, además de tener una misión, seguimos en el baño de mujeres. ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos saliendo?" comentó Dexter.

"Cierto, mejor salgamos ya." dijo Pétalo.

Los héroes comenzaron a buscar en el backstage para encontrar a Ember, cuando los Power Rangers hicieron sonar la alarma de incendios y la gente comenzó a salir del lugar. Los Rangers controlaban la evacuación mientras los demás acababan de recorrer el lugar sin encontrar nada, ni tan solo los instrumentos del grupo.

"No lo entiendo, no esta aquí, ni tan solo a saltado mi sentido fantasma." dijo Danny pensativamente.

"Quizás nos esperaban." dijo Ben.

Entonces, como si fuera por haberlo mencionado, de la boca de Danny surgió un vaho azul y de seguida se transformó.

"Deduzco que eso era tu sentido fantasma." dijo Ben preparando el Omnitrix.

"Sí." dijo Danny.

Todos se prepararon para el combate en formación circular y entonces, atravesando la pared, aparecieron unos fantasmas verdes sin piernas, musculosos, de ojos rojos, con chaquetas policiales azul oscuro con parches verdes en los brazos, guantes grises, protección gris y verde en los hombros, un caco gris con un visor azul con una estrella verde en el centro, un cinturón gris, un bastón verde y un escudo antidisturbios gris con cristal verde.

"Phantom estas detenido." dijo uno de los fantasmas.

"Oh, genial, los matones de Walker. ¿Es que no me puede dejar en paz ni en otra dimensión?" preguntó con frustración Danny.

"¿Viejos amigos?" preguntó Ben.

"Sí, ya os conté mi experiencia en la cárcel. ¿Esta Walker por aquí? Porque la verdad no me pega nada, no pensé que fuera fan de Ember." dijo Danny.

"No, hemos venido con Ember para que el plan de Génesis se realicé sin interrupciones, aún así, nada nos impide detenerte." dijo uno de los fantasmas apuntando su arma contra Danny.

"¿La policía de la Zona Fantasma convertida en seguratas de un concierto? ¿Dónde están vuestras camisetas de segurata?" preguntó Danny con una sonrisa.

Entonces los fantasmas comenzaron a dispararles ecto-rayos verdes desde sus bastones generando una nube de humo, cuando esta se disipó, todos estaban intactos tras una ecto-cúpula formada por Danny.

"Mi turno." dijo Danny disparando una serie de ecto-rayos, noqueando a varios de ellos.

"¡Héroe en acción! ¡Espectral!" dijo Ben transformándose y lanzándose contra los fantasmas.

"¡Adelante dragón!" dijo Jake transformándose y escupiendo una llamarada contra los fantasmas.

Dexter sacó una ecto-pistola de su bata y comenzó a disparar y Pétalo disparó sus ojos láser, tras el asalto todos los fantasmas estaban noqueados y Danny sacó el Termo de su cinturón, lo destapó y este emitió una luz azul capturando a los fantasmas.

En el exterior, la gente se esta reuniendo en el aparcamiento cuando una canción comienza a sonar en el lugar desde el cielo. Cuando todos miran hacía arriba pueden ver como desciende flotando Ember mientras toca su canción habitual con su guitarra.

"¡Hola Blue Bay Harbor! ¡El concierto es gratuito, así que un pequeño incendio no nos impedirá celebrarlo! ¡La fiesta comienza aquí y ahora!" gritó Ember mientras descendía.

Una vez en el suelo, detrás suyo aparecieron tres fantasmas como zombis, de piel azul, todos con gafas de sol negras, uno con el pelo en estilo mohawk verde, con una cicatriz en la izquierda de la cara, con una camiseta negra hasta el ombligo, pantalones cortos grises, botas de plataforma negras, una gargantilla negra, pendientes negros y un bajo verde con forma de calavera, otro con dientes torcidos, un tatuaje de una llama azul en el brazo derecho, una camisa roja de manga corta de franela con las mangas rasgadas, pantalones gris oscuro, botas negras, gorra roja de béisbol del revés, brazaletes negros tachonados y con una batería rosa y plateada con Ember escrito en rosa y el último con el pelo largo rosa oscuro, con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, una camiseta blanca hasta el ombligo con ribete rojo, tejanos azules rasgados bajo una falda escocesa roja, botas marrones, gargantilla negra y una guitarra rosa con forma de V decorada con llamas rosas y comenzaron a tocar.

Los Power Rangers al escuchar lo que pasaba se asomaron y se prepararon para el combate.

"Tenemos que pararla, si controla a esa gente tendremos un problema. ¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Tigre blanco! ¡Power Ranger blanco!" dijo Tommy transformándose.

"¡Power Ranger Ninja Storm! ¡Ha!" gritaron Shane, Tori y Dustin.

"¡Poder del aire!" gritó Shane transformándose.

"¡Poder del agua!" gritó Tori transformándose.

"¡Poder de la tierra!" gritó Dustin transformándose.

"¡Power Ranger Samurái Storm! ¡Poder del samurái verde!" gritó Cam transformándose.

"¡Chicos, Ember esta en el aparcamiento tocando con un grupo!" dijo Tommy por el comunicador.

Entonces el grupo de Rangers corrió hacía fuera a parar a Ember pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, les cortaron el paso varios matones de Walker.

"Por orden de Génesis, cualquiera que intente atacar a Ember será detenido." dijo uno de los fantasmas.

"Lo siento pero no vamos a permitirlo." dijo Tommy realizando un corte con su espada que envió una cuchilla de energía blanca contra los fantasmas.

Tras eso, Cam sacó un Termo y capturó a los fantasmas que había golpeado Tommy. Cuando iban a acercarse se vio una llamarada cían elevarse por encima del publico y de ese lugar, Ember comenzó a elevarse viéndose que la llamarada era su coleta.

"Oh, los Power Rangers, creo que llegáis un poco tarde." dijo Ember con una sonrisa malévola. "Fans, estos supuestos héroes quieren dañar a vuestra querida estrella. ¿Me haríais el favor de capturarlos?" dijo tocando la guitarra, la cual generó una onda sónica rosa que alcanzó a todo el publico y estos, con ojos hipnotizados, se lanzaron contra los Rangers.

"Bueno ahora tenemos el peor escenario posible." dijo Dustin.

"Tendremos que atacar a Ember sin dañar a nadie." dijo Tommy.

"¡Hey, Ember, creo que deberías de cambiar de manager, es decir, se que me cargué tu reputación pero tanto como para que te tengas que unir a un ejercito de tarados e irte a otra dimensión!" dijo Danny desde el aire.

"¡¿Phantom?! ¡Creía que Génesis se había encargado de ti!" dijo Ember sorprendida.

"Lo intentó, pero ya sabes, es difícil deshacerse de un fantasma." dijo Danny.

"Bueno no importa estábamos preparados por si los Rangers nos encontraban." dijo Ember tocando una nota, tras ello comenzaron a salir más matones de Walker y varios animales fantasmas de diferentes especies, todos verdes y de ojos rojos.

"Genial, las cosas no podían ser sencillas." dijo Danny mientras sus ojos se volvían azules y disparó ecto-rayos azules a la banda de Ember congelándolos.

El resto de los héroes llegaron con Dexter habiendo activado su Dextransformable y se reunieron con los Rangers.

"¿Cual es el plan Danny?" preguntó Dexter.

"Yo iré a por Ember, los demás acabad con los fantasmas, no hiráis a nadie y cuando la música deje de sonar necesitaremos una distracción que despierte del hechizo a la gente." explicó Danny mientras disparaba ecto-rayos a los fantasmas.

"Será fácil." dijo Ben mientras se lanzaba contra los fantasmas.

"Bien, hora de probar las mejoras que he hecho." dijo Dexter formando dos ecto-armas en los brazos de su exoesqueleto y disparando a los fantasmas para después extender las manos del exoesqueleto generando luz azul y absorbiendo a los fantasmas.

Pétalo generó un rollo de celo con su aura y comenzó a envolver a la gente, Jake se lanzó contra los matones de Walker y comenzó a quemarlos con sus llamas, Tommy se quedó en solitario y de un solo corte de energía acabó con muchos fantasmas, Shane generó una ráfaga de viento y noqueó a varios fantasmas, Dustin disparó láseres amarillos desde su Morpher, Ben fue sorprendiendo a los animales fantasmas capturándolos en un Termo, Tori disparaba láseres con su espada dentro de la funda como si fuera un rifle y Cam noqueó a muchos con su espada.

Mientras tanto, Danny intentaba atacar a Ember, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algún fantasma se le interponía y tenia que vencerlos y capturarlos y entonces Ember aprovechaba para mandarle una onda sónica rosa con su guitarra, causándole mucho daño.

Tras un tiempo de combate, las personas controladas les complicaban demasiado las cosas, y gracias a las distracciones, Ember podía seguir tocando para controlarlas, el número de fantasmas se había reducido pero seguían siendo demasiados.

"Si tenemos que seguir reteniendo a la gente mucho más tiempo estaremos en problemas." dijo Pétalo mientras ataba con celo a un grupo que los fantasmas acababan de liberar.

"Sí y Danny no parece que se pueda acercar a Ember, deberíamos de ir a ayudarle." dijo Dexter mientras capturaba a un fantasma que le acababa de lanzar Jake.

En ese momento unos matones de Walker pasaron cerca de Pétalo, Jake y Dexter disparando ecto-rayos a Ben.

"¡Entrégate fantasma fugitivo, sino tu condena será peor!" gritó uno de los matones de Walker.

"¡Os he dicho que no soy un fugitivo, que esto es la moda en Anur Transyl! ¡¿Sabéis qué?! ¡Ya me he cansado!" gritó Ben huyendo, hasta que se paró y abrió un poco su piel revelando unos tentáculos morados y negros, desde detrás de él, el resto del grupo no pudo ver lo qué pasaba pero de repente vieron como los matones de Walker gritaban aterrorizados y huían. "¡Eso es, nadie se mete con Ben 10!" gritó amenazándolos.

"¿Qué les has hecho?" le preguntó Jake a Ben.

"Digamos que les he enseñado mi belleza interior." dijo Ben con un tono que indicaba que de tener boca estaría sonriendo maliciosamente, ante lo cual, todos lo miraban confundidos.

"Chicos, concentraos. Tenemos que crear una obertura para que alguien pueda ir a ayudar a Danny." dijo Tommy mientras agarraba a un pulpo fantasma por los tentáculos y lo estrellaba contra el suelo convirtiéndolo en un charco de ecto-plasma.

"Tenemos que parar la música cuanto antes." dijo Shane disparando láseres rojos de su Morpher.

"Tengo un plan, seguid el combate, yo me encargo." dijo Ben. Todo seguido se fue entre la gente, intangible y todos pudieron ver la luz verde de su transformación no muy lejos. "¡Kawaii!".

"¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?" preguntó Shane.

"No lo se, pero por lo que sabemos de él, creo que podemos confiar en que tiene un buen plan, por loco que pueda parecer." dijo Jake sonriendo.

Por su parte, Danny disparó un ecto-rayo a una anguila fantasma y la capturó, esquivó un puño de ecto-energía sónica rosa que le lanzó Ember con su guitarra y le disparó un ecto-rayo azul que Ember bloqueó disparando una llamarada cían desde su pelo.

"¡Ríndete, gracias a 'mis nuevos fans' soy invencible!" dijo Ember enviando contra Danny una onda sónica.

Danny generó un ecto-escudo y detuvo el ataque. "Lo siento, pero pienso asegurarme de que seas flor de un día." dijo Danny disparándole varios ecto-rayos que ella bloqueó con su música y después tuvo que apartarse cuando le atacaron varios lobos fantasmas.

La batalla continuó y Ember, al ver que no llegaban hasta ella y que la lucha se alargaba demasiado, continuó con su música hipnótica para enfurecer más a la gente y que ataquen con más fuerza, cuando, de repente, notó como estiraban de su pantalón. Confundida, Ember se giró para ver que tiraba de su pantalón y se encontró con un pequeño ser humanoide de piel blanca, ojos verdes, con un casco verde y un cinturón verde con una línea negra y una hebilla circular con un símbolo de reloj de arena negro y verde.

"Meap." dijo el ser mirándola con ojitos de cachorrito.

"¡Oh, pero qué cosa más mona!" dijo Ember cogiéndolo en brazos.

"¡Meaaaaap!" dijo el ser escupiendo un arcoíris de energía en la cara de Ember, la cual cayó, con la cara quemada, al suelo soltando al ser.

Danny llegó, tras capturar a los lobos y se quedó asombrado al ver lo qué le acababa de pasar a Ember. "¡Ahora!" gritó a los demás.

"¡Yo me encargo!" dijo Tori haciendo aparecer un megáfono azul con una aleta blanca dibujada. "¡Aleta sónica! ¡Sois libres!" gritó Tori en su arma causando que todo el mundo se liberara del control mental.

"¡Gente, somos los Power Rangers! ¡Estamos bajo ataque, salid de aquí, nosotros os protegeremos!" gritó Tommy causando que la gente comenzara a huir.

Entonces Ember se levantó, enfadada, mirando a el ser que acababa de atacarla. "¡¿Qué diantres eres?!" gritó levantando su guitarra.

"Meap." dijo mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

"¡Oh no, esta vez no me engañas!" gritó Ember disparándole un ecto-rayo rosa.

Entonces saltó esquivando el ataque y disparó por la boca otro arcoíris que Ember detuvo con un ecto-escudo rosa.

"Veo que ya no puedo engañarte, es una pena." dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Soy Ben 10 y en estos momentos mi forma es la de un Meap. Pero bueno eso no importa porque tu rival no soy yo." dijo Ben girándose y escupiendo arcoíris a otros fantasmas.

"¡Alto, tú no te vas a ningún...!" gritó Ember siendo interrumpida por un ecto-rayo verde.

"Lo siento Ember pero tú y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar." dijo Danny.

Ambos comenzaron a dispararse ecto-rayos en una lucha que de seguida pasó al cuerpo a cuerpo y en la que Ember usaba su guitarra como espada. Mientras, los demás, una vez ya se había ido la gente, comenzaron a forzar al enemigo para que quedaran juntos.

"Bien, ya están juntos y Ben se a apartado de la zona de atrás, preparaos." dijo Tommy a los tres ninjas.

"¡Pistola águila!" dijo Shane haciendo aparecer una pistola con la forma de la cabeza de un agila roja con el pico amarillo.

"¡Martillo león!" dijo Dustin haciendo aparecer un martillo amarillo y gris con la empuñadura negra con una línea dorada.

Entonces los tres ninjas combinaron sus armas en una con la pistola delante, el martillo en medio y el megáfono al final. "¡Storm strike!" gritaron los tres al unísono disparando el arma, que disparó un enorme rayo de fuego impactando contra los fantasmas explosivamente, convirtiéndolos en charcos de ecto-plasma.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" preguntó sorprendida Ember al ver lo qué acababa de pasar.

"Creo que se acabo, Ember." dijo Danny disparando un ecto-rayo azul contra la guitarra, congelándola.

"¡No, esta vez no puedes ganar!" gritó Ember disparándole ecto-rayos.

"Lo siento pero tú te has juntado con la gente equivocada mientras que yo he encontrado a grandes héroes." dijo Danny noqueándola con un ecto-rayo para después capturarla en su Termo.

Tras eso los héroes se juntaron comprobando que no quedara nadie.

"¿Ben? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Dustin.

"Sí." respondió él.

"¿Ese no es el alienígena que conocimos en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, tenia que probarlo y pensé que me seria útil." respondió Ben.

"Tendríais que haberlo visto, jajajaja, a sido divertidísimo." dijo Danny sin poder retener su risa.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó Tommy.

Tras la breve explicación de la hazaña de Ben, el grupo comenzó a reírse.

"¿En serio? ¿Ojitos de cachorrito?" dijo Jake riéndose.

"Sí y ha funcionado muy bien." dijo Ben.

"¿Y escupes arcoíris láser?" preguntó Dustin.

"Eso es. Y ahora si acabamos con las risas tenemos un estropicio que limpiar antes de que se recuperen y vuelvan a atacar." dijo Ben destransformándose y señalando a los charcos de ecto-plasma.

"Sí, la solución a sido rápida pero el resultado molesto." dijo Danny mirando el lugar.

Y el grupo comenzó a capturar a todos los fantasmas-charco.


	8. Infantería

Infantería

Al día siguiente de la batalla contra Ember, el grupo recibió la llamada de un equipo Ranger y se están dirigiendo a la siguiente ciudad de California.

"Nos dirigimos a Mariner Bay, hogar de los Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, equipo de emergencias de la ciudad y por tanto sus identidades son conocidas por el mundo entero. Según me han explicado, han estado viendo movimientos extraños por toda la ciudad y han comenzado a suceder extrañas emergencias, mi teoría es que los quieren atacar porque ellos fueron los primeros en crear un acceso a la Red Morphing con la tecnología humana sin un medio especial que les ayudara a conectar con ella." explicó Tommy.

"Si son un equipo de emergencias, eso quiere decir que les están poniendo a prueba o incluso son distracciones para atacarles, ya sea en la base o a ellos personalmente, llevándolos a una trampa o separándolos." dijo Dexter.

"Yo también lo creo, por eso debemos ir y servirles de refuerzo." dijo Tommy.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo una voz desde el Omnitrix.

Ben lo miró, viendo un mapa de círculos verdes con una gran concentración de puntos rojos en un lugar. "¿Es normal en este lugar una concentración de alienígenas como esta?" preguntó Ben enseñándoles el mapa.

"No, no lo es." respondió Tommy.

"Pues creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro enemigo." dijo Ben.

"Eso nos facilita el trabajo, deberíamos ir a buscar a los Rangers y después ir a por el enemigo directamente." dijo Dexter.

"Sí, además hasta que escaneé el ADN mi Omnitrix estará bloqueado, más motivo para hacerlo cuanto antes. Por cierto, deberíais ayudarme para que pueda seros de utilidad." dijo Ben.

"Vaya, eso es un problema pero dalo por hecho." dijo Danny.

"Bien, estamos acercándonos." dijo Tommy, al ver la nave sobrevolar el agua.

"¿Estamos yendo hacía el mar?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, la base de estos Rangers es submarina." dijo Tommy.

Al cabo de poco tiempo la nave se sumergió y todos pudieron ver una base formada por varios pilares amarillos conectados por tubos a cúpulas metálicas de techo amarillo. Cuando Tommy acabó de confirmar su identidad, la nave aterrizó en una sala llena de vehículos enormes, los Zords de los Rangers, según les explicó Tommy y unos hombres les llevaron hasta la sala de mandos, donde les esperaban un hombre de pelo corto gris con bigote, ojos marrones y de uniforme militar negro, una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos azules, con una bata blanca, falda negra y zapatos negros, un hombre de pelo corto castaño, ojos azules, una chaqueta negra y roja con un escudo en el brazo izquierdo de color rojo con el número 1 en blanco, un escudo rojo y blanco del equipo Ranger en el derecho y un rectángulo rojo con una estrella azul sobre el corazón sobre un jersey rojo, un pantalón azul y zapatos negros, un hombre asiático de pelo corto negro, ojos negros, con la misma chaqueta pero con los tres símbolos en azul y el número 2 sobre una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca, un pantalón y zapatos negros, un afroamericano de ojos marrones con un sombrero vaquero marrón, la misma chaqueta pero con los símbolos verdes y el número 3 sobre un jersey marrón, pantalón blanco y zapatos marrones, una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado recogido en una coleta, de ojos azules, la misma chaqueta pero con los símbolos amarillos y el número 4 sobre una camiseta negra, pantalón gris, zapatos amarillos y con unos cascos amarillos en el cuello, una mujer rubia con el pelo hasta los hombros, ojos azules, la misma chaqueta pero con los símbolos rosas y el número 5 sobre un jersey rosa, falda blanca y zapatos azules y un hombre de pelo corto rubio oscuro, ojos azules con la misma chaqueta pero con los símbolos grises y el número 6 sobre camisa negra, pantalón negro y zapatos blancos, los que llevan los números del 1 al 5, en la muñeca izquierda tienen un aparato metálico con una esfera con un dibujo dorado y azul y una antena y el del número 6 también lleva un aparato en la muñeca izquierda, en su caso rectangular y con una especie de M azul.

"Tommy." dijo el hombre del uniforme militar dándole la mano.

"Cuanto tiempo capitán Mitchell." saludó Tommy.

"Sí, lo se, una lastima que siempre tengamos que vernos en este tipo de circunstancias." dijo el capitán Mitchell.

"Pues todavía no lo sabe todo. Le presento a los héroes de otros mundos, Dexter, Pétalo, Jake, Danny Phantom y Ben 10. Chicos, él es el capitán Mitchell, director del equipo, Angela Rawlings, científica del equipo y Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana y Ryan Mitchell, respectivamente los Rangers rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, rosa y titanio." presentó Tommy.

"Por lo que dices, creo que sabes alguna cosa más que nosotros." dijo el capitán Mitchell.

"¿Ben?" dijo Tommy.

Entonces Ben les enseñó el Omnitrix. "Hay una concentración de alienígenas en el lugar que indica mi radar y si no es algo normal o algo de lo que estéis al corriente, sabemos donde esta el enemigo y deberíamos atacar cuanto antes, a ser posible antes de que tengan la oportunidad de realizar sus planes." explicó Ben.

"¿Como los has detectado?" preguntó Angela.

"Digamos que mi reloj es una enciclopedia de ADN y cuando detecta alguno que no a registrado quiere añadirlo a la base de datos, cosa que por cierto, necesito hacer o mi reloj dejara de funcionar y no podré ser de ayuda, así que espero que me podáis ayudar." dijo Ben.

"Bien, déjame mirar donde nos llevara esto." dijo Angela introduciendo datos en el ordenador. "Es un almacén abandonado."

"Nadie nos espera, así que el mejor plan es ir a atacar en cuanto estemos listos." dijo Dexter.

"Nosotros lo estamos. ¿Y vosotros?" preguntó Carter.

"Desde el momento en que el Omnitrix los detectó." dijo Ben.

"A no ser que queráis hacerlo de otra forma recomiendo que vayamos en nuestra nave." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo, vamos equipo." dijo Carter.

El grupo de héroes de otros mundos y de Rangers fue hasta la nave y se dirigieron hacía el almacén, una vez cerca del lugar, salieron de la nave, la cual dejaron camuflada, y se acercaron con cautela para investigar la situación. Cuando encontraron una ventana, Tommy, Pétalo, Dexter y Carter se asomaron y pudieron ver una reunión de criaturas distintas, robots de las fuerzas Génesis, Masillas, pájaros antropomórficos de plumas negras, con la cara, el pico, las manos y los pies marrones, con una armadura morada sobre el pecho, hombros y entrepierna y protecciones moradas en las piernas, humanoides de traje plateado, con mascara o casco dorado, guantes y muñequeras grises, botas negras y cinturón negros con dos círculos dorados en los laterales, humanoides rosas, verdes, blancos o azules con una especie de respirador metálico, un pañuelo gris en el cuello, cinturón gris con adornos rojos, guantes y botas lilas, adornos con forma de concha roja en hombros y cintura y bastones negros, humanoides blancos o negros con cuadros dibujados negros o blancos, con armadura blanca con bordes dorados en forma de V sobre hombros y pechos, cinturón, guantes y botas blancos con líneas doradas y con cuchillas dobles de su mismo tamaño, humanoides negros con exoesqueleto de insecto en pecho, hombros y cara, con ojos de insecto rojos y algunos con aguijones por manos, humanoides de mono negro con líneas rojas y blancas, con una mascara negra con el dibujo de una serpiente roja, una coleta tipo samurái en la cabeza y con armas ninja, humanoides con cabeza con forma como de pez, sin ojos, con grandes bocas con dientes afilados, con mono amarillo, armadura marrón y roja en pecho, entrepierna y muslos, cinturón, guantes y botas negros y espadas rojas, arcos rojos o con armas de fuego rojas y un sombrero negro, humanoides verde lima brillante con un dibujo negro en la cara y el pecho, guantes y botas negros, un circulo gris, verde y lila en el pecho y con dagas plateadas y negras y humanoides gris metálico, con cuadrados negros dibujados en el cuerpo, protecciones plateadas en muñecas, tobillos y pecho y con mazas metálicas. Frente a las criaturas había tres humanos, una mujer rubia de pelo largo, ojos azules y con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis, un hombre moreno, de pelo negro corto, ojos verde oscuro con un traje negro de ninja y un hombre pálido de pelo blanco corto, con ojos rojos, con una camiseta marrón, un pantalón azul y zapatos grises, los cuales les están contando algo.

"Tienen un pequeño ejercito." dijo Dexter pensativamente.

"Y mayor de lo que indicaba el Omnitrix." añadió Pétalo también pensando.

"Eso es porqué no todos son seres vivos." dijo Carter.

"Sí, robots de Génesis, normal porque son sus propias unidades, pero también tienen Masillas, guerreros Tenga, Cogs, Chromites, Quantrons, Escorpiones, Kelzaks, Moogers, Loogies y X-Borgs. No se como, pero han reunido soldados de infantería de múltiples enemigos de los Rangers." explicó Tommy.

"Además de los tres humanos." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Entonces cual es el plan?" preguntó Dana.

"Sea el que sea, yo necesito entrar y tener a los que tengan ADN un rato quietos para escanearlos." dijo Ben.

"Bueno, es un almacén cerrado y tenemos a un fantasma," dijo Dexter señalando a Danny, ante lo cual los Lightspeed Rescue los miraron confundidos, "podemos entrar por los cuatro lados, rodeándolos y atacar por sorpresa, quizás tú Tommy, que conoces a los enemigos puedes ayudar a Ben con lo de escanearlos." explicó.

"Es una buena idea." dijo Tommy.

"Sin ninguna duda, os puedo pasar por todas partes." dijo Danny.

"Bien, entonces Ben, Joel y yo por detrás, para que Ben les sorprenda y le sea más fácil escanearlos, Jake, Ryan y Carter por delante, Dexter, Dana y Chad por la derecha, Pétalo y Kelsey por la izquierda y Danny por todas partes." dijo Tommy.

"Es un buen plan." dijo Dexter.

"No acabo de entenderlo del todo pero adelante con ello." dijo Carter.

"¡Rangers, a metamorfosearse! ¡Zeo Ranger V Rojo!" gritó Tommy extendiendo su Morpher hacía delante, apareciendo en este una moneda dorada con una estrella roja. Al transformarse llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero rojo con el cuello blanco y una separación dorada entre ambos, guantes y botas blancos con una línea dorada, un cinturón dorado con hebilla circular con fundas en las que hay una espada plegada de cuchilla plateada, empuñadura negra y guarda dorada, en la derecha y una pistola blanca, negra y roja, en la izquierda y un casco rojo con la boca dibujada y el visor negro en forma de estrella.

Los Rangers del 1 al 5 tocaron un botón en su Morpher. "¡Rescate relámpago!" gritaron todos transformándose. Todos llevaban un traje de cuerpo entero, el de Carter rojo, Chad azul, Joel verde, Kelsey amarillo y Dana rosa, con un diseño blanco en el pecho, guantes y botas blancas con el borde dorado, cinturón dorado con el símbolo azul del Morpher en la hebilla y una funda con una pistola roja y un casco de su respectivo color con el visor negro, el de Carter y Chad con forma de escudo, el de Joel y Dana triangular y el de Kelsey cuadrado.

Ryan levantó el brazo del Morpher. "¡Poder Titanio!" gritó pulsando un botón del Morpher y transformándose. Llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero color titanio con una especie de Y dorada en el pecho, hombreras doradas, guantes y botas blancas con el borde dorado, cinturón dorado con el mismo símbolo azul en la hebilla que los demás y un casco color titanio con una línea dorada, una M negra en la frente y el visor negro con forma de V.

"Nuestro turno." dijo Dexter desplegando el Dextransformable.

"¡Modo fantasma!" dijo Danny transformándose.

"¡Adelante dragón!" dijo Jake transformándose.

"¿Otra transformación?" preguntó Ben a Tommy.

"Es mi transformación más débil y por tanto no destruiré con tanta facilidad a los enemigos que tengas que escanear. Por cierto, todo y que sean seres vivos, todos son creaciones del mal y solo obedecen ordenes de hacer el mal, así que no dudéis y destruidlos a todos." les dijo Tommy a los héroes de otros mundos.

"De acuerdo." dijo Pétalo.

"Por cierto, cuando veáis a una criatura, ya sea desconocida o uno de esos monstruos con este símbolo en su cuerpo, soy yo, no me ataquéis." dijo Ben enseñando a los Lightspeed Rescue su insignia de Fontanero.

"De acuerdo." respondieron ellos.

"¿Ya te las apañaras Ben?" preguntó Jake.

"Te recuerdo que soy un Fontanero, se defenderme sin necesidad del Omnitrix." dijo Ben, ante lo cual los Lightspeed Rescue lo miraron confusos.

"Bien, pues vamos allá." dijo Danny dividiéndose de forma que hubieran cuatro él.

El grupo se separó en los equipos decididos y se fueron a sus posiciones. Entonces Jake, Ryan, Carter y un Danny, atravesaron la puerta intangibles y se hicieron ver.

"Hola, hemos decidido colarnos en vuestra fiesta, espero que no os moleste." dijo Jake escupiendo una llamarada contra el grupo.

"¡Láser Titanio!" gritó Ryan haciendo aparecer una pistola gris, negra, dorada y titanio con una M gris en la empuñadura y comenzó a disparar láseres azules.

Carter sacó la pistola de su funda y comenzó a disparar láseres rojos y Danny disparó ecto-rayos.

"¡Los Power Rangers! ¡Detenedlos!" gritó la mujer rubia.

Entonces los monstruos y robots se giraron hacía ellos y comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Danny formó una ecto-cúpula, protegiéndoles de los disparos y entonces en los laterales de donde estaban los enemigos se originaron más disparos, eran dos de los grupos, el de Pétalo, Kelsey y otro Danny estaban detrás de los tres humanos pero estos se apartaron en el mismo instante evitando los disparos. Todos los enemigos miraban en las tres direcciones encarando un grupo hasta que de repente, por detrás, una luz amarilla recorrió a un Loogie.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo una voz desde el Omnitrix.

"Uno menos, y ahora..." dijo Ben pateando al Loogie y cogiendo su daga, tras examinarla un momento comenzó a disparar con ella.

Cuando los enemigos se giraron para comprobar quienes eran los últimos que habían aparecido, muchos de ellos se quedaron paralizados al ver al Ranger de rojo y comenzaron a retroceder temblando de miedo.

"¿Están asustados? Qué reacción más extraña." dijo Ben mirando a Tommy.

"Son viejos enemigos y digamos que tengo mi fama entre ellos." dijo Tommy encogiéndose de hombros, sacando de su funda su espada Zeo y extendiendo su hoja.

"¿Tu fama? Lo sepas o no, Tommy es conocido como el Power Ranger legendario, el más poderoso de todos, por algo es el líder de todos los Rangers." dijo Joel.

"Bueno, eso lo explica y la verdad, creo que juega a nuestro favor." dijo Ben, con una sonrisa, acercándose a un guerrero Tenga paralizado de miedo.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix tras escanear al Tenga.

"Nos han rodeado y encerrado." dijo el hombre del uniforme ninja.

"Sí, pero somos más. ¡No temáis y atacad!" ordenó la mujer rubia.

Algunos aún dudaron pero poco a poco comenzó una batalla entre los dos bandos. El grupo de la puerta simplemente se defendía a disparos y llamaradas sin ningún problema, Dana y Chad habían pasado sus pistolas a modo bastón y luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo junto al Dextransformable y otro Danny debido a su proximidad inicial con el enemigo, Joel cogió por detrás a un Mooger mientras Ben le cubría con la daga y Tommy avanzaba entre la masa de enemigos sin ninguna dificultad, acabando con tantos como podía, con Danny cubriéndole por detrás, en ese momento Ben escaneó al Mooger, Joel lo soltó y le disparó con su pistola. Por su parte, mientras Kelsey disparaba contra las tropas enemigas, Pétalo y el Danny real, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra el trío de humanos que se defendían sin demasiada dificultad.

"Todo y que nuestro ejercito es mayor, en este espacio reducido se entorpecen y se están pudiendo defender muy bien de ellos, necesitamos llevar la situación a nuestro plan original." dijo el hombre del uniforme ninja.

"Yo me encargo." dijo la mujer rubia separándose del combate. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una luz amarilla y comenzó a elevarse en el aire hasta el centro del almacén, una vez allí sus manos comenzaron a brillar con una luz amarilla y disparó varios rayos de energía contra las paredes abriendo múltiples agujeros. "¡Ahora id y escampad el caos!".

Los enemigos comenzaron a salir por los agujeros ignorando a los héroes y a causar caos atacando a la gente y la ciudad. El hombre del uniforme ninja se mezcló entre los enemigos y desapareció con ellos, por su parte el del pelo blanco generó unos aros de energía amarilla en sus brazos y los lanzó contra Pétalo, la cual los esquivó pero le dio el tiempo necesario para huir al hombre.

"Chicos hay que perseguirlos." dijo Tommy por el comunicador.

"Yo me encargo de ella." dijeron los cuatro Dannys simultáneamente, se elevaron y se lanzaron contra la mujer rubia.

Los demás salieron cada uno en una dirección y comenzaron a luchar contra los enemigos. Dexter encontró a un grupo de Masillas destruyendo un restaurante y desde fuera les disparó con su ametralladora láser destruyéndolos a todos. Kelsey vio a un grupo de Tenga volando y comenzó a abatirlos con su pistola. Ryan cambió su láser a modo hacha y bloqueó la cuchilla de un Quantron, le empujó y lo cortó con el hacha, otro le disparó pero el absorbió el láser con su hacha y le devolvió el disparó, entonces pasó corriendo entre el grupo de Quantrons moviendo su hacha y cuando acabó de pasarlos, todos explotaron. Unos Moogers dispararon flechas contra Jake pero él batió sus alas generando un viento que las frenó en el aire y luego descendió a gran velocidad escupiéndoles una llamarada.

"No vais ha poder conmigo cuatrillizos." dijo la mujer disparando rayos de luz a los Dannys.

"Creo que estas confundida, debes estar viendo cuádruple." dijo Danny volviendo a unirse. Entonces comenzó a disparar ecto-rayos contra ella.

El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a brillar y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Danny, el cual se volvió intangible y la dejo pasar disparándole un ecto-rayo a la espalda, entonces ella se giró y le disparó otro rayo pero el desapareció del lugar y ella recibió otro ecto-rayo en la espalda.

Chad se escondía tras un coche mientras unos robots de Génesis le disparaban y entonces salió de detrás corriendo mientras les disparaba. Ben disparó a un Kelzak y bloqueó con la daga el kunai de otro mientras Tommy eliminaba a cualquier otro que se le acercara con una espada de empuñadura negra con un circulo dorado en el que hay una estrella roja y la hoja plateada, en ese momento el Omnitrix escaneó al Kelzak que había bloqueado, lo empujó y le disparó con la daga.

"Ya solo falta uno." dijo Ben.

"Pues a por ello." dijo Tommy disparando energía a los Kelzaks por la estrella de la espada.

Carter iba corriendo detrás del hombre del pelo blanco disparando láseres rojos desde un arma de fuego negra, con la punta plateada y dorada y una especie de asa en forma de V roja en el centro, de repente el hombre generó un aro amarillo en su brazo y lo lanzó contra Carter, el cual giró su arma haciendo que se extendiera una barra plateada por detrás y la blandió como una lanza cortando el aro con la cuchilla dorada cubierta en energía roja. Pétalo estaba volando delante de unos Escorpiones que le disparaban láseres por los ojos cuando, de repente, transformó su aura rosa en un spray de insecticida y roció el aire con él, cayendo los Escorpiones al suelo. Dana estaba en la recepción de un hotel disparando, con el mismo tipo de arma que Carter pero con la V rosa, a unos X-Borgs que habían entrado y estaban aterrorizando a la gente. Joel se enfrentaba a un grupo de Cogs pistola y porra en mano, cuando lo rodearon, los alejó haciendo fuerza, golpeó a los más cercanos con la porra y disparó en circulo haciéndolos explotar a todos.

Danny esquivó otro rayo de luz y se lanzó contra ella con sus puños cubiertos en ecto-energía, dándole un puñetazo lo bastante fuerte como para enviarla contra la pared, pero ella frenó en pleno aire y se lanzó contra él, acertando uno de sus rayos.

"Creo que será mejor acortar esto, probablemente les sea útil fuera contra la infantería." dijo Danny frotándose el lugar del golpe.

Entonces Danny se lanzó contra ella y disparó un ecto-disco que ella intentó esquivar pero este tomó efecto en el aire y la siguió causando una pequeña explosión, entonces se lanzó contra ella con sus piernas tornadas cola, yendo a gran velocidad, ella le disparó múltiples rayos pero él se volvió intangible y sus ojos se volvieron azules, disparó varios ecto-rayos y la dejó congelada.

"Con eso creo que hemos acabado." dijo Danny sacudiéndose las manos como para quitarse el polvo, cuando de repente el hielo comenzó a brillar y explotó en pedazos, viéndose a la mujer envuelta en su luz amarilla, con sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente y sus puños con dos esferas de luz concentrada. "O quizás no." dijo Danny sorprendido y preocupado.

Dexter fue rodeado por varios Chromites que le disparaban láseres, él se protegió con los brazos del exoesqueleto y formó el cañón de pelotas, tras mirar un momento a su alrededor, desde la misma posición defensiva, disparó una pelota que golpeó una farola, botó contra una pared, luego contra un Chromite, luego contra otro, después contra una puerta que justo se abrió permitiendo el bote y golpeó a un tercer Chromite, entonces, como ya no necesitaba cubrir ese flanco, formó un arma láser y disparó a todos los Chromites haciéndolos explotar.

Jake aterrizó a su lado. "Vale, farmacéutico, eso ha sido espectacular." dijo sorprendido.

"Por favor, no me llames así, además solo a sido un simple truco matemático." dijo Dexter como si nada.

"¿Simple?" preguntó levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

Carter esquivó un nuevo aro y atacó con la lanza al hombre de pelo blanco, el cual llenó de aros sus brazos, con el izquierdo bloqueó el golpe y hizo girar los aros del derecho intentando dar un golpe cortante, pero Carter saltó hacía atrás y disparó un láser que fue bloqueado con los aros. Entonces el hombre miró detrás de Carter y vio como un Escorpión se acercaba por detrás al Ranger rojo con sus aguijones preparados.

"Creo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si pretendes ganarme Ranger." dijo el hombre lanzándole un aro al Ranger para que al esquivarlo quedara al alcance del Escorpión. "¡Ahora!" le gritó al Escorpión.

Carter se giró sorprendido y preparado para bloquear el ataque, pero entonces, el Escorpión saltó a un lado y le disparó láseres oculares al hombre de los aros, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" preguntó el hombre enfadado, mientras se levantaba.

Entonces el Escorpión se señaló el pecho y pudieron ver en él el símbolo del Omnitrix y que el Escorpión tenía los ojos verdes.

"¿Eres Ben?" preguntó Carter, a lo cual el Escorpión solo asintió con la cabeza emitiendo un zumbido y se giró en posición de batalla contra el hombre de los aros.

Entonces el hombre lanzó todos sus aros, Carter los cortó con su lanza mientras Ben se lanzó volando contra el hombre esquivándolos, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le golpeó con los aguijones haciéndole retroceder.

Dana y Ryan iban saltando hacía atrás esquivando disparos de Quantrons, Loogies y X-Borgs cuando Pétalo pasó volando con una estela rosa, echándoles su aliento congelante y aterrizó al lado de los Rangers, entonces los tres dispararon sus láseres, Dana el V-Lancer, Ryan el Láser Titanio y Pétalo sus láseres oculares, explotando al grupo de enemigos. Tommy estaba atacando a un grupo de Masillas cuando de repente, el hombre del uniforme ninja, saltó contra él para darle una patada, pero Tommy se giró haciendo desaparecer su espada, le cogió por el pie y lo tiró contra el suelo con fuerza.

"Si pretendes sorprenderme vas a tener que esforzarte más." dijo Tommy poniéndose en posición de combate.

"No me sorprende, al fin y al cabo tienes formación ninja." dijo el hombre colocándose en posición de batalla.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en un rápido asalto cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que Tommy bloqueaba con facilidad y el otro recibía más golpes de lo que esperaba, al cabo de poco segundos el hombre del uniforme ninja hizo un salto giratorio en el aire lanzándose sobre Tommy, el cual bloqueó con los dos brazos empujándolo hacía atrás y le dio una palmada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, encadenó con una patada en el costado dando un salto después y rematando con una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Chad, Joel y Kelsey disparaban sus pistolas contra un grupo de Moogers cuando descendieron contra ellos unos Tenga, pero entonces apareció Jake abrasándolos. Danny esquivó otro rayo cuando se lanzó contra ella y le dio un puñetazo con ecto-energía en la cara.

"No vas a poder vencerme." dijo la mujer entre jadeos de agotamiento.

"Pues creo que estoy cerca de conseguirlo." dijo Danny lanzando una ráfaga de ecto-rayos.

La mujer hizo un estallido de energía eliminando los ecto-rayos, pero tras el ataque, la fatiga comenzó a pasarle factura y Danny pudo acercarse y darle una ráfaga de golpes que no pudo bloquear, entonces realizó otro estallido pero Danny se protegió con una ecto-cúpula que hizo estallar enviando a la mujer con fuerza contra una pared, golpeándose la cabeza con tal fuerza que se quedó inconsciente.

Ben y Carter continuaban atacando, cansando al hombre, pero sin llegar a hacerle nada, entonces Ben hizo desaparecer sus aguijones y tocó el Omnitrix. Cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había un humanoide de cristal verde pálido, con la cabeza puntiaguda, dos cristales saliendo de su espalda, ojos verdes, una camiseta de tirantes negra con una línea verde vertical en el centro, pantalón negro, zapatos negros de suela verde y un cinturón verde con una línea blanca y el Omnitrix en el centro.

"¡Diamantino! Bien, todo y que me ha gustado poner a prueba a Sting, va siendo hora de acabar esto, además antes no podía soltar mis ocurrencias Cheerios." le dijo Ben al hombre.

"Insulta mis aros lo que quieras, pero son estos los que acabaran con tu vida." dijo el hombre lanzando varios aros contra Ben, pero este solo bloqueó con sus brazos sin recibir ni un solo rasguño.

"La dureza de un diamante. Y ahora es mi turno." dijo Ben disparando desde sus manos varios cristales que el hombre rompió con sus aros.

Entonces el hombre comenzó una ráfaga de aros ante la cual Ben transformó sus brazos en cuchillas y avanzó contra el hombre cortando aros. Cuando llegó, el hombre bloqueó sus cuchillas con los brazos cubiertos de aros y comenzaron un pequeño asalto de golpes, hasta que Ben pisó con fuerza el suelo haciendo salir un pilar de cristal que golpeó al hombre en el pecho con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo y entonces Ben le disparó cristales, de forma que lo dejó atrapado en un capullo de cristal.

"Y con esto hemos terminado." dijo Ben destransformándose.

Poco a poco acabaron con los enemigos que quedaban y se reunieron en el almacén para obtener la información de los tres humanos del grupo enemigo.

"¿Ya están todos?" preguntó Carter.

"Sí, no queda ningún enemigo en la zona." respondió Chad.

"¿Y tú ya tienes todos los ADN?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, incluso he podido poner a prueba a Sting." respondió Ben.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Danny.

"Es el nombre que le he puesto a mi transformación en esa especie de insectos, ya sabéis, esos que Pétalo ha matado con el gas tóxico que ha generado con su cuerpo." dijo Ben con una sonrisa, causando que varios se rieran y que Pétalo se sonrojara.

"¡¿Por qué tienes que decirlo de esa forma?! ¡Suena fatal! ¡Lo que he hecho ha sido generar un bote de insecticida con mi aura!" dijo Pétalo todavía sonrojada.

"Lo se, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa." dijo Ben riéndose.

"Totalmente de acuerdo." dijeron Jake y Danny chocando puños con Ben.

"Por cierto, ya que vosotros sois los únicos que podéis aportarme cierto conocimiento sobre estas especies, necesitare que me expliquéis todo lo que sabéis de ellos." le dijo Ben a los Rangers.

"Sin ningún problema, os daré unos archivos informáticos con todo los que os haga falta." dijo Tommy.

El grupo interrogó, al estilo Pesky Dust, a los villanos y después los enviaron al vacío, tras eso volvieron a la nave y iniciaron su retorno a la base de los Rangers.

"No sabían nada, dos de ellos venían de la base principal pero no saben ni donde esta ni tenían ningún dato de utilidad." explicó Ben.

"Entonces tendremos que seguir investigando." dijo Dexter.

"Sí, pero antes nos toca descansar, a sido una batalla larga y nos lo hemos ganado." dijo Tommy.

"No es broma, la gran mayoría de la batalla la he tenido que pasar sin ni tan solo poder transformarme. Ahora es cuando me vendría genial un Mr. Smoothy, aunque estando en otra dimensión..." dijo Ben con cara de cansancio mirando por la ventana.

"Bueno, es lo que hay Ben, al ser algo de tu mundo..." dijo Danny.

"¡Espera, no puede ser, es genial! ¡Para aquí, rápido!" gritó Ben.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Dexter parando la nave.

Entonces Ben salió corriendo de la nave y los demás le siguieron confundidos, en el exterior pudieron ver una tienda con forma de vaso de refresco blanco, con tapa verde, con un cartel en que se lee MR SMOOTHY en verde y rosa una letra de uno la siguiente del otro.

"Esto no debería de estar aquí, aquí debería de haber un callejón." dijo Carter confundido.

"Chicos, os presento la tienda 23, un Mr. Smoothy que salta por el multiverso." dijo Ben con alegría entrando en la tienda.

"¿Eso es posible?" preguntó Jake.

"Con todo lo que nos ha contado no me parece tan raro." dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba seguido de los demás.

Al entrar pudieron ver que el dependiente era un humanoide de piel verde, pelo naranja, con mostacho, cuatro brazos y vestido con un uniforme marrón con los bordes negros, con una estrella marrón claro en el cuello y otra sobre un cinturón negro con bolsillos marrón claro, guantes marrón claro con borde negro, pantalón negro, botas negras y un sombrero de copa marrón con una estrella amarilla y sobre este unas gafas amarillas.

"Hey Blarney, cuanto tiempo." dijo Ben saludando al dependiente.

"Hombre, Ben, nuestro mejor cliente. ¿Qué quieres hoy?" le preguntó el dependiente.

"Uno de espinacas y ciruela." dijo Ben, ante lo cual los demás le miraron con asco e incredulidad. "Pedid lo que queráis, invito yo." les dijo Ben.

"Que sabores más extraños." dijo Pétalo mirando la lista de sabores.

"Lo se, eso es lo que convierte los smoothies de Mr. Smoothy en los mejores del multiverso." dijo Ben bebiéndose su smoothy con cara de felicidad y ganándose miradas de asco de algunos.

"Creo que me pediré uno simple de uva." dijo Pétalo.

"No saben igual de bien desde que reconstruí el universo." dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombres mientras seguía bebiendo, ganándose miradas de confusión del grupo.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo recibió una llamada de Nick Rusell.

"Tommy, tengo noticias. Al parecer alguien esta intentando que las criaturas mágicas se revelen contra los humanos, lo raro es que los testigos nos han hablado de un mono vestido de rapero." explicó Nick.

"¡Ay madre!".


	9. Revolución mágica

Revolución mágica

"Tommy, tengo noticias. Al parecer alguien esta intentando que las criaturas mágicas se revelen contra los humanos, lo raro es que los testigos nos han hablado de un mono vestido de rapero." explicó Nick.

"¡Ay madre!" dijo Jake.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jake?" preguntó Dexter.

"Creo saber de quien se trata. Voy a buscar una cosa a mi cuarto, ahora vuelvo." dijo Jake saliendo hacía su cuarto. Al cabo de poco volvió con un libro marrón bien gordo, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. "Acercaos.".

El grupo se acercó y pudieron ver como del libro salía una luz azul formando un orbe, en ese orbe apareció la imagen de un mono de pelo negro, con una camiseta amarilla con líneas blancas sobre un sweater blanco, pantalón amplio marrón con líneas blancas, un gorro amarillo con líneas blancas, una muñequera amarilla con una línea blanca en la cola y un colgante de oro con una B.

"Os presentó a Bananas B, un mono ex-animal guardián que se pasó al lado del mal, trabaja para ella." dijo Jake pasando a otra página.

Cuando se formó el siguiente orbe, en él podía verse a una mujer mayor de pelo y ojos negros, con un gorro con cuernos negro con una línea purpura, un vestido negro con el pecho rojo, una capa negra por fuera purpura por dentro, pantalón purpura, zapatos de tacón purpuras y un cetro negro con la punta con forma de cuchillas purpuras.

"La ex-Consejera Chang, antiguo miembro del Consejo de dragones, hasta que descubrimos que trabajaba para el Dragón Oscuro intentando causar una revolución para que las criaturas mágicas acabaran con los humanos y tomaran el control del mundo. Por suerte la detuvimos y acabó en la cárcel, su jefe por su parte acabó sellado en otra dimensión. Supongo que cuando atacaron mi mundo debieron de sacarla de la cárcel y reclutarla." explicó Jake.

"Si era miembro del Consejo de dragones eso significa que..." empezó a decir Danny, cuando Jake pasó su mano por el orbe cambiando la imagen.

En la nueva imagen se podía ver un dragón purpura, con el vientre naranja rojizo, el mismo gorro, la punta de la cola y escamas de su columna negras y el bastón en las manos.

"Sí, un dragón. Tiene las mismas capacidades que yo además de que sabe algo de magia." explicó Jake.

"¿Entonces crees que ella es la responsable?" preguntó Tommy.

"Sin ninguna duda." respondió Jake.

"Bueno, no será un problema, además tú ya te has enfrentado a ella, deberías de saber como ganarla." dijo Dexter.

"Y por la parte mágica no os tenéis de qué preocupar." añadió Nick.

"Nick, reúne al equipo, vamos para allá." dijo Tommy.

Todo seguido el grupo se despidió de los Lightspeed Rescue y partieron hacía Briarwood.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"Y ya empezamos otra vez, esta vez solo detecta uno por aquí cerca." dijo Ben molesto con la situación.

"¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?" preguntó Tommy.

"No creo que haga falta. Probablemente haya un solo alíen en misión, en el peor de los casos puede que hayan añadido un solo nuevo alíen a un grupo, pero si queremos ser de ayuda lo mejor sería parar un momento y comprobarlo ya que estamos tan cerca." dijo Ben.

"Bien, pues vamos a ello." dijo Dexter.

Entonces la nave paró lo más cerca posible y nuestros héroes bajaron dirigiéndose a un callejón, avanzaron hasta un contenedor de basura y pudieron ver a alguien durmiendo bajo unos cartones, entonces el Omnitrix escaneó al individuo.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¡¿Qué diantres ha sido eso?!" gritó asustado el individuo al acabar de despertarse, mirando a su alrededor y viendo a los héroes.

Cuando se levantó pudieron ver que se trataba de un alíen humanoide con una especie de pico chato, de piel o escamas naranjas y vestido como un vagabundo.

"Perdón, un escáner de ADN. Pero si no te molesta tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte." dijo Ben.

"Eh, eh, no podéis detenerme, no he cometido ningún delito aún." dijo el alíen.

"¿Aún?" preguntó Pétalo.

"No quiero decir que tenga pensado cometer alguno, sino más bien que no he hecho nada que se pueda considerar ilegal." dijo el individuo.

"A no ser que haya algún tipo de ley que prohíba a los alienígenas en la Tierra o alguna ley galáctica que os prohíba visitarla o vivir en ella." dijo Ben mirando a Tommy.

"No, no hay nada de eso." dijo Tommy.

"Lo veis, lo que yo decía, estoy limpio." dijo el alíen.

"Yo no usaría la palabra 'limpio'." dijo Pétalo tapándose la nariz.

"Oh, qué manía tenéis con eso de la limpieza los humanos." dijo con exasperación el alíen.

"Bien, vayamos a lo importante. ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Tommy.

"Piggy." respondió.

"¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?" preguntó Tommy.

"Llevo unos años viviendo aquí." respondió Piggy.

"¿Has oído hablar de las Fuerzas Génesis?" preguntó Tommy.

"No. ¿En serio, a qué viene tanta pregunta? ¿Sois la policía o qué? Porque que quede claro que soy legal." dijo con preocupación Piggy.

"No es por un asunto policial." dijo Tommy.

"Vale, no se que queréis de mi pero yo no se nada y no intentéis hacerme nada, que sepáis, soy amigo de los Power Rangers." dijo Piggy.

"Eso facilita las cosas, voy a llamarlos un momento." dijo Tommy.

"¿Les conocéis?" preguntó sorprendido Piggy.

"Sí y ahora, si no te molesta, tengo unas preguntas sobre tu especie y planeta." dijo Ben con un cuaderno y boli en sus manos.

Tras una llamada que lo aclaró todo y unas preguntas por parte de Ben para tener contento a Azmuth, los héroes se dirigieron al lugar donde debían encontrarse con los Rangers. Una vez llegaron al borde del bosque, bajaron de la nave y encontraron esperándoles a un hombre moreno, de pelo corto negro, ojos azules, con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos grises, un hombre pelirrojo, con el pelo hacía arriba, ojos azules, con una camiseta blanca, tejanos azules y zapatos blancos y una mujer de pelo largo negro, ojos marrones, con una sudadera azul, pantalón negro y zapatos blancos.

"Hola Nick." dijo Tommy saludando al hombre de negro.

"Hola Tommy, os estábamos esperando para guiaros hasta nuestra base." dijo Nick.

"Chicos, ellos son Nick Russell, Chip Thorn y Madison Rocca, los Power Rangers Mystic Force rojo, amarillo y azul, Rangers os presento a los héroes de otros mundos, Dexter, Pétalo, Jake, Danny Phantom y Ben 10." presentó Tommy.

"¿Entonces, sois superhéroes?" preguntó con ilusión Chip.

"Sí." respondió Pétalo.

"Más o menos." respondió Danny.

"Algo por el estilo." respondió Ben.

"Yo soy más bien el defensor de la comunidad mágica." respondió Jake.

"Yo solo hago heroicidades de vez en cuando, soy más bien un científico." respondió Dexter.

"¡Oh, es genial! ¡Ya os lo decía, superhéroes como los de los cómics!" dijo Chip con emoción.

"Oh, vamos, déjalo Chip, no hagas el ridículo." dijo Madison.

"Pero son superhéroes, ya se que ser un Power Ranger mola, pero lo suyo mola más. ¿Me podéis contar algunas de vuestras historias?" dijo Chip.

"Claro, por el camino. Para mí siempre es un placer contentar a mis fans." dijo Ben.

El grupo se adentró en el bosque superando la barrera mágica, cuando de repente...

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"Vale, otra vez. ¿Es normal esto?" dijo Ben enseñando el mapa lleno de puntos rojos.

"Por sus posiciones, yo creo que detecta a las criaturas mágicas del bosque." dijo Nick tras que Tommy les aclarara de que iba el asunto.

"Supongo que es posible." dijo Ben.

"Sí, pero no podemos descartar que algunos sean el enemigo reunido." dijo Dexter.

"¿Pero el Omnitrix puede detectar el ADN de las criaturas mágicas?" preguntó Danny.

"Si tienen ADN detectable es posible." dijo Ben.

"Entonces sí, porque hemos podido hacer pruebas con su ADN." dijo Chip.

"¿Entonces no debería de haber podido detectar el ADN de Jake?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Es cierto, el único motivo por el que no podría hacerlo es que ya tenga una muestra de su ADN en su base de datos o que por algún motivo no pueda hacerlo." explicó Ben.

"Lo único que se me ocurre es qué la naturaleza de mi magia de alguna forma oculta mi ADN, al fin y al cabo, para demostrar que soy un dragón, Rotwood intentaba enseñarme al mundo, nunca intentó nada como muestras de ADN, ni él ni ninguno otro de los que intentan demostrar la existencia de las criaturas mágicas en mi mundo." explicó Jake pensativamente.

"Como explicación me vale." dijo Ben.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Dexter.

"En este caso yo os retrasaría, así que propongo que vosotros vayáis a cumplir con el trabajo que tenemos mientras yo me recorro el bosque recogiendo los ADN con un guía que conozca a sus habitantes y ayude a que no me meta en un lío por ir escaneándolos, además si topamos con enemigos os puedo llamar y listo." explicó Ben.

"Es un muy buen plan." dijo Pétalo.

"Acompáñale tú, Chip, te conoces el bosque muy bien y sus habitantes te adoran." dijo Nick.

"Oh, pero yo quería escuchar sus historias." se quejó Chip.

"Ya te las contaran después, de mientras puedes escuchar las del multi-salvador del multiverso, el gran Ben 10." dijo Ben hinchando el pecho.

"Vale, eso me parece genial." dijo Chip y entonces los dos partieron a por la muestra más cercana.

"Creo que esos dos se van a llevar genial." dijo Madison.

"Bueno, esto ha sido muy raro. Ahora mejor vayamos a nuestra base." dijo Nick.

"Sí, mejor será." dijo Dexter.

El grupo siguió el camino hasta un gran árbol en el que entraron. En el interior encontraron una librería llena de libros y otros artículos mágicos y les estaban esperando una mujer de pelo corto negro con mechas rosas, ojos marrones, con un chaleco negro y marrón con líneas rosas sobre una camisa blanca, una capa negra, pantalones negros con líneas rosas, cinturón marrón, botas negras y brazaletes negros con líneas rosas, un hombre con pelo castaño oscuro rizado, ojos marrones, con un chaleco negro y marrón con líneas verdes sobre una camisa blanca, una capa negra, pantalones negros con líneas verdes, cinturón marrón, botas negras y brazaletes negros con líneas verdes, una mujer pelirroja con el pelo largo y un moño, ojos verdes y con un vestido blanco con detalles verdes, un hombre de pelo negro grisáceo, con barba circular, con una túnica marrón sin mangas y con hombreras sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones, un cinturón azul oscuro con una línea roja y botas negras, un hombre moreno de pelo negro corto rizado, ojos negros, con una chaqueta marrón y negra con las mangas blancas y naranjas y un símbolo dorado sobre el corazón, pantalón y botas negros y un cinturón marrón con una funda y una mujer rubia de pelo largo, ojos marrones y con un vestido blanco con la falda marrón.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Tommy, es un placer volver a verte." dijo el hombre del pelo negro grisáceo.

"Me alegra volver a verte Leanbow, aunque como siempre me gustaría que fuera en mejores circunstancias." dijo Tommy.

"¿Donde esta Chip?" preguntó la mujer de las mechas rosas.

"Ha tenido que ir a ayudar a uno de los héroes con un pequeño problema." dijo Madison.

"Os presentamos a Dexter, Pétalo, Jake y Danny Phantom, chicos ellos son Vida, la hermana de Maddie y Ranger rosa, Xander, el Ranger verde, mi madre Udonna, la Ranger blanca, mi padre Leanbow, el Caballero Lobo, Daggeron, el Caballero Solaris y mi prima Clare, la Guardiana de la puerta." presentó Nick.

"¿Cual es el plan? Por el momento nosotros hemos pedido a todas las criaturas mágicas que volvieran a refugiarse en el bosque y entre todos hemos buscado al enemigo." explicó Leanbow.

"Eso explica porqué Ben no detectó a las criaturas mágicas hasta que entramos en el bosque." dijo Tommy.

"¿Detectarlas?" preguntó Udonna.

Entonces los héroes les dieron una pequeña explicación de la situación en la que se encuentran Chip y Ben.

"Ahora entiendo porqué no están aquí. Bueno, supongo que con sus personalidades estarán pasando un buen rato." dijo Vida.

"Como ventaja ya tenemos a alguien buscando por el bosque y si el enemigo tiene a alguien que él no tenga registrado, quizás les pueda encontrar." dijo Dexter.

"En cuanto al plan, deberíamos de preguntarle a Jake." dijo Pétalo.

"Bueno, el principal objetivo de Chang es que las criaturas mágicas dominen la Tierra, pero si esta trabajando para las Fuerzas Génesis puede ser que tenga otro plan, aunque por el momento todo apunte hacía lo primero. Teniendo en cuenta que las criaturas mágicas de este mundo se llevan bien con los humanos, no los va a poder convencer por las buenas, así que conociéndola buscara alguna forma de manipularlos, quizás atacar alguno de los dos grupos haciéndoles creer que ha sido cosa del otro para causar el enfrentamiento." explicó Jake.

"Si tenemos en cuenta el principal objetivo de las Fuerzas Génesis podemos asumir que ella es una distracción para, de alguna manera, llegar a la fuente de poder de este equipo Ranger." añadió Dexter.

"Pues eso nos aventaja dado que la conexión con la Red Morphing de este equipo es una magia proveniente de otra dimensión y no sabrán como descubrirlo." dijo Tommy.

"Solo tendremos que proteger el Xenotomo y así no podrán saberlo." dijo Nick.

"Entonces tendremos que buscarlos tanto por la ciudad como por el bosque para evitar un ataque mientras alguien se queda protegiendo el Xenotomo." dijo Dexter.

"Leanbow, Daggeron, Clare y yo nos quedaremos a vigilar el Xenotomo." dijo Udonna.

"Entonces, como Ben y Chip técnicamente ya están buscando por el bosque, Jake, Danny, Nick y Madison pueden hacer una búsqueda más en serio mientras los demás la hacemos en la ciudad." dijo Tommy.

"Me parece el plan perfecto. ¿Algo que tengamos que saber antes de salir?" preguntó Nick.

"Sin su bastón no puede usar magia pero sigue siendo un dragón escupe fuego, sus puntos débiles, al igual que los de cualquier otro dragón de mi mundo, son la parte baja del vientre y si se nos golpea aquí detrás de la oreja izquierda lo bastante fuerte se nos puede matar." dijo Jake señalándose el punto del que hablaba. "Además el pelo de Esfinge nos debilita impidiéndonos mantener nuestra forma dragón o incluso movernos, al menos en el caso de las de nuestro mundo y no, no tengo porqué, bueno, no podría tenerlo conmigo, es lógico. En cuanto a Bananas B, él solo la ayudara distrayéndoos pero no será un problema al fin y al cabo solo es un mono parlante, así que como mucho os resultara algo molesto.".

"Bueno con eso ya sabemos como vencerla." dijo Xander.

"Y que tenemos que ir con cuidado si te pegamos alguna colleja o algo." dijo Danny.

"En serio un golpe flojito es equiparable a un golpe con fuerza en donde más le duele a un hombre." dijo Jake causando una reacción de dolor en la cara de los hombres de la sala.

"De acuerdo, no golpear nunca ese punto." dijo Danny.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya." dijo Vida.

Entonces el grupo se dividió y comenzó la búsqueda de Chang. El grupo de la ciudad comenzó a buscar separándose, Pétalo buscaba volando mientras Dexter y Vida miraban por un sitio y Tommy y Xander por otro.

"¿Así que quieres informarte sobre nuestra magia?" preguntó Vida.

"Sí, se que probablemente la magia sea diferente de un mundo a otro pero necesito aprender tanto como pueda de magia." respondió Dexter.

"¿Pero tú no eres un científico? ¿Para que necesitas aprender sobre magia?" preguntó ella.

"Además de que desde un punto de vista científico es algo interesante, en nuestro mundo, uno de los enemigos que nos atacó, pudo vencer a Robo-Dexo, mi mejor creación, con facilidad, como no entiendo de magia no puedo estar seguro pero todo en su forma de luchar, desde el tipo de ataques, al esperanto y la gema brillante, apunta a que usaba magia y si quiero poder vencerlo en un futuro voy a necesitar conocer la magia para saber como superarla y neutralizarla." explicó Dexter.

"Entiendo, pues no te preocupes, te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos y quizás te podamos dar incluso algunos libros sobre el tema." dijo Vida con una sonrisa.

"Lo agradezco mucho." respondió Dexter.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, el otro grupo hacía su búsqueda. Jake y Danny iban volando por el bosque mientras Madison y Nick iban preguntando a los habitantes del bosque.

"¿No has visto nada fuera de lo normal?" le preguntó Nick a un Goblin.

"Nada al margen de vuestro amigo el amarillo y ese chico del reloj tan extraño con el que iba, a sido muy raro, casi le pego." explicó el Goblin.

"Lo entiendo, gracias por todo." se despidió Nick.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del bosque, Ben y Chip estaban corriendo.

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere pegarnos?! ¡Tampoco es nada del otro mundo y no les hace absolutamente nada!" gritó Ben.

"¡Están demasiado violentos!" gritó Chip.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas de búsqueda, el grupo de la ciudad escuchó un estruendo en una zona cercana a la entrada del bosque.

"Están atacando la ciudad, son un grupo de criaturas mágicas en armadura y con espadas y garrotes." dijo Pétalo por el comunicador.

Cuando el grupo llegó al lugar del ataque, encontraron troles enormes de piel gris, con orejas puntiagudas, vestidos de bárbaros y armados con garrotes, humanoides con piel de tonos verdes y azules, con una cola y vestidos como humanos, enormes ogros de piel verde o azul, humanoides de piel gris con orejas puntiagudas, con armadura, armados con espadas, mazas y garrotes y algunos de ellos alados y tiburones humanoides.

"Nunca hemos visto a ninguno de ellos." dijo Xander.

"Quizás no sean de nuestro mundo." dijo Vida.

"Entonces deben de ser del mundo de Jake, ponedle al corriente a ver que nos puede contar." dijo Tommy.

Al mismo tiempo, en el bosque, las criaturas mágicas han comenzado a huir aterrorizadas.

"Son robots de las Fuerzas Génesis, están atacando en uno de los puntos más profundos del bosque." dijo Danny.

"Debemos de proteger a los habitantes del bosque." dijo Nick.

"Solo veo robots así que podemos destruir directamente." dijo Jake sobrevolándolos y escupiéndoles sus llamas.

Nick y Madison sacaron un móvil dorado y negro con una M dorada, lo abrieron y podía verse el interior rojo con las teclas blancas y un cristal rojo en la punta de la tapa y el símbolo de un fénix rojo en el de Nick y el de una aleta azul en el de Madison, entonces pulsaron 1, 2, 3.

"¡Fuente mágica Mystic Force!" gritaron Nick y Madison.

Cuando apareció el circulo mágico con el símbolo de cada Ranger una voz dijo "¡Galwit-Mysto-Ranger!".

"¡Aterrador como el fuego, Mystic Ranger rojo!" gritó Nick transformándose.

"¡Fluida como el mar, Mystic Ranger azul!" gritó Madison transformándose.

Cuando acabaron la transformación, ambos llevaban un traje de cuerpo entero, el de Nick rojo y el de Madison azul claro pero con falda y un pantalón blanco, con líneas negras que bajan de los hombros a las piernas, guantes y botas de su color con los bordes negros, una capa de su color con el interior blanco, un cinturón dorado con una M de hebilla y una funda con una varita de mango negro con la parte de arriba en forma de M plateada con el interior dorado y en la punta el símbolo del fénix rojo en la de Nick y la aleta azul en la de Madison y un casco de su color con el visor negro en forma de fénix el de Nick y de aleta en el de Madison.

"Vale, entonces os estáis enfrentando a criaturas mágicas de mi mundo, troles, goblins, ogros, duendes y hombres tiburón, si no llevan ningún articulo mágico especial entonces solo son fuertes físicamente, algunos de ellos ni tan solo son muy listos y a los hombres tiburón mirad de deshidratarlos un poco. Capturadlos vivos, son ciudadanos de mi mundo y delincuentes comunes a los que suelo enfrentarme, diles que vais de mi parte. Te dejo que nosotros nos estamos enfrentando a un grupo de robots de las Fuerzas Génesis." dijo Jake por el comunicador.

En la ciudad, el grupo esta a punto de comenzar el combate.

"Debemos capturarlos vivos, así que noqueadlos, según Jake solo son fuertes y si alguien sabe como deshidratar a los tiburones les tumbaremos más fácilmente." dijo Dexter desplegando su exoesqueleto.

"¡Rangers, a metamorfosearse! ¡Zeo Ranger V Rojo!" gritó Tommy transformándose.

Vida y Xander sacaron sus móviles, en el interior, en el caso de Vida el símbolo rosa de alas de hada, en el de Xander la cabeza de un toro en verde. Entonces pulsaron los botones.

"¡Fuente mágica Mystic Force!" gritaron al unísono.

"¡Galwit-Mysto-Ranger!" dijo una voz.

"¡Siempre cambiante como el viento, Mystic Ranger rosa!" gritó Vida transformándose.

"¡Fuerte como un árbol, Mystic Ranger verde!" gritó Xander transformándose.

Cuando acabó la transformación ambos iban igual que Nick y Madison pero Vida en rosa y con la falda y pantalón, con la punta de la varita con las alas de hada rosa y el visor del casco en forma de alas de hada y Xander en verde, con la punta de la varita con la cabeza de toro verde y el visor del casco en forma de la cabeza de toro.

"¡Eh criaturas mágicas, el Dragón Americano os manda recuerdos!" gritó Pétalo desde el cielo.

Las criaturas mágicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas al respecto, algunas con algo de pánico.

"¿El Dragón Americano? Pero es imposible, se supone que habían capturado a todos los dragones." dijo un goblin.

"Eso nos contaron cuando nos enviaron aquí." dijo un duende.

"¿Pero entonces como los héroes de este mundo saben de su existencia?" preguntó otro goblin.

"Además, si él estuviera aquí, eso mismo haría que dijeran sus compañeros." dijo un trol.

Entonces Pétalo convirtió su aura en un rodillo pegajoso y pasó por encima de ellos dejando a algunos pegados y haciendo que se fueran golpeando con el suelo. Dexter liberó una pieza metálica de la espalda del exoesqueleto y la cogió, viéndose que se trataba de una llave fija de doble boca del mismo tamaño del exoesqueleto, entonces se lanzó y comenzó a pelear con un ogro, noqueándolo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en muy poco rato. Tommy se lanzó contra un trol y lo noqueó de un solo golpe en la nuca, otros dos troles le atacaron con sus garrotes pero Tommy pateó uno de los garrotes rompiéndolo mientras bloqueó el otro con un brazo, entonces les dio una ráfaga de patadas a los dos dejándolos inconscientes. Xander sacó su varita y comenzó a conjurar lianas que ataban mágicamente a los enemigos. Vida se fue abriendo paso golpeando con su varita y cuando se vio en una posición rodeada conjuró un tornado con ella en el centro y los atrapó a todos mareándolos y lanzándolos.

En el bosque, Danny esta disparando ecto-rayos, aniquilando a tantos robots como puede, Jake pasaba volando escupiendo llamaradas, Nick conjuraba llamaradas con su varita y Madison conjuraba géiseres de agua bajo los robots. Entonces un orbe mágico negro fue volando en dirección a Jake pero se dio cuenta y dio un giro en el aire esquivándolo.

"¡¿Quien anda ahí?!" preguntó Jake aterrizando.

"Cuanto tiempo Dragón Americano." dijo Chang en su forma de dragón.

"Chang, ¿desde cuando trabajas para alguien que no sea el Dragón Oscuro?" le preguntó Jake.

"Desde que nuestros intereses coinciden. ¿Además, quien dice que no esté trabajando para él?" dijo Chang con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Vaaaleeee, voy a asumir que te refieres a que sigues cumpliendo con sus objetivos." dijo Jake preocupado, causando que esta sonriera más perturbadoramente.

"Piensa lo que quieras mocoso. No se como has acabado en otro mundo interrumpiendo mis planes pero voy a asegurarme de que nunca más puedas molestarnos." dijo Chang disparando una ráfaga de orbes mágicos que Jake esquivó y causaron grandes explosiones al impactar contra el suelo, los arboles y los robots.

"Buena suerte con eso porque por el momento nadie a podido con el gran DragAm, ni tan solo tu querido Dragón Oscuro." se burló Jake haciendo acrobacias en el aire para esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba.

"No siempre vas a tener la suerte que has tenido hasta ahora." dijo Chang.

En ese momento, en el exterior de la base de los Rangers, un grupo de criaturas mágicas similares a las que están atacando la ciudad, robots de las Fuerzas Génesis, guerreros Tenga y Masillas se aproximan preparados para el combate. El grupo que se quedó en la base los esta viendo desde una bola mágica.

"Tendremos que ir a pararlos, Clare tú quédate dentro por si alguien nos pasara." dijo Leanbow.

"De acuerdo tío." respondió Clare.

Entonces Leanbow, Daggeron y Udonna salieron de la base y se pararon delante del grupo enemigo, cada uno con su Morpher en la mano, el de Leanbow un móvil como los otros Rangers pero rojo con una W dorada fuera y una roja en el interior y el cristal azul, el de Daggeron una mezcla de perforador de tickets y un móvil de color azul y amarillo, con una pantalla negra con un dibujo de sol blanco y el teclado blanco sobre fondo plateado y el de Udonna una varita de madera con un copo de nieve blanco en la punta.

"¡Fuente mágica Mystic Force!" dijeron los tres, Leanbow y Udonna alzando sus Morphers y Daggeron sacando una tarjeta azul con su símbolo dorado y perforándola.

"¡Ardiente corazón de fuego, Caballero Lobo, defensor de la verdad!" gritó Leanbow transformándose, quedando con un traje de cuerpo entero negro bajo una armadura roja y dorada en el pecho, protección roja en la cintura y entrepierna, cinturón dorado con su símbolo, protección de brazos roja y dorada, hombreras con forma de cabeza de lobo plateada, espinilleras plateadas, botas rojas, casco rojo y plateado con visor negro en forma de W, escudo rojo y plateado con W roja y espada de empuñadura roja y hoja plateada guardada en el escudo.

"¡Poder del sol, Caballero Solaris!" gritó Daggeron transformándose, quedando con un traje de cuerpo entero azul con armadura dorada por encima, armadura dorada sobre hombros y pecho, guantes y botas dorados con líneas negras, cinturón dorado con su símbolo en la hebilla, capa roja con líneas negras y doradas y casco azul y dorado con una gema roja y una punta dorada en la frente y el visor negro con forma de M.

"¡Ráfaga de nieve, Mystic Ranger blanco!" gritó Udonna transformándose, quedando con un traje de cuerpo entero blanco con falda, con dos líneas negras del pecho hasta la falda, protección plateada con bordes dorados sobre pecho y hombros, guantes y botas blancos con extremos negros, cinturón dorado con una M en la hebilla, casco blanco con una gran M plateada alrededor del visor, un copo de nieve azul en la frente y el visor negro y una varita larga plateada y negra con el extremo en forma de M plateada y dorada y un copo de nieve blanco en la punta.

"Tal como habíamos previsto, han venido a por el libro y parece que esperaban que dejáramos a alguien vigilando." dijo Daggeron sacando una lámpara de aceite azul y dorada, con una M dorada en el lateral y una rueda gris cerca de la tapa, extendiendo un cañón plateado en la punta y colocando el asa como mango.

"Sí, por mala suerte para ellos nos hemos quedado los más poderosos." dijo Leanbow desenvainando la espada.

"Recordad que a unos cuantos debemos dejarlos vivos a petición de Jake." añadió Udonna.

Leanbow se lanzó hacía delante cortando a todos los enemigos y cuando veía a alguno que no debía matar lo noqueaba con su escudo, Udonna conjuraba ráfagas de nieve con su varita congelando a los enemigos en el acto y Daggeron disparaba láseres con la lámpara como si fuera una pistola.

En la ciudad, Dexter cogió a un ogro y le dio una descarga eléctrica desde la mano del exoesqueleto, Xander había puesto su varita en modo hacha y estaba luchando contra varios a la vez haciéndolos salir volando con pura fuerza, Tommy saltó sobre un trol dejándolo inconsciente con una patada en la cabeza mientras al caer noqueaba con una patada hacha a tres goblins, Vida lanzó al suelo a varios duendes con una ráfaga de viento rosa y Pétalo volaba a alta velocidad con su estela rosa, pegando patadas y puñetazos a los duendes alados que en este momento ya tan solo intentaban huir de lo difícil que se les había puesto la lucha. Al cabo de poco ya habían acabado con todos.

"Bueno, solo falta capturarlos y después interrogarlos." dijo Dexter guardando la llave en su lugar.

"Yo me encargo de eso." dijo Xander conjurando lianas para atarlos a todos.

"Supongo que a estas alturas los demás estarán acabando, deberíamos de buscar una forma de llevarlos a la base." dijo Tommy.

"Yo me ocupo de eso." dijo Pétalo formando un recogedor gigante con su aura.

En ese momento Bananas B estaba viéndolo todo desde una ventana en un edificio cercano y comenzó a marcharse.

En el bosque, mientras el resto de su equipo seguía destruyendo robots, Jake se enfrentaba a Chang.

"En serio Chang, este juego ya resulta aburrido." dijo Jake esquivando un orbe mágico y escupiéndole una llamarada, todo seguido se lanzó contra ella.

"Tranquilo, desde la última vez que nos vimos he aprendido nuevos trucos." dijo Chang generando una cúpula negra con su bastón contra la que se chocó Jake haciéndole salir despedido hacia atrás.

"¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido." dijo Jake levantándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Entonces Danny pasó por detrás de Jake disparando ecto-rayos contra un grupo de robots que acabó explotando. Jake se lanzó contra Chang y esta volvió a formar la cúpula, pero Jake se frenó y lanzó tierra con un movimiento de cola para ver que pasaba, la tierra botó contra la cúpula.

"Es un buen truco pero ahora solo tengo que esperar a que te canses y atacarte cuando la desactives." dijo Jake.

"¿Crees que no lo se?" dijo Chang desactivándola a la vez que escupía una llamarada que Jake contrarresto con otra y después se lanzó contra ella iniciando un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Madison conjuró una gran ola y destrozó con ella a un gran grupo de robots. Jake y Chang pasaron sobrevolando la ola y se separaron, Chang disparó varios orbes mágicos que Jake eliminó escupiendo bolas de fuego. Nick terminó con los últimos robots que quedaban con una gran llamarada de su varita. Jake se acercó a Chang y consiguió encajarle dos puñetazos y un golpe de cola en el estomago haciendo que tuviera que agacharse un poco.

"¿Qué pasa Chang? ¿Es que ya estas demasiado vieja para estas cosas?" dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

"Un golpe afortunado, pero esta vez estamos nosotros solos y tus amigos de siempre no te podrán salvar." dijo Chang levantándose y preparando su bastón.

"No es que necesite ayuda para vencerte pero deberías de fijarte mejor." dijo Jake cuando Danny aterrizó a su derecha con las manos envueltas en ecto-energía azul y sus ojos brillando azul hielo y Nick y Madison se pusieron a su izquierda con sus varitas preparadas. "Tu ejercito a caído y estas sola, pero yo, aunque no estén aquí mis amigos de siempre, como puedes ver he hecho nuevos amigos muy capacitados para el combate." dijo Jake cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo victoriosamente.

Chang comenzó a reírse perversamente. "Sí, me he dado cuenta y se que Génesis estará encantado de saberlo." dijo Chang golpeando el suelo con su bastón que generó un humo negro y cuando se disipó ella había desaparecido.

"Ahora tenemos un problema." dijo Danny.

"¡Ay madre!" dijo Jake llevándose la mano a la cara.

En la base de los Rangers, el grupo de Rangers no tiene ningún problema eliminando a la amenaza, pero entonces un grupo de Masillas consiguió separarse del combate y estaba intentando infiltrase en la base, cuando de repente vieron un flash verde.

"¡Crashhopper!" gritó alguien en la lejanía.

Entonces, cayendo desde una gran altura sobre algunos de los Masillas, aplastándolos, apareció un insecto humanoide verde con piernas como de saltamontes, con la cabeza puntiaguda, ojos verdes, espinas en brazos y piernas, con un mallot de color verde, con líneas negras y el Omnitrix en el estomago, cubriendo el tronco.

"Siento chafaros la fiesta pero no puedo permitir que os coléis." dijo Ben pateando a un Masilla con tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar varios metros antes de romperse contra un árbol.

Entonces el resto de Masillas fue destruido por una ráfaga de rayos eléctricos. De seguida se acercó a Ben, Chip ya transformado, con un traje igual al del resto de sus compañeros pero en amarillo, con el visor en forma de garuda, la varita en modo ballesta y en la punta de esta una garuda amarilla.

"Has tardado mucho Chip. Venga vamos a ayudar a los demás." dijo Ben saltando al campo de batalla.

"Llevamos todo el día de un lado para otro, es normal que este cansado." dijo Chip mientras corría tras Ben.

Cuando Ben entró en la batalla por sorpresa aplastando a unos robots, Leanbow se preparó para atacarlo.

"¡Leanbow, es Ben!" gritó Chip para avisarle.

"No mentían con lo de que podías convertirte en un montón de cosas." dijo Leanbow.

"Sí. Y teniendo en cuenta que no han visto más que a unos pocos no podían haberos avisado de esto." dijo Ben pegando otro salto con el que alcanzó a unos Tenga haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Entonces Ben continuó saltando por el campo de batalla atacando a todo el que podía, Leanbow continuó eliminando enemigos con su espada y los otros tres les cubrían desde detrás con sus varitas y su lámpara, al cabo de poco terminaron el combate. Chang pudo ver lo que había pasado y se volvió a teletransportar antes de que la vieran.

Al cabo de pocos minutos los tres grupos se reunieron en la base, todos ya destransformados, tras haber interrogado a las criaturas mágicas del mundo de Jake, las enviaron al Vacío y comenzaron a compartir informaciones.

"Bueno, esos no sabían nada y tampoco se molestaron en saber." dijo Ben.

"Claro, eran delincuentes comunes, con que se les pague a ellos ya les basta." dijo Jake.

"Sí, el problema ahora es que en teoría teníamos el factor sorpresa y con la fuga de Chang sabrán al menos que unos cuantos de nosotros estamos en movimiento." dijo Dexter.

"Cierto, pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar igual, así que no creo que sea un problema, como mucho estarán más preparados para hacernos frente como pasó cuando atacaron mi mundo." dijo Danny.

"¿Entonces debemos preocuparnos de que Chang vuelva a atacarnos?" preguntó Nick.

"No lo creo, ella es lista y ya debe saber que no os puede vencer, pero eso no quiere decir que Génesis no lo intente con algún otro de sus subordinados." explicó Jake.

"¿Y tú, Ben, has acabado la recolección?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, justo antes de unirme a la batalla escaneé a las criaturas mágicas del mundo de Jake que ya habían noqueado y con eso terminé." explicó Ben.

"Sí y después se convirtió en un saltamontes gigante." añadió Chip causando que miraran a Ben con confusión.

"Crashhopper, un alíen saltamontes humanoide que me permite saltar mucho y patear con muchísima fuerza." explicó Ben con una sonrisa.

"¿Y pudiste escanear a las criaturas mágicas de mi mundo?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, lo que significa que tú intuición al respecto de porqué no podía escanearte debe ser cierta." dijo Ben.

"Supongo." dijo Jake pensativamente.

"Pues ahora que ya podemos descansar, ¿querías que te habláramos de la magia, no?" le preguntó Vida a Dexter.

"Sí, me encantaría." respondió Dexter.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Y yo quiero que me contéis vuestras superaventuras!" gritó Chip ganándose unas risas del grupo.

En una dimensión desconocida, en una base desconocida, en una sala con poca luz, un individuo oculto en la oscuridad esta sentado en un trono viendo un monitor holográfico. Entonces dos hombres de uniforme entraron en la sala.

"Señor, hemos capturado los calcetines, tan solo falta localizar la falda y los pantalones." dijo el primer hombre.

"Bien, parece que pronto tendremos completa otra de las armas más poderosas." dijo el individuo del trono.

"Señor, lamento informarle de que la resistencia que esta presentando esa chica ha hecho fracasar otro ataque en Endsville." dijo el segundo hombre.

"Creí que ya no necesitaríamos a nadie fuerte para acabar de tomar la dimensión CNX pero me equivocaba, esa chica no piensa entregar fácilmente esa guadaña." dijo el individuo del trono.

Tras esto los dos hombres se retiraron y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar varios individuos, entre ellos Argus, Sparks, el tercer miembro del ataque a Townsville y el responsable del ataque a Amity Park.

"Generales, os he reunido aquí para actualizaros la situación de la guerra y pedir algunas explicaciones. He recibido un informe preocupante por parte de uno de nuestros miembros destinados en la dimensión MMPR y que confirma lo que Lienich vio en la dimensión DP, en esta dimensión los Rangers se iban adelantando a nuestros planes y no sabíamos porque, pero al parecer alguien les estaba informando, en uno de los ataques dirigido por Chang, la dragón de la dimensión DADKPLS, los Rangers fueron asistidos en batalla por los siguientes héroes." explicó el individuo del trono mostrando en el monitor imágenes con datos de Dexter, Pétalo, Jake, Danny y Ben. "Como ya sabíamos los diferentes dioses y entidades con poder sobre el espacio y el tiempo han comenzado a movilizarse y a enviar a sus respectivos campeones para que intenten detenernos. Como sospechábamos después de lo que paso en la dimensión DP, Paradox y Clockwork unieron a sus campeones pero lo que no podíamos imaginar es que abrían reclutado a tres más junto a ellos, sinceramente, por parte del Dragón Americano se que nadie puede explicarlo pero a los tres generales que realizaron el ataque en Townsville me gustaría pedirles que se explicaran." dijo el individuo.

"Señor, asumo toda la responsabilidad, tras derrotar a sus hermanas, Dexter huyó con una malherida Pétalo y dada la situación de la dimensión asumí que no podrían huir a ningún sitio en que pudieran escapársenos. Supongo que es muy probable que el chico tuviera algún artefacto preparado para huir o quizás fueron rescatados por Paradox, Clockwork o alguno de los campeones que han elegido." dijo Argus inclinándose para disculparse.

"En ese caso no hay ningún responsable, considero que tu decisión fue correcta en aquel momento, no obstante tenemos un equipo de héroes que esta dispuesto a pararnos los pies, tres de ellos ya han sido vencidos por vosotros pero como héroes que son, eso solo los habrá hecho más fuertes y dificultara el próximo encuentro con ellos, así que no os los toméis a la ligera. Como ya sabéis no son los únicos que se han movilizado, otros dioses y entidades ya están preparando a sus campeones para defender sus mundos o que salgan a pararnos por el multiverso, sin ir más lejos tenemos informes de que Primus ha enviado a su campeona y esta ya ha vencido a algunos de los nuestros, también tenemos informes de un misterioso espadachín que ha vencido a nuestros robots con facilidad en algunos mundos y lo peor de todo es que el Doctor ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente y ya ha comenzado a eliminar a varios de nuestros escuadrones." dijo el individuo mostrando en el monitor una imagen borrosa de un robot humanoide amarillo con ojos azules, una imagen borrosa con alguien de pelo largo con una espada no diferenciable por culpa de la luz reflejada en esta y la imagen de una cabina de policía británica azul de los años 60. "Si encontráis a cualquiera de los hoy nombrados quiero que informéis inmediatamente e intentéis capturadlos, si se resisten o resulta complicado, dado que han decidido interponerse en nuestros planes, podéis acabar con ellos." explicó el individuo del trono.

"¡Sí señor!" gritaron todos al unísono y comenzaron a salir de la sala.

"Parece ser que pronto tendré la oportunidad de estudiar a Phantom y además al Omnitrix." dijo Lienich.

"Pues el chico del reloj me parece mono." dijo Sparks mirando la foto de Ben y ganándose unas cuantas miradas de su compañeros. "¿Qué queréis? Soy una adolescente acelerada." dijo con una risita.

"Pronto terminare lo que comencé." dijo Argus mirando las fotos de Dexter y Pétalo.


	10. Zords

Zords

Es por la mañana y Dexter se encuentra en la sala de estar de la nave leyendo un libro sobre magia cuando Pétalo entró.

"Buenos días Dexter, ¿qué estas haciendo?" saludó Pétalo.

Justo en ese momento, en otra dimensión, mientras el profesor les esta dando clase, Isabella rompió su lápiz apretando la mano mientras miraba a su alrededor enfadada.

"Oh, buenos días, estoy leyendo uno de los libros que me dieron ayer." dijo Dexter mostrándole el libro.

"¿Es otro diferente? Vaya, debes de ser tan buen lector como yo porque ayer ya te leíste dos enteros antes de acostarnos." dijo Pétalo.

"Bueno, cuando estas interesado en un tema lees sobre él con ganas y facilidad, así que acabas leyendo mucho sin pensarlo. Además, como científico que soy, cuando no estoy experimentando o construyendo suelo leer mucho, así que estoy acostumbrado." explicó Dexter.

"Sí, a mí me pasa algo similar." dijo Pétalo con una risita.

"Espero que no tan similar dado que esta noche solo ha dormido tres horas tras leerse otros cinco libros más y solo porque le obligué a irse a dormir." dijo Ordenador.

"Gracias por la explicación Ordenador." dijo Dexter sarcásticamente.

"De nada." respondió Ordenador con un tono alegre.

"Oh, vaya. Bueno, no puedo decir que nunca haya hecho algo similar, pero creo que nunca a tanta extensión, claro que es posible que se deba a que entre mis obligaciones de superheroína, que mi padre suele controlarnos esas cosas y que comparto habitación con mis hermanas, no me sea posible. Aunque creo que trabajas demasiado y deberías descansar más. ¿Qué pasaría si por culpa de eso no estuvieras en plena forma durante un combate?" dijo Pétalo.

"Tranquila, ya te dije que estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, es decir, en mi caso no es que mis padres se fijen demasiado en lo que hago, así que a veces pasó días sin verlos sin que pasé nada mientras trabajo en el laboratorio, es más, como ni tan solo sabían de la existencia de mi laboratorio, tenía un espacio tranquilo para trabajar en él que no molestaba a nadie, las únicas personas que me suelen parar y controlar estas cosas son mi hermana y Ordenador. Además te aseguro que a veces he estado en situaciones peores y aún así he sido capaz de salvar al mundo de alguna amenaza." explicó Dexter.

"Puedo afirmar que eso es cierto pero todo y eso estoy de acuerdo con Pétalo, esto no es como antes, ahora estas en guerra y todo y que lo qué estas haciendo resultara útil deberías de poner un equilibrio mejor a la situación." dijo Ordenador.

"Bueno, eso no os lo puedo negar, será mejor que regule mis horarios de una forma más indicada." dijo Dexter.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas. ¿Por cierto, donde están los demás?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Antes les oí decir algo de entrenar." dijo Dexter.

"En estos momentos los tres se encuentran en la holo-sala de entrenamiento, Ben esta poniendo a prueba algunas de sus transformaciones nuevas y entre los tres están pensando en combinaciones de combate que puedan realizar, aunque más bien están buscando ataques combo molones y con nombres chulos." explicó Ordenador.

"Bueno, no es la forma más indicada pero no es mala idea, creo que me uniré a ellos para que sirva de algo. ¿Y tú, Dexter?" dijo Pétalo.

"Tengo un libro por acabar pero inclúyeme en cualquier plan que se te ocurra, soy un chico listo, seguro que sabré adaptarme rápido y podré realizarlo." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego." dijo Pétalo marchándose.

Una vez llegó a la holo-sala de entrenamiento, Pétalo se encontró con Danny y Jake disparando sus ecto-rayos y llamaradas mezclados en una espiral y con un pájaro antropomórfico de plumas negras, con la cara, el pico, las manos y los pies marrones, ojos verdes, con un mallot verde con un par de líneas negras horizontales y el Omnitrix en el pecho y protecciones verdes en las piernas, volando por la sala.

"Buen movimiento." dijo Pétalo entrando.

"Gracias, idea mía." dijo Danny.

"Lo llamamos Doble tornado ecto-dragón, aunque se puede realizar con cualquier otra energía así que es un combo que muchos alíens de Ben pueden usar." dijo Jake.

"Así que Ordenador tenía razón, al menos me alegro de que salga algo útil de ello." dijo Pétalo con una risita.

"¿Razón sobre qué?" preguntó Ben descendiendo.

"Sobre que buscabais combos molones con nombres chulos pero, todo y eso, cabe decir que el resultado es inmejorable." dijo Pétalo.

"Quizás aparente que nos lo tomamos a broma pero lo que pasa es que ese es nuestro estilo, en realidad esto es muy serio para nosotros." dijo Ben.

"Sí, me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Por cierto, guerrero Tenga?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, no he tenido tiempo para probar mis nuevos alíens y a veces es mejor haber practicado para saber que hacer con ellos. Darkbird no esta mal pero no es de mis mejores, tiene fuerza sobrehumana pero no exagerada y todo y que añade la capacidad de vuelo, esta no es muy práctica como con otros, tengo alíens más útiles que él con esas habilidades pero nunca se sabe si algún día nos será útil o si el Omnitrix me lo dará en lugar del alíen que quiero." explicó Ben destransformándose.

"Pues aún no hemos visto que te de uno diferente al que querías." dijo Jake.

"Suerte." dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Vienes a entrenar?" le preguntó Danny a Pétalo.

"Sí, ya que estabais aquí pensé que era un buen momento para practicar nuestro trabajo en equipo." dijo Pétalo.

"Nunca esta de más, aunque por costumbre, en todos mis equipos, he improvisado las cosas, no suelo preparar nada." dijo Ben.

"Yo normalmente planeó tácticas y estrategias con mis hermanas por si cualquier cosa." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Y el farmacéutico?" preguntó Jake.

"Leyendo un libro sobre magia." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Otro? Como se nota que es nuestro genio, yo no podría ni con uno." dijo Ben.

"Este ya es su octavo desde que comenzó." dijo Pétalo, causando que los tres la miraran boquiabiertos.

"Asombroso, lee más que mi hermana." dijo Danny.

"El chico es increíble, no se puede negar." dijo Jake.

"Bueno, él se lo pierde, entrenaremos sin él." dijo Ben buscando en el Omnitrix.

"Pongamos un programa contra los robots en una ciudad." dijo Pétalo.

"Me parece bien." dijo Danny.

"Entonces es hora de que os enseñe la artillería pesada contra robots." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix. "¡Estrella Polar!" gritó Ben una vez transformado en una planta humanoide verde con cuatro piernas liana, un solo ojo verde, una especie de venus atrapamoscas a los lados de la cabeza, semillas negras enormes en la espalda y un cinturón verde con una línea blanca y el Omnitrix en el centro.

¿Estrella Polar? ¿Por qué lo llamas así?" dijo Jake mirándole confundido.

"¡¿Mala Hierba?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Jake, me has gafado!" gritó Ben molesto.

"¿Lo siento?" dijo Jake dudando.

"Es igual, de todas maneras al Omnitrix le gusta hacerme esto, tendré que hacer lo de siempre y apañármelas con lo que me dé." dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces el holograma se inició y comenzó la sesión de entrenamiento.

"Bueno, una planta. ¿Qué puedes hacer?" preguntó Danny.

"Esto." dijo Ben estirando sus brazos para balancearse entre balcones, entonces cogió una semillas de su espalda y las lanzó contra los robots causando una explosión que destruyó a unos cuantos, todo seguido ató con sus brazos a unos robots y los apretó hasta romperlos. "Y además si me cortan, perforan o queman me regeneró y mis bombas pueden ser somníferas o toxicas." dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

"Es un alíen que nos puede ser muy útil." dijo Pétalo.

"Sí, pero Estrella Polar lo sería más, tiene poderes magnéticos." dijo Ben.

"De verdad que parece que puedes hacer de todo." dijo Danny.

"Digamos que los alienígenas de mi mundo han evolucionado de formas muy peculiares dándoles una gran variedad de poderes, desde poder comer lo que sea a la capacidad de manipular a su antojo la realidad." dijo Ben.

"Ciertamente crear estrategias, planes y movimientos combinados resulta difícil cuando uno de tus compañeros no tiene limites en cuanto a sus poderes y habilidades." dijo Pétalo pensativamente.

"Pues entonces habrá que hacer lo que siempre hago, improvisar sobre la marcha." dijo Ben.

"Suelo hacerlo, así que no será un problema." dijo Danny.

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Jake.

"Puedo hacerlo pero no es que me guste, prefiero ir con un plan y una idea clara de qué hacer." dijo Pétalo.

"Ya te acostumbraras, al fin y al cabo no siempre puedes saber qué pasara en una batalla, siempre puede pasar algo inesperado, si tuviéramos que luchar contra Ben eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría." dijo Danny.

"Tú lo has dicho." dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

"Tenéis razón pero me costara adaptarme a vuestro estilo." dijo Pétalo.

El entrenamiento continuó durante un rato con los cuatro trabajando su trabajo en equipo y probando varios movimientos combinados hasta que recibieron una llamada. Todos los héroes se reunieron en la sala para recibir la llamada. En el monitor había una mujer pelirroja con el pelo largo, ojos azules y con una blusa blanca.

"Soy Hayley Ziktor, una compañera de Tommy, Reefside esta siendo atacada por las Fuerzas Génesis, los Rangers están haciendo lo que pueden pero necesitamos refuerzos." dijo la mujer.

"Estamos en camino, id a buscar a Tommy debemos salir de inmediato." dijo Dexter.

Tras avisar a Tommy, el grupo se dirigió a la ciudad de Reefside, cuando llegaron vieron un gran grupo de robots de las Fuerzas Génesis, Cogs, Chromites, Quantrons, X-Borgs y robots de 2m y medio de altura, con una coraza muy ancha, blancos y de visor azul y con muchas armas pesadas por el cuerpo, atacando la ciudad, sin capturar a nadie, simplemente atacando y causando caos.

"Esos son los robots que utilizaron en nuestro mundo contra los Amigos de la Justicia." dijo Pétalo.

"Sí, robots con armamento pesado. Todo el ejercito parece estar formado por robots." dijo Dexter.

"El ataque será una distracción para los Rangers de la zona, su principal objetivo debe ser el Dinolaboratorio bajo mi casa o, si por algún motivo lo saben o sospechan, el Cibercafé donde esta oculta la manifestación física de la Red Morphing." explicó Tommy.

"Entonces será de suponer que los Rangers de la ciudad estén defendiendo esas zonas." dijo Dexter.

"Es posible." dijo Tommy.

"Dexter, he localizado tres batallas en la ciudad en medio del ataque, un Ranger de azul esta luchando frente al Cibercafé, uno de blanco esta luchando por la ciudad salvando ciudadanos y uno de rojo esta abriéndose paso en dirección al bosque. También he detectado un batallón de robots dirigiéndose a una casa en esa dirección." explicó Ordenador.

"Tengo que ir hacía allí mi esposa y mi hijo deben estar dentro." dijo Tommy cogiendo su Morpher Maestro.

"De acuerdo, nos adelantaremos en la nave, iré contigo." dijo Dexter.

"Yo iré al Cibercafé. ¡Modo fantasma!" dijo Danny transformándose, todo seguido se volvió intangible, salió de la nave por el suelo y se fue volando en dirección al Cibercafé.

"Yo iré a ayudar al Ranger rojo, Ben, Jake, vosotros deberíais ir a ayudar al Ranger blanco y parar el ataque por toda la ciudad." dijo Pétalo.

"De acuerdo." dijeron ambos.

"Cuando vayas a por él puedes decirle que ya no hace falta que vayáis a mi casa y deberíais uniros a los demás." dijo Tommy.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, allí ya seremos bastantes." dijo Tommy con seguridad.

"Bien, vamos." dijo Pétalo y ella, Ben buscando en su Omnitrix y Jake fueron hacía la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake transformándose.

"Bien es la hora de Estrella Polar. ¡Héroe en acción!" gritó Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había un gorila hecho de bloques de construcción rojos, amarillos y azules, con líneas negras por el cuerpo, ojos verdes y el Omnitrix en el pecho.

"¿Ese es Estrella Polar?" preguntó confundida Pétalo.

"¿Eres un gorila de Lego?" dijo Jake riéndose.

"¡¿Bloxx?! ¡¿En serio Omnitrix?! ¡Ahora nos vendría genial Estrella Polar! ¡Tenías que gafarme Jake!" gritó desesperado Ben.

"No es culpa mía." dijo Jake.

"Bueno me apañare con él, pero vas a tener que bajarme Jake." dijo Ben.

"De acuerdo." dijo Jake cogiéndolo y volando en dirección al Ranger blanco.

"Chicos." dijo Pétalo soltando un suspiró y marchándose volando en dirección al Ranger rojo.

Frente al Cibercafé, un Ranger con un traje de cuerpo entero azul, con rombos blancos en brazos, piernas y hombros, el cuello blanco y un circulo negro con el borde dorado y una huella dorada de dinosaurio en el centro sobre el pecho, guantes y botas azules con el borde dorado, un cinturón dorado con un ovalo azul en la hebilla y una funda con una pistola de mango negro con el mismo símbolo del pecho y cañón plateado, un Morpher azul con la forma de la cabeza de un triceratops con un ojo rojo en la muñeca izquierda, un casco azul con dos ojos rojos y tres cuernos grises formando la cabeza de un triceratops con el visor negro en forma de la boca de este y un escudo azul con triángulos y líneas blancas, tres cuernos dorados y la forma de la cabeza de un triceratops en el brazo derecho, esta atacando con su escudo destruyendo tantos robots como puede, impidiéndoles acercarse al Cibercafé, cuando una ráfaga de ecto-rayos elimina a todos los robots que había delante suyo y a su lado aterriza Danny Phantom.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó el Ranger.

"Los refuerzos." dijo Danny disparando más ecto-rayos. "Soy Danny Phantom, vengo con Tommy."

"Yo soy Ethan James, el Power Ranger Dino Thunder azul." dijo el Ranger.

"Somos unos cuantos más pero nosotros nos encargamos de esta zona." dijo Danny.

"De acuerdo." dijo Ethan cogiendo su Blaster.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un Ranger con un traje de cuerpo entero blanco con partes negras en los brazos y desde los hombros hasta los pies en los costados, con una protección blanca y negra con el borde dorado sobre hombros y pecho, guantes y botas blancos con el borde dorado, cinturón dorado con hebilla ovalada y tres marcas negras dándole la forma de una huella de dinosaurio y una funda, Morpher blanco, negro y dorado con la forma de la cabeza de un Tupuxuara con un ojo rojo en la muñeca izquierda, casco blanco con cresta negra y un visor rojo en forma de V y una espada curva blanca y dorada con una línea negra en la hoja y varias en la empuñadura y la cabeza de un Tupuxuara en la punta de la empuñadura en su mano derecha, esta luchando contra los robots y ayudando a los ciudadanos a huir. Entonces, el Ranger vio como un grupo de robots intentaba entrar en un edificio, blandió su espada en el aire haciendo aparecer flechas de energía amarillas y las lanzó contra ellos destruyéndolos, cuando más robots se le acercaron, Ben cayó del cielo aplastándolos, Jake aterrizó a su lado y el Ranger se puso en guardia para defenderse.

"Tranquilo, somos los héroes de otros mundos. Yo soy Jake y el gorila de Lego es Ben." dijo Jake.

"Los demás también tienen refuerzos en camino." dijo Ben.

"De acuerdo." dijo el Ranger dubitativamente ante el aspecto de sus refuerzos. "Yo soy Trent, el Ranger Dino Thunder blanco.".

"Pues vamos a ello." dijo Ben girándose hacia los robots.

"De acuerdo Lego. ¿Qué más puedes hacer en esta forma además de aplastarlos con tu peso?" preguntó Jake con una sonrisa.

"Es Bloxx y esto." dijo Ben convirtiendo sus brazos en dos ametralladoras de bloques y disparando un montón de bloques destruyendo robots.

Jake soltó un silbido. "Vaya con el poder de los juguetes infantiles.".

En otra parte casi a las afueras de la ciudad, un Ranger con un traje igual al de Ethan solo que con lo azul en rojo, con el Morpher rojo con forma de cabeza de Tyrannosaurus con un ojo verde, el casco con dos puntos negros y con el visor formando la cabeza de un Tyrannosaurus y con una vara roja con rombos blancos y la cabeza de un Tyrannosaurus en un extremo, esta luchando para abrirse paso cuando una estela rosa pasa por su lado eliminando a todos los robots que le rodeaban.

"Soy Pétalo, una de los héroes de otros mundos, Tommy esta en camino a su casa, me ha pedido que nosotros protejamos la ciudad." dijo la chica al parar para que él pudiera verla.

"De acuerdo, yo soy Conner, el Ranger Dino Thunder rojo." dijo el Ranger extendiendo su vara contra unos robots, la cabeza de esta mordiéndolos.

En la casa de Tommy, cuando los robots estaban acercándose peligrosamente, la nave del grupo llegó sobre ella y Tommy y Dexter saltaron de esta para ir a parar a los robots.

"Si queréis llegar a mi casa donde esta mi familia vais a tener que vencerme a mí primero. ¡Dino Thunder, acción ya!" gritó Tommy extendiendo su Morpher y transformándose, quedando con un traje de cuerpo entero negro con rombos dorados en brazos y piernas y un circulo negro con el borde dorado y una huella dorada de dinosaurio en el centro sobre el pecho, protección en los hombros dorada, guantes y botas negros con el borde dorado, un cinturón dorado con un ovalo azul en la hebilla y una funda con un bastón plateado con la empuñadura negra y plateada con la punta en forma de cabeza de braquiosaurio, un Morpher negro y dorado con la forma de la cabeza de un braquiosaurio con un ojo rojo en la muñeca izquierda y un casco negro con una cresta roja que combinado con el visor negro con borde dorado forman la cabeza de un braquiosaurio. "¡Braquiosaurio, Power Ranger Dino Thunder negro!" gritó una vez transformado y sacando su Braquiovara.

Dexter pulsó el botón de su mochila desplegando su Dextransformable y comenzó una ráfaga láser con su ametralladora mientras Tommy se lanzaba a luchar con su arma. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de destrozar robots, desde detrás de Dexter, llegó una mujer rubia con el pelo largo, ojos azules, con una camisa rosa, tejanos azules y zapatos blancos, que entró en la batalla y en pocos golpes llegó hasta Tommy.

"¿Kat, qué haces aquí?" preguntó Tommy.

"Unirme a la batalla, como siempre. He dejado a J.J. en el Dinolaboratorio." dijo Kat.

"De acuerdo, te cubro." dijo Tommy atacando a los robots.

Entonces Kat hizo aparecer en su muñeca izquierda un Morpher rectangular gris con luces rojas y en su mano derecha una llave gris con un dibujo triangular. "¡Conexión Turbo!" gritó insertando la llave en el Morpher y haciéndola girar. "¡Cazador del viento!" dijo mientras se transformaba. Al terminar la transformación iba con un traje de cuerpo entero rosa con falda, el cuello blanco con una parte amarilla abajo, un trapecio amarillo con los bordes negros en el pecho, dos triángulos amarillos con unos símbolos negros en los hombros y dos líneas blancas bajo ellos, una parte negra en el estomago y varias líneas negras por toda la parte superior, con guantes y botas blancos con el extremo negro, un cinturón blanco con una hebilla negra con dos faros circulares amarillos y una funda con una pistola con forma de coche rojo con cristal, ruedas y mango negros y un casco rosa con la boca plateada, cuatro faros grises en la frente y un circulo en la parte superior y el visor negros. Entonces hizo aparecer un arco blanco con unas partes negras y rosas y dos cañones plateados y comenzó a disparar láseres rosas contra los robots.

Frente el Cibercafé, la batalla, tras un buen rato, se había reducido a un pequeño grupo de robots intentando superar a Danny y Ethan. Un Chromite intentó golpear a Ethan pero el bloqueó su arma con su Triceraescudo y le disparó con su Blaster eliminándolo, a Danny le rodearon tres robots pesados de Génesis y le dispararon una ráfaga de misiles, él tan solo se volvió intangible y los misiles le pasaron, impactando a los robots y destruyéndolos.

"No se cuantos quedaran pero en esta zona ya no hay muchos." dijo Danny lanzando un ecto-disco que explotó contra unos Quantrons.

"Sí pero tenemos que seguir aquí hasta que nos digan que todo ha terminado." dijo Ethan bloqueando los láseres de unos X-Borgs a los que después disparó.

De repente se produjo una explosión que destruyó a los pocos robots que quedaban en su zona, cuando las llamas se disiparon, pudieron ver a un robot blanco con el cuerpo siendo una especie de rueda metálica con cañones y unos visores ópticos similares a ojos de color azul, con brazos y piernas, los brazos siendo el derecho una ametralladora y el izquierdo una garra gemela, las piernas como si llevaran armadura y un cinturón con una G azul eléctrico en la hebilla.

"¿Es cosa vuestra?" preguntó Ethan, justo cuando el robot apuntó sus armas hacia ellos.

"No, mira la G, es de las Fuerzas Génesis." dijo Danny levantando un ecto-escudo justo cuando el robot disparó una ráfaga láser roja desde su ametralladora y un rayo eléctrico azul desde su garra, los cuales revotaron contra el ecto-escudo, volviendo contra el robot y golpeándole.

"Es resistente." dijo Ethan disparándole con su Blaster.

"Por suerte tengo experiencia con robots resistentes." dijo Danny disparando una ráfaga de ecto-rayos.

En el centro de la ciudad, Ben estaba en forma de bola rodando, con algo de dificultad por los tacos de las piezas, aplastando robots, mientras Jake los fundía con sus llamaradas y Trent les lanzaba sus flechas.

"Los robots se centran solo en nosotros lo cual facilita el trabajo." dijo Trent cortando un robot de Génesis.

"Lo cual demuestra que nos quieren distraídos." dijo Jake aplastando un Cog con su cola.

Ben se paró al lado de ellos formando un puño enorme con su mano derecha y aplastando un gran grupo de robots. "Bueno, pues que nos distraigan, nuestro objetivo lo vamos a conseguir igual.".

Entonces unos láseres rojos se dirigieron hacia ellos y los esquivaron, de entre la masa de robots salió un robot igual al que se enfrentaban Danny y Ethan.

"Parece que han decidido enviarnos la artillería pesada." dijo Ben formando sus ametralladoras y disparándole una ráfaga de bloques, los cuales no le hicieron ningún rasguño.

"Creo que este nos va a costar un poquito más de romper." dijo Jake frunciendo el ceño.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Pétalo esquivó la cuchilla de un Quantron mientras disparaba su visión láser a un Chromite, entonces se giró pateando con fuerza al Quantron el cual salió volando arrastrando con su cuerpo a varios robots más, por su parte, Conner bloqueó el arma de un X-Borg con su vara mientras la cabeza de esta mordía a un Cog.

"Son muchos." dijo Pétalo lanzando un par de chinchetas contra las armas de un robot pesado haciéndolo explotar.

"Sí, pero al a verse centrado en nosotros podremos acabar con ellos con más facilidad." dijo Conner golpeando en circulo girando la vara a los robots que le rodeaban.

Entonces apareció en escena un robot igual al que apareció ante los demás y Pétalo le disparó su visión láser, pero sin efecto alguno.

"Parece que han enviado un robot mucho más resistente." dijo Pétalo sorprendida.

"Nada que no podamos afrontar." dijo Conner destruyendo con su Tyrannovara a un Cog.

Frente a la casa de Tommy, el grupo sigue destruyendo robots, Dexter y Kat están disparando en todas direcciones mientras Tommy giraba una parte de su arma y clavó el arma en el suelo causando que se abriera una fisura, giró una vez más la parte y volvió a clavar su arma en el suelo causando que un torrente de magma surgiera del suelo destruyendo a los robots.

"Ya esta." dijo Tommy levantándose.

"Ahora id a ayudar a los demás, yo volveré a casa por si acaso." dijo Kat.

Pero entonces un robot como el que había atacado a los demás les disparó sus láseres, los cuales esquivaron en el último momento. Junto a este robot había otro con aspecto de mujer, con el cuerpo como una armadura azul decorada, con una especie de moño y partes verdes simulando pelo, con ojos azules, la cara gris, como una mascara azul cubriendo la zona de nariz y boca, adornos verdes en muñecas, tobillos y pechos y con una lanza de mango azul con cuchilla plateada.

"Estoy impresionada, parece que todo lo que decían de ti es cierto Ranger legendario Tommy Oliver." dijo la mujer robot.

"Alice Metal, creía que los Megaforce habían acabado contigo." dijo Tommy preparando su arma.

"Y así fue, pero Génesis fue lo bastante generoso como para darme una segunda oportunidad y permitirme servirle." dijo Alice Metal.

"Supongo que vamos a luchar." dijo Tommy.

"Supones bien, Rotox G encárgate de ellos, el Ranger legendario es mío." dijo Alice Metal lanzándose con su lanza contra Tommy.

En el Cibercafé, el Rotox G seguía disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga, todas bloqueadas por el Triceraescudo o por ecto-escudos.

"¿Como vencerlo si ni tan solo nos deja acercarnos?" preguntó Ethan desviando un láser con su escudo.

"¿Aguantaras un poco solo?" preguntó Danny.

"Creo que sí." respondió Ethan.

Entonces Danny se volvió intangible y se lanzó volando contra el robot, él cual dirigió todos sus láseres contra él, todos atravesándole. "Esto acaba ahora." dijo Danny metiendo su puño en el robot y sacando varios cables de dentro, el robot le intentó coger pero sus armas le pasaban a través sin hacer contacto. Danny repitió el proceso varias veces sacando cables y piezas hasta que el robot

dejó de funcionar y cayó al suelo. "Ya esta." dijo Danny sonriendo.

"Lo has hecho parecer muy fácil." dijo Ethan sorprendido.

"Bueno, como ya te he dicho tengo experiencia con robots técnicamente indestructibles." dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

En el centro de la ciudad, los tres héroes, justo acaban de soltar otra ráfaga de sus ataques y su Rotox sigue intacto, mientras los demás robots siguen intentando atacarles.

"Vale, necesitamos más potencia." dijo Jake.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Trent guardando su espada. "¡Modo Super Dino!" gritó causando que todas las partes negras de su traje se extendieran formando espinas y que se formaran dos espinas como cuchillas apuntando hacia delante en el reverso de sus manos. Entonces usó las dos espinas para destruir en un solo golpe a los robots que intentaban atacarle.

"Eso mola." dijo Jake.

"Sí, de hecho me ha dado una idea. Creo que es hora de una actualización." dijo Ben remarcando la última palabra. Entonces pulsó el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había un humanoide verde por delante negro por detrás con líneas negras en la parte verde y líneas verdes en la parte negra, con la cabeza negra, tan solo con un circulo verde por ojo como cara y el Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Actualizador! Vale el grandullón es mío." dijo Ben lanzándose contra el Rotox, él cual comenzó a dispararle sus láseres pero Ben modificó su cuerpo como un fluido formando agujeros por los que los láseres pasaban sin tocarle, cuando alcanzó al robot, dejó su cuerpo como un liquido y se extendió por encima del robot cubriéndolo entero quedando su ojo donde debería estar el visor y el Omnitrix en el centro de la rueda. Entonces el robot disparó a todos los otros robots destruyéndolos.

Jake le miraba totalmente sorprendido. "¿Entonces, ahora controlas al robot?" preguntó.

"Sí y mucho más." respondió Ben.

"¿Mucho más?" preguntó Trent.

Entonces Ben formó unos propulsores en los pies del robot y unos lanzacohetes en los hombros, se elevó en el aire y disparó una ráfaga de misiles contra los robots. "¿Por qué creéis que le llamó Actualizador? Venga vamos a seguir destruyendo cabezas de hojalata." dijo Ben volando en dirección a más robots con sus compañeros siguiéndole.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Pétalo esta intentando acercarse al Rotox mientras Conner evita sus ataques y continua derribando robots.

"Puede disparar por la espalda y si me acerco mucho oculta sus extremidades y me ataca como una rueda, además mis ataques a distancia casi no le afectan. Es un rival muy duro." dijo Pétalo lanzándole su visión láser.

"Sí y con tantos otros robots la cosa se complica demasiado. Es hora de subir de nivel. ¡Escudo del Triunfo!" gritó Conner haciendo aparecer un escudo con forma de cabeza de un Styracosaurus, de color rojo, con partes doradas, negras y plateadas y con una cuchilla en la parte superior, entonces lo levantó hacia el aire. "¡Poder Triásico, activar!" gritó activando una nueva transformación, cuando la terminó, su traje era igual pero los rombos blancos habían sido substituidos por triángulos azul oscuro con el borde dorado, el circulo de su pecho en lugar de tener una huella, ahora tiene la cabeza de un Styracosaurus, el Morpher a pasado a ser dorado con el ojo negro, se han añadido protecciones doradas sobre sus hombros y en el casco se ha añadido dorado para que aparente la cabeza de un Styracosaurus. "¡Power Ranger Triásico!" gritó al terminar la transformación.

"¿Tienes un plan?" le preguntó Pétalo.

"Sí, necesito llegar hasta él y tenerlo quieto unos segundos para ello." explicó Conner.

"Hecho." dijo Pétalo, entonces formó, entre dos farolas, una goma con su aura y se impulsó con ella contra el robot, el robot comenzó a dispararle pero ella formó alrededor de su propio cuerpo un casco rosa con su aura, bloqueando así los láseres e impactó contra el robot con mucha fuerza, aturdiéndolo y haciéndole retroceder un poco.

Entonces Conner se lanzó contra el Rotox y extendió su escudo frente a él, este lanzando rayos rojos que hicieron desaparecer a ambos.

"Bueno, pues solo quedamos nosotros." dijo Pétalo lanzando una chincheta contra un X-Borg.

En una dimensión con espacio negro y llena de cristales, luces y suelos extraños, Conner y Rotox G se encuentran en una plataforma blanca.

"Bienvenido a la dimensión Triásica. ¡Prepárate para caer! ¡Espada del Triunfo!" gritó Conner extendiendo la hoja del escudo hasta ser una espada plateada con el centro rojo, entonces se lanzó contra el robot, él cual comenzó a dispararle, pero Conner bloqueó todos los disparos con el escudo y cuando alcanzó al robot ejecutó una serie de cortes que enviaron al robot a volar, chocando contra varios cristales que le causaron grandes daños y acabando atrapado en una telaraña de energía. Conner se acercó frente al robot. "¡Máximo poder!" gritó causando que la espada brillara con luz blanca, entonces dio un corte que lanzó una cuchillada blanca de energía al robot, tras esto, ambos reaparecieron en el mismo lugar de donde se habían ido, Rotox con rayos saltando por todo su cuerpo, entonces Conner se giró y Rotox explotó.

"Veo que tu plan ha funcionado." dijo Pétalo.

"Y yo veo que has estado entretenida." dijo Conner al ver un montón de robots destruidos alrededor de Pétalo.

"Sí, pero todavía quedan muchos más." dijo ella señalando a otro grupo que se acercaba a ellos.

Entonces unos misiles salidos de la nada cayeron sobre los robots destruyendo a una parte del grupo, cuando se giraron para ver de donde venían, vieron otro Rotox, este con propulsores en los pies, lanzacohetes en los hombros y de color verde y negro, ambos se prepararon para atacarle cuando vieron a Jake y Ethan a su lado.

"Tranquilos, es Ben." dijo Jake señalando a Ben controlando el Rotox.

Pétalo levantó una ceja confusa. "¿Ahora puedes transformarte en robots?" preguntó.

"No, pero sí en un alíen que puede controlar tecnología." dijo Ben acercándose a ella.

"¿Entonces os habéis encontrado un robot como al que Conner acaba de destruir?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Como puedes ver estoy en él." dijo Ben.

"¿Ben, te importaría...?" preguntó Jake señalando a más robots que se les acercaban.

"Será un placer." dijo Ben disparando todo el arsenal del que disponía.

Frente la casa de Tommy, Kat y Dexter acaban de liberar una descarga contra el Rotox sin ningún efecto mientras Tommy combate vara contra lanza con Alice Metal.

"Análisis completado." dijo la voz de Ordenador desde las gafas de Dexter.

Dexter comenzó a mover sus ojos leyendo algo en sus gafas. "Entiendo. Kat retrocede, yo me encargo." dijo Dexter pulsando el botón que guarda su exoesqueleto.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Kat con confusión.

"Sí." dijo Dexter corriendo hacia el robot, entonces comenzó a moverse esquivando los disparos mientras se seguía acercando. En un momento el robot le tenía en una posición en la que no podría salvarse, Dexter metió su mano en la bata y sacó una D dorada, cuando el Rotox le disparó una ráfaga, él activó sus botas a reacción y se propulsó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la D al aire formando un arco, esta cayó sobre Rotox y de repente liberó una descarga eléctrica azul, entonces el Rotox se quedó parado, su visor se apagó y cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó confundida Kat.

"Se centró tanto en mí que no vio el dispositivo de EMP que le lancé, sus circuitos han quedado inservibles." explicó Dexter.

"Eso ha sido brillante." dijo Kat sorprendida.

"Tras analizarlo supuse que no teníamos potencia para penetrar su blindaje pero que no estaría protegido contra un EMP dado que no es algo que cualquiera pueda usar en una batalla." explicó Dexter.

Por su parte, Tommy y Alice seguían chocando armas, pero poco a poco Tommy fue ganado terreno y cuando Alice lanzó láseres por sus ojos, Tommy aprovechó la oportunidad para desviarlos y lanzarse contra ella en un movimiento tan rápido que solo pudo bloquear el primer golpe con su lanza, entonces Tommy consiguió una serie de golpes con su Braquiovara, después se separó de ella, giró una parte de su arma y dibujo un circulo en el aire con ella formando un circulo de energía naranja.

"¡Orbe de Dino-energía!" dijo Tommy lanzando el orbe contra Alice, al impactar, este causó una explosión y tras disiparse el humo y las llamas podía verse a Alice muy dañada y con chispas saltando por todo su cuerpo.

"Veo que estas a la altura de tus historias, pero esto no acaba hoy." dijo Alice plegando su lanza en una tableta y pulsando algo, entonces, en mitad de la ciudad, aparecieron dos Cogs, dos Quantrons, dos Chromites, dos X-Borgs y cinco robots pesados de Génesis, todos de tamaño gigante. "Volveremos a vernos." dijo pulsando otra vez en la tableta y entonces desapareció.

"Parece que tenemos problemas mayores." dijo Kat mirando los robots gigantes.

"Dexter, avisa a tus compañeros de que vigilen mi casa y el Cibercafé, nosotros nos encargamos de esto. ¡Es hora de llamar a los Zords! ¡Adelante Braquiozord!" gritó Tommy alzando la mano al cielo.

"¡Cazador del viento, conexión Turbo!" gritó Kat haciendo una pose.

Entonces aparecieron en la ciudad un Braquiosaurio gigante robótico, negro y dorado, ojos rojos, con unas compuertas en el cuerpo y una parte plateada y un coche deportivo gigante, blanco y rosa, con los cristales negros y un 5 blanco encima. Tommy saltó y quedó subido en la cabeza del Braquiozord, Kat hizo lo mismo y entró en el Cazador del viento.

"Así que eso son los Zords, interesante." dijo Dexter y entonces avisó a los demás.

En esos momentos en el Cibercafé, Danny y Ethan están esperando cuando reciben el aviso.

"Dicen que te unas a la batalla, yo me encargó de vigilar esto." le dijo Danny a Ethan.

"De acuerdo. ¡Tricerazord!" gritó Ethan.

Entonces se abrió una de las compuertas del Braquiozord y de ella salió un triceratops robótico, azul y plateado, con ojos rojos y cuernos y uñas amarillos, Ethan saltó y entro en él.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el resto de héroes a acabado con los últimos robots cuando han aparecido los gigantes y se han convocado los Zords.

"Impresionante." dijo Ben, entonces su Omnitrix comenzó a pitar y a parpadear una luz verde. "Oh, ahora no, quería unirme a la fiesta." se quejó separándose del Rotox y destransformándose sin tocar el Omnitrix.

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron al Rotox suelto pero Ben se alejó corriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Jake.

"¡Se me ha acabado el tiempo del Omnitrix pero antes le he activado la autodestrucción!" gritó Ben mientras se alejaba.

"¡¿Autodestrucción?!" gritaron todos y comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección que Ben, al cabo de nada el Rotox explotó.

"Podrías haber avisado antes." se quejó Conner.

"Sí, pero bueno, no hay tiempo. ¿No dice Tommy que quiere que os unáis a la batalla?" dijo Ben intentando desviar el tema.

"Vamos Conner, llamemos a los Megazords." dijo Trent desactivando el Modo Super Dino.

Conner levantó el Escudo del Triunfo. "¡Mezodon Rover!" gritó.

"¡Dragozord, Estegozord!" gritó Trent.

Entonces llegaron un Styracosaurus robótico gigante, rojo negro y dorado, con ojos verdes, cuernos amarillos y arrastrando un remolque negro, rojo y dorado, un Tupuxuara robótico gigante, blanco, con alas negras, ojos rojos y cresta, garras y algún elemento amarillo y un estegosaurio robótico gigante, carmesí, con líneas plateadas en la espalda, ojos azules y placas en la espalda, púas en la cola y uñas amarillas. Conner y Trent saltaron, Conner entrando en el Mezodon Rover y Trent en el Dragozord.

Dentro del Mezodon Rover, Conner coloca el Escudo del Triunfo en un panel. "¡Escudo del Triunfo, máximo poder! ¡Formar Mezodon Megazord!" gritó causando que el escudo brillara, entonces el Mezodon Rover saltó al aire modificando su cuerpo y uniéndose al remolque, formando así un robot humanoide gigante, rojo, negro y amarillo, con la cabeza del Styracosaurus en el pecho y dos hachas doradas de doble hoja en las manos.

Dentro del Dragozord, Trent puso sus manos sobre un panel. "¡Formar Dinoestegozord!" gritó causando que el Dragozord se separara en partes y el Estegozord saltara en el aire, entonces las partes del Dragozord se unieron al Estegozord formando un robot humanoide gigante, blanco, con unas partes y la cabeza carmesí y ojos y unas partes dorados.

"¡Alucinante! Es como habían dicho. ¡Vamos a poder ver una batalla de mechas!" gritó Ben emocionado.

"¡Ya te digo, tío! ¡Que pasada!" gritó Jake saltando de emoción junto a Ben.

"Chicos, debemos irnos de aquí." dijo Pétalo viendo que era peligroso seguir cerca de los robots.

"¿Alguien puede llevarme? Porque estoy fuera de servicio." dijo Ben enseñándoles que el Omnitrix se esta recargando.

Entonces Jake cogió a Ben y se fueron del lugar. La batalla contra los robots gigantes dio comienzo con Kat dirigiendo su Cazador del viento contra un Cog atropellándolo, el Cog salió volando por los aires y entonces llegó el Tricerazord y lo remató con una cornada, haciéndolo explotar. Tommy ordenó al Braquiozord que disparara una carga eléctrica por su boca destruyendo un Chromite.

"¡Adelante Cephalozord, Dimetrozord, Parasaurzord y Ankylozord!" gritó Tommy.

Entonces se abrieron unas compuertas en el Braquiozord y de dentro salieron un Pachycephalosaurus robótico gigante, morado, ojos rojos, con líneas blancas en la espalda, partes amarillas y plateadas, el cráneo amarillo y guantes de boxeo amarillos, un Dimetrodon robótico gigante de color cían, ojos rojos, líneas plateadas en la espalda, partes plateadas y amarillas y sierras circulares plateadas en cabeza, espalda y cola, un Parasaurolophus robótico gigante verde, con ojos rojos, líneas plateadas en la espalda y partes plateadas y amarillas y un Ankylosaurus robótico gigante naranja, con los ojos azules, pinchos plateados, la maza de la cola amarilla y partes plateadas, negras y amarillas. Entonces el Ankylozord mandó a volar de un golpe de cola a un X-Borg y este cayó sobre sus pinchos los cuales el Zord hizo girar destruyendo al X-Borg. El Cephalozord comenzó a dar puñetazos y cabezazos a un Chromite hasta destruirlo. El Parasaurzord atacó a un Cog lanzándolo contra el Dimetrozord y este lo cortó con sus sierras.

El Mezodon Megazord bloqueó los láseres de un X-Borg con sus hachas y se lanzó corriendo contra este, cortándole con las hachas y haciéndole explotar, entonces le tiró un hacha a un Quantron, él cual la desvió y todo seguido el Megazord fue corriendo cogiendo el hacha y comenzó a atacar al Quantron, de seguida consiguió desarmarlo y acabar con él. El Dinoestegozord esquivó todos los láseres de un Quantron y se lanzó contra él, de una patada le robó el arma y la usó para destruirlo.

Un robot pesado de Génesis disparo sus misiles contra el Cazador del Viento pero Kat maniobró esquivándolos y se dirigió contra él, atropellándolo y arrastrándolo hasta que por detrás llegó el Cephalozord y con varios golpes comenzó a debilitarlo, entonces Kat dio la marcha atrás y cuando volvió hacia delante lo atropelló destruyéndolo. El Tricerazord envistió a otro robot pesado lanzándolo contra los pinchos giratorios del Ankylozord, él cual causó grandes daños al robot y de un golpe de cola lo lanzó contra el Dimetrozord que lo terminó con sus sierras. Un láser impacto contra el Braquiozord haciéndolo retroceder un poco pero Tommy se quedó como si no hubiera pasado nada, entonces el Braquiozord se giró para encarar al robot.

Tommy comenzó a girar su arma formando un circulo de energía pero esta vez de tamaño gigante. "¡Máximo poder! ¡Orbe de Dino-energía!" gritó lanzando el ataque contra el robot y haciéndolo explotar.

Otro robot pesado lanzó contra el Mezodon Megazord unos misiles pero este los destruyó con sus hachas y entonces cargó sus hachas con energía.

"¡Máximo poder! ¡Dino corte!" gritó Conner haciendo que el Megazord lanzara dos cuchilladas de energía con las hachas destruyendo al robot.

El Dinoestegozord se acercó al último de los robots e hizo aparecer una lanza blanca y negra.

"¡Dinoestegozord, Dino Aguijón!" dijo Trent causando que el Dinoestegozord cargara con energía la lanza y la empujara haciéndola volar contra el robot, atravesándolo y destruyéndolo.

Una vez acabada la batalla, los Zords desaparecieron y los Rangers, con Conner como Ranger rojo, se reunieron con los héroes enfrente de la casa de Tommy.

"¿Ya esta la batalla?" preguntó Dexter.

"Sí, no queda ningún robot en la ciudad." dijo Tommy.

"Y seguimos sin saber nada más, yo he controlado a un Rotox versión Génesis y lo único que le he sacado es que lo ha construido una tal Alice Metal con varios datos de los Power Rangers." explicó Ben.

"Yo me he enfrentado a ella, pero ha huido asegurando que volveremos a verla." explicó Tommy.

"Pues entonces habrá que seguir como hasta ahora." dijo Danny.

"Venid con nosotros al Dinolaboratorio, allí os podre dar los datos de Alice Metal, la cual es una vieja enemiga de los Power Rangers Megaforce y también podre daros todos los datos que necesitabais de los Rangers y nuestros enemigos." dijo Tommy indicándoles que le siguieran.

"Genial, al fin podre saberlo todo de mis nuevos alíens." dijo Ben siguiéndolo con entusiasmo, los demás también les siguieron.

Esa noche, en una dimensión desconocida, en una base desconocida, en un laboratorio, Lienich esta trabajando en algo cuando llega ante él Alice Metal.

"Señor, siento decirle que han podido vencernos." dijo Alice.

"Eso es algo que ya sabíamos Alice. Pero dime, ¿has conseguido los datos que te pedí?" preguntó Lienich con un tono malicioso.

"Sí señor, quizás no sea todo lo que buscaba pero tenemos suficientes datos, además he de decir que el portador del Omnitrix nos ha dado una pequeña ayuda." dijo Alice entregándole su tableta.

Lienich comenzó a mirar los datos en la tableta. "Que gracioso, el chico cree que puede perfeccionar mis diseños, aún así la próxima vez que le veamos habrá que darle las gracias por la mejora que nos ha regalado. Bien Alice, cuando acabes de repararte, añádete las nuevas mejoras y comienza el desarrollo de la nueva serie de robots." dijo devolviéndole la tableta y volviendo a su trabajo.


	11. Rangers malvados

Rangers malvados

Es por la tarde y Ben, Danny y Jake están en la sala de estar de la nave, jugando con la consola.

"Venga chicos, que os quedáis atrás." dijo Ben con urgencia.

"No te vayas, necesito que me cubráis, hay un grupo disparándome." dijo Jake pulsando los botones con rapidez.

"Espera, retrocede. ¡Granada va!" dijo Danny.

"Genial, ya están todos muertos." dijo Jake soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Pues venga, tenemos que llegar al punto de reunión." dijo Ben.

"Espera hombre, uno de esos tipos llevaba una ametralladora que me interesa." dijo Danny.

En ese momento la partida quedó interrumpida apareciendo en pantalla la señal de que les estaban llamando.

"¡Oh, venga ya!" dijo Ben tirando el mando de la consola.

"Te recuerdo que estamos en guerra." dijo Danny.

"Lo se pero llevamos varios días seguidos sin parar, para un rato que teníamos de descanso." dijo Ben atendiendo a la llamada.

En pantalla apareció un rectángulo metálico con tres lentes, dos azules en los extremos y una roja en el centro, sujeto sobre un palo metálico.

"Hola, soy Tensou llamando en nombre de Gosei, las Fuerzas Génesis están atacando Harwood County, nuestros Rangers ya han salido ha parar la amenaza, pero avisamos como se nos pidió y toda ayuda nos será de utilidad." dijo el rectángulo en pantalla.

"De acuerdo, nos ponemos en camino." dijo Ben.

"Voy a buscar a los demás." dijo Danny.

"Y yo voy a guardar la partida para después." dijo Jake.

Una vez todos reunidos, fueron a Harwood County, encontrándose la ciudad bajo ataque de un grupo de enemigos compuesto por todos los robots y monstruos básicos a los que se han enfrentado ya.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"Parece que en cinco lugares diferentes se encuentran cinco alienígenas no se si diferentes o no." dijo Ben.

"Si solo son cinco podrían ser monstruos especiales o líderes del ataque." dijo Dexter.

"Bueno, se donde están y tengo que conseguir sus ADN si quiero poder ayudaros." dijo Ben.

"Estos Rangers son los Megaforce y supongo que son objetivos porque tienen a su disposición una colección de llaves que les permiten acceder al poder de cualquier Ranger que ha existido. Deduzco que intentaran o capturarles, lo cual no les resultara fácil, o ir a por las llaves en su base en la playa." explicó Tommy.

"Entonces deberemos asegurarnos de que nadie los capture y vigilar la base." dijo Pétalo.

"Yo creo que la base no hará falta vigilarla, en teoría tienen una barrera y si les atacaran nos avisarían. En cuanto a los Rangers, no es mala idea luchar junto a ellos pero no tenemos porque preocuparnos por su seguridad." dijo Tommy.

"Además, si me voy a la caza del ADN os faltara gente para cubrirlos." añadió Ben.

"Entonces lo mejor será bajar y luchar como siempre, si puede ser junto a un Ranger, mientras Ben busca los ADN." dijo Dexter.

"Yo acompañare a Ben, con mis poderes nos resultara más fácil pasar sin que nos ataquen y conseguir los ADN." dijo Danny.

"Me parece bien." dijo Ben.

"Pues entonces vayamos con ellos. ¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake transformándose.

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny transformándose. "Nosotros nos adelantamos." dijo cogiendo a Ben, volviéndose ambos intangibles y traspasando el suelo de la nave.

"Cuando acabe nos vemos chicos." dijo Ben mientras atravesaban el suelo.

"Bien, vamos nosotros también. ¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Dragonzord!" gritó Tommy extendiendo su Morpher, en este apareciendo una moneda dorada con una pata con tres dedos, entonces Tommy se transformó en el mismo traje que le vieron la primera vez. "¡Power Ranger verde!".

Una vez en tierra, comenzaron a luchar contra los diferentes enemigos.

"Bien creo que deberíamos abrirnos camino en dirección a los otros Rangers." dijo Tommy atacando con su daga a un Masilla.

"Ordenador nos guiara hasta ellos." dijo Dexter, ya con su exoesqueleto desplegado, disparando una ráfaga láser.

"Entonces yo me adelanto por el aire." dijo Pétalo acelerando, dejando atrás una estela rosa.

"Yo os iré abriendo camino desde el aire." dijo Jake elevándose y soltando una llamarada para abrirles un camino.

En pocos minutos Pétalo llegó hasta donde había dos Rangers luchando, las dos con un traje de cuerpo entero negro con el cuello blanco y una calavera con dos espadas cruzadas en blanco en el pecho, sobre este una chaqueta pirata con el cuello plateado y adornos dorados, una falda y botas con el borde plateado, amarillas en una, rosas en la otra, guantes blancos con el puño plateado, un cinturón dorado con la hebilla rectangular y el dibujo de una persona, cascos de visor negro con el mismo símbolo del pecho en la frente, el de una amarillo, el de la otra rosa, la Ranger amarilla con dos sables de hoja plateada y empuñadura roja con el mismo símbolo del pecho y la Ranger rosa con dos pistolas rojas de cañón negro y con el mismo símbolo.

"Hola, soy Pétalo, uno de los héroes de otros mundos que ha venido con Tommy." dijo Pétalo descendiendo al lado de ellas.

"Genial, yo soy Gia y ella es Emma." dijo la Ranger amarilla mientras cortaba a un Chromite.

"¿Y Tommy?" preguntó Emma disparando a un Loogie.

"Esta con el resto de mi grupo buscando al resto del vuestro." dijo Pétalo mientras congelaba con su aliento a un X-Borg para después romperlo de un puñetazo.

En otra parte de la ciudad Danny y Ben, el cual esta usando la cuchilla de un Quantron como arma, se están acercando al primer punto que marca el Omnitrix, invisibles, para poder sorprenderle y escanearlo sin que se de cuenta. Cuando llegaron, vieron que se trataba de un Ranger como Emma y Gia pero sin falda y con las partes de color del traje en verde, entonces la luz amarilla le recorrió sorprendiéndole.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"Vale, esto es raro, Tommy no dijo en ningún momento que los Rangers de aquí fueran alienígenas." dijo Ben comprobando el símbolo que representaba al alíen recién adquirido. "Además el dibujo no indica precisamente un Ranger." añadió enseñándole el dibujo a Danny.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó el Ranger verde.

Entonces se volvieron a hacer visibles. "¿Quien eres?" preguntó Danny con las manos envueltas en ecto-energía.

"Soy el Power Ranger Super Megaforce verde." dijo el Ranger.

"¿Tommy, alguno de los Megaforce es un alíen?" preguntó Ben por el comunicador.

"Solo el plateado, que no debería de estar aquí. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Tommy.

"Porqué uno de los puntos a resultado ser el Super Megaforce verde, todo y que el Omnitrix me indica que es un alíen de roca." explicó Ben.

"No puede ser. ¡Atacadle, es un monstruo con el poder de robar los poderes Rangers! ¡Los cinco puntos son los Psycho Rangers!" dijo Tommy por el comunicador.

"Se han disfrazado para intentar engañar a los Rangers. Nosotros los buscaremos y les quitaremos el disfraz." dijo Ben disparando su arma contra el falso Ranger.

Danny también le disparó. "Te hemos descubierto Psycho Ranger."

"Como es posible." dijo el Ranger deshaciendo el disfraz. Su autentico aspecto un traje de cuerpo entero negro, con elementos de armadura negros, botas y guantes negros con bordes grises, cinturón negro con hebilla dorada con una N del revés, cuello dorado y casco negro con cuernos, boca plateada y visor negro. "No importa, acabare con vosotros y después con los Rangers." dijo haciendo aparecer en sus manos una vara negra con una punta en forma de dos pinchos plateados.

"Yo me encargo de él, los demás te necesitaran. ¿Podrás seguir solo?" le preguntó Danny.

"Me las apañare." dijo Ben yéndose corriendo y atacando con su arma a un guerrero Tenga.

Mientras todos siguen abriéndose camino, Pétalo y las dos Rangers siguen luchando juntas hasta que a Pétalo le llegó un mensaje de Tommy.

"Ben, estoy con dos Rangers, ¿podrías confirmarme que no son de los malos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Elévate en el aire para que vea tu posición y podre decírtelo." dijo Ben a través del comunicador con ruido de lucha de fondo. Tras cumplir con lo pedido, Ben le respondió. "Son Rangers de verdad pero hay uno acercándose a vuestra posición, retenlo ya estoy en camino."

"Chicas, me han avisado de que hay cinco Rangers falsos, conocidos como los Psycho Rangers, en el campo de batalla, están disfrazados como vosotros y uno se dirige hacía aquí." les explico Pétalo tras descender.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que avisar a los demás y prepararnos." dijo Emma.

Mientras, el otro grupo de héroes, seguía avanzando en dirección a los demás Rangers.

"Por allí están el Ranger verde y el azul, yo me quedo aquí, vosotros id a por los demás." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo, mantente en contacto." dijo Tommy.

"De acuerdo." dijo Dexter yendo en dirección a los Rangers disparando láseres a los enemigos mientras Jake y Tommy se iban luchando en otra dirección.

En poco tiempo Dexter llegó a donde estaban los Rangers, uno con el mismo aspecto que había usado el Psycho Ranger y dos de las pistolas en mano, el otro igual pero en azul y con dos de las espadas, luchando contra los enemigos.

"¿Sois Jake y Noah?" preguntó Dexter.

"¿Vienes con Tommy?" preguntó el Ranger azul.

"Sí." respondió Dexter disparando una ráfaga láser.

"Yo soy Noah y él es Jake y puedo confirmar que no somos los falsos porque llevamos luchando juntos desde el principio." dijo el Ranger azul.

"Si lo que me ha dicho Tommy es cierto, entonces me lo creo, dado que el falso que ya han encontrado era el negro disfrazado de verde." dijo Dexter.

Entonces el trío continuó luchando hasta que de repente llegó donde ellos estaban la Ranger rosa.

"Hola chicos." dijo la Ranger rosa.

Entonces Dexter formó la ametralladora láser y le disparó una ráfaga.

"¿Por qué me has disparado?" preguntó la Ranger enfadada.

"Sabemos que eres una Psycho Ranger." dijo el Ranger verde disparándole él también.

Entonces la Ranger rompió su disfraz viéndose que era igual al Psycho Ranger negro pero con los elementos del cuerpo y el casco rosas, todo seguido hizo aparecer un arco rosa y negro y comenzó a dispararles flechas azules de energía. "No importa, el resultado será el mismo.".

Pétalo, Emma y Gia continuaban luchando cuando escucharon a alguien más luchando cerca de ellas, cuando se giraron vieron que era alguien con un uniforme como el de los chicos pero en rojo. Recordando el aviso de Ben se pusieron en guardia.

"¿Qué os pasa chicas?" preguntó confundido el Ranger, entonces unos láseres le impactaron por el lado haciéndole caer al suelo y cuando intentó levantarse una luz amarilla recorrió su cuerpo.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¿Pero qué...?" preguntó el Ranger.

"Justo a tiempo." dijo Ben con un suspiro y secándose la frente de sudor.

"Vaya Ben, no has tardado nada." dijo Pétalo sorprendida.

"Bueno, podría haber llegado antes pero me he quedado solo porque Danny esta luchando contra el Psycho Ranger negro y yo solo con este arma no puedo hacer tanto como querría." explicó Ben.

"Así que ya estáis al corriente, bueno no importa, os venceremos igual." dijo el Ranger deshaciendo su disfraz, viéndose que era igual a los demás pero con los elementos del cuerpo y el casco en rojo, todo seguido hizo aparecer una espada de empuñadura negra y hoja plateada de doble filo con una gema roja en la base de esta, entonces se lanzó contra ellos y Gia lo bloqueó con sus espadas.

"Bien, Dexter me ha dicho que ellos han encontrado otro y es el que me cae más cerca así que tengo que irme." dijo Ben.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Pétalo.

"No me vendría mal." dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

"Yo puedo acompañarte y tú podrías quedarte a ayudar a Gia." dijo Emma.

"De acuerdo." dijo Pétalo disparando su visión láser contra unos Cogs que intentaban atacar a Gia.

"Pues vamos por allí." dijo Ben disparando a unos Moogers que estaban en la dirección que tenían que ir, Emma haciendo lo mismo.

En otra parte de la ciudad un Ranger Super Megaforce como los demás pero con las partes del uniforme en rojo y con una espada en una mano y una pistola en otra esta luchando contra los diferentes enemigos cuando una cuchillada de energía verde destruyó a dos robots pesados de Génesis.

"Troy, cuanto tiempo sin verte." dijo Tommy acercándose a él.

"¿Como puedo saber que no eres un Psycho Ranger?" preguntó Troy.

"Fácil, a no ser que hayan modificado sus poderes o creado nuevos no hay ninguno que se pueda convertir en un sexto Ranger y no pueden copiar nuestras armas y poderes, por otro lado se que tú no lo eres porque al Psycho Ranger rojo ya lo han encontrado." explicó Tommy.

"Me parece bien." dijo Troy poniéndose espalda con espalda a Tommy, entonces los dos se pusieron a luchar en equipo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Jake continuaba buscando al último miembro del equipo Ranger cuando, tras quemar a un guerrero Tenga, vio a un Ranger con aspecto robótico, cuerpo de armadura plateada, con el torso negro y la armadura formando la cara de un león con los ojos verdes, frente dorada y boca plateada en el pecho, con un cinturón dorado de hebilla plateada y con una funda, con el casco plateado con detalles dorados y negros formando la cara de un león, siendo el visor rojo la boca y con un símbolo dorado en la frente que representa a Gosei y con un sable de empuñadura negra y plateada y hoja roja, luchando contra los enemigos.

"Tommy, estoy viendo un Ranger con aspecto robótico y de temática leonesa luchando. ¿Es el último del equipo?" preguntó Jake por el comunicador.

"Sí, es Robo Caballero." respondió Tommy.

"¡Hey, Robo Caballero, soy Jake uno de los héroes que ha traído Tommy!" gritó Jake.

"El dragón, estoy al corriente, gracias por tu asistencia." dijo Robo Caballero.

Mientras, en otra parte, Danny continuaba luchando contra el Psycho Ranger negro y los demás enemigos.

"¿Es lo mejor que podéis hacer?" preguntó Danny congelando y luego rompiendo a un grupo de Masillas que se le habían lanzado encima.

"Estoy seguro de que no podrás aguantar mucho más." dijo el Psycho Ranger lanzándosele e intentando golpearle con su vara.

Danny esquivó el ataque y comenzó a darle varios puñetazos y patadas cargados con ecto-energía, entonces un grupo de X-Borgs comenzó a dispararle, se volvió intangible para evitar el ataque y los destruyó con una ráfaga de ecto-rayos. "Como puedes ver yo estoy perfectamente y todo y la ayuda que tienes, tú estas cada vez peor.".

Tommy y Troy continuaban luchando cuando llegó hasta ellos el Ranger Super Megaforce azul, el cual recibió un doble corte de energía rojo y verde incluso antes de poder acercarse un poco.

"¡Muéstrate Psycho Ranger!" gritó Tommy.

"¡No podéis engañarnos!" gritó Troy.

Entonces el Ranger se levantó mostrando su autentico aspecto, igual a los demás Psycho Rangers pero con las partes del cuerpo y el casco en azul e hizo aparecer un hacha con la empuñadura negra, dos hojas distintas plateadas con los bordes azules y la N del revés en dorado entre las hojas.. "¡Preparaos para perecer Rangers!" gritó lanzándose contra ellos.

Jake y Robo Caballero continuaban luchando contra los enemigos hasta que llegó hasta ellos la Ranger Super Megaforce amarilla. En ese mismo momento Robo Caballero cambió su arma a modo blaster, siendo una pistola de empuñadura negra y cuerpo plateado formando, con color negro y ojos rojos, la cabeza de un león en el cañón y le disparó una ráfaga láser rompiendo su disfraz, mostrando que era la Psycho Ranger amarilla, igual a los demás pero con partes de su cuerpo y el casco amarillos.

"¡¿Como lo has sabido?!" preguntó enfadada la Psycho Ranger haciendo aparecer una honda negra con forma de pistola, con la N del revés dorada en ella y la goma gris.

"¿En serio? Has sido la última en aparecer y sabemos donde esta cada Ranger, no era tan difícil de saber." dijo Jake.

"Me las pagaréis." dijo la Psycho Ranger disparando su arma.

Por su parte, Danny acababa de disparar un ecto-rayo a un Mooger que le estaba atacando cuando el Psycho Ranger le volvió a atacar con su vara, Danny se volvió intangible dejando que el arma le atravesara y entonces le disparo ecto-rayos azules desde sus ojos congelándole.

"Creo que es hora de terminar de jugar." dijo Danny cargando un gran ecto-rayo con las dos manos y disparándolo contra el Psycho Ranger.

Tras una gran explosión podía escucharse los ruidos de dolor de alguien, al disiparse el humo, en lugar del Psycho Ranger había un humanoide de roca negro, marrón y gris con ojos naranjas.

"Me las pagaras maldito humano." dijo el Psycho Ranger ahora en su autentico aspecto.

"Que amenazante, además es medio humano medio fantasma." dijo Danny sonriéndole con sus manos cargadas de ecto-energía.

El Psycho Ranger azul volvió a intentar atacar a Tommy y Troy pero Tommy le bloqueó con su daga mientras Troy hacía aparecer un muñeco con su aspecto en su cinturón, este cambió para ser una llave y entonces la hizo girar en su espada, causando que su hoja brillara con luz roja. Tommy pateó hacia atrás al Psycho Ranger e hizo brillar su daga verde, entonces ambos Rangers lanzaron una cuchillada de energía con sus armas haciendo explotar al Psycho Ranger. Cuando el humo se disipó, en su lugar había un humanoide negro con el pecho, manos, pies, piernas, entrepierna y como cuernos en la cabeza azules, rodillas, codos y una esfera en el pecho amarillos, ojos y boca gris y cuchillas de hielo encima de las manos y hombros.

Dexter disparó en todas direcciones sus láseres para cubrir a los Rangers que preparaban su ataque contra la Psycho Ranger, ambos Rangers giraron sus respectivas llaves en sus armas y se pusieron en posición, el Ranger verde de pie y el azul arrodillado frente a él, entonces el Ranger verde disparó dos balas de energía verde y después el azul lanzó dos cuchilladas de energía azules que chocaron contra las balas impulsándolas con más fuerza y ambos ataque golpeando a la Psycho Ranger rosa. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse una luz amarilla lo recorrió.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"Creí que la habían destruido y me había quedado sin ADN." dijo Ben secándose el sudor de la frente con cara de alivio.

Cuando el humo se disipó, en lugar de la Psycho Ranger había un humanoide con piernas y brazos negros, el cuerpo como un vestido con falda tipo flor naranja con partes rojas y negras y con lianas verdes colgando de esta, pechos amarillos, cabeza como una flor rosa con la cara blanca y dos flores cerradas y rosas en los hombros.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó levantándose la Psycho Ranger.

"Bueno chicos, tengo que irme antes de que los demás destruyan a los suyos. ¿Vienes Emma?" dijo Ben marchándose con Emma detrás.

Los demás se quedaron mirando sorprendidos y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Jake comenzó a volar alrededor de la Psycho Ranger para distraerla mientras Robo Caballero sacaba un móvil negro con la forma de la cabeza de un león con ojos rojos y melena dorada con una pantalla roja, al abrirlo se podían ver las teclas blancas con los números negros, entonces lo puso en el blaster, sacó una carta y la metió en el móvil pulsando 818.

"¡Cañón Vulcano! ¡Activar!" dijo una voz haciendo aparecer en las manos de Robo Caballero una mini cabeza de león rojo, con la boca negra, los ojos verdes y cañones dorados en la boca y en toda la melena.

Entonces Robo Caballero puso el Cañón Vulcano en la punta del blaster, sacó otra carta que metió en el móvil y pulsó 474. "¡Jake, ahora!" gritó haciendo que Jake se apartara y apuntando su arma contra la Psycho Ranger. "¡Caballero Dinámico, fuego!" gritó disparando varios láseres azules contra ella.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Aggggh!" gritó la Psycho Ranger recibiendo el impacto por sorpresa, al disiparse el humo de la explosión, en su lugar podía verse a un humanoide negro con piernas y pechos amarillos, con la cara blanca y dos colmillos como de araña saliendo de la boca, el pelo amarillo en dos largas coletas en la parte de atrás, atadas con lazos negros y dos cuernos amarillos con líneas negras, en forma circular. "Esto todavía no ha terminado." dijo levantándose.

Pétalo bloqueó la espada con sus manos mientras Gia cortaba en dos a un Loogie, entonces Gia se giró e intentó cortar al Psycho Ranger, pero este pateó sus espadas e intentó darle un puñetazo a Pétalo, pero esta hizo aparecer con su aura un casco en su cabeza bloqueando el puñetazo y causando que el dolor distrajera lo suficiente al Psycho Ranger para que ella lo lanzara contra el suelo desarmándolo, entonces Pétalo lanzó la espada contra un Quantron mientras Gia metía en sus espadas unas llaves amarillas y las hacía girar haciendo que las hojas brillaran con una luz amarilla, todo seguido lanzó dos cuchilladas de energía amarilla contra el Psycho Ranger. Al disiparse el humo, en su lugar podía verse a un humanoide cuyo cuerpo tiene un aspecto similar al fuego, con la parte superior roja y negra, la entrepierna, brazos y pies azules y la cara blanca.

"Sois más fuertes de lo que habíamos predicho, pero esto no cambia nada." dijo el Psycho Ranger, todo seguido dio un salto alejándose de ellas y subió a un edificio muy alto. "¡Psycho Rangers, reuníos!" gritó causando que los demás Psycho Rangers se alejaran de sus combates y fueran con su líder. "¡Rangers, si creéis que sois mejores que nosotros venid a demostrarlo!" gritó de forma que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

"¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó Troy a Tommy.

"Quieren un combate contra vosotros como sea y parece que todos han perdido su disfraz, creo que es seguro que lo hagáis dado que van a intentarlo como sea. Id, los demás nos encargamos de la ciudad." dijo Tommy de forma que todos lo supieran por los comunicadores.

"No es que me quiera entrometer en su batalla pero yo también voy, me faltan dos ADN por conseguir, una vez los tenga les dejare a lo suyo." dijo Ben.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaremos con ello. Chicos, ya habéis oído, ellos son nuestros." dijo Troy yendo hacia los Psycho Rangers.

Entonces los cinco Power Rangers Super Megaforce y Ben, gracias a la ayuda de Emma, se abrieron camino hasta el edificio mientras los demás continuaban luchando contra el resto de enemigos.

"Bien, ahora podremos ver quien es un autentico Ranger." dijo el Psycho Ranger rojo.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" preguntó el Psycho Ranger azul señalando a Ben.

Ben tiró su arma al suelo y se acercó a los Psycho Rangers con las manos levantadas, los demás Rangers le miraron y fueron a decirle algo pero él les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que le dejaran hacer. "Veréis, estoy aquí..." dijo mientras se acercaba, una vez frente a ellos bajo el brazo y preparó el Omnitrix, todo seguido este escaneó al Psycho Ranger azul. "...para esto." dijo sonriendo.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" gritó sorprendido el Psycho Ranger azul.

"Así que eso es lo que pasó antes." dijo el Psycho Ranger rojo.

Entonces los cinco intentaron atacar a Ben pero él dio un salto hacia atrás seguido de una voltereta y se apartó mientras los Rangers comenzaron a dispararles para darle la oportunidad de huir. Todo y eso el Psycho Ranger negro consiguió acercarse y le dio una patada que Ben desvió con un golpe hacia abajo con las dos manos, todo seguido la Psycho Ranger amarilla intentó darle un zarpazo que Ben bloqueó con el Omnitrix causando que este se pusiera amarillo y le apareciera un símbolo con el aspecto de la Psycho Ranger.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¡Genial!" dijo Ben saltando hacia atrás mientras buscaba en el Omnitrix.

"¡Tiene todos nuestros ADN, no sabemos para qué pero igualmente hay que acabar con él!" gritó el Psycho Ranger rojo.

Entonces Ben pulsó el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó en su lugar había un humanoide azul con brazos delgados, piernas largas, tres garras en las manos y dos en los pies, una cola con rayas negras, casi similar a un velociraptor, vestido con un mono negro de manga corta con una franja verde en el medio, un casco puntiagudo negro con una visera en forma de X azul, ojos ovalados verdes unidos con unas líneas negras, una rueda negra bajo cada pie y en mitad del pecho el Omnitrix. "¡XLR8! Lo siento pero tengo prisa y vosotros ya teníais un compromiso previó. ¡Adiós!" entonces bajo su visor y se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo el Psycho Ranger azul.

"No importa, ya le encontraremos cuando acabemos con los Rangers." dijo el Psycho Ranger rojo.

En ese momento se separaron quedando cada Ranger contra su contraparte.

Pétalo seguía luchando contra los enemigos cuando unos Escorpiones comenzaron a dispararle desde el aire, entonces formó un spray de insecticida con su aura y los roció matándolos, en ese momento Ben llegó y se encargó de unos Masillas con su velocidad.

"Chica deberías de mirarte ese problema de gases." dijo Ben riéndose, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se marchó a alta velocidad atacando a más enemigos.

"¡Ben!" gritó Pétalo con la cara toda colorada de la vergüenza.

Troy y el Psycho Ranger rojo estaban luchando solos en la azotea del edificio, el Psycho Ranger le lanzó una llamarada que Troy bloqueó con la espada, Troy comenzó a dispararle pero el Psycho Ranger le lanzó un tentáculo al cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, dándole una serie de golpes, Troy contraatacó y cortó el tentáculo pero antes de poder apartarse recibió el ataque de unos rayos azules. Troy se levantó del suelo y sacó un móvil rojo y negro con el símbolo de los Super Megaforce en plateado y una llave roja de su cinturón.

"¡Es hora de pasar a legendario! ¡Modo Ranger legendario! ¡Power Ranger en el espacio!" gritó Troy girando la llave en su Morpher quedando transformado con un traje de cuerpo entero rojo, con dos líneas blancas en los brazos, el cuello blanco y debajo un triangulo amarillo, en el pecho una línea blanca con cinco rectángulos de izquierda a derecha, negro, amarillo, rojo, rosa y azul, guantes y botas blancos, cinturón blanco con hebilla rectangular dorada con una V y una funda con un blaster azul y un casco rojo con un circulo negro en la parte de arriba, la boca plateada y el visor negro con los bordes blanco. "¡Sable espiral!" gritó Troy haciendo aparecer un taladro plateado con una parte roja y con una empuñadura negra y roja.

El Psycho Ranger comenzó a reírse. "Transformarte en un Ranger que me venció en el pasado no te va a servir de nada, ahora soy mucho más fuerte y Andros no podría vencerme, mucho menos un imitador.". Entonces le lanzó una llamarada.

"Eso habrá que verlo." dijo Troy corriendo hacia él y cortando la llamarada con su sable.

El Psycho Ranger bloqueó el sable con sus manos y pateó al Ranger, pero este se giró y esquivó el golpe consiguiendo realizar un corte, entonces comenzó una batalla con múltiples golpes a alta velocidad.

Dexter bloqueó los láseres de unos Chromites y disparó una ráfaga láser destruyéndolos, todo seguido golpeó a un Quantron mandándolo a volar contra un grupo de robots de Génesis y les tiró una esfera que al entrar en contacto con ellos explotó.

El Psycho Ranger azul atacó con sus garras de hielo a Noah pero este bloqueó con sus espadas, de un empujón hizo retroceder al Psycho Ranger y le dio un doble corte en el pecho, entonces el Psycho Ranger retrocedió y disparó una ráfaga de nieve contra el Ranger, este bloqueó con sus espadas y se lanzó contra el monstruo cortando el ataque hasta que llegó a él y consiguió otro corte, pero el monstruo incremento el ataque comenzando a congelar a Noah. Noah retrocedió y sacó su Morpher y una llave azul.

"¡Modo Ranger legendario! ¡Power Ranger Galaxia Perdida!" dijo Noah girando la llave y transformándose con un traje de cuerpo entero azul con el cuello blanco, el pecho blanco y en esta parte una línea negra en zigzag, guantes y botas blancos con una línea negra en zigzag en los extremos, cinturón blanco con hebilla en forma de V amarilla con otra negra dentro y una funda con una espada plegada de empuñadura dorada con una línea en zigzag negra y un símbolo de la cabeza de un gorila y la hoja plateada con una punta dorada y casco azul con boca plateada, ojos amarillos en la frente y el visor negro rodeado de plateado formando la cabeza de un gorila.

"¿Uno de esos estúpidos Rangers colonos? Con eso no vas a poder vencerme." dijo el Psycho Ranger disparando un nuevo ataque de nieve.

"Este poder te venció en el pasado y lo hará de nuevo. ¡Sable Quasar!" dijo Noah sacando la espada y cortando el ataque con ella.

Entonces el Psycho Ranger se lanzó y chocaron cuchillas contra espada, en dos o tres choques Noah desvió las cuchillas, se agachó y se lanzó en sprint contra las piernas del Psycho Ranger, realizando un corte y se levantó cortando en el pecho del monstruo causando varias chispas, el Psycho Ranger se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y le lanzó cristales de hielo que Noah rompió con la espada.

"Esto se acaba ahora. ¡Sable Quasar, energízate!" entonces, con la espada apuntando al suelo, la cargó de energía azul y realizó un corte de energía.

"¡Nooooo!" gritó el Psycho Ranger que recibió el ataque y explotó, esta vez quedando destruido.

Jake sobrevoló a unos guerreros Tenga quemándolos, cogió a un Escorpión y lo tiró contra un grupo de Masillas, descendió y los quemó con una llamarada.

Gia bloqueó con sus sables a la Psycho Ranger amarilla y la hizo retroceder, entonces esta le lanzó unas hilos de telaraña atando sus manos y la estiró hacia ella, Gia utilizó el impulso para saltar y golpear con una doble patada voladora al monstruo y después cortó la telaraña, la Psycho Ranger lanzó un rayo eléctrico azul contra Gia pero esta lo bloqueó con sus espadas para, por sorpresa, ser placada por la Psycho Ranger y entonces recibir una serie de golpes. En ese momento Gia sacó su Morpher y una llave amarilla.

"¡Modo Ranger legendario! ¡Power Ranger RPM!" dijo Gia girando la llave y transformándose con un traje de cuerpo entero amarillo con falda y un número 3 en amarillo más oscuro y con el dibujo de un coche, guantes blancos con los puños negros, botas amarillas con el borde negro, cinturón negro con funda con un blaster rojo, con el cañón plateado, la empuñadura negra y una esfera azul y con una hebilla plateada conectada a dos tirantes plateados y casco amarillo con dos faros en la frente y visor negro. Entonces apretó un botón en la hebilla y del número del pecho salió un aparato rectangular amarillo con una parte azul, un asa plateada delante y dentro de esta una rueda negra. "¡Cargador Zip, activar!" gritó Gia colocándose el arma en su brazo izquierdo y lanzándolo con la mano derecha, entonces el aparato comenzó a correr por el suelo y a dar saltos golpeando a la Psycho Ranger.

"¡¿Pero qué es esta cosa?!" gritaba la Psycho Ranger intentando deshacerse del Cargador Zip.

Entonces Gia hizo volver el arma. "¡Esto acaba ahora! ¡Cargador Zip, activar!" dijo lanzándolo de la misma forma que antes pero esta vez voló directo contra la Psycho Ranger atravesándole el pecho.

"¡Nooooo!" gritó la Psycho Ranger mientras explotaba, esta vez definitivamente.

Danny descendió disparando ecto-rayos contra los Cogs que estaban intentando entrar en una tienda y entonces, al tocar el suelo todos los enemigos de la zona se lanzaron contra él, en lugar de apartarse se volvió intangible y sus ojos se volvieron azules, al acabar el intento de ataque todos los enemigos estaban congelados.

En una plaza, el Psycho Ranger negro comenzó a lanzarle rocas a el Ranger Super Megaforce verde, el cual esquivaba dando saltos en varias direcciones y disparando constantemente a su enemigo, entonces el Psycho Ranger dio un salto provocando un pequeño terremoto y causando que el Ranger cayera al suelo, al levantarse recibió varias pedradas en el pecho, todo y eso, aguantó el golpe y le disparó una ráfaga láser haciendo retroceder al Psycho Ranger, todo seguido sacó su Morpher y una llave negra.

"¡Modo Ranger legendario! ¡Mighty Morphing Power Ranger!" gritó haciendo girar la llave y transformándose con un traje de cuerpo entero negro con rombos blancos en el pecho, guantes y botas blancos con triángulos negros en los bordes, el cuello blanco, un cinturón blanco con una hebilla metálica rectangular con un circulo rojo con las letras POWER RANGERS en blanco y una moneda dorada con un mamut y una funda con un blaster rojo con el cañón blanco y un casco negro con la boca plateada, unos colmillos plateados, el visor negro, una trompa dibujada desde la frente al visor y unos ojos amarillos formando la cabeza de un mamut. "¡Hacha de poder!" gritó haciendo aparecer un hacha de una sola hoja negra con una línea amarilla en el centro, el filo amarillo y con el final de la empuñadura plateado.

"Una nueva transformación no te va servir de nada." dijo el Psycho Ranger lanzándole más rocas.

Entonces el Ranger las cortó con su hacha mientras corría hacia su enemigo, cuando lo alcanzó, le consiguió dar dos cortes, pero entonces el Psycho Ranger le dio un puñetazo haciéndole retroceder, el Ranger volvió a atacar consiguiendo otro corte y cuando el Psycho Ranger bloqueó el siguiente con sus brazos no le sirvió de nada y recibió un corte vertical que le dejo el cuerpo echando humo.

"¡No, no es posible!" dijo el Psycho Ranger con una rodilla en el suelo.

"Claro que sí. El juego se ha acabado." entonces el Ranger retrocedió y cambió el hacha a modo cañón. "¡Cañón Cósmico!" gritó el Ranger disparando un rayo de energía morado que hizo explotar al Psycho Ranger destruyéndolo.

Robo Caballero disparó su arma contra un grupo de Escorpiones que se le acercaban volando, entonces un Masilla intentó atacarle pero él lo cogió de la cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo.

Emma rodó por el suelo esquivando las lianas de la Psycho Ranger rosa, se enderezó y disparó una ráfaga láser dándole de pleno, entonces la Psycho Ranger disparó un rayo eléctrico azul contra Emma, la cual lo esquivó pero no pudo evitar las lianas que la capturaron y comenzaron a darle descargas eléctricas. Emma forzó como pudo sus muñecas y sacó sus armas de entre las lianas disparando a la Psycho Ranger y consiguiendo así liberarse, entonces sacó su Morpher y una llave rosa.

"¡Modo Ranger legendario! ¡Power Ranger Ninja Steel!" gritó Emma haciendo girar la llave y transformándose con un traje de cuerpo entero negro bajo un uniforme de kunoichi rosa con una línea en diagonal negra con una estrella ninja rosa, con muñequeras metálicas rosas, botas largas blancas con una línea rosa entre dos negras en los tobillos, cinturón dorado, cuello blanco y casco rosa con visor en forma de estrella ninja de cuatro puntas, con la parte inferior como visor negro y la punta superior plateada. "¡Espada estrella ninja!" dijo haciendo aparecer una katana de empuñadura negra con una ranura con forma de estrella ninja y llamas rojas dibujadas y de hoja plateada con el centro amarillo con líneas rojas y tres botones uno rojo, otro azul y otro amarillo.

Entonces Emma se lanzó contra la Psycho Ranger, la cual respondió arrojándole varias lianas pero Emma las corto con su katana y cuando llegó hasta ella le dio una serie de rápidos cortes, todo seguido la Psycho Ranger intentó darle unos latigazos con sus lianas pero Emma cortó las lianas y dio un salto hacia atrás, sacando de su cinturón una estrella ninja rosa con su forma Ranger en ella y colocándola en la katana, entonces pulsó el botón azul de la katana.

"¡Ataque ninja rosa! ¡Corte ninja de velocidad! ¡Giro ninja!" gritó Emma haciendo brillar la hoja con luz rosa y colocándosela en el hombro, entonces giró la estrella activando el ataque, salió corriendo a gran velocidad dando múltiples cortes cargados de energía a la Psycho Ranger.

"¡No, es imposible! ¡No puedo ser vencida por un solo Ranger y menos una Ranger rosa peor que yo!" gritó la Psycho Ranger entre los cortes.

Entonces Emma quedó envuelta en energía rosa y dio un gran salto hacia el aire. "¡Ataque final!" gritó bajando envuelta en la energía y dando un último corte en vertical a la Psycho Ranger, cuando Emma se giró la Psycho Ranger explotó quedando destruida.

Tommy bloqueó a un Quantron con su daga y tras deshacerse de él de un solo corte, dio un giro liberando una cuchillada de energía verde que eliminó a 20 X-Borgs, cuando un borrón azul y negro llegó eliminando a todos los enemigos que quedaban a la vista de Tommy.

"Gran trabajo. Hay más enemigos en aquella dirección, yo me voy para esa otra." dijo Ben levantando un momento el visor, señalando, volviéndose a bajar el visor y marchándose a gran velocidad antes de que Tommy tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

"Que rápido, bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer." dijo saliendo corriendo en la dirección que Ben le había señalado.

Troy consiguió realizar un corte en el Psycho Ranger pero a cambio recibió una llamarada, tras varios ataques más, ambos estaban bastante dañados y a Troy no le quedaba mucho tiempo de modo legendario.

"No podrás seguir mucho más tiempo de esta forma." dijo el Psycho Ranger.

"Entonces tendré que terminar contigo cuanto antes." dijo Troy haciendo aparecer en su muñeca derecha un aparato rectangular plateado y negro con tres botones y pulsó el botón número tres. "¡Ranger Battlizer rojo!" gritó transformándose de manera que llevaba el mismo traje pero con aspecto musculoso y el pecho por encima de la línea pasa a ser negro con piezas mecánicas, alas rojas en los tobillos, negro con piezas mecánicas en los laterales de las piernas, rojo en los laterales de las botas, hebilla del cinturón dorada sin dibujo y un jet pack formado por unas alas rojas con el borde gris conectadas a una mochila gris, cristal lila sobre esta y cuatro misiles grises de punta dorada.

"¡Oh no, no te voy a dejar!" dijo el Psycho Ranger lanzándole una llamarada.

"¡Escudo Battlizer!" gritó Troy generando un escudo de energía rojo delante suyo. Entonces se elevó en el aire, bajó el cristal frente a su cara y dio un giro en el aire volando hacia el Psycho Ranger. "¡Battlizer, misiles!" gritó disparando los cuatro misiles contra el Psycho Ranger, destruyéndolo en el instante.

En un poco rato más la batalla había terminado y todos se reunieron en una calle muy amplia, los Rangers Super Megaforce de nuevo en su apariencia de Super Megaforce.

"¿Habéis acabado con los Psycho Rangers?" preguntó Tommy.

"Sí y no han conseguido ni tan solo robarnos un poco de poder, aunque como puedes ver no ha sido una batalla fácil." respondió Troy.

"¿Entonces hemos acabado con todos los enemigos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Dame un momento." dijo Ben yéndose a alta velocidad y volviendo en pocos segundos. "Sí, he recorrido toda la ciudad y no queda ningún enemigo." dijo muy rápido.

"Vaya, que rápido. ¿Cómo llamas a este alíen?" preguntó Jake.

"XLR8." respondió Ben.

"Muy apropiado." dijo Danny.

Entonces, salidos de la nada, en los mismos lugares donde habían caído los Psycho Rangers, cayeron del cielo cinco rayos de energía amarilla, tras el impacto, de los cinco lugares, emergieron las formas gigantes de los Psycho Rangers, todavía en su forma de monstruo.

"¡Esto todavía no ha acabado Rangers!" gritó el Psycho Ranger rojo.

"¡Vais a pagar por lo que nos habéis hecho!" gritó el Psycho Ranger azul.

"¡Nadie puede vencer a los Psycho Rangers!" gritó la Psycho Ranger rosa.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si ha hecho falta explotarlos tres veces para acabar con ellos! ¡¿Como diantres siguen vivos?!" preguntó Danny molesto.

"Nosotros nos encargamos, chicos, quedaos a parte. ¡Rangers, es hora de llamar a los Zords!" gritó Tommy.

Troy sacó su Morpher y pulsó 5501. "¡Super Mega Barco celestial!" gritó. Entonces llegó al lugar un galeón pirata volador rojo, con una cuchilla plateada delante, adornos dorados, cañones negros laterales, velas rojas y el símbolo de los Super Megaforce en blanco en la vela y en los laterales del barco. Cuando se acercó a ellos, soltó cinco cuerdas y los cinco Rangers se cogieron a ellas y estas les subieron en el barco.

Todo seguido se abrieron unas compuertas en el barco y de ellas salieron un jet azul, con alas y alerón negros, el símbolo del equipo en las alas, adornos dorados, un cañón negro y dorado delante y el cristal plateado, un camión con tráiler amarillo, ambos con forma de cofre, con costados de color bronce, cristales negros, cuatro ruedas negras en el camión, seis en el tráiler y el símbolo del equipo en gris en los laterales del tráiler, un coche de carreras verdes con elementos negros, el cristal gris, un parachoques dorado y el símbolo del equipo en gris en el morro y un submarino blanco con elementos negros, una línea rosa encima, cristal negro con un ancla dorada y el símbolo del equipo en gris en los laterales y en la línea rosa.

"¡Super Mega Jet!" gritó Noah desde el jet.

"¡Super Mega Camión!" gritó Gia desde el camión.

"¡Super Mega Coche de carreras!" gritó el Ranger Super Megaforce verde desde el coche de carreras.

"¡Super Mega Submarino!" gritó Emma desde el submarino.

"¡Zords, combinaos!" gritó Troy desde el barco.

Entonces los Zords comenzaron a cambiar de forma y a unirse formando un robot gigante con el pecho rojo, con el símbolo del equipo en gris en el pecho, hombros y piernas, entrepierna negra, el jet como el brazo derecho y el coche de carreras como el izquierdo, el submarino como la pierna derecha y el camión como la izquierda, un sombrero pirata negro, cara plateada con ojos verdes y dos sables plateados con empuñadura dorada en la cintura.

"¡Megazord Legendario, listo!" gritaron todos los Super Megaforce a la vez.

Robo Caballero sacó su Morpher y una carta, la metió dentro y pulsó 262. "¡Zords Hermanos Caballero! ¡Activar!" dijo Robo Caballero haciendo aparecer dos cabezas de león robóticas gigantes, una roja, la otra azul, ambas con ojos verdes, una línea plateada, dientes plateados y melena dorada. La cabeza azul fue hasta un crucero y se unió a él formándole un cuerpo como de submarino azul y la cabeza roja fue hasta un dirigible y se unió a él formándole un cuerpo como de jet rojo. "¡Mechazord León Marino! ¡Mechazord León Celeste!" gritó Robo Caballero. Todo seguido sacó otra carta, la metió en el Morpher y pulsó 717. "¡Cambió a Zord León! ¡Activar!" dijo transformándose en una cabeza de león robótica gigante plateada, con parte de la cara negra, una parte de la cabeza dorada y ojos verdes, entonces voló hasta un camión volquete y se unió a él formando un camión volquete plateado con patas negras y garras doradas sobre las ruedas. "¡Mechazord León!" gritó una vez transformado. Entonces dentro del Mechazord León, se metió otra carta en el Morpher y se pulsó 353. "¡Gosei Terrestre, combinar!" gritó causando que los robots se combinaran formando un robot gigante humanoide con el Mechazord León Marino como pierna derecha y el Mechazord León Celeste como la izquierda, el resto del cuerpo negro y plateado con líneas rojas, con la zona de las ruedas del Mechazord León como brazos, la cabeza con un casco negro con el símbolo de Gosei en dorado y la cara azul con ojos rojos. "¡Gran Megazord Gosei, listo!" gritó una vez finalizada la transformación.

"¡Necesito el poder del Dragonzord, ahora!" gritó Tommy llevándose un lado de la empuñadura de la Daga Dragón a su boca y comenzó a tocarla como una flauta. Todo seguido, del mar salió un robot gigante con forma de dinosaurio o monstruo bípedo, con el cuerpo negro y plateado con partes verdes, elementos de adorno dorados, en las rodillas una pata de dinosaurio dorada como la de la Power Moneda de Tommy, un circulo dorado en el pecho con varias luces rojas alrededor, cola, manos y patas plateadas, cuello verde, cabeza plateada envuelta en negro y ojos rojos. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, Tommy saltó dentro de él.

Los héroes de otros mundos se marcharon del lugar hacia su nave, Ben se había destransformado y Dexter había plegado su exoesqueleto y había ido a su laboratorio hacer algo con Ordenador. Mientras Dexter estaba trabajando, los demás miraban la escena desde la puerta de la nave.

"Lo reconozco, los Zords son una pasada." dijo Ben.

"Ya te digo colega, es como estar viendo una peli de mechas." dijo Jake.

El Megazord Legendario desenvainó sus espadas y se lanzó contra el Psycho Ranger rojo, el cual hizo aparecer su espada y bloqueó el ataque del Megazord, entonces el Psycho Ranger le lanzó una llamarada pero el Megazord la bloqueó con sus sables.

El Gran Megazord Gosei bloqueó con sus brazos una ráfaga de cristales de hielo y le dio un puñetazo a la Psycho Ranger amarilla que había intentado golpearle, entonces el Psycho Ranger azul consiguió darle con un ataque de nieve y comenzó a congelarle un poco.

El Dragonzord le dio un coletazo al Psycho Ranger negro y tras recibir el golpe este atrapó la cola con sus brazos, entonces la cola comenzó a girar como un taladro, dañando al Psycho Ranger y causando que la soltara, todo seguido el Dragonzord intentó atacar al Psycho Ranger pero entonces la Psycho Ranger rosa lo ató de las cuatro extremidades con sus lianas y comenzó a darle descargas eléctricas.

El Psycho Ranger rojo bloqueó uno de los sables del Megazord Legendario con su espada y cuando el Megazord iba a cortarle con el otro unos hilos de telaraña le ataron el brazo impidiéndole atacarle, entonces el Psycho Ranger negro le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder. Todo seguido el Psycho Ranger negro y la amarilla se pusieron al lado del rojo y le pusieron sus manos en los hombros enviándole energía y este le lanzó una ráfaga de llamas al Megazord.

"Vuestros Megazords son fuertes pero nosotros lo somos más y tenemos la ventaja del número." dijo el Psycho Ranger rojo mientras continuaba lanzando su ataque.

En la nave el grupo miraba con preocupación el combate.

"Ese monstruo tiene razón, sus robots son poderosos pero el número les esta dificultando el combate." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Bueno y qué tal si nos unimos al combate? Solo nos hemos ido porque nos lo han pedido pero tampoco sería la primera vez que luchamos contra gigantes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ben sonriendo.

"Yo creo que nunca me he enfrentado a algo así." dijo Jake.

"Yo se que tengo el poder para hacerlo." dijo Danny.

"Ciertamente solo me he ido a su petición, pero los monstruos gigantes son mi día a día." dijo Pétalo.

"Pues vayamos a igualar las tornas." dijo Ben buscando en el Omnitrix.

"¿Y como piensas hacerlo?" preguntó Jake.

Ben sonrió y saltó al vacío, los demás le miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron al borde a verle. "¡A lo grande!" gritó Ben en plena caída pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó, pudo escucharse el ruido de algo grande cayendo al suelo causando que todo el mundo mirara y pudiera ver a un humanoide gigante blanco con un dibujo rojo en el pecho en el que esta el Omnitrix, el cuello rojo y negro, mejillas rojas con dos partes metálicas con algo verde, ojos verdes, una aleta roja en la cabeza, cuchillas rojas en hombros, cintura y antebrazos, líneas rojas en las piernas, pies rojos con una línea blanca, dos líneas negras en cada antebrazo y guantes negros sin dedos. "¡Gigante!" gritó con mucha fuerza hacia el aire extendiendo el cuerpo en postura de demostrar fuerza. Entonces Ben puso sus brazos en forma de cruz. "¡Rayo Cósmico!" gritó disparando un rayo de energía azul que impactó contra el Psycho Ranger rojo deteniendo su ataque al Megazord Legendario.

"¡¿De donde a salido ese monstruo?!" preguntó el Psycho Ranger rojo recuperándose del ataque.

"Digamos que he venido a equilibrar las cosas." dijo Ben.

"Increíble, de verdad que se puede transformar en cualquier cosa." dijo Danny.

"Ya te digo." dijo Jake.

"Bien, vamos nosotros también. Jake, libera a Robo Caballero, Danny, ayuda a Ben, yo me encargo de liberar a Tommy." dijo Pétalo saltando de la nave y volando a gran velocidad, con su estela rosa detrás, hacia el Dragonzord.

"Bien ya has oído a la señorita." dijo Danny saltando de la nave y yendo en dirección a Ben y el Megazord Legendario, todo seguido Jake saltó y fue en dirección al Gran Megazord Gosei.

Pétalo llegó hasta el Dragonzord y formó con su aura unas tijeras con las que cortó las lianas que tenían atrapado al Dragonzord.

"¡Maldita niñata!" gritó furiosa la Psycho Ranger Rosa mientras lanzaba más lianas para intentar golpear a Pétalo.

Pétalo soltó su aliento congelante congelando las lianas en pleno aire y con un solo toque se rompieron. "No muy amable por tu parte, pero que sepas que soy una adolescente y que te lo has buscado." dijo Pétalo.

"Yo me encargo de ella, ve a ayudar a los demás." dijo Tommy.

"De acuerdo." respondió Pétalo y entonces fue hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Jake voló hasta el Gran Megazord Gosei y escupió unas llamaradas descongelándolo y cuando el Psycho Ranger azul intentó atacarle bloqueó la nieve con sus llamas.

"No es tu día de suerte carámbano, el DragAm esta aquí." dijo Jake posando con sus músculos y su boca llameante.

"No importa, eres demasiado pequeño como para que seas un problema." dijo el Psycho Ranger azul.

"Jake, ve con los demás, en un uno contra uno no tengo ningún problema para vencerlo." dijo el Gran Megazord Gosei.

"Todo tuyo, RB." dijo Jake marchándose hacia la batalla del Megazord Legendario.

Mientras el Megazord Legendario bloqueaba la espada del Psycho Ranger rojo, Ben combatía contra los otros dos Psycho Rangers hasta que una ráfaga de ecto-rayos los alejó de él.

"Has tardado mucho." se quejó Ben.

"Culpa tuya, hemos tardado un rato en reaccionar después de tu espectacular numerito." respondió Danny.

Los dos Psycho Rangers se levantaron e intentaron atacar a ambos pero entonces una estela rosa impacto contra el Psycho Ranger negro, se trataba de Pétalo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder y a la Psycho Ranger amarilla la freno una llamarada en la cara por parte de Jake.

"¿Como una niña puede pegar tan fuerte?" preguntó el Psycho Ranger negro tocándose donde había recibido el puñetazo.

"Primero, soy una adolescente y segundo, tengo superfuerza." respondió Pétalo molesta de que no pararan de llamarla niña.

"El pedrusco es mío, chicos os dejo al bicho." dijo Ben cargando contra el Psycho Ranger negro y pegándole un puñetazo.

El Dragonzord cogió las lianas que la Psycho Ranger rosa acababa de lanzarle y estiró de ellas atrayéndola y dándole un zarpazo, ella intentó darle un latigazo pero el Dragonzord se agachó, dio un giro y le dio un coletazo. La Psycho Ranger le ató por la cintura con sus lianas y le dio una descarga pero entonces el Dragonzord cortó las lianas con su cola en modo taladro y le dio un golpe en el estomago comenzando a perforarla.

"¡No vas a poder vencerme! ¡No voy a perder otra vez contra un Ranger!" dijo la Psycho Ranger rosa deshaciéndose de la cola que le golpeaba.

"Esto se acaba ahora. ¡Ataque final!" dijo Tommy causando que las luces del pecho del Dragonzord comenzaran a brillar y entonces apuntara con sus manos a la Psycho Ranger. Entonces de los dedos del Dragonzord salieron unos misiles que impactaron contra la Psycho Ranger.

"¡Nooooo! ¡Es imposible!" gritó la Psycho Ranger al explotar.

El Gran Megazord Gosei esquivó otro ataque congelante del Psycho Ranger azul y se giró dándole un puñetazo en la cara entonces saltó hacia atrás esquivando un zarpazo del Psycho Ranger y dio dos patadas al aire lanzándole a los Zords Hermanos Caballeros que impactaron causando un gran daño y volvieron a su posición en los pies.

"Buen golpe pero esto todavía no ha terminado." dijo el Psycho Ranger azul.

"En realidad se termina ahora." dijo el Gran Megazord Gosei, entonces en su interior se introdujo otra carta en el Robo Morpher y se pulsó 919. "¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Activar!". Entonces disparó unos misiles desde el pecho y comenzó a volar tras ellos, estos impactaron al Psycho Ranger y todo seguido el Megazord lo atravesó por el pecho.

"No puede ser." dijo el Psycho Ranger con su cuerpo echando chispas y humo.

"Mientras los defensores de la Tierra estemos aquí el mal nunca vencerá." dijo el Gran Megazord Gosei y entonces el monstruo explotó detrás suyo.

Pétalo volaba a gran velocidad alrededor de la cara de la Psycho Ranger amarilla distrayéndola, entonces se apartó y Jake le dio con una llamarada en la cara, al mismo tiempo, Danny le disparó un gran ecto-rayo en el estomago y Pétalo remató con un gran puñetazo en la cara, causando que la Psycho Ranger retrocediera.

"¡¿Queréis estaros quietos, malditos mosquitos?!" gritó con rabia la Psycho Ranger amarilla.

"Lo siento, no te oímos con nuestros zumbidos." dijo Jake.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado picándote como para parar ahora." dijo Danny.

"Chicos." murmuro Pétalo.

Ben y el Psycho Ranger negro intercambiaban golpe tras golpe con Ben llevando ventaja y consiguiendo golpearle más veces.

"¿Por qué diantres tuve que elegir enfrentarme al tipo hecho de roca?" dijo Ben parando un momento y agitando sus doloridas manos.

El Megazord Legendario cortó el tentáculo que el Psycho Ranger rojo le había atado a las manos y consiguió realizar varios cortes al monstruo, el cual respondió con una llamarada que hizo retroceder al Megazord. Todo seguido el combate que estaba teniendo lugar consiguió que los tres Psycho Rangers que quedaban pudieran volver a juntarse.

"Habéis igualado las cosas, eso lo acepto, pero no creáis ni por un momento que podéis vencernos." dijo el Psycho Ranger rojo mientras los otros dos le ponían las manos en el hombro.

Danny viendo lo que iban a hacer se adelanto al resto del grupo. "¡Chicos, tapaos los oídos!" gritó y todo seguido cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

Los Rangers lo miraron confundidos pero obedecieron, el resto del grupo, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, hicieron lo mismo y retrocedieron un poco. Entonces el Psycho Ranger rojo disparó una ráfaga de llamas contra ellos, pero antes de que pudiera llegarles, Danny liberó su Grito Fantasma, el ataque sónico impactó con el ataque de fuego, superándolo con facilidad y todo seguido impactó contra los Psycho Rangers, los cuales se arrodillaron en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, con el ataque causándoles cortes en el cuerpo y empujándolos hacia atrás.

"¡¿Qué, uggg, es ese sonido?!" preguntó con gran dificultad la Psycho Ranger amarilla.

"¡Es horroroso!" gritó el Psycho Ranger rojo intentando resistir la fuerza del ataque.

"¡No puedo soportarlo!" gritó el Psycho Ranger negro mientras en su cuerpo se formaban fisuras.

El ataque continuó hasta el momento en que, de repente, el Psycho Ranger negro explotó, causando que Danny parara el ataque y todos miraran hacia donde hace un momento estaba el Psycho Ranger con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Tío, acabas de explotarlo de un grito!" dijo Jake sin poder creérselo.

"¿Como es eso posible?" preguntó Ben.

"No lo se, ni tan solo sabía que pudiera hacer tanto daño a alguien." dijo Danny frotándose el cuello.

"Bueno, según nos contaste puedes destruir edificios, al estar hecho de roca puede haber sido algo similar." dijo Pétalo.

"Creo que voy a tener que ir con mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora." dijo Danny todavía frotándose el cuello.

"¡Es hora de acabar con ellos antes de que puedan recuperarse!" gritó Troy mientras los cinco Rangers del Megazord sacaban sus respectivas llaves.

Danny, Jake y Pétalo se apartaron y Ben se puso al lado del Megazord con los brazos en cruz, entonces los Rangers giraron sus llaves y en el Megazord se abrieron unas compuertas en brazos y piernas en las que se podía ver balas de cañón negras con el símbolo de los Super Megaforce en blanco, también se abrió otra en el pecho de la que salió un gran cañón negro.

"¡Super Mega Cañón, fuego!" gritaron los cinco Rangers a la vez, con lo que el cañón comenzó a disparar bala tras bala contra los Psycho Rangers.

"¡Rayo Cósmico!" gritó Ben al mismo tiempo que los Rangers disparando su rayo de energía azul.

"¡No, es imposible! ¡Nadie puede destruir a los Psycho Rangers!" gritó el Psycho Ranger rojo antes de que ambos ataques les impactaran destruyéndolos.

Con el combate terminado, todos se reunieron en el suelo, los Rangers todavía transformados, el resto no y con Danny con cara de agotamiento.

"¿Ahora sí se a acabado, no? Porque ya no me queda energía." dijo Danny.

"Sí, se ha acabado." dijo Tommy.

"Por hoy, al menos." dijo Dexter que acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Pétalo.

"El motivo por el que me he quedado en el laboratorio es porque nuestro enemigo ha cometido un error que Ordenador ha podido detectar." respondió Dexter con una sonrisa.

"Genial. ¿Qué error?" preguntó Ben.

"El rayo que agigantó a los Psycho Rangers, usando los satélites hemos podido identificar de donde provenía. Hemos encontrado su base en este mundo." explicó Dexter.

"¿Entonces mañana hay que atacarles, no? Antes de que se den cuenta y cambien de lugar." dijo Jake.

"Sí, contra antes mejor, pero hoy necesito descansar." dijo Danny.

"¿Creéis que es buena idea? Es decir, se que hemos ganado todas las batallas hasta ahora, pero Danny, Dexter y yo perdimos nuestras batallas en nuestros mundos. ¿Y si tenemos que enfrentarnos a enemigos de ese nivel y perdemos?" preguntó con preocupación Pétalo.

"Entiendo tu preocupación en vista de lo que os pasó pero ahora estamos todos juntos y sí, quizás no nos hayamos hecho mucho más fuertes, pero no nos queda otra que atacar cuanto antes, es nuestra misión, una que nos han dado entidades que controlan el tiempo así que saben que podemos hacerlo. Y a última hora siempre podemos hacer una retirada táctica. Así que todo va a salir bien, tenemos que hacerlo por toda la gente capturada, lo cual incluye vuestras familias y eso a los héroes siempre nos hace más fuertes y peligrosos." dijo Ben con total confianza y sonriéndoles al final.

"Tienes razón, lo haré." dijo Pétalo con confianza.

"Yo ya quería hacerlo desde el principio, ya sabéis, la profecía." dijo Jake.

"Y podéis contar conmigo." dijo Tommy.

"Nosotros también vamos." dijo Troy.

"Entonces mañana todos atacaremos su base y los expulsaremos de este mundo." dijo Dexter.

"Sin problema. ¿Puedo ir a descansar ya?" dijo Danny causando unas risas.


	12. La segunda batalla legendaria

La segunda batalla legendaria

Es temprano por la mañana y en el cielo están la nave de nuestros héroes, el Super Mega Barco celestial y el Zord León volando en dirección a la base del enemigo, en breve llegaron a una zona de montaña donde la base estaba construida dentro de la roca de una montaña en una zona que otras montañas la ocultaban.

"Bien, ya sabéis el plan, les hacemos salir y según el número, nos abrimos paso hacia dentro para, como mínimo, conseguir más información sobre ellos." explicó Dexter.

"No será ningún problema. Estoy seguro que podremos acabar con toda la base con facilidad." dijo Ben mientras rebuscaba en el Omnitrix.

"Estoy de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo el objetivo es vencerles, no una pequeña visita." dijo Jake.

"Nos encontremos lo que nos encontremos hay que intentarlo." dijo Danny.

"Yo no estoy tan segura pero hagamos lo que podamos." dijo Pétalo.

"Los Rangers nos encargamos de cubriros y conseguir que entréis." dijo Tommy.

"Ya hemos llegado. Vamos a por ellos." dijo Dexter yendo hacia la salida, una vez allí desplegó su exoesqueleto.

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny transformándose.

"¡Adelante dragón!" gritó Jake transformándose.

"¡Dragonzord! ¡Power Ranger verde!" gritó Tommy transformándose.

"Yo esperare a que el enemigo este a la vista para que me dure la transformación." dijo Ben.

El grupo salió de la nave y se colocaron cerca de la montaña frente a la base, junto a ellos, Robo Caballero y los Power Rangers Super Megaforce ya transformados.

En el interior de la base, mientras nuestros héroes aún estaban llegando en su nave, un montón de radares detectaron los dos vehículos y el robot que se acercaban volando.

"Comandante, se han detectado tres naves acercándose a la base y han aterrizado en el exterior." dijo un soldado.

"Comandante, frente a la base se hallan 7 Power Rangers y los héroes de los que se nos avisó." dijo otro soldado.

"¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. ¡Que salgan todos los efectivos!" dijo el comandante.

En el exterior, el grupo esta en posición esperando al enemigo.

"¿Creéis que tardaran mucho en vernos?" preguntó Ben.

"Quizás deberíamos de llamar su atención." dijo Jake.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a salir de la base miles de unidades enemigas formadas por todos los tipos de enemigos de los Rangers a los que ya se han enfrentado y robots normales y pesados de las Fuerzas Génesis.

"No, parece que ya nos han visto." dijo Danny.

"Nos va a costar mucho entrar si tenemos que abrirnos camino entre tantos enemigos." dijo Dexter.

"Siempre puedo pasarnos intangibles." dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

"En realidad tengo un plan mejor." dijo Tommy.

"¿Y cual es?" preguntó Pétalo.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Este es el peor momento posible para no poder usarte!" le gritó Ben molesto al Omnitrix.

"¿Nuevos enemigos?" preguntó Pétalo.

"No lo se pero son varios y están... ¡Detrás de nosotros!" gritó alarmado Ben.

"Llegan justo a tiempo." dijo Tommy.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dexter.

En ese mismo momento, el comandante miraba en el monitor el despliegue de sus tropas.

"Con esto nos encargaremos de ellos." dijo el comandante alejándose del monitor.

"Señor, creo que debería de ver esto." dijo un soldado.

En ese momento por toda la montaña detrás de nuestros héroes comenzaron a salir varias personas, colocándose en diferentes grupos según sus uniformes o equipos.

"¡Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!".

"¡Alíen Rangers!".

"¡Zeo!".

"¡Turbo!".

"¡En el espacio!".

"¡Galaxia Perdida!".

"¡Lightspeed Rescue!".

"¡Time Force!".

"¡Wild Force!".

"¡Ninja Storm!".

"¡Dino Thunder!".

"¡S.P.D.!".

"¡Mystic Force!".

"¡Operation Overdrive!".

"¡Jungle Fury!".

"¡RPM!".

"¡Samurái!".

"¡Super Megaforce!".

"¡Dino Charge!".

"¡Ninja Steel!".

Cada equipo de Power Rangers gritó su nombre en orden colocándose en posición de batalla, cuando acabaron de gritar sus nombres y todos estaban en su posición, detrás de ellos se produjeron múltiples explosiones con sus diferentes colores.

El comandante miraba el monitor con la boca bien abierta hasta que consiguió salir de su estupor. "¡Avisad inmediatamente de la situación!".

"¡Eso ha sido alucinante!" gritó Jake dando un salto y lanzando el puño al aire.

"Ahora sí que va a ser fácil." dijo Danny con felicidad.

"Sois los reyes del espectáculo." dijo Ben asombrado.

"Ya no tengo ninguna duda respecto a nuestra victoria." dijo Pétalo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Buen plan." dijo Dexter.

"¡Alienígenas, esperad aquí un momento para que Ben pueda escanearos y unirse a la batalla! ¡Los demás...! ¡Atacad!" gritó Tommy elevando su Daga Dragón y bajándola señalando al enemigo.

Todos los Rangers y los héroes se lanzaron al combate salvo por Ben y los de origen alienígena.

"Luego os alcanzo." dijo Ben yendo a obtener los ADN.

Pétalo se elevó en el aire y comenzó a disparar su visión láser, Danny corrió hacia delante congelando al contacto a múltiples enemigos, Jake voló por encima de sus compañeros escupiendo bolas de fuego, Dexter utilizó la llave fija de doble boca de su exoesqueleto para abrirse paso, Tommy iba con ellos cortando a tantos enemigos como podía, el Ranger S.P.D. rojo disparaba sus Delta Blasters para abrirles paso, por su lado llegó el Mighty Morphing azul destruyendo enemigo tras enemigo con su Lanza de Poder, cuando un Quantron iba a atacar al Mighty Morphing azul, el Ranger Dino Charge negro le disparó con su Para Cuchillas.

En una dimensión desconocida, en una base desconocida, en una sala de comandancia, el general Argus acaba de recibir el aviso de la situación en la dimensión MMPR.

"Bien que preparen una evacuación por si se da el peor de los casos. Que alguien avise a los siguientes soldados para que se presenten en batalla." dijo Argus poniendo en pantalla a los soldados que quería enviar. "Es hora de enseñarle a esos héroes qué es lo que les pasa a los que osan desafiar a las Fuerzas Génesis." dijo de forma que nadie pudiera oírle.

Ben justo acabó el último escáner y se preparó para la batalla.

"Bien, ya puedes ir a luchar con los demás, Cruger." le dijo Ben al Ranger S.P.D. Sombra. Entonces Ben buscó en el Omnitrix. "Bien y ahora para alcanzar al resto... ¡Héroe en acción!" dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó en su lugar había un humanoide de cristal morado con líneas negras por el cuerpo, con las manos, la cara, seis cristales en la espalda, dos en el pecho y uno como un cuerno en la cabeza de color magenta, un único ojo verde y el Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Megacroma!" entonces se elevó en el aire y comenzó a lanzar contra los enemigos rayos de energía multicolor.

El Ranger Samurái verde destrozó a un Chromite con su Lanza del Bosque mientras el Ranger Turbo azul le cubría con su Turbo Blaster, entonces el Magna Defender pasó por su lado atacando a un grupo de Masillas con su Magna espada. El Ranger Mystic Force amarillo y el Ranger Time Force verde dispararon a un grupo de robots pesados de Génesis con su varita en modo ballesta y su V3. La Ranger Wild Force blanca atacó a un Loogie con su Bastón de Tigre blanco. El Ranger en el espacio plateado y la Ranger RPM plateada atacaron en equipo con su Super espada plateada y el Cortador de Nubes a un grupo de Moogers.

Tommy realizó un corte vertical de energía exterminando a un grupo de enemigos y causando una pequeña fisura que su grupo aprovechó para seguir hasta la base, entonces Jake escupió una llamarada que les abrió más camino, aprovechando la obertura un grupo de X-Borgs disparó una ráfaga láser inesperada pero entonces, frente al grupo, descendió a gran velocidad Ben, recibiendo el impacto, el cual su cuerpo absorbió y se movió por dentro de su cuerpo como una luz multicolor que se dirigió a sus manos.

"Creo que esto es vuestro." dijo Ben disparando un gran rayo de energía multicolor que destruyó a los X-Borgs. "¿Me he perdido algo?" dijo sonriéndoles.

"No gran cosa, en realidad has llegado justo a tiempo para la fiesta." respondió Jake.

"Tu ayuda nos vendrá bien para poder saltarnos la cola." dijo Danny.

"Genial, voy a enseñarles nuestros pases V.I.P.." dijo Ben disparando varios rayos y abriéndoles más camino.

El grupo continuó atacando con todo lo que tenían, abriéndose camino con la ayuda de varios Rangers, hasta que al fin, los cinco héroes de otros mundos, Tommy, el Ranger Super Megaforce plateado, el Mighty Morphing rojo, la Mystic Force rosa, el Jungle Fury lobo y el Operation Overdrive negro llegaron a la entrada de la base.

"Hemos llegado." dijo Dexter.

"La gente de fuera necesitara ayuda pero nosotros puede que también, así que ya que estáis aquí, ¿venís con nosotros?" le preguntó Tommy a los demás Rangers.

"Sabes que sí, viejo amigo." dijo el Mighty Morphing rojo.

"De acuerdo." dijo el Super Megaforce plateado.

"Contad con mi ayuda." dijo Vida.

"Me parece bien." dijo el Jungle Fury lobo.

"Mis habilidades os serán de utilidad." dijo el Operation Overdrive negro.

"¿Abrimos la puerta, Danny?" preguntó Ben.

"Por supuesto." respondió Danny y ambos dispararon sus ataques de energía tirando abajo la puerta con una explosión.

"¿Sabéis que podíamos haberlo hecho más discretamente, verdad?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Tampoco es que importe mucho, la puerta estorbaba y ya saben que estamos aquí." respondió Danny.

"Además, no hubiera sido tan divertido." añadió Ben causando que Pétalo rodara los ojos.

Cuando el grupo entró en la base no se encontraron con nadie en el interior y comenzaron a avanzar con cuidado por los pasillos para encontrar algo.

"¿Soy el único al que le parece raro que no haya nadie por aquí?" preguntó Jake.

"No, yo creo que esta zona es de soldados y que todos los efectivos han salido a combatirnos. Pero más adelante puede que topemos con más gente, como mínimo un oficial que dirija la base." explicó Dexter.

Sin encontrar nada en el primer piso llegaron al ascensor donde Dexter pudo conectar a Ordenador y hackear la base para ver donde ir y qué buscar.

"Están evacuando, los últimos hombres se encuentran en el último piso, desde aquí no puedo acceder a sus ordenadores para conseguir información." dijo Ordenador.

"Bien, iremos al último piso directo para acabar con el enemigo y evitar la evacuación, de esa forma evitaremos que puedan llevarse algo de valor, además deberemos buscar un terminal donde pueda conectar a Ordenador para hackear sus archivos e impedir que puedan borrarlo todo para que no descubramos su base principal." explicó Dexter.

En la sala del ascensor del último piso, un grupo de soldados con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis y armas láser, esperaban a que alguien bajara por el ascensor cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y ellos comenzaron a disparar, cuando el humo generado por el ataque se disipó pudieron ver que en el ascensor no había nadie, confundidos, dos soldados comenzaron a acercarse para ver que pasaba cuando de repente cayeron inconscientes al suelo tras escucharse el sonido de dos golpes, los demás prepararon sus armas para atacar pero fueron noqueados por una ráfaga de ecto-rayos y rayos multicolor, con todos los soldados fuera de combate aparecieron en mitad del aire Danny y Ben.

"Voy a buscar a los demás." dijo Danny volviéndose intangible y yendo a la pared del ascensor.

"Yo vigilo." dijo Ben yendo a mirar si venía alguien.

Una vez todos salieron de la parte superior del ascensor, Pétalo dejó atados a los soldados con su celo para, después cuando acaben, enviarlos al Vacío y comenzaron a avanzar buscando un ordenador mientras noqueaban a varios soldados más que encontraban por el camino, todos con bastante facilidad, sobretodo gracias a los trucos de Danny y el Ranger Operation Overdrive negro. Al cabo de poco avance sin encontrar nada que pudieran usar, llegaron a una gran sala con una gran pantalla, aparentemente algún tipo de sala de reuniones.

"Vigilad, creo que podremos usar esa pantalla." dijo Dexter.

"¡Haiyah!" gritó una voz femenina.

En ese momento los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos y por memoria se agachó instantáneamente, evitando así a la persona que intentó darle una patada voladora y que acabó pasando por encima de su cabeza sin tocarle, aterrizando frente al grupo sin problema. Cuando la pudieron ver, vieron que se trataba de una chica rubia de pelo largo en una trenza, con los ojos negros pero como si absorbieran luz, en lugar de emitir un brillo como si emitieran oscuridad, vestida con un traje ninja verde oscuro con una G azul claro sobre el corazón y con una lanza verde con una extraña cuchilla en cada extremo.

"¡¿Rose?!" preguntó Jake con clara sorpresa.

La chica levantó su lanza y comenzó a disparar con ella rayos de energía verde. "¡Muere dragón!".

Jake comenzó a esquivar los ataques como podía mientras Ben se puso en medio para protegerle. Entonces Jake se destransformó.

"¡Rose, soy yo, Jake! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!" dijo Jake poniéndose delante de Ben e intentando convencerla.

"¡Se quien eres, todo y eso debes morir!" dijo Rose retomando el ataque, causando que Jake se volviera a transformar y que Ben volviera a bloquear los ataques.

"¿Es tu novia?" preguntó Danny preparado para atacar con las manos cargadas de ecto-energía.

"Creo que sí, lo único raro es el color de sus ojos y el hecho de que quiera atacarme." explicó Jake con cierta duda.

"Te diría que esta poseída pero no he detectado ningún fan..." comenzó a decir Danny cuando su sentido fantasma se activó.

Entonces una ráfaga de ecto-rayos cayó en su dirección y Danny los esquivó de un salto. Todo seguido, desde el techo, descendió una chica similar a Danny, con la piel bronceada, pelo blanco con su mismo peinado excepto por una coleta detrás, ojos como los de Rose pero con un fino circulo verde brillante alrededor del negro, con una camiseta de manga larga que deja su ombligo al aire, blanca en la derecha y negra a la izquierda dividida diagonalmente y con el mismo logo que Danny, pantalones anchos negros con rayas blancas extendiéndose hasta las botas en los laterales, un guante blanco en la izquierda y uno negro en la derecha, botas blancas, con un brillo fantasmal alrededor de su cuerpo y las manos cargadas con ecto-energía.

"¿Dani?" preguntó Danny sorprendido.

Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada más, Danny tuvo que esquivar otro ataque, esta vez ecto-rayos rosas, todo seguido, al lado de Dani, se paró una chica afro-americana, con los ojos como los de Rose, con un traje de cazadora de fantasmas rojo y negro con un casco cuyo cristal oculta un poco su cara, con dos ecto-armas humeantes en los brazos y volando sobre una tabla voladora negra con forma de U.

"¡¿Y Valerie?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!" preguntó Danny confundido.

"¿Vale, va a aparecer algún viejo conocido más?" preguntó Ben.

Entonces, ante la pregunta de Ben, del techo descendieron un dragón alado pequeño de color rosa, pelo negro en dos coletas, abdomen de un rosa más claro, garras negras y escamas lilas, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera, un dragón tipo serpiente de color azul marino, abdomen amarillo, pelo blanco, bigote de Fu Manchu con barba tipo parche de alma, garras azul claro, cuernos y escamas blancas, desde la cabeza a la cola, en la espalda, apuntando hacia fuera, una chica de pelo corto moreno, con una camiseta de manga corta negra, unas muñequeras blancas con una línea verde, un pantalón verde oscuro y deportivas verde lima con líneas blancas, una chica con el cabello rubio en dos coletas sujetas por cintas azules, un vestido azul, mallas blancas y unos zapatos negros y una chica de piel oscura, cabello largo azul eléctrico, vestida con una blusa lila, pantalones blancos, zapatos negros y una diadema azul oscuro con un corazón y tres líneas, una rosa, otra azul cielo y otra verde, todos con los ojos igual que Rose.

"¡¿Abuelo?! ¡¿Haley?!" preguntó Jake sorprendido.

"¡¿Chicas?!" dijo Pétalo con la voz rota y lágrimas comenzando a formársele en los ojos.

"No lo decía en serio." dijo Ben sorprendido.

"Hola hermana, siento decir esto pero no os podemos dejar hacer lo que queréis, todo y eso todavía estáis a tiempo de uniros a las Fuerzas Génesis y salir de aquí vivos." dijo Cristal.

"Sí, será mucho mejor que dejes de hacer de heroína y te unas a nosotras, es la decisión correcta." dijo con alegría Burbuja.

"Aunque no tengo ningún problema si tenemos que convencerte con otros métodos." dijo Cactus crujiéndose los nudillos.

"¿Qué estáis diciendo chicas? ¿Es que no recordáis lo que nos hicieron? Son unos criminales, unos monstruos a los que tenemos que parar." dijo Pétalo llorando.

"Tú lo has querido." dijo Cactus con una sonrisa malvada, entonces formó unos puños americanos en sus manos con su aura verde y se lanzó a atacar a Pétalo.

"Lo siento, no se de que va esto pero no voy a permitir que ataques a mi amiga." dijo Ben parando el golpe al cogerle el puño.

"Yo te diría lo mismo pero ya se lo tonto que eres Jake." dijo Haley.

"¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó Tommy a Dexter.

"No se si son los reales o no, ni qué esta pasando, pero no nos van a dejar pasar. Tenemos que vencerlos y yo tengo que llegar cuanto antes a la pantalla." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo." dijo Tommy.

En ese momento Ben salió volando de un puñetazo y Cactus detrás de él intentando volver a golpearle, Cristal y Burbuja comenzaron a atacar a Pétalo, la cual no reaccionó a tiempo por culpa del shock y recibió muchos golpes, por su parte Jake estaba esquivando las llamas y los ataques de Rose, Haley y su abuelo y Danny había levantado un ecto-escudo para bloquear los ataques de Dani y Valerie.

"Vale, los demás van a necesitar ayuda, Vida y RJ, id a ayudar a Jake, Orion, ayuda a Danny, Jason, conmigo y Will, acompaña a Dexter." dijo Tommy.

En ese momento Vida y el Ranger Jungle Fury lobo atacaron con una patada voladora a Haley y el abuelo de Jake haciéndoles retroceder.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó Vida.

"Sí, yo me encargo de Rose, tengo mucha experiencia en combatirla, mi hermana y abuelo son vuestros." dijo Jake lanzándose contra Rose y esquivando los rayos de su lanza.

El Ranger Super Megaforce plateado disparó una ráfaga láser contra Valerie y Dani con un blaster dorado y negro con toques azules, consiguiendo que pararan el ataque y Danny pudiera bajar el escudo.

"Encárgate de la chica de la armadura, mi hermana pequeña es mía." dijo Danny volando a gran velocidad y placando a Dani.

Pétalo seguía recibiendo golpes de sus hermanas, bloqueando como podía hasta que una cuchillada de energía verde y otra roja provenientes de la Daga Dragón y la Espada de poder de Tommy y el Ranger Mighty Morphing rojo las hicieron retroceder. Todo seguido, Cactus salió volando golpeada por un masivo rayo multicolor.

"¿Pétalo, estas bien?" preguntó Ben al verla con la ropa rota en diferentes lugares y con varias heridas.

"No, no lo estoy." dijo Pétalo con una voz triste y con lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

"Lo entiendo, pero o no son tus hermanas o están siendo controladas, en ambos casos tienes que ayudarnos porque los demás no tenemos vuestro nivel y en caso de que sean ellas la única forma que tenemos de descubrir qué les ha pasado y ayudarlas es noquearlas, además estoy seguro de que si son ellas preferirían recibir una paliza a saber que no has hecho nada y les has dejado casi matarte, nadie quiere saber que ha herido a alguien importante mientras le controlaban." le dijo Ben.

"Tienes razón debo hacerlo por ellas." dijo Pétalo con firmeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Cactus llegó volando dándole un superpuñetazo con sus puños americanos a Ben y mandándole a volar. "¡Ve a por las otras dos, yo me encargo de ella!" le gritó Ben a Pétalo mientras se levantaba.

"¡Vas a pagar por el golpe de antes! ¡Voy a romperte en pedazos friki de cristal!" gritó Cactus enfadada.

"Así que quieres jugar al juego de la ira, pues deja que te diga una cosa, ¡a ese juego pueden jugar dos!" dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix en su pecho, cuando la luz verde se disipó en su lugar había un tigre humanoide sin cola, muy musculado, con el pelaje naranja con rayas negras, el estomago, pecho, cuello, mandíbula, y manos blancos, ojos verdes, con una larga garra negra en cada muñeca, con un mono de luchador de lucha libre negro con una gruesa línea vertical en el centro verde, cinturón verde con una línea blanca con hebilla negra con los bordes blancos y el Omnitrix en el centro, guantes negros sin dedos con dos x verdes, botas negras con dos x verdes y con la punta y suela blancas y una mascara de luchador verde con los ojos en saliente y unas líneas negras. "¡Airado! ¡Deja que te diga una cosa hermana de mi nueva amiga que por algún motivo nos esta atacando, a Airado no le gusta que hagan daño a sus amigos y mucho menos que crean que le pueden hacer daño a Airado así que ahora Airado va a hacerte mucho daño porque nadie se enfada más que Airado!" gritó Ben con mucha rabia para después soltar un rugido y saltar contra Cactus dándole un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó a volar una larga distancia.

Cactus se quitó con el brazo la sangre que le caía del labio. "¡Oh, estas muerto!" gritó volando contra Ben y los dos comenzaron un combate brutal.

Cristal lanzó una bola de energía azul con pequeños rayos por el exterior contra los Rangers pero entonces Pétalo los quitó de en medio.

"¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros hermana o a que te obliguemos dejándote casi muerta?" preguntó Cristal.

"Yo me encargo de ella, Burbuja es vuestra." le dijo Pétalo a los dos Rangers.

"Eso esta hecho." dijo Tommy cargando junto a Jason contra Burbuja.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Cristal levantando una ceja cuestionándose la orden de su hermana.

"¡Vengo a salvaros!" gritó Pétalo saliendo volando en una estela rosa y dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Cristal.

En la parte final de la sala, Dexter y el Ranger Operation Overdrive negro vigilaban mientras Ordenador intentaba obtener tantos datos como fuera posible.

"Han comenzado el borrado de datos, estoy copiando todo lo que me da tiempo." dijo Ordenador.

"De acuerdo, coge lo que puedas y sal antes de que intenten atacarte." dijo Dexter.

El abuelo de Jake escupió una llamarada que RJ esquivó con un salto hacia atrás, entonces le intentó golpear con la cola, pero RJ bloqueó con una pierna y le dio un puñetazo, todo seguido dos patadas en la cara, con el siguiente puñetazo el dragón usó su forma para moverse en el aire esquivando el golpe, atando su cuerpo al brazo del Ranger y golpearle con la cola.

"No luchas mal, sabes de artes marciales, pero mi lobo es mejor que tu dragón. ¡Espíritu del lobo!" gritó RJ haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera un lobo con aspecto robótico pero en espíritu, de color violeta, con la cola, las garras, la cara, el estomago y una parte en las piernas plateados y ojos verdes y este golpeó varias veces al dragón dejándolo inconsciente, todo seguido volvió a entrar en RJ.

Vida esquivó una llamarada más de la pequeña dragón que la estaba manteniendo a raya, tras un rato de combate la pequeña había demostrado ser muy lista y no había recibido nada de daño mientras que sí había conseguido infligirlo. Vida, cansada de la situación preparó su varita.

"Esto acaba ahora niña." dijo Vida saltando en el aire. "¡Varita mágica! ¡Alas místicas!" gritó haciendo que le aparecieran unas alas de hada rosa. "¡Poder del viento!" gritó batiendo las alas y generando una gran ráfaga de viento que desequilibró el vuelo de Haley y la lanzó contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente.

Jake esquivó un corte y barrió con su cola, ante lo cual Rose dio un salto seguido de una patada que Jake bloqueó con el brazo lo cual le dio impulso en el aire a Rose que dio otra patada, al bloquear de nuevo el impulso hizo girar a Rose horizontalmente en el aire como una peonza, lo cual Jake aprovechó para golpearla con la cola haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"¿Como en los viejos tiempos, verdad?" le preguntó Jake con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Sí, solo que esta vez tu piel acabara a los pies de mi señor." respondió Rose levantándose.

Jake suspiró. "Sí como en los viejos tiempos." dijo esta vez con tristeza.

Orion esquivó un ecto-rayo rosa de las armas de Valerie y entonces consiguió tres disparos acertados con su arma en la tabla de esta, consiguiendo que se desactivara y ella se estrellara quedando inconsciente.

Danny esquivó un ecto-rayo y se acercó a alta velocidad, lanzando contra Dani ecto-rayos azules, congelando poco a poco su cuerpo.

"Sabes que eso no te sirve de nada." dijo Dani atravesando intangible el hielo.

"Lo se, pero me da tiempo para esto." dijo Danny volando a gran velocidad contra ella y dándole un golpe por sorpresa con los dos puños en la cabeza, justo cuando se había vuelto tangible, enviándola al suelo y noqueándola, causando que apareciera el anillo de energía blanco en su cintura, se dividiera en dos y la destransformara dejándola con el pelo negro y sus ojos azul hielo y su ropa se sustituyó por un jersey con capucha azul, pantalones cortos rojos y deportivas blancas y azules. "Lo siento pero tenía que pararte de alguna manera." dijo con tristeza.

Jason esquivó una visión láser de Burbuja mientras Tommy le daba un fuerte puñetazo a esta, entonces Burbuja formó un rinoceronte con su aura y se lanzó a embestir a los dos Rangers, los cuales cargaron con energía, roja Jason y verde Tommy, sus armas.

"¡Máximo poder!" gritaron los dos lanzando sendas cuchilladas de energía, rompiendo con ellas el aura de Burbuja.

"¡Rendíos ya! ¡Sois mucho más débiles que yo!" gritó frustrada Burbuja.

"Cierto, eres más poderosa, pero nosotros somos mejores luchadores y tenemos mucha más experiencia." dijo Tommy preparando la Daga Dragón.

"A la larga siempre vencemos a nuestros adversarios, incluso con grandes diferencias de poder." dijo Jason preparando la Espada de poder.

Ben estaba en el aire cayendo desde una gran altura debido a un puñetazo que le había dado Cactus, la cual lo esperaba abajo para rematarle al caer.

"¡¿Así que quieres utilizar la gravedad contra Airado?! ¡Pues deja que te diga una cosa, nada puede con Airado, ni tan solo la gravedad!" dijo Ben girando en el aire y cayendo a gran velocidad con el puño preparado para golpear.

Al verlo, Cactus dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, pero este dio contra el suelo con su garra, formando un cráter y una onda de choque que mandó a volar a Cactus.

"¡¿Crees que eso es suficiente para acabar conmigo?! ¡Pues estas muy equivocado!" dijo Cactus volando hacia él y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder un poco.

"¡Deja que te diga una cosa, a Airado nadie le dice que se equivoca! ¡Airado no se equivoca ni cuando se equivoca!" dijo Ben dándole un puñetazo que la hizo retroceder un poco.

"¡Eso ni tan solo tiene sentido!" dijo Cactus lanzándose contra él.

"¡Airado no tiene por que tener sentido!" gritó Ben lanzándose contra ella, entonces los dos se pegaron un puñetazo a la vez quedando parados con el puño del otro todavía en la cara.

"¡Si no fuera por tu estúpida manía de hablar en tercera persona y el hecho de que eres mi enemigo me caerías bien!" dijo Cactus poniendo más fuerza en su puño.

"¡Deja que te diga una cosa, a Airado nadie le dice en que persona debe hablar! ¡A Airado la gramática le da igual! ¡Aunque a Airado también le caerías bien si no fueras enemiga de Airado!" gritó Ben poniendo más fuerza en su puño.

Entonces los dos sonrieron, se separaron y continuaron dándose muchos más golpes.

Pétalo esquivó una esfera azul de energía lanzada por Cristal y voló contra ella buscando el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entonces el pelo de Cristal comenzó a brillar y elevarse y con una onda telequinetica la empujó contra el suelo.

"Sabes que soy mucho más poderosa que tú, resistirte no te va a servir de nada, no puedes ganar, lo único que puedes hacer es rendirte y unirte a las Fuerzas Génesis." dijo Cristal.

"En realidad puedo ganar tiempo para que Dexter acabe su misión y mis compañeros acaben sus batallas para que vengan a ayudarme." dijo Pétalo sonriendo por haberla superado intelectualmente.

"¡Hemos acabado!" gritó Dexter.

Sorprendida, Cristal se giró viendo a Dexter y Will en la pantalla, cuando miró el resto del terreno, pudo ver que Haley, el abuelo de Jake, Rose, Valerie y Dani estaban fuera de combate, que Burbuja estaba bien pero no había conseguido ningún avance, que Cactus y Ben seguían luchando con gran brutalidad, los dos con ropa rota y múltiples heridas y golpes en el cuerpo y que el resto de héroes estaban yendo a ayudar a los demás.

"Parece que hoy ganáis vosotros hermanita, pero la próxima vez será diferente. ¡Chicas retirada!" dijo Cristal teletransportándose por la sala para recoger a sus compañeros inconscientes antes de que los héroes puedan reaccionar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Todavía no se ha acabado!" se quejó Cactus.

Antes de que Cactus pudiera hacer algo o Ben pudiera impedirlo, Cristal se teletransportó donde estaba Cactus, se la llevó hasta Burbuja y todos desaparecieron.

"¡Cobarde, vuelve aquí! ¡Airado todavía no ha acabado contigo!" gritó Ben.

"Cálmate Ben, ya se ha acabado." le dijo Jake.

"¡Nadie le dice a Airado que se calme! ¡Airado no obedece ordenes de nadie!" le gritó Ben enfadado.

"Lo siento, no quería decir eso." dijo Jake retrocediendo asustado.

Entonces Pétalo se puso delante de Ben. "Ben, se han ido, se ha acabado." dijo con calma y delicadeza.

Entonces Ben pulsó el Omnitrix y se destransformó. "Lo siento, ya os comente lo de la personalidad de Airado." dijo Ben con una pequeña risa.

"Ya te digo tío, dabas miedo, mira lo que le has hecho al lugar." dijo Jake señalando a un montón de agujeros y cráteres en el suelo y la pared.

Ben se río y entonces se encogió quejándose de dolor. "Recordadme que nunca más use a un alíen de pura furia como Airado contra alguien con una personalidad similar como tu hermana, lo hemos dado todo y tengo el cuerpo destrozado." dijo sonriendo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta." dijo Pétalo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Es una pena que hayan escapado, así no podemos saber la verdad." dijo Danny.

"Siempre habrá una próxima vez, además, ¿quién sabe?, quizás sigan en la base." dijo Ben.

"Sí, debemos continuar y ver que más podemos descubrir." dijo Pétalo.

"Todos los datos informáticos ya los tenemos pero siempre es posible que tengan algo en una zona aislada." dijo Dexter.

En una sala con una gran plataforma, Cristal y los demás están sobre esta esperando a ser teletransportados, con el comandante junto a un monitor donde puede verse a Argus. Una vez teletransportado el grupo, el comandante se dirigió al monitor.

"Señor, ya esta todo listo, ya puedo marcharme." dijo el comandante.

"De hecho, es tu operación y tu fallo, es solo lógico que el capitán se hunda con su barco, debes quedarte ahí y luchar por tu puesto hasta el fin. Si sobrevives vuelve a llamarnos." dijo Argus.

"Pero señor..." comenzó a decir el comandante pero Argus cortó la comunicación y entonces la plataforma y varios ordenadores en la base explotaron.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Jake al escuchar las explosiones.

"Y ahí se van nuestras oportunidades de obtener más información en esta base." dijo Ben.

"Deben de haber destruido todo lo que nos pudiera ser de utilidad." dijo Dexter.

"Entonces será mejor que aceleremos y lo visitemos todo antes de que quieran autodestruir la base." dijo Tommy.

En poco tiempo los héroes recorrieron lo que les faltaba de la base hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones, donde les esperaban un montón de ordenadores y maquinas explosionados y un hombre de pelo corto negro y ojos marrones vestido con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis.

"Soy el comandante Retia de las Fuerzas Génesis y soy el último enemigo al que tendréis que hacerle frente. Dadme lo mejor que tengáis." dijo el comandante haciendo aparecer dos esferas azules de energía en sus manos.

"Yo me quedo fuera de esta y creo que Pétalo debería hacer lo mismo." dijo Ben.

"Yo me encargo, a no ser que haya alguien más que quiera hacerlo." dijo Danny.

"Todo tuyo." dijo Tommy.

Entonces el comandante lanzó las esferas y Danny las bloqueó con dos ecto-rayos, todo seguido le lanzó más esferas pero Danny las bloqueó todas y lanzó un gran ecto-rayo azul que el comandante no pudo esquivar debido al poco espacio de la sala, quedando congelado y terminando la batalla.

"Bueno, eso ha sido anticlimático." dijo Ben.

"Si esta ha sido la batalla final en este mundo, en comparación con las demás que hemos realizado, ha sido patética." dijo Jake.

"No hay porque quejarse cuando algo nos resulta fácil en una guerra." dijo Dexter.

Una vez terminado el combate, el grupo exploró la base con la ayuda del resto de Rangers que también habían acabado su batalla, mientras Ben interrogó y envió al vacío a la gente de la base. Una vez terminado todo, el grupo solo obtuvo los datos que Ordenador tuvo tiempo a sacar antes del borrado. El grupo se reunió en el exterior de la base, todos destransformados, para la despedida.

"Muchas gracias Rangers. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo." dijo Tommy.

"¿Entonces se ha terminado el ataque a nuestro mundo?" preguntó Troy.

"En un principio sí, pero podrían volver a venir." explicó Dexter.

"Efectivamente, este mundo esta libre de las Fuerzas Génesis, pero en un futuro se plantearan volver a intentarlo así que os recomiendo permanecer alerta." dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

"¿Paradox? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ben.

Entonces, al lado de Paradox, se abrió un portal verde del que salió Clockwork, en su forma anciana. "Sabemos que tenéis preguntas importantes y nosotros sus respuestas así que sabíamos que las ibais a necesitar." explicó el fantasma.

"¿Entonces hemos acabado con todos los enemigos en nuestro mundo?" preguntó Tommy.

"Efectivamente Dr. Oliver. Todo y eso vuestro mundo sigue siendo uno de sus objetivos, cuando se hagan más fuertes intentaran volver." dijo Clockwork.

"Os toca chicos." dijo Paradox.

"¿Nuestros amigos y familia eran los de verdad?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Lamentablemente sí. De alguna manera controlan a aquellos que capturan y consideran aptos o capaces de luchar en su bando. Sea lo que sea lo que les hacen, les hace trabajar para ellos, siguen siendo ellos mismos pero les obedecen y se comportan en contra de lo normal, actuando como villanos. El único modo de saber quien es un héroe controlado es el color de sus ojos, esos ojos de oscuridad." explicó Paradox.

"Es una forma de desmoralizar al enemigo, enviarles a sus héroes o seres queridos a atacarles. Siento decir que no sabemos como solucionarlo pero seguro que, tarde o temprano, entre todos, encontraremos una solución. También os digo que ellos no son los únicos, varios mundos más han caído y sus héroes han sido enviados a atacar otros mundos." explicó Clockwork cambiando a su forma de niño.

"Entonces tendremos que ir con cuidado cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos y liberarlos." dijo Ben.

"¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más?" preguntó Paradox.

"¿Preguntáramos lo que preguntáramos, podríais explicarnos algo más?" preguntó Ben.

"Me conoces muy bien Ben. No, no sabemos nada más que os podamos contar o que os sea de utilidad." respondió Paradox sonrientemente.

"Yo sí que tengo una pregunta. Clockwork, tengo a unos fantasmas capturados y no se qué hacer con ellos ya que dejarlos en el Termo mucho tiempo puede ser cruel." explicó Danny.

"Dámelos y en un momento los dejare en una cárcel especial y te devolveré los Termos." dijo Clockwork cambiando a un adulto.

Tras la despedida de los Rangers, los héroes de otros mundos se fueron con Tommy a Reefside, para que se quedara en su casa y Dexter examinó los datos. A la mañana siguiente se reunieron con Tommy y Kat en el exterior de su casa, Ben y Pétalo con alguna tirita y vendaje en ciertas zonas por sus batallas del día anterior y Pétalo habiendo substituido su ropa rota por una camiseta de manga corta negra con tres líneas blancas en diagonal desde el hombro derecho y un pantalón corto marrón.

"Ha sido un placer colaborar con vosotros y los demás Rangers." dijo Dexter.

"Lo mismo digo chicos, os deseo suerte en vuestra batalla." dijo Tommy.

"Por si volvieran a atacaros os doy este comunicador para que podáis avisarnos estemos donde estemos." dijo Dexter dándoles el dispositivo.

"Y si encontráis problemas y necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en llamarnos y acudiremos a ayudaros. Además, por si hubieran obtenido algo más de este mundo que sea peligroso, me gustaría daros esto." dijo Tommy dándole a Dexter seis pequeños cristales transparentes tipo prisma.

"No dudes que lo haremos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como moláis los Rangers." dijo Ben.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó Dexter.

"Cristales que estaban en la cámara de Zordon, podrían ayudaros con problemas con la Red Morphing o con energías de villanos de nuestro mundo." explicó Tommy.

"Si son tan importantes no podemos aceptarlos." dijo Pétalo.

"Tranquila, tenemos más y siempre nos los podéis devolver al final de todo, pero por el momento a vosotros os son más útiles." explicó Tommy.

"Entonces no tenemos ningún problema por aceptarlos, gracias." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Ya sabéis cual es vuestro próximo destino?" preguntó Tommy.

"Solo tenemos unas coordenadas y la información de que nuestro enemigo esta buscando algo llamado el colmillo revividor." explicó Dexter.

"Así que iremos allí, les venceremos e impediremos que lo consigan sea lo que sea." dijo Danny.

"Aunque por mi experiencia yo creo que debe ser un artefacto mágico con forma de colmillo que cura o revive." dijo Jake.

"Pero como siempre ir a por ellos, buscar información e intentar liberar a la gente capturada y controlada." dijo Pétalo.

"Bueno, adiós Rangers." dijo Dexter mientras todos subían a la nave.

"Adiós héroes." dijo Tommy.

Entonces la nave se elevó en el aire, se abrió un portal verde y entró en él.


	13. Semi-demonio

Semi-demonio

En plena noche, un portal verde se abrió sobre el cielo, de este salió la nave de nuestros héroes, en modo camuflaje, llegando así a una nueva dimensión.

"Hace un momento era por la mañana y ahora es de noche. ¿Dónde diantres estamos?" preguntó Jake.

"¿O cuando?" añadió Ben.

"¿Alguien más comienza a notar el jet lag?" dijo Danny.

"Hemos cambiado de zona horaria, nos encontramos en Japón, en un pueblo llamado Tamanomu al lado de una zona de montañas y bosques." explicó Dexter.

"Todo y haber cambiado de mundo, el tiempo es el mismo, la única diferencia es que al haber cambiado de zona horaria ahora es de madrugada." añadió Pétalo.

"Pues ahora vamos a tener un problema con el idioma." dijo Danny.

"Yo no, el Omnitrix tiene un traductor universal." dijo Ben.

"Los demás tampoco tendremos problemas. Mis comunicadores llevan un sistema de traducción que hará que les entendamos y que nosotros hablemos en su idioma inconscientemente, salvo algunas expresiones que no existen en el idioma o cuando queramos decir algo en otro idioma expresamente. Además he construido estas gafas que os traducirán cualquier cosa que queráis leer." explicó Dexter entregándoles unas gafas de lentes semicirculares con monturas de colores, verde para Ben, rosa para Pétalo, rojo para Jake y blanco para Danny.

"Eso no me lo hace el Omnitrix, me gusta, no soy de gafas pero mola." dijo Ben probándoselas.

"¿Cuando las has hecho?" preguntó Pétalo.

"Ya hace tiempo, supuse que tarde o temprano nos harían falta." respondió Dexter.

Tras un rato de espera, Ordenador analizó la red de esta dimensión. "He concluido el análisis.".

"¿Qué has encontrado?" preguntó Dexter.

"Nada." respondió Ordenador.

"¿Como que nada?" preguntó Dexter.

"Al parecer este mundo es un mundo normal en el que no existen superpoderes ni héroes, si más no, según lo que puede encontrarse en internet. Tampoco he encontrado ninguna referencia al colmillo revividor ni algún rastro de las Fuerzas Génesis. Lo único que he encontrado que pueda llamar la atención son llamadas de situaciones extrañas y este video, todo pasó hace cinco años y la chica del video desapareció hace dos, todo y que nunca ha sido denunciado. Un análisis del video demuestra que no se trata de una mera representación, lo cual podría indicar que en algún momento, en Tokio, hubo un héroe secreto." dijo Ordenador mostrando un video de una obra de teatro de instituto donde aparece una especie de monstruo sandia gigante con ojos amarillos y colmillos, apunto de ser atacado por un chico de pelo corto castaño y ojos azules, vestido de príncipe azul y con una espada y por un chico de pelo largo blanco plateado, ojos dorados con pupilas alargadas, con orejas de perro blancas sobre la cabeza, vestido con un kimono rojo, con un collar de bolas moradas con colmillos, yendo descalzo, con uñas como garras en manos y pies, con una vaina negra en la cintura y con una espada de gran hoja plateada, con pelo blanco sobre la empuñadura marrón y con pomo dorado y al lado de este último, una chica de pelo largo negro, ojos marrones, vestida de princesa, rosa la parte superior, lila la falda y con una tiara dorada con una gema verde sobre la cabeza. Durante el video el monstruo sale del suelo y entonces el chico de rojo mueve su espada lanzando una especie de ataque de viento que hace desaparecer al monstruo y el techo y entonces coge a la chica y se van del lugar de un salto.

"Tengo experiencia en estos temas y puedo afirmar que es algo autentico." dijo Ben tras estudiar el video.

"Eso nos complica las cosas, con un héroe con identidad secreta aún habría alguna forma de encontrarlo, pero con un héroe secreto puede ser imposible." dijo Danny.

"¿Has podido encontrar algún tipo de pista sobre él?" preguntó Dexter.

"Según los comentarios del video era el novio de la chica." explicó Ordenador.

"¿Qué puedes decirnos de ambos?" preguntó Dexter.

"Del chico no hay ningún tipo de rastro virtual ni en documentos, la chica se llama Kagome Higurashi, hija de una familia encargada de un templo, durante los acontecimientos del video y las llamadas tenia 15 años, durante todo ese año tuvo múltiples ausencias escolares justificadas por su familia como ausencias por enfermedad, estuvo ausente durante periodos muy largos para volver temporalmente por cortos periodos de tiempo, debido a esto sus notas permanecieron muy bajas durante este periodo, todo y que consiguió el mínimo necesario para pasar al siguiente nivel, tras eso volvió a clase con normalidad, después, tras graduarse, desapareció del mapa, no existe ningún registro suyo de encontrar trabajo, realizar algún tipo de documento, presencia virtual o intento de una nueva identidad, sus amigas plantearon el tema pero la familia lo justificó diciendo que se fue a vivir con su novio y no han hecho nada más al respecto." explicó Ordenador.

"Sinceramente, eso a mí me suena a conozco a un héroe de otro lugar, le ayudo, me enamoro y cuando todo se acaba espero a tener la edad y desaparezco para ir a vivir con él en su mundo, planeta o lo que sea." explicó Ben.

"Es la teoría más probable." dijo Pétalo pensativamente.

"El problema esta en que es un héroe secreto, por tanto no sabemos como contactar con él, la mejor opción, supongo, sería contactar con la familia de la chica, pero, por otro lado, aquello pasó en Tokio y nosotros hemos ido a parar a un pueblo lejos de allí y ni tan solo sabemos si tiene alguna relación con el colmillo que buscamos." explicó Dexter.

"Yo creo que deberíamos de mirar de contactar con el héroe por si acaso, no vaya a ser que nos considere el enemigo, por otro lado y teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos si tienen conexión alguna, lo mejor será que, hasta que sea una hora razonable para llamar, busquemos algún otro método de obtener información." dijo Danny.

"El colmillo te hizo pensar en un objeto mágico. ¿Alguna idea Jake?" preguntó Ben.

"Lo siento pero no, si fuera como en mi mundo sabría que hacer, pero por lo que sabemos podría no ser un objeto mágico y aunque lo fuera puede que aquí no exista una comunidad mágica y si existe puede ser tan distinta a la mía que no sepa como actuar con ella." explicó Jake.

"Eso nos deja sin nada." dijo Danny.

"No necesariamente, siempre nos queda buscar en material escrito, cuando sea de día deberíamos ir a la biblioteca de este pueblo, quizás encontremos algo." dijo Pétalo.

"Oh, genial, que divertido." dijo Ben sarcásticamente.

"Lo se pero no nos queda más remedio." dijo Jake.

"Por el momento, ya que estamos aquí, no sería mala idea que diéramos una vuelta para investigar el pueblo y ver si descubrimos algo. Con un poco de suerte podríamos encontrarnos con las Fuerzas Génesis." dijo Dexter.

"No es mal plan." dijo Danny.

"Solo tenemos que recordar que este mundo no ha visto nunca nada fuera de lo normal así que tenemos que mirar de pasar desapercibidos y no utilizar vuestros poderes a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario." dijo Dexter.

"Bueno, cinco adolescentes estadounidenses, uno de ellos vestido de farmacéutico, paseando por las calles de un pueblo japonés en plena madrugada pasan bastante desapercibidos." dijo Ben.

"Razón no te falta pero es lo que hay. Venga vamos a pasear a ver que encontramos." dijo Danny.

El grupo bajó a tierra y se separó para cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo, cada uno fue en una dirección, paseando por las calles de Tamanomu, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal o que pudiera darles información de utilidad, al cabo de poco, Danny encontró a un hombre de pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta, ojos naranjas y con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis, junto a un grupo de guerreros Tenga.

"Chicos, he encontrado a las Fuerzas Génesis, un hombre junto a una veintena de guerreros Tenga. ¿Los sigo para ver que hacen o los ataco?" dijo Danny por el comunicador.

"Espera refuerzos, entonces intentad capturar al hombre a toda costa, es mejor acabar pronto para que la gente no pueda vernos." dijo Dexter.

"Yo llegaré primero, cuando veas el borrón será tu señal." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó, en su lugar había un humanoide felino, de pelaje negro simulando un traje, con manos, pies, cara y pecho azul, formando un rayo en el pecho, manos y pies con un pelaje como espinas, ojos verdes con pelaje negro saliente alrededor de estos y el Omnitrix en el pecho. "¡Rápido!" gritó tras transformarse y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Danny. En pocos segundos llegó al lugar y entró corriendo, atacando a todos los guerreros Tenga.

"Mi señal." dijo Danny transformándose, todo seguido se volvió invisible y fue directo hacia el hombre de uniforme.

El hombre, al ver a los guerreros Tenga ser atacados por un borrón, levantó sus manos y en estas se generó un flujo de energía naranja, entonces intentó apuntar hasta que recibió un golpe en la cara, instintivamente se giró y disparó dos rayos de energía.

"¡Hey, cuidado con eso!" gritó Danny esquivando el ataque.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" preguntó el hombre con sus manos todavía fluyendo energía.

"¿Me preguntas a mí?" preguntó Ben sin dejar de correr y atacar.

"¡¿Sois dos?! ¡Mostraos!" dijo el individuo.

"Yo llevó todo el rato delante tuyo." dijo Ben atacando a los Tenga.

Entonces un ecto-rayo golpeó al hombre en el pecho haciéndole retroceder. "¿Como se pide?" preguntó Danny.

De repente Ben se destransformó solo, chocando contra un Tenga con la velocidad que llevaba en ese momento, cayendo los dos en direcciones opuestas con mucha fuerza. "¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! Si tan solo llevo transformado unos minutos!" se quejó gritándole al Omnitrix.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?" le preguntó Ben al Omnitrix. "Chicos estoy sin transformación, deberíais daros prisa." dijo Ben por el comunicador mientras lanzaba por encima de su hombro a un Tenga que le había intentado atacar.

En ese momento el hombre intentó disparar a Ben, pero entonces, en mitad de camino del rayo, apareció Danny con un ecto-escudo que detuvo el ataque. "Creo que tendré que ayudarte." dijo Danny.

"Me hará falta, un chico normal contra veinte pájaros, no veo que tenga posibilidades." dijo Ben golpeando a otro Tenga.

En ese momento una estela rosa pasó derribando a varios Tenga. "¿No podéis hacer nada solos, verdad?" preguntó Pétalo.

"No es culpa nuestra, creo que el Omnitrix a veces me odia." dijo Ben.

Todo seguido Jake, ya transformado, y Dexter, haciendo uso de sus botas propulsoras, llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a luchar.

"Los campeones de Clockwork y Paradox, eso me complica las cosas pero seguro que venceros a todos me viene muy bien para un ascenso." dijo el hombre.

"¿Es por él que se te ha parado el Omnitrix?" preguntó Dexter.

"No, pero sea quien sea esta en camino." respondió Ben.

"¿Deberías ir a buscarlo?" preguntó Dexter.

"No hace falta, viene en esta dirección muy rápido y todavía os puedo ayudar aquí." dijo Ben pateando a un Tenga.

El hombre comenzó a disparar rayos de energía contra Danny, este los bloqueó todos con sus ecto-rayos y consiguió golpear con dos al hombre.

"Creo que no va a haber ascenso." se burló Danny.

"Tú espera fantasma." dijo el hombre cargando más energía en sus manos.

En ese momento, unos rayos verdes como eléctricos impactaron contra el grupo de guerreros Tenga, sin tocar a los héroes que les estaban plantando cara, destruyéndolos por completo. El grupo se giró sorprendido para mirar de donde vino el ataque y vieron sobre un muro a una adolescente de pelo largo, por debajo los hombros, blanco plateado, ojos dorados, una fina raya rosa en cada mejilla, uñas como garras, con una camiseta blanca con un diseño floral amarillo, pantalón azul claro, deportivas amarillas y blancas, cinturón marrón con una vaina beige vacía con líneas formando un diseño como rúnico y un cordel morado atado y con una katana de empuñadura gris con rombos blancos, pomo dorado y guardia granate en su vaina negra con un cordel amarillo y una katana de empuñadura beige con líneas formando un diseño como rúnico, pomo plateado, guardia gris oscuro metálico y hoja plateada con un diseño similar a la empuñadura, en la mano.

"Como siempre en el peor momento. Bueno, mi ascenso tendrá que esperar, nos vemos héroes." dijo el hombre pulsando algo en el costado de su cinturón y en un flash de luz azul había desaparecido.

"Y perdimos nuestra primera pista." dijo Danny.

La chica bajó del muro y se acercó a los héroes con su katana preparada. "¿Qué clase de demonios sois vosotros?" preguntó la chica. En ese momento una luz amarilla la recorrió sorprendiéndola. "¡¿Pero qué?!".

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

La chica se movió a gran velocidad hacia Ben colocándole la punta de la espada bajo la barbilla. "¿Qué me has hecho?" preguntó enfadada.

Ben levantó las manos al aire. "Lo siento, solo ha sido un escáner de ADN, no tengo control sobre ello, es cosa de mi reloj." respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

"¿Un escáner? ¿Qué clase de demonio usa tecnología?" preguntó la chica.

"Ni idea de demonios, todos los aquí presentes somos técnicamente humanos." respondió Ben.

"¿En serio esperas que me lo crea?" dijo la chica mirando a Jake en su forma dragón y a Danny y Pétalo que estaban flotando en el aire.

"Mira, podemos explicártelo todo, al fin y al cabo parece que tenemos un enemigo común, pero necesito que me quites la espada de la barbilla y que confíes en nosotros, ten en cuenta que si hubiéramos querido ya te hubiéramos atacado." respondió Ben.

Entonces la chica bajó su espada y retrocedió un poco. "Adelante.".

Todo seguido, Pétalo y Danny bajaron al suelo y Danny y Jake se destransformaron.

"Eso no explica nada, los demonios también se transforman y tienen poderes en forma humanoide." dijo la chica.

"Cierto, en este mundo no tenéis superhéroes." dijo Ben.

"¿En este mundo?" preguntó la chica.

"Por lo qué estas diciendo, deduzco que crees que los enemigos a los que hacíamos frente son demonios." dijo Dexter.

"¿No lo eran?" preguntó la chica.

"No, creo que el de aspecto humano era precisamente eso, un humano con poderes, mientras que los pájaros eran guerreros Tenga, una especie alienígena de otra dimensión. No se cuales serán tus conocimientos científicos pero, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la teoría del multiverso?" dijo Dexter.

"Sí." respondió ella.

"Bien, pues aunque te cueste creerlo es totalmente cierta, los cinco aquí presentes provenimos de diferentes universos donde los superhéroes, los fantasmas, las criaturas mágicas mitológicas e incluso los alienígenas existen. La situación es que se a formado un ejercito conocido como las Fuerzas Génesis que esta invadiendo diferentes dimensiones, incluidas algunas de las nuestras y nosotros estamos viajando por el multiverso para hacerles frente, liberar a la gente que han capturado y detener sus planes." explicó Dexter.

"¿Estas diciéndome que existen otros mundos, que vosotros sois héroes de otros mundos y que los otros eran las Fuerzas Génesis?" preguntó la chica.

"Exactamente." respondió Dexter.

"¿Y tendréis pruebas, no? ¿O esperáis que me lo crea por que sí?" preguntó ella.

"Además del hecho de que no tenemos ni idea sobre esos demonios de los que nos hablabas, cosa que habrás podido comprobar por la forma en que te han intentado enseñar que son humanos normales, esta el escáner de ADN que te ha hecho su reloj, tecnología que estoy seguro no existe en este mundo..." dijo Dexter.

"Hablando de lo cual, cuando confíes en nosotros, necesitare que me expliques de que especie eres y cosas sobre esta, dado que el Omnitrix solo escanea especies que no tiene en su base de datos y después de escanearlas me puedo transformar en ellas, sobretodo lo necesito por lo de la ropa, no quiero que me pase lo de ir desnudo por ahí otra vez." interrumpió Ben.

"¡¿Espera, sabes que no soy humana por eso y te puedes transformar en mí?!" preguntó ella en estado de shock.

"Bueno el ADN humano es el base, es decir, el mío, en cuanto a lo otro, no en ti sino en alguien de tu especie, yo pero de tu especie." explicó Ben.

"Eso es imposible." dijo ella.

"Como te decía, tecnología de otro mundo y si decides confiar algo en nosotros puedo enseñarte las pruebas que tenemos de las Fuerzas Génesis en nuestra nave." dijo Dexter señalando hacia el aire donde su nave desactivó el camuflaje.

La chica miró asombrada la nave y guardó su espada. "No se si puedo confiar en vosotros, pero por lo que he visto en la batalla os daré una oportunidad.".

"Supuse que aceptarías y que durante la batalla, si no nos atacaste, fue porque nos habías observado un poco y querías información." dijo Dexter.

"Cierto." respondió ella.

Todo seguido subieron a la nave donde procedieron a darle una pequeña explicación y a mostrarle videos de los Tenga y de las Fuerzas Génesis en general, que Ordenador y Dexter habían grabado.

"No estoy todavía segura del todo pero creo que puedo fiarme de vosotros. ¿Pero por qué me habéis contado todo esto a mí?" preguntó la chica.

"Bueno, heroína o villana le estabas haciendo frente a las Fuerzas Génesis lo cual dice que por un motivo u otro estas en su contra, además, tu aspecto coincide con el del individuo de este video, el cual hemos asumido que puede ser un héroe de este mundo, lo cual nos hace pensar que tu también lo eres y la ayuda de los héroes locales nos vendrá bien. También cabe decir que si saben de nosotros no nos atacaran por nuestro aspecto o poderes fuera de lo normal." explicó Dexter mientras Ordenador ponía el video que habían visto antes.

"Lo entiendo pero antes de explicaros algo necesito saber que pretenden en este mundo, no veo que estén intentando invadirnos, al menos no por el momento." dijo ella.

"Por lo que sabemos en cada mundo toman una estrategia diferente dependiendo de lo que busquen y de los enemigos, lo único que sabemos seguro es que en este mundo buscan algo llamado el colmillo revividor, pero podría ser que no fuese lo único que quieren." explicó Dexter causando que la chica cogiera con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana negra.

"Lo más probable es que estén reclutando demonios, ya que por lo que decías deben ser los villanos de este mundo." añadió Pétalo.

"No quería tener que contaros todo esto pero si no lo hago puede que esto acabe en un lío." dijo la chica.

"Cuéntanos lo que creas que debes, nosotros actuaremos siguiendo las normas de este mundo lo mejor que podamos y tranquila, nuestro único objetivo es expulsar a Génesis de esta dimensión y encontrar datos para ir a la siguiente." dijo Danny.

"Para comenzar me llamo Mirei Mori, tengo 15 años y como habéis asumido, el individuo del video tiene relación conmigo, se trata de un antepasado." explicó la chica.

"¿Antepasado?" preguntó Jake.

"Es complicado, en ese video vino del pasado." respondió Mirei.

"¿Viajes en el tiempo? Entendido." dijo Jake.

"Sí, tenemos experiencia con ese tipo de temas." dijo Ben.

"Vale, el tema es que él sí era algo así como un héroe, pero yo no creo que se me pueda aplicar ese termino." dijo Mirei.

"Lo mismo dice el farmacéutico, pero aún así te enfrentas a los villanos de este mundo, por algo atacaste a las Fuerzas Génesis, eso ya te califica como tal, creo yo." dijo Danny.

"Creo que será mejor que os aclare esto primero, los demonios no son los villanos, al menos no todos. Los demonios o yokais son criaturas desde como animales a como humanos con poderes y aspectos un poco diferentes al de los humanos o animales normales, algunos odian a los humanos por lo qué son o por ocupar la mayoría del planeta, otros son agresivos con los de su misma especie por diferentes motivos y otros se dedican a llevar vidas normales o a enfrentarse a los que causan problemas, entre otras cosas para proteger a los humanos y que estos no sepan de su existencia." explicó Mirei.

"Y ahí es donde entras tú. ¿Me equivocó?" preguntó Jake.

"¿Como lo has sabido?" preguntó Mirei sorprendida.

"Soy el Dragón Americano, defensor de la comunidad mágica en mi mundo, así que estoy acostumbrado a esos temas, además, si el Omnitrix te escaneó porque no eres humana, es lógico pensar que eres un demonio." respondió Jake.

"Igual yo con los fantasmas y Ben con los alíens." dijo Danny.

"Lo cual me indica que ahora tengo ADN de demonio." dijo Ben activando el Omnitrix y mirando el nuevo holograma. "¿Vale, porqué tiene orejas de perro como el del video si tú no tienes?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Eso te lo puedo explicar, hay diferentes tipos de demonios, los hay felinos, dragones, arboles, toros, etc. El qué tú has obtenido viene de mí que soy descendiente del gran Sesshōmaru, un demonio perro con poderes adicionales por lado materno, pero tampoco tenía orejas de perro, igual que yo, pero podría ser que se deba a que es una característica habitual en los semi-demonios perro, como mi antepasado del video, en mi caso, al ser descendiente de Sesshōmaru, creo que he cogido algo distinto en aspecto." explicó Mirei.

"¿Semi-demonio?" preguntó Ben.

"Soy un semi-demonio, mitad humana mitad demonio, mi antepasado se casó con una chica humana y digamos que mi familia después de eso a tenido un poco de todo, así que no se que porcentaje debo tener de cada." explicó Mirei.

"Así que los semi-demonios estáis lo bastante aparte genéticamente de ambos como para que el Omnitrix os identifique como distintas especies y además los habría de diferentes tipos." dijo Ben.

"Eso parece." dijo Mirei.

"Y dado lo que dices de los poderes y conociendo el Omnitrix supongo que solo tendré los poderes básicos. ¿No?" preguntó Ben.

"Yo creo que sí, pero no se como funciona ese reloj tuyo, todavía no me lo acabo de creer." respondió Mirei.

"Bueno, al margen de eso, nosotros actuaremos respecto a los demonios según nos digas, siempre y cuando quieras, como mínimo, hacernos de guía en este mundo." dijo Dexter.

"Os ayudare con el problema porque, según me habéis contado, afecta a toda la comunidad de demonios además de a los humanos y ese es mi deber. Pero os debo informar de que yo soy la heredera de los líderes de los demonios de las tierras del oeste, pero soy la heredera, los actuales líderes son mis padres y tendréis que hablarlo con ellos, los cuales podrían negarse, aunque conociéndolos, si les contáis toda la verdad accederán, sobretodo una vez les habléis del colmillo revividor. ¿Por que vosotros no sabéis qué es, verdad?" explicó Mirei.

"Suponemos que un artefacto mágico con el poder de curar o revivir, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que nos has dicho, ¿un artefacto demoníaco que tu familia tiene o conoce?" preguntó Dexter.

"Sigo sin saber si puedo fiarme o si formáis parte del grupo enemigo pero confiare en vosotros." dijo Mirei quitándose la katana negra del cinturón acercándosela para que la vean y desenvainándola un poco viéndose su hoja plateada. "Esta es una herencia de mi clan, la Tenseiga o colmillo revividor, nunca he visto su poder en persona pero es una espada que no puede cortar lo físico, todo y eso se dice que puede cortar seres del plano espiritual de manera que puede purificar espíritus y matarlos a ellos y a los emisarios de la muerte, al matar a estos últimos puedes devolverle la vida a un muerto pero solo funciona una vez por ser vivo." explicó volviendo a colocarla en su sitio.

"¿Soy el único que ha notado una mala vibración al ver la espada?" preguntó Danny con un escalofrío.

"Bueno, ha dicho que mata espíritus. ¿No es lógico que a un fantasma le de un mal presentimiento al verla?" preguntó Ben.

"Supongo que sí." dijo Danny.

"¿Fantasma?" preguntó Mirei confundida.

"Luego te contamos nuestras historias, pero sí, este chico esta muerto." dijo Jake.

"Medio muerto." se defendió Danny.

"¿Ahora que sabéis donde esta el objetivo de vuestro enemigo que pensáis hacer?" preguntó Mirei.

"No te preocupes, no te la vamos a quitar, la espada es tuya, nuestro plan es quedarnos cerca, con tu permiso y el de tu familia, claro y ayudaros a protegerla hasta que se vayan de este mundo y podamos encontrar nuestro siguiente objetivo." explicó Pétalo.

"De acuerdo." dijo Mirei.

"Es de madrugada, supongo que tus padres estarán durmiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" preguntó Dexter.

"Esto es importante pero esperare a la mañana para hablar con ellos, así que ha no ser que queráis descansar me gustaría que me contarais vuestra historia como habíais dicho." dijo Mirei.

"Si tú no necesitas dormir por la hora nosotros menos, justo hemos llegado a este mundo desde Estados Unidos y era por la mañana, así que como mucho vamos con jet lag." dijo Danny.

El grupo entonces comenzó a resumirle sus aventuras y ella a explicarle a Ben sobre su nueva forma.

Al mismo tiempo en una nave de las Fuerzas Génesis, el hombre al que antes se enfrentaron se encuentra con su comandante explicando la situación.

"¿Así que no solo tenemos que preocuparnos de la dueña de la espada si no que también han llegado los campeones?" dijo el comandante.

"Sí señor, durante días nos ha impedido conseguirla, encontrándonos antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de atacar, después del primer intento y hoy antes que ella, nos han encontrado los campeones, pero creo que aún no se han aliado. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer comandante?" preguntó el hombre de los ojos naranjas.

"No queda más remedio, si podemos hay que vencerlos antes que se alíen. Adelantaremos nuestros planes, avisad a nuestros aliados, que el ataque empiece lo antes que puedan." dijo el comandante.

Una vez llegada la mañana, Mirei fue a buscar a sus padres a casa y les explicó la situación, cuando les convenció de las intenciones del grupo, todos se dirigieron a pie al bosque.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix en cuanto se habían adentrado un poco en el bosque.

"Como me imaginaba por la explicación de antes me espera otro largo paseo." dijo Ben mostrando los múltiples puntos marcados por el Omnitrix.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Mirei.

"Como ya te expliqué, el Omnitrix escanea cualquier ADN que no tiene en su base de datos y al parecer eso incluye el ADN de los demonios, el tuyo ya lo tengo y tu padre es un semi-demonio de tu misma especie por tanto ya no me hace falta, pero los demás que viven en este lugar no los tengo y para que yo pueda seros de ayuda debo escanearlos, hasta que no lo haga el Omnitrix no me dejara usarlo. Debo pediros permiso para ir por ahí para escanearlos y a ser posible un guía que me acompañe para que no me quieran matar y me den explicaciones sobre sus especies, va en serio, la última vez que hice esto en un bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas lo hice con un guía y aún así más de uno se enfadó e intentó pegarme." explicó Ben.

"¿Es necesario?" preguntó un hombre de pelo largo blanco plateado, ojos dorados, con una fina raya rosa en cada mejilla, uñas como garras, con una camiseta marrón, pantalones negros, zapatos blancos y cinturón marrón con una katana de empuñadura negra, guardia plateada y vaina negra.

"Si queréis a Ben a su máxima capacidad, sí, pero tranquilos, no es nada malo, vuestra hija ya lo ha experimentado." explicó Dexter.

"Tiene razón papá, solo es una luz y eso le permite transformarse en la especie que ha escaneado, no lo ha hecho aún pero después de escanearme se supone que se puede transformar en semi-demonio perro, además, si no ha mentido, sin poder usar su reloj es casi inútil en un combate." explicó Mirei.

"¡Hey! Se luchar perfectamente, solo que soy un humano normal, es el Omnitrix el que me permite luchar en igualdad de condiciones con gente con poderes." se quejó Ben.

"Se que no quieres preocupar a la población, pero si lo que dicen es verdad, necesitaremos su ayuda. Además nuestra hija confía en ellos. ¿Mirei, podrías acompañarle? Contigo seguro que estará a salvo." dijo una mujer de pelo castaño hasta el cuello, ojos verdes, vestida con una camiseta rosa, pantalón verde y zapatos negros.

"De acuerdo mamá." dijo Mirei y Ben y ella se fueron por su cuenta a la busca del ADN.

Mientras Ben y Mirei buscaban los ADN, el resto del grupo llegó a un pequeño pueblo oculto en el bosque, el pueblo tenía el aspecto que solían tener los pueblos japoneses hace 500 años y estaba habitado por diferentes tipos de demonios. El grupo se dirigió hacia una casa enorme como de noble de aquella época, una vez en su interior los héroes pusieron al corriente de todo a los padres de Mirei y estos les explicaron la situación de los demonios.

"¿Así que debido al avance de la ciencia y el incremento de población, combinado con el miedo a los demonios, los pocos que quedan viven ocultos en lugares como este?" preguntó Dexter.

"Exactamente, todo y que, como mi hija y yo, los semi-demonios y algunos demonios con un aspecto más humano, a veces vivimos entre los humanos de manera normal, en nuestro caso es para asegurarnos del contacto entre los dos lugares al estar tan cerca, además de que poder vivir entre los humanos y tener acceso a una educación normal resulta muy práctico." explicó el padre de Mirei.

"Por otro lado mi marido, mi hija y el resto de la familia se encarga, como líderes del clan y la aldea, de dirigir y proteger a los demonios y semi-demonios, además de los humanos que por algún motivo conocen el secreto, viven aquí o simplemente viven en el pueblo del lado. Además hay demonios que debido a su poder o función suelen estar siempre entre humanos, como aquellos que se encargan de los difuntos." explicó la madre de Mirei.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida.".

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó sorprendido uno de los guardias de los padres de Mirei.

"Tranquilo, nada importante. ¿Es el último?" dijo Mirei al guardia y le preguntó a Ben.

"Sí, solo me faltan los datos." respondió Ben.

"Vale, pues ahora yo te lo explicó igual que los otros que te he dicho que te explicaría." dijo Mirei.

"¡Hey, Ben! ¿Acabaste?" preguntó Jake.

"Sí, en cuanto me de las explicaciones finales lo tendré todo. He conseguido nuevas transformaciones muy interesantes." dijo Ben preparando un cuaderno para anotar la información.

Tras un rato de charla poniendo al corriente a Ben y compartiendo más información, el Omnitrix volvió a activarse.

"ADN desconocido detectado." dijo la voz del Omnitrix mostrando un montón de puntos rojos en la entrada de la aldea.

"¿Esto es normal?" preguntó Ben enseñándoles el mapa del Omnitrix.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó el padre de Mirei.

"Que acaban de llegar al lugar un montón de individuos cuyo ADN no tengo." respondió Ben.

"Lo cual implica que o son las Fuerzas Génesis o un grupo de demonios." añadió Dexter. "¿Ordenador puedes darme imagen?" preguntó.

"Te estoy enviando las imágenes ahora mismo." dijo Ordenador desde las gafas de Dexter, entonces el joven genio se apartó un poco las gafas de los ojos, pulsó algo y estas proyectaron un holograma de la entrada de la aldea en que se veía a un grupo de criaturas junto a algunos humanos algo extraños, dirigidos por un hombre de piel pálida, pelo negro en una coleta estilo samurái, ojos rojos, con un kimono purpura con un estampado verde, chaleco largo azul oscuro, sandalias marrones y un hacha de mango de madera y hoja negra con el filo plateado. El grupo comenzó a hablar con alguien de la aldea y entonces comenzaron a atacar el lugar.

"Son demonios de un clan enemigo que odia a los humanos, me imagino que quieren tomar nuestra aldea para ellos. No se lo vamos a permitir. ¡Guardias, avisad a todo el mundo! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! Sakura tú quédate aquí, Mirei tú ve con cuidado, te necesitaremos pero no tienes mucha experiencia." dijo el padre de Mirei antes de salir corriendo.

Dexter se colocó bien las gafas. "¿A qué esperamos?".

"Vamos a ello. Danny, vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda." dijo Ben.

"Cuenta con ello." respondió Danny.

"¿Qué queréis decir?" preguntó Mirei.

"Que vamos a luchar. ¿Qué si no?" dijo Pétalo con una sonrisa.

"Pero vosotros sois humanos y las Fuerzas Génesis no están aquí. ¿Por qué vais a querer ayudarnos si esta no es vuestra lucha?" preguntó Mirei.

"Primero, las fuerzas Génesis pueden estar involucradas, este ataque es demasiada casualidad y sabemos que reclutan a los enemigos de sus objetivos para hacer su trabajo sucio." dijo Dexter.

"Y segundo, que más da la raza o que no sea nuestra lucha." dijo Jake.

"Sí, nosotros somos héroes y si hay alguien en peligro nuestro deber es ayudar, sin importar quien ni donde." dijo Ben.

"Aunque no les gustemos y no quieran nuestra ayuda, lo hacemos, es nuestro complejo heroico." dijo Danny.

"Solo danos las reglas y haremos lo que podamos." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Las reglas?" preguntó Mirei confundida.

"Como distinguirlos y que hacer con ellos, si matáis, capturáis o qué." explicó Dexter.

"Normalmente matamos pero como sois héroes que no os sentís cómodos con ello no hace falta, aunque hay algunos que son solo como animales salvajes, se les nota enseguida, esos es mejor matarlos, en cuanto a distinguirlos fijaos en el equipamiento que llevan y los distinguiréis, sino simplemente atacad a los que os ataquen." explicó Mirei.

"Entonces solo necesitamos que les digas que somos aliados y no nos ataquen." dijo Jake.

"Y si aparece alguien de Génesis le queremos vivo, además si veis a alguien con ojos que parecen emitir oscuridad, son héroes controlados de algún modo y tenemos que capturarlos vivos para intentar liberarlos." explicó Dexter.

"Yo no podre transformarme hasta que escanee sus ADN pero cuando veáis a cualquier criatura con este símbolo en alguna parte, no lo ataquéis porque seré yo." explicó Ben enseñándole el símbolo del Omnitrix.

"De acuerdo, ahora avisare al resto." dijo Mirei.

"Pues vamos. ¡Adelante dragón!" dijo Jake transformándose.

"¡Modo fantasma!" gritó Danny transformándose al lado de Mirei, causando que la Tenseiga mandara una palpitación a su dueña y a Danny le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. "¿Tu espada acaba de amenazarme? Porque he notado como si me enviara un aviso o algo." preguntó con algo de miedo.

"Es la primera vez desde que la poseo que me hace saber de su presencia, quizás halla reaccionado a tu presencia o transformación cercana." dijo Mirei sorprendida.

"Bueno, mientras no intente matarme todo va bien, ya tuve bastante de eso de 'descomponerlo molécula a molécula' en el pasado." dijo Danny preocupado con la espada.

"Bien, deja que te coja, iremos más rápido." le dijo Jake a Mirei.

Todo seguido Jake cogió a Mirei y Danny a Ben y se fueron todos volando al campo de batalla. En cuanto encontraron al padre de Mirei en el camino, esta fue a hablar con él para ponerle al corriente de la situación y Pétalo lo cogió para llegar antes. Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron a los soldados y guardias de la aldea luchando contra el grupo de demonios enemigos, en cuanto bajaron a tierra, el padre de Mirei informó de la situación a sus hombres, Ben y Danny comenzaron la caza del ADN y el resto comenzó a luchar.

Un grupo de demonios con aspecto de serpiente, ciempiés u otras criaturas de cuerpo alargado, se dirigían a atacar a una niña con orejas y cola de zorro cuando impactaron contra ellos unas D doradas que explotaron al impacto matándolos.

"Ve a un lugar seguro." le dijo Dexter a la niña poniéndose delante de ella y esta se fue corriendo.

"Vaya, un humano en este lugar, que extraño, pero tus juguetitos no te van a servir conmigo." dijo un lagarto humanoide verde de ojos morados y con un chaleco purpura.

"Tranquilo, ahora pensaba sacar los juguetes para niños mayores." dijo Dexter pulsando el botón de su mochila, desplegando así el Dextransformable y formando sus cañones láser. El demonio tragó saliva y retrocedió asustado, Dexter comenzó a disparar contra los enemigos.

Pétalo se acercó volando a una mujer de pelo blanco corto, ojos rojos, cuatro patas de araña amarillas con rayas moradas y con un kimono purpura y le dio un puñetazo haciéndola retroceder, entonces se giró y disparó su visión láser contra unos capullos de telaraña liberando a varios demonios aliados capturados.

"Lo siento pero hoy no vas a comerte a nadie." dijo Pétalo.

"Una niña humana no va a poder pararme." dijo la mujer araña antes de recibir un placaje tan rápido que la hizo impactar contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

Mirei bloqueó con su katana el hacha de un hombre con un aspecto similar al líder del grupo y después le dio un corte letal en el estomago, todo seguido un grupo de demonios con aspecto de insectos se lanzó contra ella.

"¡Bakusaiga!" gritó Mirei realizando un corte al aire en dirección al enjambre enemigo, entonces de la espada salieron unos rayos como eléctricos verdes que al tocar a las criaturas las destruyeron.

Jake esquivó una lluvia de flechas disparadas por unos individuos con pinta de bandidos y escupió una llamarada contra ellos dejándolos desarmados, todo seguido voló contra ellos y comenzó a atacarlos noqueándolos a todos.

Danny y Ben aparecieron detrás de un hombre con orejas y cola de gato blancas, pelo negro, ojos amarillos y con un kimono purpura, haciendo que la luz amarilla del escáner del Omnitrix le recorriera.

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo el demonio felino.

"Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo." dijo Danny disparándole un ecto-rayo lo bastante fuerte como para noquearlo.

El padre de Mirei bloqueó otro corte del hacha del líder, entonces la cuchilla de su espada brilló azul y realizó un corte de energía que su enemigo cortó con su hacha.

"Deja a mi gente en paz." dijo el padre de Mirei.

"Lo siento pero esta vez no es nada personal, solo es que me interesa la recompensa que me espera." dijo el líder apunto de atacar otra vez cuando una luz amarilla le recorrió. "¡¿Qué?!".

"Muestra de ADN adquirida." dijo la voz del Omnitrix.

"El último, genial, ya podemos ir a divertirnos. ¡Héroe en acción!" dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó en su lugar había un humanoide de piel amarillo oscuro con el pecho amarillo claro, el cuerpo cubierto de ojos verdes con pupilas verde claro, incluidas las palmas de las manos, en todas partes menos en la cara que donde debería haber ojos hay orejas como de murciélago, con pantalón negro con tres cinturones verdes a lo largo de cada pierna, uno verde y blanco con el Omnitrix de hebilla en la cintura y dos brazaletes verdes. "¡Mil ojos! Es hora de que ponga mis ojos en la lucha." dijo Ben.

"¿En serio? ¿Un alíen tan raro y chistes de ojos?" preguntó Danny.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo mucho ojo para estas cosas." dijo Ben riéndose, causando que Danny rodara los ojos. Entonces Ben corrió en medio de un grupo de enemigos y disparó láseres en todas direcciones por sus ojos. "Como suele decirse, donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala." dijo mirando a todos los que había noqueado.

"Este alíen va a resultar aburrido muy rápido." dijo Danny, entonces comenzó a ser envuelto por un capullo de hilos de seda que el líder escupía por su boca.

"¡Nadie me ataca y me ignora como si no fuera nadie!" gritó el líder enfadado.

Entonces Danny salió del capullo con su intangibilidad. "Eso ha sido muy desagradable." dijo mirando el capullo generando burbujas.

"¡Es imposible! ¡Ningún ser vivo puede escapar de mi seda ácida intacto!" dijo el líder mirándole en shock.

"Tú lo has dicho, ningún ser vivo." dijo Danny flotando en el aire, formando su cola fantasmal, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad y con el eco fantasmal de su voz amplificado.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No eres un espíritu!" dijo el líder atacando con su hacha a Danny, entonces los ojos de Danny brillaron azul y el hacha comenzó a pasarle, lo cual alegró al demonio, hasta que se dio cuenta que su brazo también atravesaba su cuerpo y al sacarlo asustado, vio que su hacha y su brazo se habían congelado. "No." dijo temblando de miedo.

"Bu." dijo Danny causando que su enemigo cayera asustado al suelo.

"En ocasiones veo muertos." dijo Ben riéndose, ante lo cual Danny le soltó una mirada de '¿en serio?' y él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El demonio líder se llevo la mano no congelada a la oreja y comenzó a gritar. "¡Necesitamos ayuda ya! ¡Tienen un espíritu con ellos! ¡Ninguno de mis hombres puede con ellos!".

"Dexter, uno de ellos esta pidiendo refuerzos con tecnología." dijo Danny por el comunicador.

"Estad atentos, las Fuerzas Génesis deben estar por entrar." dijo Dexter mientras seguía disparando.

"¡Mirei, van a llegar refuerzos de las Fuerzas Génesis! ¡Avisa a todos vuestros compañeros!" le gritó Pétalo que era la más cercana a ella, Ben hizo lo mismo con el padre de Mirei.

En pocos minutos de batalla llegaron al lugar un grupo de robots de las Fuerzas Génesis, guerreros Tenga, Masillas y X-Borgs, además de un Rotox G, pero este con propulsores y lanzacohetes en los hombros, el mismo diseño que Ben formó cuando controló uno como Actualizador.

"¿Ben has visto eso?" preguntó Jake, ante lo cual Ben se giró mirándole con incredulidad. "Ups, pregunta tonta.".

"En serio, soy todo ojos. Pero ahora de verdad, no es culpa mía. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que copiarían mi diseño?" dijo Ben sorprendido de que un enemigo halla usado su actualización.

"¿Al menos sabrás como vencerlo?" preguntó Jake.

"Quizás." dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es cosa mía." dijo Danny volando a toda velocidad contra el Rotox G, al acercarse volvió su cuerpo intangible y fue a meter su mano dentro cuando el robot comenzó a emitir un brillo verde y en cuanto Danny lo tocó recibió una descarga eléctrica. "¡Aaaah! ¡Tiene tecnología antifantasmas!" gritó Danny alejándose del robot, él cual comenzó a disparar ecto-rayos desde su ametralladora. "Será mejor que se encargue otro, esta preparado para hacerme frente." dijo esquivando los disparos.

"Ya le he echado yo el ojo." dijo Ben corriendo en dirección al Rotox mientras disparaba al resto de enemigos en el camino. El Rotox se elevó en el aire y disparó sus misiles hacia diferentes objetivos pero Ben los interceptó todos con sus láseres. "No cuando estoy mirando." dijo acercándose más, entonces todos sus ojos se unieron en uno solo muy grande en el pecho. "¡Ojo conmigo!" gritó disparando un gran láser desde el ojo, impactando contra el Rotox y haciéndolo explotar. "Esta no la ha visto venir." se río Ben.

"Eso ha sido genial pero podríamos pasar sin los chistes de ojos." dijo Jake aterrizando a su lado.

"Lo siento, vienen de serie con el ADN." respondió Ben.

Pétalo destruyó a un grupo de Masillas cuando un montón de pelo negro se enredó en su brazo y la tiró contra el suelo, cuando se giró para ver a su agresor se encontró con una chica de pelo negro móvil, ojos morados y kimono purpura intentando atarla con su pelo por las extremidades, Pétalo cortó con su visión láser el pelo salvo el de una mano y estiró del pelo atrayendo a su enemigo y, usando el impulso, la estrelló contra el suelo de un puñetazo que la dejó inconsciente.

Mirei lanzó otro ataque de energía con su espada, destruyendo un grupo de X-Borgs que la estaba atacando cuando de repente unas cuchillas de viento se dirigieron contra ella y las cortó con la Bakusaiga. Todo seguido se le acercó un hombre de pelo verde largo, ojos azules y vestido con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Génesis.

"Soy el comandante Balius de las Fuerzas Génesis, nuestro señor exige la espada que portas en tu cintura, entrégala pacíficamente o prepárate para que esta dimensión sufra las consecuencias." dijo el hombre formando corrientes de viento girando alrededor de sus manos.

"Ya me han explicado como funcionáis, no puedo fiarme de vosotros y esta espada al igual que la gente de esta aldea están bajo mi protección, así que debo declinar tu petición. Prepárate para combatir." dijo Mirei poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"Que así sea." dijo Balius lanzando un fuerte viento contra Mirei.

Mirei forzó sus pies contra el suelo para no salir volando y comenzó a moverse tan rápido como pudo contra Balius, cuando llegó hasta él, intentó cortarle pero una corriente de viento desvió la espada.

"No puedes tocarme, el viento me protege." dijo Balius.

"No importa, nada de lo que hagas con el viento te permitirá obtener la Tenseiga." respondió Mirei.

Un grupo de guerreros Tenga se dirigieron hacia Ben, el cual unió unos cuantos ojos y les disparó unos rayos azules que al impactar los congeló.

"Mi mirada más fría." dijo Ben.

"Dexter, tras la salida de un solo individuo hace un poco he podido localizar una nave enemiga." dijo Ordenador en el comunicador de Dexter.

"Chicos tengo una nave localizada, voy por ella, me vendría bien ayuda." dijo Dexter.

"Muchos enemigos, estamos ocupados." dijo Jake cortando robots de las Fuerzas Génesis con sus garras.

"Yo te acompaño." dijo Danny y los dos fueron volando en dirección a la nave.

Una vez Dexter y Danny llegaron a la nave enemiga, Dexter comprobó con sus gafas y descubrieron que en el interior solo quedaba un hombre así que Danny les metió a los dos intangibles, allí encontraron al hombre que se encontraron por la noche.

"Mi comandante supuso que al enviar refuerzos podríais detectar nuestra posición así que me dejó aquí vigilando, es hora de el segundo asalto." dijo el hombre de ojos naranjas.

"Dexter, haz lo tuyo, yo me encargo." dijo Danny con sus manos cargadas de energía, ante lo cual el hombre hizo lo mismo y Dexter se puso a trabajar en los ordenadores de la nave.

"¿Uno contra uno? Entonces mi victoria esta asegurada." dijo el hombre disparando un rayo de energía naranja.

Danny activó un ecto-escudo del que rebotó la energía, impactando contra el hombre. "¿Demasiado confiado, no? No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así y siempre he vencido al que lo ha dicho." dijo disparando una ráfaga de ecto-rayos, de los cuales su adversario solo pudo bloquear con los suyos una parte.

El padre de Mirei lanzó otra cuchilla de energía contra el líder de los demonios causándole una gran herida en el pecho.

"¿De verdad crees que podéis vencerme? Solo el espíritu podía y mis aliados se encargan de él. ¡Esto se acabó, no pienso permitir que sigáis hiriéndome!" gritó el líder con su cuerpo comenzando a transformarse. Al completar la transformación, ahora era una polilla gigante, con el cuerpo de color purpura, ojos rojos, antenas rojas, en lugar de brazos una especie de alas pero sin ser alas y en su espalda alas de polilla de color azul con dibujos verdes. Todo seguido comenzó a escupir sus hilos contra el padre de Mirei, el cual los comenzó a cortar con su katana.

"Nunca nadie ha sido rival para mí, menos un triste bandido." dijo el padre de Mirei mientras cortaba los hilos, pero estos comenzaron a coger efecto e intentar capturarle, justo en ese momento una llamarada cortó el flujo de hilos.

"¿En serio, una polilla gigante? Eras más amenazante antes con el hacha." dijo Jake volando frente al demonio polilla.

"Pronto no te podrás volver a reír de nadie, lagartija." dijo el demonio polilla escupiendo sus hilos a Jake y este los eliminó con una llamarada.

"¿Haz oído alguna vez lo que le pasa a la polilla cuando va hacia la llama?" preguntó Jake con su boca llameante.

Danny esquivó otro disparo de su adversario y comenzó a disparar ecto-rayos azules que fueron comenzando a congelar la zona, causando que su adversario resbalara y cayera al suelo.

"No creas que estos trucos infantiles van a poder conmigo." dijo el hombre levantándose.

"En realidad creo que son una buena distracción para..." comenzó a decir Danny.

"...usar trucos mejores." dijo otro Danny apareciendo detrás del hombre y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

"Tengo todo lo que necesitamos. Aterrizare la nave en algún lugar, yo me encargo de él, ve a ayudar en la batalla." dijo Dexter.

"De acuerdo, no tardes en unírtenos o te perderás la fiesta. Vámonos Danny." dijo Danny.

"Sí, será divertido. Hasta luego." dijo el otro Danny mientras los dos salían a través del suelo.

Mirei bloqueó otra cuchilla de viento con su espada y comenzó a correr contra Balius, entonces este generó una ráfaga de viento que lanzó al aire a Mirei y este se elevó con el viento, lanzándose contra ella, cuando estuvo apunto de golpearla, esta blandió la Bakusaiga, lanzando rayos de energía contra él, como defensa detuvo el viento y los dos cayeron al suelo, los dos de pie, habiéndose equilibrado en el aire. Mirei volvió a lanzar otro ataque de energía contra su adversario pero este generó viento y envolvió el ataque atrapándolo en una esfera de viento, todo seguido deshizo la esfera, enviando el ataque de vuelta contra la semi-demonio, la cual lo eliminó con otro ataque. Balius se elevó en el aire y comenzó a lanzar cuchillas de viento contra Mirei, esta las bloqueó todas con su espada y lanzó otro ataque de energía causando que Balius volviera al suelo.

"Tarde o temprano se te acabaran las fuerzas y como puedes ver ni tan solo me has herido ni una sola vez, sería mejor que te rindieras de una vez." dijo Balius con sus manos envueltas en viento.

"Ciertamente no he podido herirle ni acercarme, pero yo también he conseguido salir ilesa, puede que sea cuestión de quién tenga más aguante, si alguien viniera lo tendría más fácil pero el combate no lo permite, la única forma de vencerle que tengo es superar su viento pero entonces podría huir volando, pero y si..." pensó Mirei preparando su espada. "Puedo decirte lo mismo." dijo Mirei enviando otro ataque de energía.

"Que ingenua." dijo Balius enviando una esfera de viento para capturar el ataque.

Entonces, mientras Balius estaba distraído con el ataque, Mirei clavó la Bakusaiga en el suelo, enviando el mismo ataque bajo tierra, el suelo bajo los pies de Balius explotó con el ataque enviándole a volar y recibiendo el daño de la explosión y los fragmentos de tierra que le golpearon, el ataque que retuvo salió disparado contra un grupo de robots de Génesis, destruyéndolos al instante y Mirei guardó su espada y corrió contra Balius, dándole un asalto físico tan rápido que, combinado con el golpe anterior, lo dejó fuera de combate.

Danny llegó volando al lado de Jake, encontrándose junto a él al padre de Mirei y a una polilla gigante chamuscada.

"¿De donde ha salido el bicho?" preguntó Danny.

"Es la autentica forma del líder de los demonios." respondió el padre de Mirei.

"¿Y qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Danny.

"Polilla, llama." dijo Jake señalando al demonio y después así mismo con una sonrisa.

"Tiene lógica. ¿Se ha acabado la batalla?" preguntó Danny.

"Si Dexter y tú habéis acabado vuestra parte, sí." dijo Pétalo aterrizando junto a ellos.

"No queda ningún enemigo a la vista, creedme, he tenido una buena visión del campo de batalla, por cierto os estoy guiñando un ojo." dijo Ben acercándose cargando con Balius y con Mirei al lado.

"Sí, el alíen ya resulta aburrido." dijo Danny.

"Bueno, haced lo que quede por hacer, yo mientras voy a interrogar a este tipo." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix y transformándose. "¡Pesky Dust!." dijo Ben, entonces Mirei soltó una risita y Ben se giró con cara de '¿en serio?'.

"Lo siento pero es una transformación graciosa y femenina." se defendió Mirei todavía riéndose.

"Quizás, pero también muy peligrosa purrr." dijo Ben con cara seria y amenazante, causando que todos los presentes comenzaran a reírse.

Tras los interrogatorios, la limpieza, la captura de prisioneros en el Vacío y la explosión de la nave enemiga, el grupo, ya destransformados, se reunió con Mirei y sus padres en el mismo lugar de antes.

"¿Entonces se ha acabado?" preguntó el padre de Mirei.

"No lo creo, la información que he podido extraer de la nave indica que ellos eran los únicos que había en esta dimensión, pero en cuanto descubran que han fracasado es posible que envíen a alguien más a por la espada, que al parecer es su único objetivo en esta dimensión." explicó Dexter.

"No estamos fuera de peligro todavía." dijo el padre de Mirei.

"Exacto, saben donde buscarla, así que cuando quieran volverán. Nosotros debemos seguir nuestro viaje, pero os dejaremos un comunicador para que si os atacarán podáis llamarnos." dijo Dexter.

"¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora?" preguntó Sakura.

"Pues si no os molestamos, nos quedaremos por aquí a descansar y mañana temprano partiremos." dijo Pétalo.

"No molestáis, podéis quedaros cuanto queráis." dijo Sakura.

"¿Entonces, qué más información hemos obtenido?" preguntó Danny.

"Nuevas coordenadas de una dimensión a la que tenían que ir tras acabar aquí, a recoger a unos monstruos que están capturando. De la tecnología de la nave no he podido obtener nada debido a la autodestrucción programada cuando alguien se infiltra en sus datos." explicó Dexter.

"De los tipos de Génesis y los demonios que les ayudaban lo mismo, los de Génesis solo sabían su misión y lo siguiente, en cuanto a los demonios tenían algún tipo de vendetta contra esta aldea y información que les servia así que técnicamente los habían reclutado, debido a eso, para no matarlos y por seguridad los he enviado al Vacío." añadió Ben.

"Pues con esta dimensión libre y sabiendo la siguiente a la que ir mañana, ya podemos descansar, este jet lag nos ha hecho efecto y a saber que pasara al cambiar a otra, así que nos vendrá bien." dijo Jake.

"Mirei, yo todavía necesito ayuda con los nuevos ADN." dijo Ben levantando el Omnitrix.

"Sin problema." respondió Mirei.

Mucho más tarde, Mirei y Ben se encuentran entrenando en la holo-sala de entrenamiento, con Ben poniendo a prueba algunas de sus nuevas formas, en estos momentos se encuentra transformado en una polilla gigante con el cuerpo de color verde, ojos verdes, antenas negras, en lugar de brazos una especie de alas pero sin ser alas, en su espalda alas de polilla de color verde con dibujos negros y el Omnitrix en el pecho, escupiendo hilos contra varios blancos que se funden al contacto.

"No esta nada mal, creo que lo llamare Mothman, ya sabes de humano a polilla y trae consigo destrucción." dijo Ben señalando los blancos destruidos por su seda ácida.

"¿De verdad le tienes que poner un nombre a todas tus transformaciones?" preguntó Mirei.

"Pues claro, les da más personalidad, además es una costumbre de cuando tenía una identidad secreta, de esa forma sabían como llamarme y no podían saber que todos los alíens eran yo." dijo Ben pulsando el Omnitrix y destransformándose. "Bueno, pues con esto creo que más o menos ya domino el ser un demonio y sus cambios de forma.".

"Sí, la verdad es que lo has pillado muy rápido y eso que no te he podido dar una explicación muy clara al no tener yo esa capacidad." dijo Mirei.

"Cierto, pero más o menos te las has apañado para aclarármelo." dijo Ben.

"¿Entonces mañana os vais a continuar esta guerra en otro mundo?" preguntó Mirei.

"Sí, ya sabes a salvar el multiverso, otra vez." dijo Ben sonriendo.

"¿Pero si os necesitamos volveréis?" preguntó Mirei preocupada.

"Siempre y cuando podamos, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Preocupada de que no podáis solos?" preguntó Ben bromeando.

"Algo, según decís son peligrosos y no se que podríamos hacer contra una invasión con naves y robots como las que habéis sufrido. No me gusta ver a mi gente sufriendo." respondió Mirei con un tono triste.

"Siempre podríais darnos la espada para que no vengan aquí a buscarla, nosotros podríamos protegerla y cuando todo acabe os la devolveríamos." dijo Ben.

"No es que no me fíe de vosotros, pero no puedo hacer algo así, esta espada es mi responsabilidad y solo mía, en línea sucesoria me pertenece a mí y yo soy la única que puede blandirla." dijo Mirei mirando la Tenseiga.

"Siempre podrías venir con nosotros." sugirió Ben.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó sorprendida Mirei.

"Que podrías unírtenos, ya se que dices que no eres una heroína pero tu actitud hacia tu gente, tanto los demonios como los humanos, por más que sea gente cercana a ti, es la de un héroe, nosotros necesitamos tanta ayuda como podamos obtener, de hecho los individuos que nos han metido en esto nos dijeron que seguramente reclutaríamos a otros héroes y tal como has luchado hoy y estos entrenamientos, puedo asegurarte que eres buena y estas a la altura de la situación. Además, si el enemigo te ve con nosotros llevando esa espada ya no tendrán motivos para venir a este mundo." le dijo Ben con total seriedad.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Mirei en estado de shock.

"Totalmente, eres fuerte y sabes defenderte, estamos en una guerra y cinco adolescentes no la van a ganar solos, seis quizás sí. Por no decir que todo el multiverso esta en peligro, lo que incluye este mundo y estoy seguro que tienes el mismo complejo heroico que el resto del equipo, que hará que quieras protegerlo personalmente." respondió Ben.

"¿Y no tienes ningún problema por que sea un semi-demonio?" preguntó Mirei preocupada.

"¿Bromeas, verdad? Quizás en algún mundo nos resulte un problema pero por nosotros no tienes que preocuparte, es decir yo llevó un reloj diseñado para meterse en la piel de otras especies y así poder entenderlas mejor, lo cual incluye a demonios ahora, yo nunca he sido racista y en cuanto al resto del equipo, Pétalo fue creada en un laboratorio, ella no es de juzgar por razas, para Jake tu eres algo de su día a día, el único motivo por el que Dexter te miraría por encima es que es un genio y se cree superior a los demás por ello, aunque no en un plan negativo y Danny es un chico con una crisis de identidad al respecto de que cantidad de vivo esta, eso sí, que te unas le fastidiaría por el mal rollo que le da tu espada pero por lo demás seguro que le parece bien." explicó Ben sonriendo.

"¿De verdad me estas pidiendo que me una a vosotros? ¿No deberías preguntárselo a los demás antes o algo?" preguntó Mirei.

"No hace falta, a todos les parecería bien. Tú solo piénsatelo." dijo Ben.

"De acuerdo, lo pensare." dijo Mirei sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo estaba fuera de la nave, frente a la aldea, despidiéndose de los demonios que les daban las gracias y de los padres de Mirei.

"Os deseamos suerte en vuestro viaje." dijo Sakura.

"Y os damos las gracias por vuestra ayuda." dijo su marido.

"No hace falta, lo hemos hecho encantados." dijo Pétalo.

En ese momento llegó Mirei con una bolsa de deportes azul, una mochila amarilla y otra rectangular rosa.

"Lo sabía, te apuntas." dijo Ben mirándola.

"Sí, voy con vosotros." respondió Mirei.

"¿Qué estas diciendo hija?" preguntó su padre.

"Voy a ir con ellos, Ben me invitó a unirme a ellos, de esa manera podre proteger nuestro mundo y como la Tenseiga estará conmigo no tendrán motivos para atacar en este mundo. Se que os lo debería haber preguntado pero dijerais lo que dijerais iba a ir igual." dijo Mirei.

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo hija? No puedes irte así porque sí." dijo su padre.

"Lo se papá pero es la mejor opción, vosotros podréis defender este mundo por si acaso y yo ayudare a acabar esta guerra." dijo Mirei.

"Es peligroso y no tienes experiencia." dijo su padre.

"Se que es peligroso pero también lo será quedarme aquí y tengo suficiente experiencia y si no la adquiriré." dijo Mirei.

"¿Y las clases?" preguntó su padre.

"No será un problema, con decir que estoy enferma bastara, después estudiaré y aprobaré. Si Kagome pudo hacerlo entonces yo también." explicó Mirei.

"Pero..." comenzó a decir su padre hasta que Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, es como todos los de tu familia, ya lo ha decidido y nada la hará cambiar de idea." le dijo Sakura a su marido. "Ve con cuidado hija y vosotros cuidadla por favor.".

"Está bien, se fuerte y gana esta guerra, me asegurare de que nuestra aldea siga intacta para cuando vuelvas." dijo su padre resignándose.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Mirei dándole un abrazo a sus padres.

"Podrías habérnoslo dicho." le dijo Jake a Ben.

"¿Es un problema?" preguntó Ben.

"No, en realidad es buena idea pero hubiera estado bien que lo consultaras con los demás." dijo Jake.

"Todos ibais a decir que sí igualmente." dijo Ben.

"Tienes razón." dijo Pétalo.

"¿De qué color vas a querer el comunicador-traductor?" le preguntó Dexter a Mirei.

"Amarillo. ¿Entonces os parece bien?" dijo Mirei.

"Sí, pero por favor, controla a tu espada." dijo Danny con un escalofrío.

"Aunque tenemos que pasar desapercibidos en algunos mundos y eso incluye no ir con espadas por la calle en mundos normales o futuristas." dijo Dexter.

"Por eso llevó esta mochila." dijo Mirei moviendo su mochila rectangular rosa. "De esta forma podre llevar siempre encima mis armas, puedo luchar sin ellas pero es mejor que no me separe de la Tenseiga.".

Entonces el grupo se despidió y entraron en la nave.

"Bien pues vamos a darte una habitación y necesitaríamos saber tu historia y poderes." le dijo Dexter a Mirei.

"Ben ya los sabe, pero además de la Tenseiga, tengo la Bakusaiga, el colmillo explosivo, cuyo poder es la destrucción, como el ataque que me habéis visto usar y si así lo quiero, cualquier herida hecha con ese ataque o con la espada en si, es corrosiva y destruye poco a poco a su victima incluyendo tejido nuevo que añadan al cuerpo. Mis habilidades y poderes normales son fuerza, velocidad y resistencia superiores a las humanas, sentidos caninos, garras de acero capaces de cortar metal y cuchillas de sangre, con mi sangre en mis garras puedo lanzar cuchillas de energía demoníaca, como cualquier semi-demonio perro, además de inmunidad a todos los venenos, cosa solo de mi familia. En cuanto historia, solo algunas batallas contra demonios bandidos o así pero ya visteis de lo que soy capaz." explicó Mirei.

"Impresionante." dijo Dexter.

"Aunque las cuchillas de sangre son un poder chungo." dijo Jake.

"Sí, por eso solo se usan cuando estas herido o como último recurso." dijo Mirei.

Tras situar a Mirei en su cuarto, la nave se elevó y se marchó por un portal verde.


	14. Hazte con todos

Hazte con todos

La nave salió del portal en modo camuflaje, llegando al nuevo mundo.

"¿Así que así viajáis? ¿Y ahora estamos en otra dimensión?" preguntó Mirei.

"Sí. ¿Chulo, verdad?" respondió Ben.

"Sí." respondió Mirei.

"¿Ya sabes donde estamos?" preguntó Jake.

"Dale un momento a Ordenador, acabamos de llegar." dijo Dexter.

"Dexter, no hay tiempo, las Fuerzas Génesis están atacando aquí cerca, he puesto la nave en marcha, de seguida tendréis visual." dijo Ordenador.

"No va a haber tiempo de nada entonces, chicos preparaos para combatir, Mirei dame un momento y te daré tu comunicador, puede que lo necesites." dijo Dexter yendo a su laboratorio.

En pocos minutos el grupo pudo ver como en una zona semi-boscosa, un grupo de robots normales y pesados de las Fuerzas Génesis intentaban capturar a un grupo de extraños animales que se defendían disparando energía y golpeando a los robots. Dexter llegó y le entregó su comunicador a Mirei.

"Bien, parece que ya sabemos que hay que hacer." dijo Dexter mirando la escena.

"Ya te digo." respondió Jake.

"¿Entonces, quien es el líder del equipo?" preguntó Mirei causando que los demás la miraran.

"La verdad, no tenemos líder, de hecho ni tan solo lo habíamos pensado, es decir, ni tan solo tenemos un nombre para el equipo." dijo Danny.

"De hecho, salvo por Dexter, todos somos lideres de nuestro propio equipo, es más Jake y yo incluso tenemos superiores. Sinceramente, por el momento, cuando uno conoce al enemigo, ese lidera, si no improvisamos o le preguntamos a Dexter que por algo es el genio del equipo y por tanto el que más probablemente tenga un buen plan." explicó Ben.

"¿Teniendo en cuenta que por el momento funciona porque cambiarlo?" dijo Jake.

"Y ahora el mejor plan es atacar rápido y proteger a los animales que están intentando capturar, pero id con cuidado, parecen saber defenderse y pueden creernos el enemigo." dijo Dexter.

"Pues vamos allá. ¡Héroe en acción!" gritó Ben pulsando el Omnitrix, cuando la luz se disipó en su lugar había un pequeño bicho amarillo con cuatro finas patas, ojos negros de pupila verde, una especie de pico, una especie de antena en la cabeza y un collar verde con una línea blanca y el Omnitrix en el cuello. "¡Ball Weevil!".

"Aw." dijo Pétalo al ver la transformación de Ben, Jake y Danny comenzaron a reírse.

"¿Tío, qué te pasa con las transformaciones monas?" preguntó Jake.

"Nada, pero tengo algunas y he pensado que esta me ayudara a no ser visto como una amenaza por esos animales." respondió Ben.

"¿Y sus poderes?" preguntó Danny.

"Ya lo veréis." respondió Ben.

"Pues vamos. ¡Modo fantasma!" dijo Danny transformándose.

"¡Adelante dragón!" dijo Jake transformándose.

El grupo se dirigió a la salida de la nave, Dexter desplegó el Dextransformable y bajaron a luchar. Danny disparó una ráfaga de ecto-rayos, Jake una llamarada, Pétalo su visión láser y Dexter su ametralladora láser, destruyendo muchos robots y causando que los demás se fijaran en ellos.

"Tu turno, muéstranos qué puedes hacer." le dijo Jake a Ben.

"Vale." dijo Ben, entonces escupió una bola de moco verde y se subió en ella.

"Eso a sido asqueroso." dijo Pétalo.

"¿Y además de dar asco qué más puedes hacer?" preguntó Danny.

"Esto." dijo Ben empezando a rodar la bola hacia los robots, los cuales comenzaron a dispararle, pero la bola absorbía los láseres y se iba haciendo más grande, entonces Ben saltó de la bola empujándola contra los robots, explotando al contacto con ellos. "¿Qué os ha parecido?".

"Genial, moco explosivo, el mejor poder del mundo." dijo Danny sonriendo.

Entonces Ben escupió otra bola de moco y se subió en ella. "Bien, ahora a salvar a estos animales." dijo Ben empezando a rodar la bola en dirección a un grupo de robots.

"Vamos Mirei, no te quedes atrás." dijo Danny disparando un ecto-rayo a un robot.

"De acuerdo, es hora de comenzar a luchar. ¡Garras de acero!" gritó Mirei cortando de un zarpazo a un robot.

Entonces el grupo se separó y comenzó a luchar contra los robots, evitando que capturaran a los animales. Jake voló hacia un robot que estaba intentando coger a un gusano enorme de color verde, con el vientre, la cola y unas pequeñas patitas amarillos, círculos amarillos en los costados, una antena roja y enormes ojos negros rodeados de círculos amarillos, entonces el gusano escupió unos hilos blancos al robot atándolo, Jake usó sus garras y cortó al robot, el gusano lo miró sorprendido.

"Cat pie cater." dijo el gusano alegremente, sorprendiendo a Jake.

"Uhhh. ¿De nada?" dijo Jake confundido, entonces el gusano comenzó a marcharse y Jake continuó luchando.

Danny derribó a dos robots voladores que perseguían a un grupo de pájaros marrones con el abdomen y el interior de las alas color crema, pico y patas rosas, ojos negros y unas líneas negras en la cara justo en la zona de los ojos, entonces un robot pesado cortó el paso a los pájaros y preparó sus armas para disparar, la gran mayoría de los pájaros se dispersó para evitar los disparos pero cinco de ellos se quedaron frente al robot y al batir sus alas le lanzaron unas cuchillas de aire, al ver que no le hacían mucho daño Danny voló para ponerse entre los pájaros y lanzó un ecto-disco que explotó contra el robot destruyéndolo. Todo seguido, otro grupo de robots fue contra ellos y Danny comenzó a volar contra ellos disparando ecto-rayos, los cinco pájaros le siguieron y también atacaron junto a él.

"Gracias por la ayuda." dijo Danny a los pájaros.

"Pid, pidgey." dijo uno de los pájaros saludando con el ala como un militar, los otros igual.

"Oh. ¿Queréis seguir luchando junto a mí?" preguntó Danny a lo cual los pájaros afirmaron con la cabeza. "Bien, pues en formación de V." dijo Danny poniéndose en formación con ellos y volando por encima de un grupo de robots, todo seguido los seis los destruyeron con un bombardeo de sus ataques.

Un robot pesado se acercó a un grupo de animales parecidos a perros con pelaje naranja con rayas negras, pelaje crema en la cabeza, morro, pecho, abdomen y cola y ojos negros y comenzó a dispararles, estos esquivaron los disparos y escupieron llamaradas contra el robot, el cual quedó intacto y comenzó a aproximárseles, estos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a retroceder.

"¡Bakusaiga!" gritó Mirei destruyendo al robot con unos rayos verdes de su espada.

"Grow growli." dijeron los perros.

Mirei les saludó con la mano y saltó hacia delante atacando igual a un grupo de robots.

Un grupo de rábanos azules con pies, ojos rojos y hojas verdes en la cabeza, están lanzando hojas contra un grupo de robots, algunas de estas provocando cortes superficiales, cuando Dexter llegó detrás de ellos y destruyó a los robots con una ráfaga láser.

"¡Oddish, oddish odd!" gritaron los rábanos dando saltos de alegría.

Dexter se ajustó las gafas. "Interesante." dijo observándolos.

En otra zona de la batalla se produjo una explosión de la que salió volando y chocando contra el suelo un pequeño zorro marrón oscuro con orejas puntiagudas, cola en forma de pincel con la punta de color crema, pelaje abundante de color crema en el cuello y ojos marrones, el animal intentó levantarse pero se cayó cuando le vino un fuerte dolor en la pata delantera derecha, al mirársela se encontró con una herida sangrante, todo seguido escuchó los pasos de su agresor, un robot pesado, dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Eevee, ee." dijo el zorro mientras huía asustado y cojeando.

El robot se le siguió acercando y entonces el zorro tropezó cayéndose y comenzó a temblar de miedo, pero antes de que el robot le pudiera coger una estela rosa impactó contra él destruyéndolo en el impacto, cuando el zorro miró arriba, vio a Pétalo con el puño extendido flotando sobre él.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Pétalo con una dulce sonrisa muy diferente de la cara seria que tenia cuando destruyó al robot.

"Eevee." dijo el zorro enseñándole su pata herida.

"¿Estas herido? Bien te llevare a un lugar seguro." dijo Pétalo cogiendo al zorro en brazos.

Entonces un grupo de robots se acercó a Pétalo y comenzó a rodearla, el zorro se asustó pero entonces Pétalo disparó su visión láser en círculo destruyéndolos a todos. El zorro entonces la miró sorprendido.

"Tranquilo, no dejare que te hagan nada, yo te protegeré." le dijo Pétalo, el zorro afirmó con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Ben seguía rodando por todo el campo de batalla montado en una bola y destruyendo robots al atropellarlos, al cabo de un rato los animales se dieron cuenta de como funcionaba el poder de Ball Weevil y comenzaron a atacar la bola con ataques variados de energía haciéndola cada vez más grande, Ben les mandó un saludo y continuó destruyendo robots.

"Detectada la nave enemiga, han iniciado la retirada, de seguida la tendréis a la vista." dijo Ordenador en los comunicadores de todos.

En pocos momentos los héroes escucharon el sonido de un motor y vieron una nave blanca con un aspecto similar a un avión con una caja en la parte trasera elevarse por encima de los arboles.

"Voy por ella. ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?" preguntó Dexter.

"Ocupado." dijo Jake.

"Tengo a un animal herido, ahora mismo no estoy disponible." dijo Pétalo.

"Nos vemos allí, os lo creáis o no con mi propio escuadrón de pájaros." dijo Danny.

"Lo veo difícil." dijo Ben rodando con su bola contra un gran grupo de robots que ha arrinconado con ayuda de los animales.

"Voy para allá." dijo Mirei.

Los tres héroes disponibles comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la nave, dos volando, una corriendo, cuando de repente escucharon un gritó.

"¡Gigarrayo fulminante!" gritó una voz.

"¡Pika!" gritó otra voz.

Entonces, siete rayos eléctricos, cada uno de un color del arcoíris, se dirigieron a la nave, todos impactando en un mismo sitio, causando una gran explosión que abrió un gran agujero en una pared de la nave y destrozó una de sus alas y motores, causando que se estrellara. Cuando el grupo se giró a mirar de donde venia el ataque se encontraron con un roedor amarillo con dos rayas en la espalda y la base de la cola marrones, orejas largas con las puntas negras, ojos negros, mofletes rojos y una cola en forma de rayo y un hombre de ojos marrones, con el pelo revuelto negro, marcas en las mejillas, con una camiseta negra bajo una camisa de manga corta blanca con los hombros, el pecho, los bolsillos y la mitad vertical de las mangas azul y el cuello rojo con una línea amarilla en el centro, pantalones azules, cinturón negro con hebilla rectangular plateada y unas bolas mitad rojas mitad blancas con una línea negra y un botón blanco en el centro de esta, guantes sin dedos negros con el puño rojo, deportivas rojas con partes negras, una gorra roja con la parte frontal blanca y un símbolo verde, un colgante con una piedra de colores irisados con una especie de doble hélice negra y una pulsera negra con un triangulo blanco y un cristal con forma de rombo amarillo con un rayo negro en la muñeca izquierda, corriendo hacia la nave. En ese momento los tres héroes se reunieron en un sitió cerca de la nave y se pararon a esperar al hombre y al extraño animal.

"Vaya, de verdad que tienes a tu propio escuadrón de pájaros." dijo Dexter mirando a los pájaros que están volando a los lados de Danny.

"Sí. ¿Impresionante verdad? Al parecer además de tener poderes son inteligentes y han querido ayudarme. Pero supongo que ese hombre, el cual imagino será uno de los héroes de este mundo, podrá explicarnos más sobre estos extraños animales." dijo Danny.

"En vista de lo que le ha hecho a la nave enemiga espero que colabore con nosotros porque necesitamos toda la información que podamos conseguir." dijo Dexter.

En poco tiempo el hombre y el roedor llegaron a donde estaba el grupo, ambos mirando con curiosidad a Danny mientras se mantenían alerta.

"¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Los que dirigen a los robots?" preguntó el hombre.

"No, más bien todo lo contrario, somos sus enemigos y les estábamos haciendo frente cuando vosotros habéis derribado su nave." respondió Danny.

"¿Me lo podéis confirmar de alguna manera?" preguntó el hombre.

"Pues como estos pájaros no puedan decírtelo de alguna manera, ahora mismo no, pero después de la batalla sí." respondió Danny señalando a su escuadrón de pájaros.

"Pid, pid, pidgey." comenzaron a decir los pájaros mientras afirmaban con la cabeza.

"¿Pika?" preguntó el roedor.

"Pidgey." respondieron los pájaros.

"Pika pika pikachu." dijo el roedor haciendo gestos al hombre.

"Parece que lo confirman. Perdón por acusaros pero desconozco a que nos enfrentamos, yo soy Ash Ketchum y este es mi colega Pikachu." dijo el hombre.

"Pika." dijo Pikachu saludando.

"¿Os lo han confirmado? Gracias colegas." dijo Danny a los pájaros.

"No hace falta disculparse, es algo comprensible. Yo soy Dexter Watt y ellos son Danny Phantom y Mirei Mori y no somos los únicos luchando aquí, otros compañeros nuestros están limpiando la zona de robots. Debemos darnos prisa y llegar a la nave antes de que puedan borrar cualquier dato que podamos obtener pero te hemos esperado para informarte, hagáis lo que hagáis procurad no dañar los ordenadores de la nave, si consigo conectarme a ellos podría descubrir donde esta su base." explicó Dexter.

"De acuerdo, iremos con cuidado." dijo Ash.

El grupo comenzó a dirigirse hacia la nave, con Danny flotando, los pájaros volando tras él.

"¿Puede volar?" preguntó Ash al ver a Danny flotando.

"O sí, él, al igual que algún otro de nuestros compañeros, tiene superpoderes." explicó Dexter.

"¿Como es eso posible? Había oído hablar de superhéroes pero ninguno tenía poderes, solo habilidad y sus pokémon." dijo Ash.

"Es complicado, cuando acabemos esta batalla te lo contaremos todo." dijo Dexter.

En cuanto llegaron a la nave se encontraron con un grupo de robots esperándoles.

"Mirei, ayúdame a llegar dentro, los demás encargaos de los robots." dijo Dexter mientras disparaba a los robots.

"¡Bakusaiga!" gritó Mirei lanzando su ataque de energía y abriendo un camino al destruir algunos de los robots que les bloqueaban el paso. "Camino abierto.". Y los dos comenzaron a entrar en la nave.

"¡Escuadrón de pájaros, al ataque!" dijo Danny elevándose en el aire y disparando ecto-rayos a los robots, los pájaros detrás de él, atacándolos con cuchillas de aire.

"No podemos quedarnos atrás. ¡Pikachu, Rayo!" gritó Ash, entonces las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron a soltar chispas, saltó en el aire y lanzó un rayo eléctrico contra varios robots haciéndolos explotar. "¡Cola férrea!" gritó a continuación y entonces la cola de Pikachu adoptó un color plateado y saltó en el aire cortando con ella a un robot.

Mientras tanto, en la nave, Mirei ha destruido los pocos robots que hacían guardia mientras Dexter busca la información en su ordenador y ahora esta abriendo las jaulas en las que hay encerrados varios de esos extraños animales.

Tras un rato, Dexter acabó la búsqueda y junto con Mirei se reunieron con Ash, Pikachu, Danny y su escuadrón de pájaros, los cuales ya habían destruido a todos los robots.

"¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó Danny a Dexter.

"No había absolutamente nada pero al menos hemos liberado a los animales. Ahora lo mejor será destruir la nave antes de que la puedan recuperar." respondió Dexter.

"Yo me encargo." dijo Ben llegando rodando sobre una enorme bola de plasma.

Todo seguido Jake y Pétalo, todavía con el zorro en brazos, aterrizaron junto al grupo.

"Hemos terminado con los robots." dijo Pétalo.

"Genial, pues adelante Ben toda tuya." dijo Dexter.

Entonces Ben hizo rodar la bola contra la nave causando una gran explosión que la destruyó.

"Vaya, que pokémon más fuerte y además puede hablar. ¿Es un pokémon legendario o algo así?" preguntó Ash sacando un aparato rectangular rojo y negro, el cual abrió viéndose una pantalla y lo apuntó a Ben.

"Información no disponible." dijo una voz desde el aparato.

"¿No disponible? ¿Es de una región en la que nunca he estado?" se preguntó Ash en voz alta.

"No se que es un pokémon pero me imagino que deben ser estos raros animales." dijo Ben, al afirmar Ash, Ben continuó. "Pero yo no soy uno de ellos." dijo Ben tocando el Omnitrix y destransformándose.

"¿Eres humano o un pokémon que se puede transformar? Porque no sería la primera vez que me topo con uno de ellos." preguntó Ash.

"Humano con un reloj que le permite convertirse en alienígenas." respondió Ben.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash confundido.

"Es una larga historia y sería mucho mejor que tuviéramos esta conversación en otro sitio." dijo Dexter.

"Además, alguno de estos animales están heridos, sería buena idea llevarlos a algún lugar para tratarlos." dijo Pétalo enseñándoles al zorro.

"Entonces podemos ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak, esta cerca y allí podrán curarlos, además si sabéis de nuestro enemigo, será bueno que nos lo contéis delante suyo dado que es uno de los principales líderes de nuestras fuerzas." explicó Ash.

"Bien, los llevaremos en nuestra nave. Ordenador." dijo Dexter.

Entonces la nave aterrizó frente a ellos saliendo del camuflaje y abriendo su puerta.

"Solo necesitamos buscar los pokémon que necesiten ayuda y traerlos aquí." dijo Dexter.

"Nosotros nos ocupamos. ¡Vamos escuadrón!" dijo Danny, entonces él y los pájaros se fueron volando a buscar a todo el que necesitara ayuda.

"¿Tenéis una nave?" preguntó Ash sorprendido.

"Cuando tu enemigo las usa es la mejor manera de competir con él, además es nuestra base móvil." explicó Dexter.

En pocos minutos una masa de pokémon subió a la nave junto al resto de héroes, todos ya destransformados y se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor Oak. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño pueblo con mucha vegetación, caminos de tierra y muchos pokémon paseando por él, todo seguido se dirigieron a un gran edificio amarillo de techo rojo, con un molino de viento moderno y varias zonas de vegetación valladas a su alrededor. Una vez aterrizaron en la parte de atrás, el grupo, con Pétalo llevando al zorro en brazos y Ash a Pikachu en el hombro, se encontraron con un hombre de pelo color café hacia delante, ojos verdes, con una camisa negra bajo una bata de laboratorio blanca sin abrochar, pantalón morado, zapatos color café y un colgante con forma de gota de agua azul.

"¿Ash, puedes explicarme esto?" dijo el hombre mirándole con incredulidad.

"Se lo raro que parece, Gary, pero he encontrado pistas sobre nuestro ladrón de pokémon." dijo Ash señalando al grupo.

"Todo y la nave puedo asegurarle que somos aliados vuestros, se lo contaremos todo pero antes tenemos unos cuantos pokémon que necesitan atención medica." dijo Dexter señalando al grupo de pokémon.

"En ese caso entrad y mis asistentes y yo nos haremos cargo, soy el profesor Oak y este es mi laboratorio." dijo Gary.

"Aunque podéis llamarle Gary, lo prefiere así." dijo Ash.

"Encantados de conocerle, yo soy Dexter Watt y ellos son Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Ben Tennyson, Pétalo Utonium y Mirei Mori." introdujo Dexter.

Cuando el grupo y los pokémon heridos comenzaron a dirigirse al laboratorio, los pokémon del terreno del laboratorio que se habían acercado por curiosidad comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, un grupo de pokémon con aspecto de ser dragones de diferentes tamaños y aspectos se acercaron a Jake oliéndole.

"¿Has estado cerca de pokémon dragón o tienes alguno contigo?" le preguntó Gary.

"En este caso es más complicado que eso." dijo Ash sabiendo de la capacidad de Jake al haberlo visto antes.

Ben y Danny comenzaron a reírse al ver la situación en que se encontraba Jake, con los pokémon olfateándole con confusión.

"¡Oh, vamos! No es tan gracioso." se quejó Jake.

"En realidad sí que lo es, por primera vez no soy yo el del problema por mi poder." dijo Ben.

"Además, verte rodeado de mini-dragones confundidos con lo que eres tiene su gra..." comenzó a decir Danny hasta que su sentido fantasma se activó y de repente una lengua enorme le lamió la cara. Cuando se secó la cara, con una expresión de asco, se topó con que la lengua le pertenecía a una esfera negra envuelta de gas violeta con grandes ojos negros y dos colmillos sobresaliéndole de la boca que estaba flotando frente a su cara riéndose, alrededor de Danny se habían reunido un montón de pokémon con aspecto de fantasmas, riéndose, mirándole con curiosidad o acariciándole cariñosamente. "No he dicho nada." dijo cuando Ben y Jake comenzaron a reírse.

"Curioso, los pokémon fantasma suelen ser bastante amistosos pero no tanto." dijo Gary.

"¿Fantasmas? Bueno, creo que eso lo explica todo, ¿no?" dijo Danny mirando a los pokémon, a lo cual todos afirmaron.

"Deberíamos de ir entrando." dijo Pétalo con una sonrisa en su cara al ver la situación tan graciosa en la que estaban.

Cuando Mirei pasó al lado de Danny y los pokémon fantasma, la Tenseiga le mandó una palpitación y Danny y los pokémon fantasma saltaron hacia atrás alejándose de ella y mirándola con cara de miedo.

"Por favor Mirei, controla a tu espada, no puede estar amenazándome todo el tiempo." dijo Danny con los pokémon afirmando con él.

"Ya me gustaría pero no entiendo demasiado esta espada, incluso su dueño original nunca la acabó de entender del todo." dijo Mirei.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio, los asistentes de Gary comenzaron a curar a los pokémon mientras el grupo de héroes le contaba su historia a Ash, Pikachu y Gary con la ayuda de imágenes obtenidas durante la aventura proporcionadas por Ordenador.

"¿Así qué lo que nos estas diciendo es que el multiverso existe, ha entrado en guerra y los villanos están capturando pokémon como armas porque no existen en otros mundos?" preguntó Gary.

"Exactamente, por eso mismo necesitamos contactar con los héroes de este mundo para que nos ayuden y obtener toda la información que podamos sobre este mundo y los pokémon." respondió Dexter.

"No pienso permitir que nadie utilice a los pokémon para el mal o les haga daño, así que tranquilos que os ayudaremos. Quizás no tengamos exactamente héroes pero sí entrenadores dispuestos a ayudar y Gary es quién nos esta coordinando, así que ya tenéis todo lo que os hace falta. Además podéis contar conmigo y mi equipo, por algo soy un miembro de los Hombres G y el campeón de Kanto." dijo Ash.

"Pika pika." afirmó Pikachu.

"Pues aceptamos la ayuda encantados." dijo Dexter.

"Pues entonces vamos a poneros al día de como funciona este mundo. Bienvenidos al mundo Pokémon, este mundo esta habitado por unas maravillosas criaturas conocidas como pokémon, los hay de muchos tipos y de diferentes aspectos y se pueden encontrar por todas partes conviviendo con los humanos..." Gary comenzó a contarles como funcionaba este mundo.

Al cabo de un rato de explicación, una asistente entró en la sala.

"Profesor, tenemos un problema con la Eevee que han traído, esta muy nerviosa y no podemos tratarla, como antes estaba tranquila con esa chica hemos pensado que quizás se calme con ella delante." dijo la asistente.

"Es una buena idea. ¿Puedes ir a ayudar, Pétalo?" preguntó Gary.

"¿Se trata de esa especie de zorro?" preguntó Pétalo, ante lo cual la asistente la miró con confusión y Gary afirmó. "No sabía que fuera hembra. Bueno, pues vamos." dijo siguiendo a la asistente.

En cuanto entraron a la sala donde estaban curando a los pokémon se encontró con los asistentes curando a algunos mientras otros descansaban después de haber sido atendidos, al mismo tiempo un asistente intentaba convencer a una asustada Eevee que saliera de la esquina donde se estaba escondiendo, temblando de miedo e intentando mantenerse alejada de todos.

"Hey pequeña, tranquila solo quieren curarte esa herida." dijo Pétalo agachándose delante del Eevee.

Eevee miró a Pétalo y cuando se dio cuenta de quién era salto a sus brazos. "¡Eevee!" gritó de alegría acariciándole la cara con la suya.

Pétalo le acarició la cabeza. "Vamos a curarte esa pata y tranquila yo me quedo contigo mientras lo hacen, ¿vale?" le dijo Pétalo llevándola a una camilla. "Y perdón por cuando nos conocimos, por usar el pronombre equivocado, no sabía que eras una chica, al fin y al cabo nunca he visto a un pokémon hasta ahora." dijo causando que la Eevee la mirara confundida. "Larga historia." le dijo mientras comenzaron a curarla.

En una dimensión desconocida, en una base desconocida, en una sala con poca luz, un individuo oculto en la oscuridad esta sentado en un trono viendo un monitor holográfico. La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Sparks.

"¿Señor, deseaba verme?" preguntó Sparks arrodillándose ante él.

"Sí, he recibido información de que los campeones de Paradox y Clockwork están en la dimensión APK y de que se les ha unido la portadora del colmillo revividor de la dimensión IY, estos campeones ya nos han frustrado más planes de los que debería habérseles permitido y no puedo permitir que nos impidan conseguir nuestros objetivos en esa dimensión, motivo por el cual te envió allí para que supervises nuestras operaciones. Quiero que intentes acabar con ellos y que te asegures de obtener el Omnitrix y la Tenseiga, puedes proceder como quieras y puedes coger tantos recursos como necesites." dijo el hombre del trono poniendo en el monitor imágenes de la dimensión, de los héroes y de sus objetivos.

Sparks miró el monitor con una gran sonrisa. "¡Sí, señor!" dijo con un tono muy alegre y salió de la sala. Una vez fuera de la vista de su jefe, comenzó a avanzar dando saltitos de alegría. "¡Oooh, esto va a ser divertidísimo! ¡Es hora de que Sparks salga a jugar!" dijo riéndose, causando que los soldados que pasaban por allí la miraran y se alejaran de ella asustados.

Y así nuestros héroes han encontrado a los héroes de este mundo y se preparan para lo que les depara el mañana, ignorando el hecho de que su enemigo sabe de su presencia en ese mundo y ha enviado a la jovial y temible general Sparks en su busca. Y el viaje continúa.

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
